Vérité des mondes
by naucika
Summary: Kity Mihina se retrouve dans son jeu favori, et elle se rend compte que tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu...Ajout du bonus
1. Chapter 1

Vérité des mondes

Séquence 1 : _"Non, mais vous pouvez pas faire attention !"(Kitsune et le jeune inconnu)_

-Bon sang ! pourquoi il fait si froid dans ma chambre ? C'est pas normal ! s'écria soudain Kitsune.

La jeune fille de 19 ans se leva de son lit. La température de sa pièce était très basse alors que son radiateur était au maximum !(je le mets toujours au max de toute façon ;;)

-Pas moyen de réviser avec un froid pareil ! grogna la jeune fille. Grr ! J'aurai du prendre un autre appart' ! I' me reste plus qu'à aller faire les magasins ! Et après, j'passerais chez Lu !

Kitsune attrapa ses affaires qui lui était essentiel, c'est à dire téléphone et ordi portable, clef, carte bleu (obligatoire quand on va faire les magasins -), blouson en cuir (efficace quand on a une moto), casque de moto (qu'est ce que je disais !;;) et sac (faut bien quelque chose pour mettre tout ce bazar). Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortait de son appartement et se retrouvait dans l'une des rues de Nantes. Elle enfila son casque, démarra sa moto et se dirigea vers son magasin favori : la fnac (je ne fais pas de pub, c'est juste qu'il fallait que je donne quelque chose de plausible). A peine arrivé dans le grand magasin, qu'elle se dirigea vers le coin des jeux vidéo. Dans un magnifique paquet de couleur blanc se trouvait un jeu de PC qui l'intéressait grandement.

-Wahhh ! FF11 ! Pfff…j'me demande pourquoi j'ai toujours été nul en Anglais…, pensa Kistune à voix haute. Vaut mieux que j'aille dans le rayon PS2, j'aurais plus de chance de rencontrer un ff en français !

A peine la jeune femme allait se déplacer que quelqu'un se heurta à elle.

-Non, mais vous pouvez pas faire attention ! hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de se relever.

- Non, mais vous pouvez pas faire attention ! fit en même temps la personne qui l'avait bousculé.

La jeune fille releva la tête et fit face à la personne qui l'avait bousculé. Sa mâchoire se fracassa contre le sol en voyant un jeune homme de son âge, brun aux yeux vert, très mignon physiquement. "_Punaise ! Wahoo ! Il est grave mignon!" _Kitsune remarqua enfin que elle et le jeune homme étaient dans la même situation et qu'ils avaient dit exactement la même chose. Un fou rire nerveux lui prit. (On me reconnaît bien là…;;)

-Whahahahaha ! Excusez moi ! J-je ne vous avais pas vu ! s'excusa-t-elle.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il se releva et tendis sa main à Kitsune pour l'aider à se relever.

-Non, c'est plutôt moi qui doit m'excuser ! J'étais trop absorbé par le boîtier du jeu que je regardais ! bredouilla-t-il en montrant le boîtier de FF11.

-Tiens ! Faut croire qu'on aime les même jeux ! Bon, désolé mais je dois y aller ! On m'attend ! fit Kitsune en partant._ Zut ! Pour une fois que je tombe sur un mec mignon, faut qu'j'ai un rendez-vous ! Lulu, tu me le payeras !_

Laissant le jeune homme sur place, Kitsune sortit du magasin.

-Attendez ! J…je sais même pas…zut ! Elle est partie. J'ai jamais eu de chance avec les filles, moi !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers le rayon de jeu vidéo en maudissant les filles qui n'en avait qu'après son physique et qui le laissait tomber dès qu'il trouvait un autre gars mieux. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il se décida à sortir du magasin à son tour.

Kitsune regarda sa montre. 14h51. Elle avait exactement 9 minutes pour se rendre chez son amie. Le moteur de sa moto commença à tourner. "_Tous ça pour réparer l'ordi d'Lu ! Celle la, elle va m'entendre."_ Elle avançait dans les rues quand soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Elle avait dans l'une des ruelles une ombre blanche. _"Mais qu'est ce que je dit moi ? Comment une ombre peut-elle être blanche?"_ S'il y a bien un défaut qui coule dans le corps de Kitsune, c'est bien la curiosité. Elle freina et se dirigea vers la ruelle. Elle était vide. Kitsune entendit soudain un bruit. Elle se retourna. Le bout de la ruelle avait disparut.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?

Elle vit soudain l'ombre blanche sur le mur. Elle voulut se rapprocher, mais elle se fit happer par ce qui l'intéressait.

Notes de l'auteur :

B'jour m'sieur dame ! C'est Kitsune ! (on me connaît aussi sous le nom de Sam, Kaci (Naucika), Mital) Mais appelez moi Kity ! (Abréviation de Kitsune)

Donc, voilà, encore une fanfic. J'en fais trop, je sais ! Mais j'y peux rien ! J'adore en écrire des nouvelles !

Donc, ça, c'était l'intro. Vous allez pouvoir vous marrer par la suite. Au contraire d'"Inverso hombre", cette fic que je fait seule est beaucoup plus joyeuse. Mon perso est plus moi. Je ne le réfrène pas et je ne l'accentue pas. Enfin, pas pour le moment !;;

Comme vous avez dut remarquer, les phrases (entre parenthèse) sont des notes indirectes de l'auteur, les phrases _en italique_ sont les pensées de Kitsune et celle des autres personnages ! Voilà !

Grande question d'la vie : Comment une ombre peut-elle être blanche ?;; moi même je me le demande !

Séquence 2 : _" J'te jure ! Je ne te suivais pas volontairement !"(Keyli)_

Kity ouvrit ses yeux. Une douce brise lui caressa le visage. Le bruit d'un train lui vint jusqu'aux oreilles. Où était-elle ? Elle n'en savait rien. Partout autour d'elle se trouvait des trains hors service. La jeune fille se leva.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ?

Elle commença à arpenter entre les vieux trains rouillés. Ca lui rappelait quelque chose. Mais elle ne savais pas quoi. Soudain, un drôle d'oiseau (bleu avec des pattes jaune, haut d'1m50) sortit de l'ombre. Un cri de peur sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle recula de quelques pas. Si c'était un rêve, il était de mauvais goût. Elle se retourna et commença à courir dans tout les sens. Au tournant d'un train, elle entrevit la sortie. _"Hourra ! J'suis sauvée !"_Kity avança un peu. Elle tomba sur un petit village qui ressemblait plus à un taudis qu'autre chose. Elle entendit des coups de feu. N'écoutant que son courage, ou plutôt sa curiosité, Kity se dirigea vers une grande tour. Elle cligna des yeux._ "Non…c'est pas possible"_ Elle commença à grimper à la tour via des escaliers. Elle rencontra, à sa grande horreur deux hommes et une femme, blessés.

-C'est pas possible ! se répéta Kity en comprenant tant bien que mal où elle se trouvait.

Elle arriva enfin au sommet. Trois hommes et une jeune femme s'y trouvait. L'un des hommes faisait face aux autres personnes. Il avait les cheveux roux, un costar bleu mit n'importe comment. De l'autre côté, il y avait un homme blond avec une coupe d'hérisson, un baraqué qui avait comme bras droit une mitraillette et la jeune femme aux longs cheveux brun. Le seul neurone de Kity fit un seul tour. C'était bien, pour les avoir des dizaines et des centaines de fois, les personnages de FF7. Et elle était entrée dans le jeu.

-C'est qui celle là ? demanda l'hérisson blond qui se prénommait Cloud.

La mâchoire de Kity se fracassa pour la deuxième fois de la journée sur le sol. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Toujours est-il que l'homme en bleu, qui n'était d'autre que Reno des Turks, s'enfuit sur un : "bonne chance pour partir de là, vous avez une minute!".

Les trois héros de RPG regardèrent Kity avec des yeux ronds, puis se retournèrent vers l'ordi de bord.

-Bon sang ! s'écria Cloud. J'y connais rien en informatique !

Après un moment d'hésitation, Kity s'avança vers eux.

-Je…je m'y connais un peu ! Partez, j'vais essayer d'arranger ça !

-Qui es-tu ? demanda la jeune femme qui était Tifa.

-On n'a pas le temps ! Obéissons lui ! On a plus le choix ! remarqua l'homme au bras-fusil du nom de Barret.

A peine Barret avait dit ça, qu'il aperçut un bout de grue.

-Vite, venez vous autres ! ordonna-t-il.

Tifa le suivit, mais Cloud restait paralysé devant la jeune fille qui voulait les aider.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais si tu le peux, arrête la bombe, si tu ne réussi pas, on ne t'en voudra pas !

-Cloud ! hurla Tifa.

-On se reverra ! clama Kity en voyant l'Ex-soldat partir avec ses compagnons via la grue._ Du moins…je l'espère ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il ma prit de dire que je pouvais faire quelque chose ? Et en plus, je ne sais même pas comment je vais pouvoir…_

Le yeux de Kity s'horrifièrent. Si elle n'arrivait pas à stopper l'ordi, elle allait mourir.

-P£$¤µ§ ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit ! J'vais mourir !

Les larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Quelle sotte elle était. Par réflexe, elle se jeta sur l'ordi. Elle tapa sur plusieurs touches, mais rien. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Un mot de passe. Elle se mit à taper "mako". Le message d'erreur s'afficha. Elle entra tous les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Le compteur indiquait 15 secondes. Elle continua à chercher. Plus que 10 seconde. Elle recula avec violence, en larme. Elle allait mourir. Elle se mit en boule. Elle entendait le compte à rebours. Plus que 5 seconde. Le mot "mort" lui raisonnait dans la tête. 3 secondes. 2 seconde.1 sec…

Elle sentit soudain des bras la soulever. Quelqu'un l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer qui, à cause de ses yeux embués. Elle entendit un sifflement puis une explosion. Elle ne comprenait pas. Tout se qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle s'éloignait. La personne qui la tenait dans ses bras s'était accroché à quelque chose de solide et traversait par la voix des airs le secteur 7.

L'atterrissage fut le plus douloureux. Surtout pour la personne qui l'avait sauvé: Pour évité de faire un effet de balancier, le sauveur avait du lâcher la corde métallique, et il avait voulut amortir la chute de la jeune fille. Résultat, il atterrit lourdement sur le dos puis avait roulé sur le côté sous le choc. Au final, il s'était retrouvé, semi évanoui, sur Kity.

Après avoir repris ses esprits, Kity tourna sa tête vers la personne qui l'avait sauvée et qui était sur elle. A sa grande stupeur, c'était le jeune homme brun qu'elle avait bousculé quelques temps auparavant dans son monde. Elle vit ce dernier essayer tant bien que mal à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il reprit enfin conscience, ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent de surprise en voyant dans quelle position il s'était retrouvé. En rougissant, il essaya de se relever.

-J-je…excusez moi !

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Il avait bien trop mal. Il s'étonna quand la jeune fille du magasin le prit par le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas de quoi vous soigner, admit Kity.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas pour l'atterrissage ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi je vous en voudrais ?

-Vous avez du vous faire mal !

-J'préfère me faire mal plutôt que mourir !

Le jeune homme sourit. Elle n'avait pas tord. Il commença à la détailler : jeune femme d'environ 19 ans, châtaine dont les cheveux lui arrivaient à quelques centimètre au dessus des épaules, yeux noirs, plutôt, voir très, mignonne. Il fut stoppé de sa contemplation par sa contemplation elle même. Cette dernière l'examinait pour voir s'il n'avait rien de cassé. C'est lorsqu'elle essaya de bouger son épaule qu'un hurlement de douleur retentit.

-Clavicule…, marmonna-t-elle pour elle même.

-Heu…c'est grave docteur ?

-Vous allez juste avoir le bras en écharpe ! répondit-elle en enlevant son blouson de cuir. Mettez ça et coincez-y votre bras ! Ca fera le même effet.

Le jeune homme tenta d'enfiler le blouson, mais ce fut sans succès. Avec un seul bras, c'était quasiment impossible. Il vit alors la jeune fille s'approcher de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle avait réussi à le lui faire enfiler. Il se mit à rougir.

-Merci, mademoiselle.

-Je m'appelle Kitsune, mais appelez moi Kity, c'est plus cour !

-_Très joli prénom…_heu…et moi, c'est Keyli ! Vous pouvez me tutoyer. Ca me fait bizarre quand on me vouvoie, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

- Moi de même ! Toi aussi, tu as été aspiré par l'ombre blanche ?

-Oui…je…je te suivais…, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

-Oyo ?

-On a quitté le magasin presque simultanément ! On devait aller dans la même direction, et quand je t'ai vu prendre la ruelle, j'ai aperçu à mon tour l'ombre blanche. Et puis après, elle m'a aspiré ! se défendit-il.

-Mouais…doit y avoir une part de vrai là dedans !

-J'te jure ! Je ne te suivais pas volontairement ! _S'il vous plait, faite qu'elle gobe ça…-…_

Il la vit sourire.

-Merci, fit-elle soudain.

-Hein ? Pour-pourquoi ?

-T'as la tête creuse ou quoi ? Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

-Ah ! Heu…ben…de rien !

-Tu crois que tu peux te lever ?

Keyli acquiesça. Il réussit tant bien que mal à se relever avec l'aide de Kity.

-Je te propose qu'on aille à Wall Market ! On trouvera peut être de quoi te soigner !

-Sans vouloir te vexer, il n'existe rien qui puisse soigner une fracture !

-Tu crois ça ? demanda Kity avec un regard amusé.Nous sommes dans FF7 ! Par conséquent, il y a des…

-…matérias ! fini Keyli. _Et elle est intelligente ! C'est à noter !_

Notes de l'auteur :

2e séquence finie. Que dire d'autre ? Heu…l'inconnu me suit ! Il se nomme Keyli. Ben, c'est le second persos principal ! Donc, ils ont atterri dans FF7. Keyli sauve Kity de la mort ! Pourquoi Kity se retrouvait dans cette situation de mort ?(ça se dit ce que je vient de dire ?) Parce que j'ai l'habitude de me jeter tête baissée dans les actions, sans réfléchir ! (On me reconnaît bien) Donc, Keyli se présente à Kity. On a toujours cette histoire d'ombre blanche…mais qui est-elle ? Et pourquoi Kity et Keyli sont arrivés dans le monde de FF7 ?

Et bien vous le saurez en lisant la suite de cette fic !

Séquence 3 : _« Ben…à moins que tu veuilles dormir dehors, on a pas trop le choix ! » (Kity)_

-Vous avez de quoi payer ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent. Tous deux c'étaient dirigé vers le magasin le plus proche. Il allait acheter la matéria de soin, quand un problème survint : l'argent.

-Heu…tu crois qu'ils acceptent la carte bleu ? demanda timidement Kity.

-Heu…j'crois pas !

-Pas d'argent, pas de matéria ! conclut le commerçant en le jetant à la porte.

Par la violence du rejetage (mot made in Kity), Keyli tomba à terre. Kity se précipita sur lui.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ne t'en fait pas ! rassura le jeune homme. _Wahoo ! Une fille qui s'inquiète pour moi !_

-Je suis…vraiment désolée…

-Ce n'est rien ! Le temps arrangera tout ça !

Kity l'aida à se relever. Elle prit l'autre bras (celui qui est idem, bien sûr) et le passa autour de son cou pour que Keyli puisse prendre appuie sur elle. Ils avaient fait que seulement un pas, qu'ils tombèrent sur…un hérisson blond. Kity recula sous la surprise.

-Vous avez un problème ? demanda Cloud en souriant.

-J-je…je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas réussi à…, commença Kity.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! Il n'y avait plus personne dans le secteur 7 ! Même Bigg, Wedge et Jesse s'en sont sortit vivant !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui ! D'après les dires, un certain jeune homme brun aurait fait évacuer tout le monde quelques minutes avant l'explosion.

Kity se retourna vers son blessé. Ce dernier était en train de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait vue personne devant la tour en dehors de Bigg, Wedge et Jesse ! Ils avaient du être évacué avant que Keyli arrive en haut de la tour !

-A ouais ! D'accord ! Je vois ! pouffa Kity.

-On va peut être enfin savoir qui vous êtes ? demandèrent en chœur Barret et Tifa qui se trouvaient derrière le héros de RPG.

-Heu…ben ! Kity ! Enchantée !

-Et moi Keyli !

-Tien ! L'estropié va mieux ?

-T'en a encore beaucoup comme ça ?

-Bah ! Des centaines !

Un fou rire éclata entre les trois héros de RPG, Kity et Keyli. Après 5 bonnes minutes, Cloud reprit enfin la parole :

-Alors, on dirait que vous aviez des problèmes ?

-Heu…ben…on va dire qu'on a pas d'argent !

-Tenez ! Prenez ça ! fit Tifa en lançant à Kity un petite besace. Y a 1000 gils dedans ! De quoi pour les frais de soin, d'arme, d'habit et de logement !

-M-merci ! fit Kity timidement en prenant la besace.

-On peut vous poser une question ? demanda Cloud.

-Ben…tu viens d'en poser une !s'exclaffa Kity.

-_L'humour de cette fille est comme même bizarre ! _pensa Keyli. T'en as encore beaucoup comme ça ?

-J'te l'ai dit ! Des centaines !

Cloud les regarda se chamailler d'un air rieur.

-La question que je voulais poser, c'était : qu'est ce que vous allez faire, maintenant ?

-Pour ma part, je ne sais pas encore ! répondit Keyli.

-A bon ? Y a un gâteau ?

-Arrête avec tes blagues à deux balles…

-Moi non plus, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, fini par dire la jeune fille.

Avalanche acquiesça. Après un dernier regard sur les adolescents, le groupe se retourna et se dirigea vers le nord du taudis.

-On vous laisse une nuit, fit Cloud avant de disparaître dans la ruelle.

-Gné ? demanda Kity. Je n'ai pas comprit un traître mots de ce qu'il a dit !

Keyli semblait songeur. Après un long moment, il sourit.

-Il nous laisse une nuit pour nous décider. Il voudrait qu'on le suive, mais il ne veut pas nous le demander en face.

-Ah…bon ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'ai vraiment pas envie d'attendre bien sagement pendant que quelqu'un d'autre joue les héros ! Mais…

-Mais ?

-Et toi ?

Il avait posé cette question, car il n'avait pas envie de partir sans Kity. Il n'avait pas envie de la laisser seule.

-J-je ne sais pas…, fit Kity.

-Hum…c'est vrai ce mensonge ? demanda sournoisement Keyli.

-Ben…non !- J'suis pas passive non plus ! J'adore me plonger tête baissée dans les actions !

-Ouais ! J'avais remarqué ! Ca faillit te coûter la vie !

-Tu sais que t'es doué pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

-Trop aimable !

-Pas de quoi ! Bon, on retourne dans le magasin ?

-Heu…

-Oui, parce que je te ferai remarquer que t'es toujours blessé !

- ;;

-Hé oui !- Et puis en plus, faut acheter des armes !

-Quoi ?

-Ben vi ! Comment tu veux te battre sinon ?

-Mais toi…tu vas comme même pas…te battre ?

-Ca te pose un problème ?

-Hein ? Heu…non ! C'est juste que je suis étonné !

-Etonne toi en silence alors !

Les deux ados re-rentrèrent dans la boutique. Ils allaient de nouveau se faire jeter, quand, par réflexe, Keyli hurla au vendeur :

-On a de quoi payer !

-Ca change tout, dans ce cas ! fit aimablement le vendeur. Vous voulez ?

-Heu…de la matéria, des vêtements et des armes !

-Faite vos choix !

-Heu, on peu acheter tout de suite la matéria de soin ? C'est un besoin urgent !

-100 gils !

-_Tien, j'aurai juré que dans le jeu, c'était 800gils ! Il se moque de nous chez Squaresoft ! _Merci !

-Heu, Kity ?

-Oui ?

-Pour utiliser la matéria, il faut des orifices sur l'arme que l'on possède !

-Ah ! Oui ! J'm'en souvenais plus ! Ben…dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu veux comme arme ?

-Tu ne choisie pas en 1ère ?

-Non, parce que sinon, t'en a encore pour trois heures à être blessé !

-T'es bien une fille !

-En même temps, si j'étais un gars, ça aurait fait zarbe !

-Point de vue qui se défend !

-Alors ?

-Hum…cette épée-sabre, là !

-200gils !

-Ca marche !

Le vendeur tendit à Kity l'arme demandé. C'était un grand sabre fin de 2m50 environ. La poignée était entourée de cuir noir. Il y avait sur le côté 5 petits orifices de la taille de la pierre verte que le vendeur avait donné en même temps. Kity inséra la pierre à l'intérieur de l'un des creux.

-Qu'est ce qu'on dit déjà ? « Soin » ?

Rien ne se passa. Kity réfléchit longtemps, lorsque soudain, une lueur de lucidité survint dans sa tête.

- « Guéri » !

Une lumière blanche entoura au même moment Keyli. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce dernier se redressait, en pleine forme.

-Efficace ce machin !

-J'me suis gourée de FF !

-Et pour la jeune fille ? demanda le vendeur avide d'argent.

-Ben, heu…cette arme là !

-Quoi ? Mais tu ne pourras jamais la control…, commença Keyli.

-On pari ?

-Heu…non, préfère pas !

-150 gils !

-Merci !

Kity attrapa l'arme que lui tendit le vendeur. C'était deux chaînes en métal noir, au bout de chacune se trouvait une dague blanche. Quand aux autres extrémités, il y avait des sortes de poignées pour enrouler autours des bras.

-Hum…et ces habits là, ils sont à combien ?

-50 !

-Parfait ! J'les prends !

-Vous pouvez aller vous changer !

2min + tard

- o ;; Yuna 2, le retour ! gémit Keyli. _Wahoo ! Elle est trop belle !_

-Et oui !- Ca ne me va pas ?

-Si, bien au contraire ! Ca me prouve 3 choses !

-Ah bon ?

-La 1ère, c'est que tu es bien une fane de FF !

-Je confirme ! Du 7 au 10-2 !

-La 2ème, c'est que tu as des bons goûts !

-Contente que ça te plaise !

-Et la 3ème, c'est que t'es bien foutu !

-Merci !- ;;

-Les vêtements de Yuna du 10-2 te vont super bien !

En effet, les vêtements que Kity avait prit, étaient ceux de l'héroïne de ce jeu vidéo. Un short noir, très short ! Un décolleté blanc sans manche, très ouvert sur le devant avec une sorte de « j » bizarre. Une capuche rose dans le cou. Et une sorte de grand paréo bleu qui lui couvrait qu'une seule jambe ! Et des bottines noires à lacées blanc lui arrivant juste en dessous des genoux. Il ne manquait à la jeune fille que la grande mèche de cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'en bas des pieds, et elle aurait été la réplique parfaite de Yuna.

-Et maintenant, on devrait acheter d'autres matérias ! proposa Keyli. On n'as plus que…compte…500 gils !

-On prend deux de feu, une de foudre et une autre de glace ! Il ne nous restera 100 gils ! 50 pour l'auberge et 50 si tu veux te prendre des vêtements « appropriés » au combat !

En effet, Keyli portait sur lui qu'un jean et un gros sweater d'hiver !

-Parce que les tiens le sont ?

-Bin, oui !

-Bon ! J'prendrais ça, ça et ça ! fit-il au vendeur.

-Bien sûr ! Allez vous changer !

2min+tard

-Pas mal ! fit Kity en voyant son ami revenir.

Keyli portait à présent un pantalon large noir et léger, une chemise blanche fermée avec un seul bouton et un grand manteau noir, lui aussi, qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds.

Après avoir payé le vendeur, Kity et Keyli se dirigèrent vers l'auberge.

-On voudrait deux chambres s'il vous plait ! fit Keyli.

-Je suis désolé, Mr ! Mais il ne reste plus qu'une chambre ! Et cette chambre n'a qu'un lit !

Keyli se retourna vers Kity, l'air gênée.

-On fait quoi ?

-Ben…à moins que tu veuilles dormir dehors, on a pas trop le choix ! admit Kity.

-Je dormirai par terre si tu veux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! à l'aubergiste On la prend !

-Je vous offre la soirée pour le dédommagement !

-Merci.

-C'est la N°4 !

Keyli attrapa les clefs que lui tendait l'aubergiste. Lui et Kity montèrent à l'étage et entrèrent dans la petite chambre. Il y avait un lit et un bureau. Kity posa ses armes sur ce dernier et s'assit sur la chaise qu'il comportait. Keyli, lui, s'assit sur le lit. Tous deux étaient gênés. Ils se connaissaient même pas. Essayez d'être seul, dans une salle vide avec quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas ! Vous verrez ! Après un long silence, Keyli se décida à prendre la parole.

-Tu peux me parler de toi ?

-Okidoki ! Mais en échange, tu me parles de toi !

-Ok !

-Bon, ben…que dire ? J'm'appelle Kitsune Mihina, mais on m'appelle Kity parce que c'est plus cour ! Heu…j'ai 19ans moins 1 mois ! J'étais en 1ère année de fac ! C'est pour ça que j'ai un appart' à Nantes parce que j'habite à côté des Sables d'Olonne !

-C'est pas là où il y a le départ d'une course de bateau ?

-Si ! C'est le Vendée Globe !

-Excuse moi, je t'ai coupée !

-Pas grave ! Donc, je mesure 1m71 pour 43kg !

-C'est raisonnable !

-Et ben c'est tout ! J'pense que j'ai fait le tour ! A part que j'adore les jeux vidéo et le risque ! Et toi ?

-Keyli Loire !

-T'es bien des pays de la Loire !

- ;;_Si tu le prends comme ça…enfin bon…_Donc, 19 ans dans 5 mois ! Fac de Nantes aussi ! J'ai aussi un appart' à Nantes ! J'adore aussi les jeux vidéo ! Heu…1m89 pour 57kg !

-On est un peu identique !

« toc-toc »

-C'est l'heure du dîner ! fit la voix de l'aubergiste.

-Merci ! On arrive ! fit Kity.

Les deux ados (on a presque 19 ans, mais on est des ados…qu'est ce que j'irai pas chercher…) sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers les cuisines.

Notes de l'auteur :

Donc, voilà ! Kity fait connaissance de Keyli. Cloud les aides ! Et les deux amis vont se plonger dans le cœur de l'action ! Mais n'allez pas croire qu'ils seront des bonus par rapport au jeu. J'vais pas refaire tout le jeu comme dans le script !

Enfin voilà ! A la prochaine séquence !

Séquence 4 : « _Tu maîtrises aussi le français ? C'est une langue très difficile, alors je doute que tu n'y arrive ! - » _(Keyli)

Après avoir bien mangé, bien bu et bien discuté, Kity et Keyli se rendirent dans leur chambre. Kity s'affala sur le lit, fatiguée. Elle arrivait à peine à croire ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était dans FF7. Son RPG favori. Comment était-elle arrivée là, ça elle n'en savais rien. Lorsqu'elle vit Keyli s'asseoir à son tour sur le lit, elle remarqua qu'il était aussi préoccupé qu'elle.

-Kity ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Oui ?

-Si…jamais on pouvait revenir sur la Terre, qu'est ce que tu ferais ? Tu resterais dans ce monde ?

-Ben…je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas que ma famille ne me manque pas, mais…et puis j'ai un naturel assez solitaire depuis ma naissance…alors…

-Tu repartirais ?

-...

-Désolé de t'avoir pos…

-Je pense que…je pense que je resterai. Ici, c'est toujours le danger. J'aime ça.

-Tu es bizarre.

-Ca fait parti de mes défauts !

-Hum…ça peut aussi être une qualité !

-Ca dépend comment on le prend ! Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Ben…tu repartiras ?

-Non.

-Tu as l'air très décidé !

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Et ta famille ?

-J'ai pas de famille.

-Hein ? Comment ça, t'en a pas ?

-Je suis orphelin.

-Ahhh…désolé.

-Je m'en fiche, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu en as déjà posé une !

-Grmm…c'est ma réplique ça ! Si j'étais toi, je ferais gaffe ! Car si je commence à déteindre sur toi, je ne te raconte pas les conséquences !

-Et ta question ?

-Ah…heu…je voulais te demander…personne ne s'est occupé de toi quand tu étais petit ?

-Non…j'étais toujours à part. Même si maintenant, les filles me tournent autour pour mon physique !

-Holà ! Aurai-je rencontré un Squall 2 ?

-...

-Arg ! Et pis c'est contagieux ! S'il te plait, souris et dis quelque chose !

-Je me demande vraiment comment tu peux toujours avoir la pèche ! fit-il en souriant.

-Ah ! Ca c'est mon secret !

-Et des fois je me demande quand est ce que tu recharge tes batteries !

-Ben l'soir !

-Demain, on se lèvera tôt ! Cloud ne nous attendra pas !

-Pas d'grasse mat' ?

-Désolé !

-Bah ! Pas grave ! J'avais l'habitude à la fac ! Et puis ma meilleure amie m'appelle toujours à 6h du mat' pour que j'aille réparer son ordi ! (Ca me rappelle quelque chose, n'est-ce pas Lu ?)

- …

- …

- … (Grand silence de la mort qui tue)

-Heu…j'peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

-Tant que ce n'est pas une demande en mariage ! _Même si ça ne me dérangerai pas !_

-Oh zut ! Mince alors ! s'esclaffa Kity en riant.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'était ça !

-Ben non ! C'était une blague !

- ;; tu me rassure ! _zut !_

-Dis moi…ça fait combien de temps que tu vis sans tes parents ?

- …_Longtemps…très longtemps…_

-Excuse moi de t'avoir posé la question ! Je n'aurai pas d…

-Je n'ai jamais connu mes parents ! J'ai été placé à un orphelinat !

- …

-Mais…je sais pourquoi !

- …

-Ma mère est morte…heu…à… à ma naissance…

- …

-...et mon père n'était pas là…lorsque ma mère est morte…il s'en est toujours voulu…

- …

-Il m'a alors placé en orphelinat car il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi !

- …

- …

- …je…excuse moi…je n'aurai pas…pas du !

-Je t'ai dit que je m'en fichais !- Après tout, s'il ne m'avait pas placer en orphelinat, on s'rai pas là ! On ne se serait pas rencontré !

- ( moral remontée d'un coup)

-Je peux te poser une question, moi aussi ? fit-il en s'étalant de tout son long sur le lit.

-Tu…

-Je sais ! Pas la peine de finir ta phrase !

-Tu commences à me connaître !- Alors, cette question ?

Keyli regarda le plafond. Jamais il n'avait posé cette question à quelqu'un d'autre. C'était peut être que Kity était justement différente des autres.

-C'est…bien d'avoir des parents ?

Kity ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. On ne lui avait jamais posé cette question.

-Je…je ne sais pas…j'y ai jamais réfléchis !

- …

-Mais je pense que oui.

- …

-...parce que…ça doit être difficile d'être seul, sans personne qui s'occupe de soi quand on est petit. Ca doit être dur. Faut vraiment être courageux. Je t'admire dans ce sens, tu sais !

- …je…

- …oui ?

- …merci !

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es la seule personne à qui je peux parler aussi librement, aussi facilement !

-J'dois prendre ça pour un compliment ?

-C'était un compliment !

- Trop gentil ! _Je sympathise vite, moi !_

-Je peux te poser une autre question ?

-Si j'étais toi, je poserai directement ma question, parce que sinon tu vas encore recevoir des vannes de ma part !

-Ok !

-Alors ?

-Ah ! Heu…t'as pas sommeil ?

-Ben, on va dire que mes batteries commencent à être à plat ! e-e (yeux avec des cernes)

-Au fait, c'est lequel ton FF préféré ?

-Heu, c'est un que j'ai, qui n'est pas technologique, qui n'est pas pour les enfants, et c'est pas un récents !

-Heu…se met à réfléchir sur tout les indices que Kity lui a donné…c'est soit le 7,8,9,10 et 10-2, parce que c'est ceux que tu as ! Ensuite…c'est pas FF8 car il y a trop de technologie avancée !...C'est pas le 9 non plus, parce qu'il est plus enfantin ! Et c'est pas le 10 et le 10-2 car ils sont tout nouveau !- Reste que le 7 ! Celui où on est !

- …( semi endormit, si vous voulez savoir ;;)

-Kity ?

-Hum …

-Houlà ! Oui ! Tes batteries sont à plats !

- …

Keyli se releva et regarda attentivement Kity. Cette dernière avait les yeux mi-clos et commençait à vaciller sur le lit.

-Je…je vais te laisser le lit si tu veux ! Je dormirais par ter…!

Keyli n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase, que la tête de Kity tomba sur son torse. Elle venait de s'endormir complètement. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

Keyli se mit à rougir. C'était bien la 1ère fois que ça lui arrivait. Le visage de Kity se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

-_Je…il faut que je la réveille ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle hurle de surprise en se réveillant demain matin ! J'passerais pour quoi ? Et puis…je…elle…est mi-mignonne quand elle…quand elle dort…mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ? Ca ne va pas de dire ça ? Bon, je…je la réveille ?_ K-Kity ! Je…réveille toi !

Keyli lui tapota doucement le visage. Mais contre toute attente, la jeune fille se blottit encore plus contre lui.

-Kity…tu t'es endormit sur moi ! continua Keyli en passant sa main sur le visage de Kity.

-Hum…laisse moi dormir encore un peu, maman ! J'veux pas aller au collège !

- _Bon, au moins, elle est réveillée ! _Je…c'est pas ta mère, Kity ! C'est Keyli !

-Hum…K-Keyli ? Je…laisse moi encore 5 minutes ! J'ai trouvé un lit très confortable ! répondit Kity en se blottissant encore plus contre Keyli.

- ;; Heu…c'est que…tu t'es endormie sur moi !

Kity ouvrit violemment les yeux sous la surprise. Elle se rendit compte alors de sa position. Elle vira au cramoisi. Elle recula vivement et descendit du lit en faisant face à Keyli.

-Je…je…excuse moi ! Je…je voulais pas…enfin…je…, balbutia-t-elle.

-Hé ! Arrête de t'affoler ! Ce n'est rien ! On est tous vivant, non ? Y a pas eu de blessé non plus !

-Je suis désolée…

-Y a pas de mal ! Tu es juste très fatiguée, c'est tout !

- …...

- …

- …

-...tu sais…tu peux te rendormir sur moi ! Tu avais l'air de t'y trouver bien !

- O-O …

Kity recula d'un pas. Keyli le remarqua. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit. Il se mit à rougir.

-Je…désolé…c'est vrai que tu ne me connais pas…ça doit être gênant…tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire…

- …_comment il a deviné que c'était ça ?_

Kity vit alors Keyli se lever du lit et se diriger vers une armoire. Quelques secondes plus tard, il en sortait une couverture et une sorte d'oreiller. Il allait dormir par terre. Bientôt, le deuxième lit fut installé.

-Allez ! Bonne nuit ! - ! Et fait de beau rêve ! finit par dire Keyli en se couchant dans son lit.

Kity s'assit sur son lit. Elle soupira. Même si Keyli l'attirait beaucoup, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être méfiante. Elle se coucha. _Des fois, je me demande si je suis pas la championne pour rater les bonnes occas' !_pensa-t-elle en se blottissant contre la couverture. Elle éteignit alors la lumière, voyant que Keyli allait s'endormir. Elle s'étonna en entendant juste après la voix de ce dernier.

-Au fait…s'il y a un problème, hurle !

-Ce que tu peux être rassurant des fois !

-Pas d'quoi !

Le silence s'installa. Après plusieurs minutes à ne pas pouvoir se rendormir, Kity se retourna dans son lit. Grâce à la lueur de la Lune, elle pouvait plus au moins voir dans la pièce. Elle tourna son regard vers le lit de Keyli. Ce dernier ne dormait pas non plus encore. Il la regardait.

-C'est bizarre, hein ? De se retrouver comme ça dans l'inconnu ! fit-il.

-Je dois avouer que…ce n'est pas rassurant…mais c'est pas complètement l'inconnu !

-Je suppose que cette nuit sera la seule trêve avant longtemps !

-Et Sephiroth ?

-Hein ?

-On va pas le laisser mourir comme même ?

- …c'est pas un ange !

-Sauf à la fin !-

-Tu penses vraiment qu'on pourra changer son destin ?

-Bah…oui ! Et tant qu'on y est, celui de Steng ! Et en plus tu as fait une rime !

-Heu…

-Oui ? ( grand sourire angélique de la fille qui fait semblant de rien)

-T'oublis pas quelqu'un ?

-Mais si ! J'allais complètement l'oublier !

-Je me disais aussi !

-Faut aussi sauver Rufy ! ( hem…elle veut dire Rufus Junior Shinra )

- C'est pas à la personne que je pensais ! Tu es sûre de n'avoir oublié quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Moi ? Oublier quelqu'un ? Bien sûr que non ! ( voix faussement innocente)

-Kity ?

-Oui ? ( tjours la même voix)

-Tu détestes Aérith, n'est ce pas ?

-L'aut' bonbon rose qui fait son trip' quand elle rentre en contact avec ses vieux ? Bien sûr que non !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais…tu la détestes !

-Oh ! Ca va ! J'ai pas l'habitude de fréquenter des bonbons roses des pieds à la tête qui entendent des voix !

-Tu essayeras comme même d'être aimable !

-Mouais ! On verra !

-Je croyais que tes piles étaient à plat !

-Ah ? Ben…

-Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup pour récupérer ! A moins que ce soit le « support » qui te fait rapidement redonner des volts !

-Ta gueule ! Tu t'es assez foutu de moi pour la journée !

-Et encore, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connaît !

-Ouais ! T'as bien raison de t'affoler pour une journée entière !

-Okaaiii…tu es désespérante des fois !

-Pas d'quoi !-

-Allez ! Dors !

-Vi m'sieur !

-Eh ! Au fait ! J'avais pas remarqué, mais t'as la même coupe que Yuna ! La même sorte de mèche sur le côté !

-Keyli ?

-Heu…oui ?

-C'est fait exprès !

-J'me disais aussi ! En tout cas, ça te va bien !

-Arrête de me faire des compliments, je pourrais croire que c'est des avances !

-Peut être !

-QUOI ?_C'est pas vrai ! Hourraaa !_

-T'as comme même pas crut que j'étais sérieux ! _Mais je suis sérieux…-_

-Heu…question…t'es pas fan de manga par hasard !

-Aie ! Grillé !

-Héhéhé ! Ca ne m'échappe pas ces détails !

-Dors ! On se lève tôt demain !

-Mouais ! Buenas noches !

-Espagnol 2e langue ?

-Dans le mille ! Et toi ?

-Idem !

-Okai ! Comme ça, pour parler de truc que Avalanche ne doit pas savoir, on parlera dans cette langue !

-J'métrise aussi bien l'anglais !

-Arggg….j'ai toujours eu un Anglais foireux par contre ! Pourtant l'une de mes meilleures amies est bilingue ! Elle est à la fac avec moi !

-Tu maîtrises aussi le français ? C'est une langue très difficile, alors je doute que tu n'y arrive ! -

-Heu…t'es pas en train de te foutre de ma tête par hasard ?

-Si !

-Idiot ! Baka !

-Ah…tu connais le japonais par contre !

-Dors, où je t'étripe !

-okai ! Okai !

-Pour ce qui était de t'étriper, je blague !

-Ahhh…tu me rassures !

-o-O ;; Il m'a prit au sérieux en plus !

-Je croyais qu'on devait dormir !

Keyli se prit soudain un oreiller. De son côté, la lanceuse était en train de se tordre de rire.

-Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ! plaisanta Keyli en renvoyant l'oreiller de Kity et le sien par la même occasion.

C'est comme ça que les voisins vinrent se plaindre à l'aubergiste des drôles de coup dans les murs. Mais lorsque l'aubergiste vint voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre n°4, il y trouva deux anges endormis dans leurs lits respectifs, l'air de ceux qui n'ont rien fait. Par chance, ces derniers avaient eu le temps de ranger toutes les plumes (de chocobos, s'il vous plait !) en dessous du lit de Kity avant de se faufiler dans leur draps.

Notes de l'auteur :

Donc, voilà ! Une présentation presque complète de Keyli (j'insiste sur le presque…se rend compte qu'elle en dit trop…oups…oubliez ce que je viens de dire !). Bon, il a pas de parent, pas de frère et sœur ! Il est seul au monde quoi ! (nan, y a moi comme même) Cette partie était à la fois dramatique (« ahh ! J'ai plus de parents… ») et drôle (« bataille d'oreiller ! Taya ! ») Je voulais pas que vous vous endormiez non plus !- Pas comme Kity quoi !- Bon allez ! Je ne vous embête pas plus, hein ! Atch'aôbonsoir !

Séquence 5 :

Cloud se leva. Lui, Tifa et Barret avait campé au pied du mur. Les tentes avaient été installées. Dehors, le soleil n'apparaissait pas. C'était comme ça ici, à Migdar. Une ville sans lumière. La seule lumière qui persistait pourtant, avait été enlevée. L'aide de la jeune femme et du jeune homme aurait été un grand soulagement, mais à son réveil, l'Ex-soldat ne les vit pas. Ses compagnons de route sortir à leur tour de leur tente. Le groupe déjeuna en silence. Mais les deux adolescents n'arrivaient toujours pas. Cloud soupira. Ils n'allaient pas venir. Il aurait dut s'en douter. Qui voudrait les accompagner pour une mission suicide ? Bientôt, les tentes furent rangées. Cloud jeta un dernier regard vers Wall Market. Tifa s'approcha de lui.

-Ils…ils ne viendront pas…, fit-elle inutilement.

-De toutes façon, ce ne sont pas leur oignons ! C'est certainement pour ça qu'ils ne sont pas venus ! remarqua Barret.

Cloud se tut. Il aurait voulu qu'ils viennent avec eux. Mais bon, c'était leur choix. Il se retourna vers ses compagnons d'aventure, l'air las.

-Allez…on y va ! Ce n'est pas grave ! fit-il en commençant à grimper à la corde qui reliait jusqu'au bâtiment Shinra.

Il avait à peine commencé à grimper, qu'à sa grande surprise, il entendit des voix. Des voix qui se chamaillaient. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, puis il se retourna enfin vers l'endroit d'où elles venaient.

-Rahhhhhh ! POUVAIT PAS METTRE UN REVEIL DANS CETTE AUBERGE, NON ? C'EST INTERDIT ? fit l'une des voix en se rapprochant.

-Tais-toi et cours ! Si ça se trouve, ils sont déjà partis ! réprimanda une autre voix.

-AH NON ! PAS QUESTION DE ME TAPER UNE COURSE A PIED INFINI ! J'SUIS ASTHMATIQUE, MOI !

-Arrête de crier, mince à la fin ! Tu veux ameuter tout le quartier où quoi ?

-Bah ! C'est pour qu'ils nous entendent s'ils ont déjà commencé à escalader ! Ca fera moins de course à pied !

-T'étais pas obligée de venir !

-RAHHH ! TOI NON PLUS JE TE FERAIS REMARQUER !

-ET TE LAISSER SEULE FACE A JE NE SAIS PAS QUEL PROBLEME PEUT ETRE !

-J'SUIS PLUS UNE GAMINE ! JE PEUX ME DEBROUILLER SANS L'AIDE DE QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !

-J'AI VU CA !

-OH CA VA HEIN ! ET TOI, QUI T'AS SAUVE LA MISE EN TE CONDUISANT A WALL MARKET ? HEIN ? ET ENCORE ! HEUREUSEMENT QUE CLOUD ET LES AUTRES ETAIENT LA POUR NOUS DONNER DE QUOI NOUS SOIGNER ! LES ACCOMPAGNER, C'EST LA MOINDRE DES CHOSES !

-Vous cherchez quelques chose, jolie demoiselle ? demanda soudain une autre voix que Cloud connaissait très bien.

- ! KEYLIIIIII ! A L'AIDE ! QU'IL S'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !

-Mais pourquoi on est tombé sur Don Cornéo ? On est déjà assez à la bourre !

-PAUV' PERVERS ! TU VAS VOIR ! &ù$# DE µ§$£& !

Une goutte de sueur se balançait sur la tempe de Cloud lorsqu'il entendit des sortes de coup lointain.

-_Quel vitalité cette gamine ! _pensa-t-il à l'égard de la jeune combattante.

-On aura bientôt plus à ce battre avec elle ! remarqua joyeusement Barret.

-Cornéo l'avait bien mérité en tout cas ! pouffa Tifa.

Les deux voix reprirent alors.

-RAHHH ! ON EST ENCORE PLUS EN RETARD A CAUSE DE LUI ! C'EST SUR, MAINTENANT ILS SONT PARTI !

-Cours ! On a encore une chance !

-J'EN AI MARRE !

-TAIS TOI !

- …

-Ah ! Quel calme ! Ca fait du bien !

En se retenant de rire, Cloud décida enfin de parler pour que les deux voix l'entendent :

-C'EST BON ! ON EST LA ! ON VOUS A ATTENDU !

-HOURRAAAAAAA ! hurla l'une des voix.

-Ouf…j'en avais marre de l'entendre se plaindre !

-T'AS UN PROBLEME !

-Cours ! Ils nous attendent !

Cloud vit enfin apparaître au coin de la rue, deux ados essoufflés, complètement relookés, et totalement armés ! Ils étaient finalement bien venus !

-Pfff…pffff…pffff…kofff….kofff…pfff…

-Pff…pfff…pfff…pfff…désolé…pfff…y a pas de réveil à l'auberge !...pfff…

-On sait ! On vous entend de loin ! affirma Cloud.

-Et puis, on a rencontré l'aut' pervers ! J'lui ai fait sa fête ! Il n'avait pas à m'approcher ! commenta Kity.

-Ca aussi on a entendu ! T'as du cran ma p'tite ! fit Barret.

-Trop gentil !-

-On vous accompagne ! On vous doit bien ça ! annonça Keyli.

-Dans ce cas…bienvenue parmi nous ! lança joyeusement Tifa.

Kity sourit. Les aventures allaient pouvoir commencer !

13/01/05, lendemain de l'arrivé de Kity sur Spira, mais le jour de son adhésion avec Keyli à AVALANCHE, dans la matinée :

Ca faisait maintenant une demi heure que Kity et Keyli étaient arrivés dans le groupe. Depuis lors, après quelques explications du pourquoi du comment que les deux ados connaissaient déjà en tant de Fan de FF, eux et AVANLANCHE s'étaient mis en tête d'escalader, d'escalader, et de re-escalader le pilier.

-Tayaaa !

-_Des fois je me demande d'où elle tient sa bonne humeur !_

Sautant de corde en corde, de plateau en plateau, le groupe progressait, au mal de certain, comme au bien des autres…

-Pff…t'aurais put le dire que t'as le vertige ! commenta Kity en sautant avec souplesse à une corde.

-Ta…gueule…c'est…assez…difficile…comme…ça ! grogna Keyli en se forçant à ne pas regarder en bas.

-Héhéhé ! Vraiment pitoyable !

-Dis…moi…comment tu fais…pour être aussi à l'aise ?

-Ah ? Ben…j'suis une casse-cou depuis l'enfance, et comme le ciel est mon élément !

-Donc, j'ai des chances de te battre sur les autres éléments ?

-Mmm…sachant que je suis asthmatique, oui !

-Bah…j'ai pas encore tout perdu !

-Fait gaffe où tu mets tes pieeeeedddddddssssss !

Kity glissa soudain sur l'une des barres de fer. Elle allait tomber dans le vide, quand la main de Keyli attrapa la sienne.

-Agis d'abord pour toi ! remarqua-t-il._ Ne pas regarder en bas…ne pas regarder en bas !_

Keyli remmena Kity sur la plaque. Cette dernière était essoufflée tellement elle avait dut avoir peur. (On peut être essoufflé quand on a peur ?)

-Ca va ? demanda le chef d'AVALANCHE.

-Y a plus eu de peur que de mal ! C'est tout ! répondit Keyli en se baissant vers Kity. Ca va ?

-Ca…ça va…j'ai cru juste que j'allais y passer encore une fois ! fit-elle timidement.

-Tant mieux ! Fait attention la prochaine fois !

-Hum ! acquiesça-t-elle en se relevant.

-Si t'étais pas aussi excitée !

-T'as quelque chose à redire ?

-Heu…non !- ;;

-Dans ce cas on continu !

Après maint et maint effort, le groupe arriva sans dommage au dessus de la plaque. Il se trouva bientôt face à face à un grand immeuble…le bâtiment Shinra inc.

-Wahhoo ! C'est plus grand que je l'imaginais !

-Bon ! On entre, on démoli tout, on récupère Aérith et on s'casse ! proposa Barret.

-On devrait mieux y aller doucement Barret ! On ne devrait pas prendre le risque de rentrer par la porte principale ! On devrait rentrer par derrière !

-Non ! Moi j'suis d'accord avec Barret ! assura Kity.

-Tifa a raison ! Mieux vaut se faire discret ! contredit Keyli.

-Je suis de l'avis de Tifa et Keyli ! On prend par derrière !

-Bon…okai…mais je vous aurais prévenu !

Alors que Tifa, Barret et Cloud se dirigeaient la porte de derrière, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'ils allaient trouver, Kity sentit Keyli derrière elle lui murmurer quelque chose.

-Tu voulais pas faire les escaliers, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Déjà que j'avais mal au pouce quand j'y jouais à force de tourner inlassablement sur les bouton, car en plus, y a pas l'option analogique, mais en vrai, j'vais avoir mal partout !

-Et t'as pensé que si on prenait par devant, on allait peut être tuer des gens innocents ?

-Hein ? s'étonna Kity.

-Et oui…on est plus chez nous…

Keyli passa devant Kity, près à rejoindre les autre, lorsque une main sur son épaule le retint.

-Je…je n'y avais…pas pensé…

-Mais…on sait que c'est pas pareil…

-Si ! C'est la même chose !

-Non !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que ici, eux aussi ils veulent te tuer ! Soit tu les tues, soit c'est toi qui te fais tuer !

Kity voulut répliquer, mais elle ne réussit pas. Il avait raison. Manger ou être mangé. Tel était la dure loi de la nature et de la vie. Elle baissa la tête. Keyli lui fila un petit coup de coude gentil pour la rassurer.

-Hum…le premier en haut a gagné ! fit-il malicieusement.

-Quoi !

Mais la course avait déjà commencé. Kity et Keyli étaient au coude à coude.

13/01/05, même jour donc, un quart d'heure plus tard.

-Pffff…pfff…pfff…j'ai…pfff…pfff…perdu…koff…koff…

-Pfff…hé…pfff…héhé…pff…c'est…pfff…ça quand…pfff…pfff…on est asthmatique ! Pfff…

-Vous êtes vraiment des gamins ! constata Cloud en arrivant en haut des escaliers à son tour.

-Pff…c'est…pff…ma nature…pff…

-Pff…idem pour moi…pfff…

-_Bah…au moins, on s'ennuiera pas avec ces deux là ! _pensa Cloud en reprenant son souffle.

-Bon ! Les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer ! rappela Tifa.

-Y a jamais de choses sérieuses avec moi ! rétorqua Kity.

-Ben, va falloir que tu apprennes ! fit Keyli en se relevant.

Keyli tendis sa main à Kity pour que cette dernière puisse se relever. Elle lui prit et s'étira de tout son long.

-Bon ! Allez ! A l'attaque ! On a du pain sur la planche !

Le groupe ouvrit la porte, et s'enfonça dans l'étage N°59 où il fut accueillit par des gardes. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, ces derniers étaient hors liste !

-Génial ! Ils avaient la carte magnétique de l'étage 60 ! fit faussement Kity en ramassant la dite carte.

- ;; No comment' !

-Hé ! Ca va Keyli ? Tu fais une drôle de tête ! ( voix faussement innocente là aussi…)

-Tu es pitoyable quand tu t'y mets, tu sais ?

-Merci du compliment !

-En fait, vous êtes tous les deux bizarres ! commenta Tifa avec un sourire.

-Ouais…y a du vrai là-dessous ! C'est vrai que Keyli est zarbe quand il s'y met aussi !

-Bon ! On avance ? demanda Barret qui avait envie de se défouler.

-Ouais ! s'excita Kity en montant la première dans l'ascenseur.

Keyli et les autres rejoignirent Kity. Bientôt, ils entraient dans l'étage 61, juste après avoir passé l'étage 6O où ils devaient se cacher derrière les pylônes pour ne pas se faire voir .

-Ahhh ! Là, y a pas de garde !

-Ouais…c'est à vérifier !

-Bon ! T'arrêtes d'être pessimiste ?

-Le jour où tu arrêteras d'être surexcitée !

-Ouais…d'un cas comme l'autre, c'est pas demain la vieille !

-Comment on trouve la carte du niveau 62, là dedans ? demanda soudain Keyli.

-Heu…ben…_J'sais qu'il faut parler à quelqu'un, mais je sais plus lequel ! Ca fait un baille que j'ai pas recommencé FF7 ! Mais j'y pense ! J'ai la solution sur…_

Kity s'arrêta net. Elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui l'horrifia. Voyant que Kity s'était arrêtée, Keyli s'avança vers elle, inquiet :

-Eh ? Oh ! La Terre appelle la Lune ? Ca va ?

-Non…ça va pas…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Il…il…il y…il y a…que…que…que j'ai…j'ai…pas…

-Que tu n'as pas ?

-MON DYDYYYYYYY ! hurla enfin la jeune femme.

-Hein ? fit Keyli en se débouchant les oreilles.

-J'AI PAS MON DYDY ! J'AI PAS MON SAAAAAACCCCC !

-Explique toi ! C'est qui ton « Dydy » ? Ton p'tit ami ? _Zut ! Elle est déjà prise ! Ca m'aurait étonné aussi !_

-C'EST MON ORDI PORTABLE ! ET DANS MON SAC IL Y A TOUTE MES AFFAIRES !

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que t'as un ordi portable dans ton sac ?

-Ben…si ! C'est Dydy !

-Et il est où ?

-Ben…dans mon sac !

-Et où est ton sac ?

-Ben…J'SAIS PAS !

-Okaiii…bon…

Keyli regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que Cloud et les autres ne les écoutaient pas. Par bonheur, ces derniers étaient partis vers divers coin du hall à la recherche de la carte.

-Dis moi, tu l'avais avec toi quand l'ombre t'as aspirée ?

-Vi…

-Comme on a gardé toutes les autres affaires, il est forcement ici !

-Ben vi…mais où ?

-Ca…j'en sais que dalle !

-EH ! J'viens de penser à un truc !

-Hein ?

Keyli vit la jeune fille commencer à fouiller dans toutes ses poches qu'elle avait. Après un bon moment, elle sortit de l'une d'elles…des clefs !

-Oui…et alors ? demanda Keyli sans comprendre.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Heu…ben…des clefs…non ?

-Exactement ! Et tu sais de quoi ?

-Non, mais je vais pas tarder à le savoir !

-Ce sont les clefs de ma MOTO !

-Eh ! Mais c'est vrai ! J'dois avoir les miennes quelque part, moi aussi !

Keyli commença à se fouiller à son tour, et trouva enfin sa convoitise.

-Mais c'est génial ! Et nos motos sont forcément quelque part ! Enfin… pas la mienne en tout cas, parce que j'étais plus dessus quand l'ombre m'a happé ! _Mais quel -censuré- je suis des fois !_

-Moi, par contre, j'étais dessus !-Ah c'est trop génial !

-Oui, mais tu sais pas où elle est ! Donc, c'est pas si génial que ça !

-Heu…dis moi, Keyli ! Tu fais tout pour me rebaisser le moral, ou quoi ?

-Ah bon…j'vais pas remarqué !

- ;;

-On a trouvé la carte ! fit soudain la voix de Cloud derrière les deux amis.

-Génial ! On continue alors ?

-Non, non, Kity ! On reste là et on laisse Aérith sans secours !ironisa le chef.

-_Kity…s'il te plait ! Fait pas de l'esprit à propos de Aérith, s'il te plait !_ supplia Keyli dans ses pensées.

-Très drôle, Cloud !_ Zut…ça aurait été bien ! Pas d'bonbon rose ! Hum…je suis sûre que Keyli était en train de se dire que j'allais faire une autre remarque ! Héhéhé !_

-J'y crois pas…, murmura Keyli pour lui-même.

-Héhéhé…tu croyais que j'allais dire quoi ? lui souffla Kity.

-Une connerie, comme d'hab !

-Bon ! On y va ? s'impatienta Cloud.

Et la troupe continua son chemin, passant les étages facilement (on va dire que Keyli et Kity les aidaient beaucoup) et arrivèrent enfin à l'étage de la salle de réunion.

-Et comment on fait maintenant ? demanda Tifa.

-On ouvre la porte, on tue tout le monde, on en laisse un en vie pour savoir où est Aérith, on la récupère ensuite, et on s'casse ! proposa Barret.

-Ahh…la délicatesse masculine ! remarqua Tifa avec un sourire.

-Hum…on devrait prendre par les conduits d'aérations ! proposa sagement Cloud.

Kity acquiesça à la proposition de Cloud. _Rahh…j'veux pas que Steng et Reeve meurent ! L'aut' pouffe en rouge, l'président et l'cheval, ça me dérange pas à la rigueur ! Mais pas eux ! _pensa-t-elle.

-Et on passe par où pour entrer dans les conduits d'aération ? demanda Barret.

-Y a peut être ça vers les salles d'eaux ? répondit Kity avec son air de comme si de rien n'était.

-Kity a sans doute raison ! Allons voir ! approuva Cloud.

Le groupe se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Kity. Effectivement, il y trouva les conduits d'aérations ! Après quelques difficultés, le groupe réussi à se faufiler à l'intérieur. Là, il put assister à la réunion.

-D'après tous mes calculs, il faudra, pour reconstruire le secteur 7, environ…, commença Reeve.

-Nous ne reconstruirons pas le secteur 7 ! fit calmement le président Shinra.

-QUOI ! s'étonna Reeve.

-Nous allons relancer le projet NEO-MIGDAR ! C'est pour ça que j'ai fait appel au professeur Hojo.

Le groupe vit entrer un « mec en blouse blanche avec des lunettes qui n'inspirait pas confiance qui avait plus l'air d'un tarré qu'autre chose » suivant les dire de Kity. Celui-ci avait un drôle d'objet dans les mains, mais compte tenu de leur éloignement, les « espions » ne purent voir ce que c'était.

-_Tiens…c'est zarbe…il l'a pas dans le jeu ! J'me demande ce que c'est !_

-On…on dirait…un sac ! souffla Keyli aux autres.

-Hein ? Comment tu peux voir aussi bien, toi ? demanda Barret.

-J'sais pas…j'ai toujours été comme ça ! se justifia-t-il.

-Tiens…c'est bizarre…il y a une marque sur le sac, et je ne la connais pas ! remarqua Tifa.

-_Hein ? Une marque…qu'elle ne connaît pas…et si…_Pousse-toi Keyli ! J'le vois pas !

-Hé ! Fais attention ! réprimanda se dernier quand il vit que Kity lui montait à moitié dessus pour voir l'objet. _Heu…en fait ! Fais comme chez toi !-_

Kity vit enfin le sac. C'était un sac tout à fait banal, bleu, avec une sorte de marque noire sur le devant. Mais ce n'était pas un sac si banal…surtout pour la jeune fille.

-MON SAAAAAC !

-Vous…n'avez pas entendu quelque chose ? fit alors une femme en robe rouge.

-Non. Pourquoi ? demanda le président.

-Non…j'avais crut entendre une voix crier !

-Vous savez…les prisons sont juste à côté ! GHYAGHYAGHYAGHYA ! justifia Heidegger.

-Tu as raison, Heidegger !

De leur côté, AVALANCHE essuyait la goutte de sueur qui se balançait en rythme sur les tempes respectives des membres, tandis que Keyli faisait tout son possible pour garder l'une de ses mains devant la bouche de son amie, pour éviter cette dernière d'hurler, et l'autre autour du ventre de la même personne, pour éviter qu'elle se débatte et fasse encore plus de dégât.

-La ferme ! lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'on soit découvert ?

Avec un faible mouvement de tête qui signifiait « non », Kity cessa de se débattre.

-Alors ne recommence pas ! Ok ?

Cette fois, le mouvement de tête signifia « oui ». Après un temps d'hésitation, Keyli enleva sa main qui tenait prisonnier la « parole » de Kity.

-Merci ! fit-il avec soulagement.

-Tu peux peut être enlever aussi ta main de sur mon ventre ! Ce serait aussi bien !

-Hein ? Heu…désolé ! s'excusa-t-il. _Zut !_

-Y a pas d'mal ! _Mais pourquoi j'ai dit ça, moi ? J'étais bien dans ses bras !_

-Chut ! Ecoutez ! ordonna Cloud.

-Vi Chef !

-C'est bon, elle a retrouvé sa bonne humeur !

Le groupe se remit alors à l'espionnage de la réunion. Hojo s'était avancé avec donc dans les mains, le sac de Kity. « _Rahh ! Touche pas à mon sac, l'aut tarré en blouse blanche ! Y a des trucs perso dedans ! Y compris mon portable !_ »

-Le spécimen est pour le moment à 10 inférieur que sa mère. Mais il faudrait plus de cent ans pour pouvoir l'examiner au mieux ! La vie d'un chercheur ne suffirait pas…ni celle du spécimen !

-Et que vient faire ce sac dans l'histoire ? demanda soudain Reeve.

-Eh bien, il y a quelques heures à peine, je l'ai trouvé abandonné près d'une sorte de moto ultramoderne dans le secteur 8 ! Nous en avons aussi trouvé une dans le secteur 2 !

-Qu'y a-t-il d'étonnant à cela ?

-Eh bien, ce type de véhicule n'a jamais été construit auparavant ! Nous ne savons pas comment elles ont pu être là !

-Et où sont ces moto ?

-Dans mon labo ! Je les étudies pour savoir s'il y a un lien avec les pouvoirs du spécimen !

-Et alors ?

-Je n'ai encore rien trouvé !

-Avez vous essayé de les faire marcher ?

-Oui…mais mon équipe et moi n'avons pas réussi ! Il s'emblerait qu'il faut une clef pour les allumer !

-Une clef pour allumer une moto ! C'est nouveau ça ?

-D'autres parts, il y avait donc ce sac. Je l'ai ouvert.

-Et alors ? Que contenait-il ?

-Plusieurs chose ! Entre autre, une espèce de VHS de très haut niveau ! Je n'ai pas put l'allumer non plus, car il faut un code ! Il y avait aussi des sortes de fils de connexions ! Un boîtier blanc où on peut d'ailleurs brancher ces précédents ! Et enfin, un drôle d'engin qui s'est révélé être un ordinateur. Mais un ordinateur sans fil, tout petit ! Je suppose que les qualités graphiques et réseau sont inimaginables !

-Vous l'avez allumé ?

-Non. Il faut un code, là aussi !

-Que pouvez vous conclure ?

-Que ces objets appartiennent à une espèce très avancée, inconnu de la notre ! Et que le propriétaire est de type féminin !

-Pourquoi pouvez vous affirmer que c'est une femme ?

-A cause de la lettre que j'ai trouvée à l'intérieur ! Et ainsi qu'aux papiers d'identités ! Par chance, il y a même une photo !

-Et qui est-elle ?

-Elle s'appelle Betty, et elle est née le 21 janvier 1986, dans une ville du nom de « Shilua » ! Une ville totalement inconnu de la carte, quand à l'année, n'en parlons pas, car nous sommes en 8447 !

-Elle aurait donc existée dans le passé ?

-Oui…ou bien…

-Ou bien quoi ?

-Ou bien, elle n'est pas de cette planète ?

-Une autre JENOVA ?

-Non…je ne dirais pas ça ! Elle est totalement différente ! Elle est comme nous ! Même physique en tout cas ! Je ne peux pas affirmé, mais son mental à l'air plus évolué !

-Et en quoi elle peut nous intéresser ?

-Ses connaissances en électronique ont l'air très fort ! Si elle pouvait se rallier à nous, le projet NEO-MIGDAR serait beaucoup plus aisé !

-Savez vous où on peut la retrouver ?

-Les troupes sillonnent les différents secteurs, en priorité ceux du secteur 8, l'endroit où elle a été aperçu la dernière fois !

-Qui l'a vu ?

-Don Cornéo ! Ce dernier est en ce moment sous soin, car il s'est trop approché d'elle !

-Si on s'approche d'elle, on est tué ? Un gaz mortel ?

-Non…coup de poing, de pied et de chaîne ! Elle a l'air dangereuse ! D'après les dires de Cornéo, elle était accompagnée d'un jeune homme brun de son âge !

-Qu'elle âge a-t-elle ?

-Au alentour de 18-19 ans ! En tout cas, il ne faut surtout pas que ces deux jeunes gens se rallient à nos ennemis !

-Tu veux dire AVALANCHE, n'est ce pas, Hojo ?

-Oui. Tous seraient fichu ! A moins que…

-Qui-y-t-il ?

-Héhéhé…si nous les réveillons…ils ne seront plus rien ! Ahahah ! Je suis un génie !

Hojo sortit de la salle en continuant de ruminer ses paroles. Bientôt, les autres membres de la Shinra sortirent à leur tour.

Toujours dans les bouches d'aérations, le groupe rebelle accompagné de deux jeunes personnes regardait ces derniers avec beaucoup de question à poser.

-Kity ?

-Heu…oui, Cloud ?

-Quel est ton vrai nom ?

-A moi ? ben…heu…Kitsune Mihina !

-Hors de ton surnom.

-Heu…ben…B…Betty.

-c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Et toi Keyli ?

-Ah non ! Moi je m'appelle bien Keyli Loire ! C'est pas mon surnom !

-Kity, ce sont bien tes affaires n'est ce pas ?

-Ben…on va dire que…

-Répond par « oui » ou « non » !

-Oui ! Ce sont les miennes !

-C'est quoi cette histoire que tu es née en 1986, à un endroit totalement inconnu, et ces affaires hautes technologie ?

-Ben…, fit-elle piteusement en joignant piteusement les bouts de ses deux index.

-Kity…réponds à ma question !

-_Mais comment je fais moi ! Keyli ! A l'aide !_

-Kity…dis la vérité…on a pas le choix ! expliqua doucement Keyli à cette dernière.

-Ben…heu…en fait…

-Qui êtes vous réellement, Keyli et toi ? commença à s'énerver.

-Ben…nous…nous sommes des…des…des Cétras ! s'exclama soudain la jeune fille.

-QUOI ! s'étonnèrent les autres, y comprit Keyli.

-Nous sommes des Cétras du futur, et nous avons trouvé un pouvoir pour remonter les temps ! Nous sommes 3000 ans en arrière ! Parce que nous voulons réparer les erreurs du passé !

-Les erreurs du passé ? Il…il va se passer quelque chose de grave ? s'étonna Barret.

-Hum ! acquiesça Kity.

-J'suis sûr que la Shinra y est pour quelque chose ! Allez ! Raconte ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe normalement ?

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est très flou dans la mémoire des survivants ! Les seuls qui s'en souviennent sont ceux qui sont dans la rivière de la vie ! Je sais juste que la planète a beaucoup hurlé et souffert !

-hum…grand silence de la mort qui tue…dans ce cas, vous êtes là pour nous aider, n'est ce pas ? demanda enfin Cloud.

-Enfin un qui a comprit ! Et dire que les autres dans bas croyaient qu'on allait se rejoindre gentiment à eux ! Ils espèrent ! Mais dans tout ça, ils ont mon sac et ma moto !

-Pour la moto, c'est dans le labo ! Mais quand à ton sac, c'est Hojo qui l'a ! expliqua Keyli qui n'arrivait toujours pas a se remettre de la nouvelle comme quoi il était un Cétra.

-Bah ! On le suit ! fit Kity avec un ton extrêmement naturel.

-On n'a pas le choix de toute façon ! C'est le seul moyen de retrouver Aérith !

Cloud, Tifa et Barret sortirent les premiers de la bouche d'aération, laissant Kity seule avec Keyli. Ce dernier avait l'air visiblement mécontent.

-Non mais ça va pas ? Comment t'as pu leur dire ça !

-Ben…j'allais peut être leur dire qu'on était d'un autre monde, qu'ils sont dans un jeu vidéo et qu'on sait tout peut être ?

-Pff…Cétra…j'm'y ferais jamais !

-Allez ! Fait pas cette tête !

-Bon ! Ok ! mais c'est toi qui te tape les questions si Aérith veut savoir des trucs !

-Quoi ! mais…

-y a pas de mais ! Tu t'es mit dans un truc, tu l'assume !

-Ah bin merci du coup de main !

-Pas de quoi ! Avance ! On en reparlera plus tard !

-Eh ! Au fait ! tu m'as bien dit que t'étais descendu de ta moto, n'est ce pas ?

-Heu…oui !

-Donc, à qui est la 2ème moto que parlait Hojo ?

-Bonne question ! Ca voudrait dire qu'on est pas seul ?

-C'est génial !

-Mouais…à condition que la personne soit pacifiste pour nous !

-Oh ! T'as bientôt fini de me rabaisser le moral ?

Après avoir tiré la langue d'une façon d'une gamine, Kity sortit à son tour de la bouche d'aération.

-Pff…je me ferais pas non plus à son caractère ! Mais…elle…elle est si…gentille…

Après ça contemplation, Keyli se décida à la suivre.

Note de l'auteur :

Bah voilà ! Premier chap fini ! Que dire ? Ben, Kity sait y faire avec les hommes qui l'approchent trop ! Hein, Cornéo ! -Donc, Kity se fait passer avec Keyli pour des Cétras du futur ! musique de la 4e dimension Dadadaa !Bon…no comment' ! Bon, dans tout ça, Kity sait pas où sont ses affaires, ça me changera de d'hab, sachant que je ne sais jamais où sont mes affaires ! On me reconnaît bien là !- Y a donc aussi cette histoire d'une autre personne ! Mais qui est-elle ? Ben vous le saurez pas !

Donc, si vous avez des questions, des critiques ou autres, vous pouvez me joindre à !-Allez, sur ce, j'vous laisse !


	2. Chapter 2

Vérité des mondes

Chapitre 2 : les cauchemars des ténèbres

Résumé du chap précédent : Kity, jeune fille de 18 et ½ , née au Sables d'Olonne, (rahhhh ! Il neige ici ! c super rare ! c un miracle !), en première année de fac, qui passe la plupart de son temps soit dans ses révisions, ou soit dans ses jeux vidéos du nom de final fantasy, se fait aspirer par une ombre blanche. A son réveil, la jeune fille se retrouve seule dans un monde inconnu, ou presque, car c'est celui de final fantasy 7 ! Elle se trouva alors en danger de mort, mais un inconnu la sauve ! En fait, c'est Keyli Loire, un jeune homme qu'elle avait bousculé quelques heures auparavant, dans un magasin, sur sa Terre natal ! Il lui révèle qu'il l'avait suivie ! Les deux jeunes essaient alors de se soigner, mais la question d'argent vint en cause ! En effet, les gils ne sont pas une monnaie existante sur la Terre. Mais grâce à Cloud Strife, héros du jeu vidéo, les deux amis vont pouvoir être sauvé de la misère. Après que Cloud et ses compagnons soient parti sur un "on vous laisse une nuit", une nuit pour décider si Kity et Keyli veulent les suivre, ces deux derniers se retrouvent par un concours de circonstance dans la même chambre. Après cette nuit quelque peu mouvementée par une bagarre d'oreillers, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent à être en retard au rendez-vous donné par Cloud. Heureusement, ce dernier les avait entendu d'assez loin et les avaient attendu (en même temps, Keyli et Kity hurlaient…) Le groupe se mit alors en tête de monter en haut du bâtiment Shinra inc., société malfaisante qui pompe la vie de la planète, pour récupérer une amie, Aérith. ( Y z'appelle ça une…amie ? C'te bonbon rose ?-Mais bien sûr ! J'y croit trop !) Mais, pendant qu'ils espionnaient une réunion du président, un objet, un sac exactement, vint faire son apparition. Il se révèle être celui de Kity. Il révèle aussi au compagnons de Kity et Keyli, que ces derniers sont différents. Mais par un superbe retournement de situation, Kity réussit à faire gobé au groupe que elle et Keyli sont des Cétras, ancêtres de la planète parlant et communiquant avec cette dernière, venant du futur. Bien que peut croyable, les héros du RPG la croient, quand à Keyli, il n'en revient pas que Kity ait put dire ça. Mais d'après ses pensées, c'est ce qui fait le charme de cette dernière !

Séquence 1 : "_Mais surtout n'oubliez pas…c'est vous qui maintenez la clef de l'histoire !" _(la voix)

-C'est Jénova, n'est ce pas ? demanda un Cloud semi évanoui.

-Nan, nan ! C'est le père noël dans une boîte à chaussure ! ricana Kity.

-Ah bon ? Moi je vois rien ! remarqua Barret.

-Chut ! Voilà quelqu'un ! souffla Keyli en attrapant Kity par le bras.

Le groupe se cacha derrière une caisse. Peu de chose c'était passé depuis que AVALANCHE avait appris que Kity et Keyli étaient des soi-disants Cétras du futur. Remarquez, Keyli et Kity avaient eux aussi du mal à croire à ça, même si c'était une de leur invention !Toujours est-il que tous avait suivit Hojo et vu un drôle de spécimen roux qui ressemblait plus à un fauve qu'autre chose, qui n'était autre que Nanaki, le seul survivant d'une espèce presque éteinte. _"Wahh ! Il est trop mimi !"_ pensa d'ailleurs la jeune fille. Comme si un fauve pouvait être mignon…

Enfin bref, Cloud était soudain tombé dans les pommes en regardant dans un drôle de bocal.

Un assistant passa. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne, le groupe sortit de sa cachette.

-Dis moi, Keyli…pourquoi tu m'as attrapé le bras ? demanda soudain Kity tandis que le groupe avançait vers l'ascenseur.

-Hein ? Heu…pour rien ! T'étais près de moi, alors par réflexe…

-T'affole pas comme ça ! J'te posais juste la question !

-J-je m'affol-m'affole p-pas !

-Héhéhé !

-Quoi ?

-Non…rien !

-Mais pourquoi tu rigole ?

-Parce que tu as bizarrement virée au cramoisi lorsque je t'ai dit que tu t'affolais !

-C'est pas loyal, moi je dis !

-Pourquoi ? Y a un autre truc là dessous ?

-Hein ? Heu…non !

-Es peregrino ! Yo juro que hay un punto de salvada ! fit soudain Kity. (petite traduction espagnole : "C'est bizarre ! Je jure qu'il y avait un point de sauvegarde !")

-Hein ? Ah ! Heu…anteriormente, si ! répondit habilement Keyli. En el juego ! (re-petite traduction : "Avant, si ! Dans le jeu !")

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? demanda Tifa à voix haute.

-Hein ?Heu…rien ! Ca nous prend de parler cette langue de temps en temps ! C'est celle des anciens !

-Ah ! Et vous disiez quoi?

-Qu'on avait bien fait de venir ! On se serait ennuyé sinon ! répliqua Keyli. Bon, on le prend cet ascenseur ?

Cloud acquiesça. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit, laissant le petit groupe rentrer. Bizarrement, Kity et Keyli sortirent leurs armes.

-On sait pas ce qu'il traîne dans un labo d'un savant fou ! expliqua Kity avec un sourire.

-Et puis, on ne sait jamais…, renchérit Keyli. Et au fait, tu sais te servir de ton arme, Kity ?

-T'as un problème sur mon arme ?

-Heu…non-non !

-J'préfère ! Et regarde plutôt devant toi, on est arrivé !

-Okai ! Okai !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, laissant sortir AVALANCHE, Kity et Keyli. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle circulaire, avec à un bout une sorte de dôme vitré où se trouvait une jeune femme en rose. Devant la vitre, se trouvait Hojo, qui regardait son précieux spécimen. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs étonné en voyant toute la petite troupe débarquer. Mais ce qu'il l'étonna le plus, ce fut de voir que la jeune fille châtaine qui les accompagnait ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la photo de la fille à qui appartenaient le sac.

-M-mais, vous…vous êtes la jeune fille du…du sac !

-Nan, nan ! J'suis l'père noël dans une boite à chaussure ! répliqua Kity avec sa réplique irrépliquable.(Wahahaha ! J'adore cette réplique !)

-Vous êtes avec…eux ?

-Toi et la Shinra espéraient trop ! Et oui ! C'est –censuré-, hein ?

- De toute façon, on n'est pas venu pour ça ! Rends nous Aérith ! ordonna Cloud.

-Aérith ? Oho ! C'est ainsi que mon précieux spécimen s'appelle ?

-Arrête un peu ! Tu parles d'Aérith comme si c'était un vulgaire monstre ! répliqua Tifa.

-Héhéhé ! Mais vous arrivez trop tard ! Amenez le spécimen !

L'ascenseur de la bulle de verre s'actionna, laissant entrer dans cette dernière, le fauve roux.

-Barret ! Fait moi chauffer ça ! cria Keyli.

-Pas de problème ! hurla le grand baraqué en tirant sur la bulle de verre.

-Mes précieux spécimens !(no comment' sur celui qui parle)

Une lumière aveuglante survint. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa s'échapper Nanaki qui commença à s'attaquer au professeur (drôle de titre pour un malade comme ça).

Après avoir récupéré Aérith dans la bulle et après que Hojo soit parti en courant en sécurité, le fauve se retourna vers le groupe.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda Cloud.

-Le professeur Hojo m'a appelé Red 13, mais libre à toi de m'appeler comme tu veux !

-Très bien Red ! Si tu veux rester avec nous…

-Dans ce cas, je reste !

-Bon, on se divise ! On sera moins repérable ! Aérith, tu pars avec Barret et Tifa ! Les autres reste avec moi ! On se retrouve tous à l'ascenseur du 66e étage !

-Ok ! fit le groupe en cœur en se dispersant.

-SKIIKKKKK ! lança soudain Kity.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'affola Cloud.

-Heu…ben…on a de la compagnie ! expliqua Keyli en montrant du doigt le monstre qui venait d'apparaître. ! KITY ! ATTENDS !

Kity était partie droit vers le monstre (me demandez pas le nom), chaîne dagué en main. Celles ci furent lancées sur le monstre sans pitié. Kity magnait difficilement son arme, compte tenu que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'utilisait. Elle réussit toutefois à les faire tournoyer au-dessus d'elle comme écran protecteur. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas assez efficace pour arrêter complètement une attaque armée. Elle se fit projeter vers un mur, mais au moment où elle allait le percuter avec force, quelqu'un se plaça entre, et récupéra dans ses bras la jeune fille.

-Pas de mal ? demanda Keyli avec un sourire.

-Merci Key ! fit Kity en descendant de son perchoir.

-Bon…celui qui gagne, c'est celui qui lui donne le coup fatal, ok ?

-Ca marche !

Devant les regards ahuris de Cloud et Red, les deux amis commencèrent à frapper Spécimen (C son nom ! J'm'en souviens maintenant !) avec force, car les deux voulaient gagner.

Un peu plus tard, dans les couloirs du bâtiment Shinra :

-Hahahaha !

-J'en reviens toujours pas…, remarqua Kity.

-Ta tête ! Tu devrais voir ta tête !

-J'y peux rien ! T'as vu se que tu as fait en plus ?

-Ben…j'l'ai plus fait que vu !Enfin bref, c'est moi qui ai gagné!

- On n'avait pas dit que les limites étaient autorisées !

-On avait dit : celui qui lui donne le coup final !

-Grrrmm…

-T'es vexée ?

-…

-Héhéhé…excuse moi…

-T'façon, j'm'en fou ! J'aurais ma revanche !

-On verra !

Un peu avant cette discussion :

-Kity ! Recule toi ! ordonna Keyli.

-Hein !

-Fais ce que je te dis !

-Okai ! fit Kity en s'exécutant.

-"FINAL SMILE"

Une lumière entoura Keyli. Quelques instants plus tard, Un rayon lumineux sortit de son épée et vint frapper Spécimen. Il fallut quelques secondes à Kity pour réaliser que se dernier était mort.

-Wahoooo ! lança-t-elle. Ben c'est sûr, c'était son dernier sourire !

Retour à la discussion :

-Mouais…toujours est-il qu'il faut prendre l'ascenseur ! remarqua Keyli.

-Que ? Sino no vale ? (trad : "Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ?")

-No tiene el seleccion ! (trad : "On a pas le choix!")

-Okai ! Mais j't'aurais prévenu !

-Mais quel est cette langue étrange que parle ces deux jeunes gens ? demanda Red.

-C'est la langue des anciens ! répondit Cloud.

-Ce sont des anciens ?

-Ouais ! Du futur !

-Et que disaient-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-On disait qu'il fallait prendre l'ascenseur, car sinon les autres vont nous attendre !

-Kity a raison ! Dépêchons nous !

Le groupe s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur du 66e étage. Au moment où Cloud allait appuyer sur le bouton, un homme rentra à l'intérieur. Un homme en costar bleu.

-Excusez-moi, mais pouvez vous appuyer sur la touche "haut" ?

-Non, mais il espère ! enragea Kity.

-_Kity…ne fait rien, s'il te plait !_supplia Keyli pour lui même.

-Vous n'avez pas très bien comprit, mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas ordre de vous ramener forcément vivants, expliqua l'homme en sortant un fusil.

-Tu m'fais vachement peur ! Tu n'oserais jamais tirer sur une jeune fem…

-KITY!

Un coup de feu retentit. Un corps tomba par terre, l'épaule en sang. Ce n'était pas celui du Turk, ce n'était pas celui de Kity non plus…c'était celui de la personne qui avait hurlé et qui s'était interposé entre les deux au moment où le coup avait retentit…

Keyli tomba par terre, évanoui sous la douleur…

15/01/05, endroit inconnu, moment inconnu :

Deux enfants jouent. Ils se ressemblent. On dirait qu'ils sont frères. L'un est brun, l'autre est châtain. Le premier est plus vieux de deux ou trois années semble-t-il. Il doit avoir environ 7ans. Ils rient. Une jeune fille arrive. Ils rigolent ensemble. Ils sont heureux. Rien ne séparera leur amitié. Rien. Ou presque…

"-Keyli ?"

Une voix résonne dans ma tête. Je la connais.

"-Keyli ! Réveille toi ! Dis moi que tu vas bien !"

Elle m'appelle. Celle qui me comprend m'appelle…

"-Tout est de ma faute ! Je n'aurais jamais dut faire ça !"

Pour…pourquoi de l'eau tombe sur mon visage ? Est-ce…toi…qui…pleure ?

"-Keyli ! Je suis désolée ! Je le savais pourtant qu'il pouvait tirer !"

Arrête…ne pleure pas !

"-Keyli ! Part pas, s'il te plait…je t'en supplie…J'veux pas être…toute seule…"

Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas…

-Keyli ! Tu vas bien ? Tu m'entends ?

-Oui…

-Oh ! Excuse moi ! Tout est de ma faute !

Keyli sentit des bras l'entourer. La personne respirait en saccade. Elle pleurait. Il réalisa enfin qu'il était allongé. Il ressentit une douleur à l'épaule. Il gémit.

-J'ai…mal…

-Tu…tu as reçu une balle dans l'épaule ! C'est pour ça. Je voudrais te soigner, mais je n'ai pas d'arme, par conséquent, pas de matéria ! Rien de ce qu'il s'est passé n'aurait eu lieu si je ne l'avais pas provoqué. Tout est de ma faute…

-Non…

-…et c'est de ma faute si tu souffre !

-Rien…ne fait…plus mal que…t'entendre pleurer…et te lamenter.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise !

-Je vais…bien…

-Arrête de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !

-Ne te fais pas…de soucis…s'il te plait…

-Je…je peux pas !

-Kity…

-Mais je…

-Kity…

-Je…

-S'il te plait, Kity…

-…

-Merci…

Keyli se rendormit alors…épuisé.

15/01/05, tjours au même endroit inconnu, plus tard :

Keyli se réveilla. La douleur n'avait pas disparut. Bien au contraire, elle s'était intensifiée ! Il remarqua qu'il était toujours allongé. Il y avait quelque chose sur son ventre. Une présence. Il ne voyait pas ce que c'était : ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Mais, il pouvait sentir sur son corps des cheveux en bataille et de l'humidité.

Alors, elle était restée là ? A pleurer, sans pouvoir bouger ? A veiller sur lui comme l'aurait fait une mère ou un père? Il comptait donc tant pour elle ? Pourtant…ils se connaissaient à peine…c'est pour ça que pour lui…elle était différente des autres…mais lui ? Etait-il différent d'elle ? Il avait volontairement reçu la balle à sa place. En quoi était-il différent d'elle ? Et s'ils étaient tous les deux différents ? C'est peut être pour ça qu'ils avaient atterri ici. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, elle n'était pas si différente que ça, le jour où il l'a rencontré. Une jeune fille qui va à la fac, qui a trouvé le sens du mot vivre, qui est fane d'un jeu vidéo et qui a des amis. Quoi de plus normal ? Mais pourtant…lui…s'était tout autre chose…cette fille…elle…elle lui disait…quelque…chose…il avait l'impression même de …la connaître…

Keyli abandonna ses questions. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était là. Il se mit à battre des cils et ouvrit enfin ses yeux. Tout était flou autour de lui. Il faisait sombre. Les prisons du bâtiment Shinra. Il aperçut enfin, à cheval entre le lit où il était allongé et le sol, une petite forme châtaine. Elle dormait. Peu à peu, sa vision devint plus nette. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait ni son manteau, ni sa chemise. Il était torse nu et un morceau de tissu pansait sa blessure à l'épaule. Mais surtout, il put voir que les yeux de la jeune fille étaient rougis par les pleures. Il avait honte. Honte de voir qu'elle avait pleuré à cause de lui. Honte de voir qu'elle dormait à moitié par terre pour que lui, il se repose bien.

Il hésita un moment…puis il se releva à moitié et attrapa délicatement son amie dans ses bras, faisant un maximum d'efforts pour ne pas sentir sa blessure et pour ne pas la réveiller. Il réussit enfin, après quelques difficultés à cause de son épaule, à la glisser près de lui, sur le lit. Il sourit. Il cala le corps de la jeune fille contre le sien en l'entoura de son bras valide, tel un enfant avec sa peluche, mais d'une façon beaucoup plus délicate. Il se rendormit enfin.

15/01/05, prison du bâtiment Shinra, quelques heures plus tard :

-Hé ! Les amoureux ! Réveillez vous ! Vite ! fit une voix.

Kity ouvrit ses yeux. A sa grande surprise, elle se retrouva nez à nez (au sens propre comme au sens figuré…) avec Keyli, qui se réveillait aussi. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle se trouvait sur le lit, dans les bras de Keyli, et que Cloud, qui avait put sortir de sa cellule et ouvert toutes les autres, venaient de les réveiller dans une drôle de situation.

-Skiiiiiiiikkkkkk ! ( cri typique de la jeune fille)

Kity se leva en sursaut du lit, tandis que Keyli se mettait à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Je…tu dormais par terre et…j'voulais pas que…que tu te fasses du mal…, expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

-Peut être, mais j'ai eu peur ! Je m'attendais pas à me réveiller ici !

Le chef d'AVALANCHE se mit alors à rire intérieurement. _"Si ces deux là finissent pas un jour ensemble, j'veux bien faire moine !"_Mais le jeune chef se rappela que ce n'était pas le moment de faire des remarques dans le genre.

-Vous ne vous posez pas une questions ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Heu…si ! Comment ça se fait que t'es là ? répondit Keyli, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

-Ben, bonne question ! La porte de ma cellule était ouverte ! Le soldat dehors a eu un léger petit problème !

-Lehé, hein ? Peuhêtepa ! remarqua Kity qui était en train d'enlever le tissu de sur la blessure de Keyli tandis qu'elle tenait entre ses dents un autre morceau de tissu.

-Tu peux répéter ? ricana Keyli.

-Hé haffe hoi, shinon, charrête he he choigné !

-Désolé, mais on comprend rien !

-Je disais : "léger, hein ? Peut être pas !" et la deuxième phrase, c'était "Fais gaffe toi, sinon j'arrête de te soigner !"

-Faire gaffe à quoi ?

-Ben, aux plaisanteries que tu lances !

-Ah ! Okai ! Okai !

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Je pense !

-Bien ! Ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, okai ?

-Okai !

-Décidément, elle en aura vu de toutes les couleurs, cette épaule ! Au fait ! Mets ta chemise au moins !

-Ah ? Heu…oui ! -

-Attends, je t'aide !

En quelques secondes, la chemise de Keyli fut mit à son propriétaire. Kity aida Keyli à se lever.

-J'me demande où sont Tena et Deneb !

-Qui ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Mes armes !

-Ah ! Bon, ben je dis la même chose pour Darkia !

-Vos armes sont près du garde !

-Génial ! J'vais pouvoir être soigné !

-Bouge pas, j'vais les chercher ! Re-enlève ta chemise en attendant !

Kity se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule. Une fois arrivée devant le garde, elle remarqua quelque chose.

-Heu…vous croyez qu'une épée peut faire ces blessures ? demanda-t-elle aux autres membres d'AVALANCHE.

-Non. Je dirais que l'arme était des griffes montées sur un poing. Il y a des traces nettes de griffures, très profondes.

-Bon…ben je reviens ! J'vais soigner Keyli ! conclut-elle en ramassant ses chaînes et l'épée de Keyli.

La jeune fille se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers la cellule où Keyli l'attendait. Cloud était parti.

-Assis toi ! fit-elle doucement.

-Tu…tu es blanche…C'est normal ?

-Hein…heu…

-C'est le garde qui est pas beau à voir? Les coups…

Keyli regarda à droite et à gauche pour vérifier si aucun d'AVALANCHE ne les écoutaient. Un fois assuré que non, il reprit sa phrase.

-Les coups de la Masamune sont si terribles ?

-Justement…il n'a pas été blessé par une épée…mais par des sortes de griffes d'après Tifa. Il y a des traces de griffure de par le corps. Ce n'était pas « Lui ».

- Mais…mais…ce n'est pas possible !

-Et nous alors ? On est là pour faire figuration ?

-Je ne sais pas ! ON ne sait pas!

-Toujours est-il qu'il y a un autre malade ambulant qui s'amuse à faire comme l'aut' ex-général et qu'il faut faire gaffe, parce que sinon, ce sera pas la peine de compter sur les PDS ! Ca ne marche pas !

Exactement! Mais surtout n'oubliez pas…c'est vous qui maintenez la clef de l'histoire ! C'est vous qui devez la changer…dans le bon sens !Mais ne croyez pas toujours en les apparences !

-Heu…dis moi, Key ! Tu ne viens pas d'entendre une voix résonner dans ta tête, là, à l'instant ?

-Ben…si ! De mieux en mieux ! J'commence à y croire à ton histoire d'ancien du futur !

-Mouais ! En tout cas, cette personne m'a confirmée ! Ne bouge pas, j't'enlève ta bande !

Kity s'assit sur les genoux de Keyli, et commença à enlever le bout de tissu qu'elle s'était servit pour panser la blessure quelques minutes auparavant.

-"Soin" ! …Ah ! Non ! C'est « guéri » ! J'm'y ferai jamais !

La blessure se cicatrisa aussitôt, laissant juste une petite marque.

-Ah ! D'un coup, ça va mieux !

-Allez ! Mets ta chemise, prends tes affaires, et on y va !

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon, ben, voilà le départ du chap 2 ! C'est là où vont commencer tous les problèmes ! Ben oui ! Il y a d'abord cette personne (homme ou femme, vous verrez bien !) qui a tué tous les membres de la Shinra présents ! Et puis il y a cette voix (là non plus, on sait pas si c'est un homme ou une femme qui parle) qui a l'air plus amicale plutôt que méchante.

Sinon, que dire sur cette partie…rien d'autre je pense ! hué des lecteurs Okai ! Okai ! Quand Keyli s'est fait blessé, il fait une sorte de rêve. Ben y en aura beaucoup comme ça ! Mais la signification ne sera dévoilée que dans une fic prochaine ! (celle-ci ne devrait pas faire plus de 6 chapitre mais au minimum 4 normalement ! Je souligne le normalement, parce que là je suis en train de relire la fic et je suis déjà au chapitre 4 et je suis qu'au départ de l'histoire, alors attendez vous à beaucoup plus ! 9 chapitre voir 10 parce que cette fic me plait trop !) Ben, oui ! Il y aura deux fics autours de ces persos. Si vous voulez savoir se qu'il se passera dans l'autre, il vous faudra lire entre les lignes de celles-ci ! ( auteur qui adore mettre plein d'indice dans ses fics sans que les lecteurs les voient !) Enfin bref, voilà ! Cette partie là n'était pas très drôle, je suis désolé pour ceux qui voulaient rire, mais comme j'aime pas le bâtiment Shinra, ben j'ai pas fait trop d'effort pour faire rigoler le p'tit monde ! Vous m'excuserez ? Allez ! Voici la suite !

Séquence 2 : _"Quand tu dis "normalement", c'est que tu veux dire que…" "Que cette fois, ce ne sera pas lui ! Tu veux me passer ta matéria de guérison ?"_ (Keyli puis Kity)

-Regardez ! Ce ne sont plus des traces de griffures !

-Oui ! On dirait une épée !

-Je ne connais qu'une épée capable de faire des blessures pareilles !

-Ah bon ? Tu penses que…c'est…

-C'est Sephiroth qui a fait ça ! C'est son épée !

-Il est encore vivant ?

-Il faut croire ! Personne d'autre que lui sait manier l'épée Masamune !

A l'écart de ce groupe, Keyli et Kity, eux aussi se posaient des questions.

-Donc, Sephy est bien là aussi ! remarqua Kity.

-Ouais…mais on a de la compagnie en plus !

-J'me demande qui ça peut être !

-Tu n'es pas la seule ! Bon…on continue ?

Kity acquiesça. Le groupe se trouvait à l'étage où on doit prendre l'ascenseur qui va au labo.

-Hé ! Mais j'y pense ! Y aura mon sac au labo ! Enfin, j'espère ! se souvint Kity en montant avec les autres dans l'ascenseur.

-Tu…es une ancienne ? demanda soudain Aérith.

-_AAArrrrggggggggg ! V'là la Cétrachose !_ Hein ? Heu…oui !

-Tu entends la planète ?

-Pas ici ! Il y a trop de bruit ! Je n'ai pas encore réussit à l'entendre à Migdar !

-Si tu dis ça, c'est que tu es bien une ancienne ! Et toi, Keyli ? Toi aussi ?

-Je n'ai entendu qu'une seule fois la planète à Migdar ! C'était dans une petite église dans le secteur 6 ! fit Keyli en jouant le jeu.

-Toi aussi ? C'est le seul endroit où on peut l'entendre ! J'y viens souvent ! C'est là que Cloud est tombé !

-C'est pour ça que les fleurs étaient abîmées ?

-Oui ! Il avait du faire une sacrée chute ! Mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, vous venez du futur ! Il existe donc encore des anciens dans le futur ?

-Ben…il en reste plus que deux à ma connaissance ! Kity et moi !

-Ahhh ! Et vous entendiez la planète quand vous étiez à votre époque ?

-On est arrivé ! remarqua Kity. On gardera les questions pour plus tard, et dans un endroit plus calme ! _Faîtes taire c'te bonbon rose !_

Le groupe arriva dans le labo. Kity se mit à fouiller partout et trouva enfin son bonheur.

-MON SAC ! MON DYDY !

-Bah, au moins, y en a une qui est contente ! remarqua Keyli.

-Dis moi Keyli, est-ce que tu voudras toi aussi être mon garde du corps si j'ai un problème ? demanda soudain Aérith.

-Hein ? _Que…que…_heu…si tu veux ! accepta Keyli en rougissant.

-Merci !

De son côté, Kity, qui avait vu toute la scène, devint rouge. _Grrr…elle le touche, je sens que je deviendrais Sephy le retour ! Il est aveugle ou quoi ? Il ne voit même pas qu'il se fait draguer sous MON nez ! Et par l'aut truc en plus ! _

-Kity ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta soudain de penser en entendant son prénom. C'était Keyli qui l'avait appelée.

-Oui ?

-Tu es toute rouge ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ? _Comment que j'fais pour enlever le mal entendu ?_tilt On est dans un labo, grouillant de monstre en tous genres qui plus est, l'odeur du sang nous monte à la tête comme je ne sais pas quoi et on a deux tueur en série qui traînent dans les parages ! Mais sinon, tout va bien !

-Hem…tu n'as pas tord ! On continue !

Le groupe arriva enfin à l'étage du président. Une grande épée trônait sur le dos de ce dernier. Et quand à Palmer…ce dernier aussi avait été tué.

-Sephiroth est de retour, il n'y a plus de doute ! affirma inutilement Cloud.

-Par contre, Palmer s'est fait tuer pas l'homme aux griffes ! remarqua Red.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses, Kity ? demanda Keyli à cette dernière. Kity ?

Keyli chercha son amie de tous les côtés. Il la trouva enfin devant la porte qui menait à dehors. Elle paraissait songeuse.

-Kity ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il se passe après ?

-Heu…ben y a…tilt…Rufus !

-Exactement. Et normalement Cloud reste pour le combattre seul.

-Heu…Kity ?

-Oui ?

-Quand tu dis "normalement", c'est que tu veux dire que…

-Que cette fois, ce ne sera pas lui ! finit-elle avec un sourire. Tu veux me passer ta matéria de guérison ?

-Non, mais ça va pas ? Il va te tuer !

-Eh ! Oh ! C'est pas un Turk lui ! C'est un tombeur ! Là est toute la différence !

-C'est aussi pour cette raison que je ne te laisserais pas seule !

-Non ! Après tout, t'es le garde du corps d'Aérith ! Pas de moi !

-J'le savais ! Tu es jalouse qu'Aérith m'ait demandé d'être son garde du corps ! C'est ça ?

-Non mais tu espère trop ! Ce sont tes oignons si tu veux faire le beau devant elle !_ Comment il a deviné ? Ca se voit tant que ça ?_

-Tu vois ! J'l'avais dit !

-C'est faux ! Ne te crois pas le centre du monde !

-Hem…c'est déplacé de dire plutôt, centre de l'univers ? Car j'en connais plusieurs de monde pour le moment.

-...c'est moi qui a cet humour là, d'habitude…- ;; Toujours est-il que je fait ce que je veux !

-Et si je veux pas ?

-Quiconque se mettra à travers de mon chemin, passera de vie à trépas, pigé ? répliqua Kity avec des yeux en fente.

-Mais…

-Ksss…y a pas de mais !

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas le tuer ?

-Non mais ça va pas ! Un bisho pareil !

-Ah…ouais…okai…j'ai compris ! C'est sûr que les beaux blonds vénitiens ne te laissent pas indifférente !

-Tien…j'pourrais à mon tour dire qu'il y a une pointe de jalousie dans tes propos !

-Qu-quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! _Mais comment elle fait ?_

-Dans ce cas, on est a égalité ! Tu me laisses aller voir Rufy toute seule, et tu restes le garde du corps du bonbon rose !

-Pff…_Rufy…elle l'a appelé Rufy…j'y crois pas…_okai ! On fait comme ça ! Mais fait gaffe !

-Tien…ce n'est pas son hélicoptère que j'entends ? remarqua Kity en tendant l'oreille.

-Si…malheureusement !

-Oh ça va, Mr le garde du corps !

-Tu vois ! Toi aussi !

-N'importe quoi ! Fait gaffe ou je dis que tu es jaloux pour Rufy !

-Okai ! Match nul !

-A plus ! clos Kity en sortant.

-Ah non ! Je t'accompagne au moins au départ ! répliqua Keyli en la suivant.

Les deux amis sortirent alors du bureau pour se rendre sur la terrasse, suivit de près par les autres membres d'AVALANCHE. Un jeune homme blond venait d'arriver. _Rahh ! Il est trop bô !_pensa Kity pour elle-même.

-Hum ? Qui êtes vous ? demanda Rufus avec un sourire. Vous êtes…AVALANCHE n'est ce pas !

-Cloud Strife, ex-soldat !

-Barret Wallace, membre et chef d'AVALANCHE !

-Tifa Lockheart, barman au comptoir du 7ème ciel ! Aussi membre d'AVALANCHE !

-Red 13, spécimen de recherche !

-Aérith Gainsborough, marchande de fleurs !

-Betty, alias Kity Mihina ! Mercenaire pour le bien de la planète !

-Keyli Loire, mercenaire pour le bien de la planète aussi !

-Quelle équipe !

-Partez ! ordonna Kity aux autres.

-Hein ? s'étonna Cloud.

-Partez ! je vous rejoindrais !

-Mais…

-Faites ce que je vous dis !

-Hum…d'accord ! acquiesça Cloud.

AVALANCHE partit de la terrasse. Keyli attendit un moment, puis parti à son tour. Kity se retourna vers Rufus.

-Hum…je ne pense pas que nous allons être amis !

-A toi de voir !

Les deux adversaires se toisèrent. Un combat verbal allait commencer…

Notes de l'auteur :

Comment couper le suspense…- Ksss ! kss !( elle rigole…oui, on confirme…elle a un drôle de rire…mais pour une renarde, c'est normal…)

Donc, passage très court ! Voilà la suite sans plus attendre !

Ps : En fait, j'ai fait cette partie de notes, plus pour couper le suspense que autre chose…lol…- ;; (baka contente)

Séquence 3 : _"Vincent ? Ben…c'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance !" _(Kity, mais allez savoir de qui elle parle…;;)

-Tu…es la fille de l'ordinateur et de la moto, n'est ce pas ? J'ai entendu parler de toi ! déduisit Rufus.

-Merci ! C'est vrai que j'ai dut faire le tour des personnalités importantes dans le coin !

-Au moins, tu me considères comme quelqu'un d'important…c'est un bon point !

-Je te l'avais dit ! C'est à toi de voir pour que nous devenions amis !

-Quel est le sous propos ? Que se sois toi qui me rejoins, ou que se sois moi qui te rejoins ?

-Désolé, mais la première proposition est fausse !

-J'en n'en n'aurait pas douté un seul instant ! Mais réponds moi : qui es tu réellement ?

-J'sais pas ! D'après les dires, je suis une Cétra du futur ! Mais bon ! Faut pas se fier aux rumeurs !

-Encore une question : qui a tué mon père ?

-Ben…vu l'épée, c'est Sephy ! Mais…y a un autre mec qui agit en concert avec lui ! Ca ne ressemble pas au grand et bô général !

-Sephy ?...ah…tu veux sans doute dire Sephiroth !

-C'est bien ! Mais c'est qu'il y en a là dedans !

-Ton humour est…vraiment bizarre !

-Oh ! Fais pas gaffe ! Tout le monde me le dit ! Même Keyli !

-Le jeune homme qui te suis ?

-Heu…j'ne dirais pas qu'il me suit ! On agis juste ensemble ! C'est tout !

-Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

-Bah…suivre AVALANCHE tiens ! Et l'empêcher de faire des fautes graves ! Et puis j'aurais aussi un œil sur la Shinra tant qu'à faire !

-En clair, tu surveilles tout le monde !

-Ben oui !

-Mais comment peux tu empêcher de faire des fautes, alors que tu ne sais même pas lesquelles vont se produire ?

-Ah bah ça, c'est secret made in Kity !

-Tu…es bizarre.

-Je sais !

Rufus sourit. Cette fille l'amusait vraiment beaucoup.

-Bon ! J'dois y aller ! On se reverra sûrement ! Atch'aôbonsoir ! lança Kity en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Rufus hésita un long moment puis se décida à sortir un objet de son manteau.

Alors que Kity s'apprêtait à sortir, un coup de feu retentit, au grand malheur de cette dernière qui se retrouva à terre,…semi consciente et l'épaule en sang…

(interlude : J'ai un grand problème ! Qui est vraiment le père de Sephy ? L'aut' tarré en blouse blanche (Hojo) ? ou Vinnie Valentine ? Bah, perso, j'dirais que c'est Vinnie ! Y a une plus grande ressemblance, non ? Et puis, imaginez si c'était l'autre truc ? Argg….hein ? Koi ? Je coupe tout ?...bah c'est fait exprès !...ok ! J'met la suite !)

Rufus s'avança vers sa victime. Cette dernière était au bord des larmes, allongée sur le sol. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à rassembler ses forces.

-Pour…pourquoi ?

-Tu es trop honnête avec toi-même ! C'est pour ça que j'ai tiré ! Juste un avertissement pour que tu ne te mettes pas dans mon chemin, plus tard ! C'est aussi un avertissement pour AVALANCHE. Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir, crois moi ! Bien au contraire, tu es plutôt une fille bien ! Tes qualités et ta franchise m'ont beaucoup étonné ! J'aurais préféré que tu restes en pleine forme, plutôt qu'être blessée !

-Tu…ne me répond qu'à…moitié…

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir ! Tu connais des choses sur le futur ! Ca peut être dangereux entre les mains de quelqu'un encore moins honnête que moi !

-Tu…parle…de Sephiroth, n'est ce…pas ?

-Même blessée, tu as encore toute ta logique ! Oui…en effet !

-Sephiroth…n'est pas si méchant qu'on le croit…il…est juste devenu fou en apprenant ce qu'il croit la vérité !

-Juste devenu fou ? Il a brûlé un village entier pour ensuite disparaître et réapparaître d'un coup !

-Il…ne connaît pas la vérité…

-Non…moi non plus d'ailleurs ! Tu sembles être la seule à le savoir !

Rufus s'approcha vers Kity. Il rangea son arme. Après un long soupir, il se baissa sur le corps de la jeune fille. Cette dernière tremblait de tous ses membres. Rufus lui passa sa main sur le visage.

-Excuse moi.

-H…hein ?

-Excuse moi de t'avoir tiré dessus. Je n'aurais pas dû. Si je te l'avais demandé, tu serais restée.

-C'est…que maintenant que…tu le remarque ?

-Je reconnais avoir fait une erreur. C'est vrai. C'est pour ça que je vais te soigner !

Rufus souleva doucement Kity puis l'allongea contre lui pour voir la blessure.

- « Guéri »

La blessure disparut. Alors que Kity se relevait tant bien que mal, le Président resta par terre, silencieux.

-Mer…merci ! admit Kity.

-Hum…tu me remercies alors que c'est moi qui t'ai blessé ? Tu es vraiment une drôle de fille !

-Ben…j'oublie vite les erreurs passées des gens !

-C'est ce que je vois !

Rufus se releva, puis fit face à Kity.

-Dis moi…pourquoi connais tu le futur ?

-Ben…c'est compliqué ! En fait, j'suis pas du tout une Cétra ! Ca, c'est ce que j'ai inventé pour cacher la vérité à AVALANCHE !

-Et…ton Keyli, il ne sera pas déçu, s'il apprend un jour la vérité ?

-Ben…non ! Puisqu'on est pareil ! Et pourquoi tu as dit « ton Keyli » ?

-Il prend trop soin de toi ! D'après ce que je sais, c'est lui qui a reçu une balle à ta place !

-Oui…bon ! C'est vrai ! Et pis ? Ca prouve rien !

Rufus sourit. Il s'avança encore plus de la jeune fille. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de cette dernière. Mais elle recula.

-Tu vois ! Tu ne laisses personne te faire ça ! Et pourquoi ?

-C'est pas tes oignons, Rufus !

-Donc, tu es amoureuse de lui ! Ca se voit comme un chat dans une souricière !

-En parlant de chat ! Les robots ne sont pas très malins !

-Hum…tu connais mes plans avant même que j'en parle à mes employés !

-Dis ça à Reeve !

-Ah ! Au fait ! Tu n'es pas très forte au changement de conversation !

-Oh ! Ca va !

-...

-...

-Si c'est vrai, il a vraiment de la chance !

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-Que tu es charmante !

Rufus repassa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. De son autre, il l'entoura de son bras, bloquant Kity de toutes fuites.

-Non ! Je t'interdis de…, commença Kity en se débattant.

Mais il était trop tard. Les lèvres du jeune président venaient de toucher les siennes. C'est pourtant avec surprise que Kity vit ce dernier les retirer rapidement, les yeux ronds de surprise. Kity comprit enfin se qu'il se passait lorsqu'elle vit une mince épée dont la lame était noire devant la gorge de la personne qui la tenait jusqu'à présent prisonnière.

-Elle a dit « non » ! fit le propriétaire de l'épée.

Kity aperçut derrière l'épaule de Rufus, la mince silhouette d'un jeune homme brun.

-Key…

-Tu vois ! Même lui ! ricana Rufus.

-Lâche Kity ! ordonna Keyli.

-Okai ! Enlève ton épée alors !

Keyli hésita un bon moment, puis enleva son épée de sous la gorge de Rufus. Ce dernier lâcha alors Kity, puis se dirigea vers son hélicoptère.

-A la prochaine ! Et au plaisir de te revoir, Kity ! lança-t-il joyeusement en décollant.

L'hélicoptère disparut dans la nuit. Un long moment de silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Keyli avait rangé son épée dans sa ceinture et regardait à présent le sol. Kity, quand à elle, elle tremblait encore et n'en revenait pas que Rufus l'ai embrassé. En fait, elle était restée seule face à Rufus dans le seul but de se venger de la demande de garde du corps que Keyli avait eu de Aérith. Elle ne voulait pas que ça dégénère jusque là. Elle n'osait pas regarder Keyli en face. Il était revenu pour elle. Le silence continuait à s'écouler. Kity eu enfin le courage de lever ses yeux vers son ami. Ce dernier regardait toujours le sol. Il leva un instant les yeux vers elle. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rougis, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer. Il fut étonné quand il l'a vit se précipiter vers lui pour s'engouffrer dans ses bras, en larmes.

-Je…je…, commença Kity entre deux sanglots.

-Ce n'est rien…ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura Keyli avec un sourire.

-M-mais…

-Ne t'en fait pas ! Je suis là, maintenant ! continua-t-il en passant sa main dans le dos de Kity dans le but de rassurer cette dernière.

Pareil à un parent, il se mit à bercer doucement Kity sur les côtés. Les sanglots s'estompèrent peu à peu. La jeune fille se calma. Keyli s'assit sur le sol avec elle et s'adossa au mur tandis qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras. Après un long moment de silence, Kity rassembla les peu de force qui lui restait.

-M-merci…

Keyli lui sourit. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Cette dernière sursauta. Keyli remarqua son erreur. Il la retira.

-Excuse moi…je… !

Keyli se releva avec précipitation, poussant Kity derrière lui d'un geste protecteur. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Kity regarda dans la direction où Keyli regardait. C'est à sa grande surprise qu'elle aperçut l'ombre d'une personne, mince et petite dans un coin. Ce qu'elle remarqua le plus fut les poings surmontés de griffe aux mains de la personne…c'était…la personne qui agissait avec Sephiroth, ou du moins, la personne qui l'imitait…

Cette personne avança d'un pas lent. Kity et Keyli purent enfin voir le visage de cette personne. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, assez petit, d'environ 16ans, au teint bronzé, le visage souriant.

Kity hésita un long moment puis s'avança vers la personne, bouche bé.

Keyli voulut la retenir, mais son amie lui fit comprendre d'un regard de la laisser.

-Kity, ce n'est…, commença-t-il.

-Non…ne t'inquiète pas ! fit Kity avec un sourire. Je…il faut que je m'en assure.

Kity faisait à présent face à l'inconnu. Ils se toisèrent longtemps, chacun dévisageait l'autre, sans comprendre. Ce fut l'inconnu qui réagit le premier.

-B-Becky ? souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

-Vinnie ? continua Kity.

Après un long moment d'hésitation, le jeune homme se précipita dans les bras de Kity, hurlant de joie.

-BETTY ! C'EST TOI !

-VINCENT ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?

Keyli resta immobile devant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Mais à priori, Kity avait retrouvé toute sa pêche. Il s'avança d'un pas vers Kity. Cette dernière le vit et s'approcha de lui.

-Je te présente Vincent Patry !

-Et qui est-il ?

-Vincent ? Ben…c'est mon meilleur ami d'enfance ! répondit-elle simplement en prenant dans ses bras ce dernier.

-Hein ?

-On se connaît depuis au moins la petite section ! - Betty et moi étions inséparable ! compléta le jeune homme.

-Jusqu'au lycée ! Si monsieur n'avait pas choisi un lycée qui se trouvait je ne sais plus où !

-J'y pouvais rien !

-Mouais ! Toujours est-il qu'on s'était promit de se retrouver à la fac pour aller ensuite faire des études ensembles !

-J'y suis pas encore ! j'ai redoubler ma 1ère !

-Mouais ! L'excuse !

Keyli resta figé de stupeur devant les retrouvailles de deux anciens collégiens. Ce n'est pas que les retrouvailles l'embêtaient. Bien au contraire, Kity semblait heureuse. En fait, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait entendu que Kity et Vincent s'étaient promis de faire les études ensemble. Il devint rouge de jalousie.

-Keyli ?

-Hum ?

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-Si ! C'est très bien de se retrouver des années plus tard ! fit-il sèchement.

-Keyli, tu vas bien ?

-Très bien !

-Mais tu…

-J'ai dit que j'allais bien ! Ce n'est pas pour vous effrayer, mais on devrait peut être y aller ! conclut-il en sortant de la terrasse.

Kity se retrouva seule avec son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier la regarda bizarrement.

-Il est toujours comme ça ton copain ?

-Non…justement ! C'est ce qui m'inquiète !

-Qui est-il ?

-Keyli Loire ! Il m'a sortit de pas mal de pétrin depuis mon arrivée ici ! D'ailleurs, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah ! J'ai vu deux motos s'engouffrer dans une ruelle et…

-C'est bon ! Pas la peine de t'égosiller ! Je connais la suite ! Et c'est toi qui a tué certains gardes et Palmer ?

-Pour qu'il vole le Tiny Bronco ensuite ?

-Okai ! Bon ! On va rejoindre Keyli ?

-Dis moi, Kity ? Y a quelque chose entre toi et lui ?

-Nan ! Y a rien ! répliqua Kity.

-Ah ! C'est bien alors !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Hein ? Rien ! Juste une promesse vieille de 4 ans !

-C'est pas le moment ! fit Kity en sortant à son tour.

-Et se sera quand le moment ? demanda Vincent en la suivant.

-En temps voulu !

-Mais Betty !

-Je m'appelle Kity !

-Ah ! Désolé ! Pourquoi tu es en colère ?

-Je ne suis pas en colère ! Je suis juste inquiète pour Keyli ! Ca ne lui ressemble pas de me laisser seule de cette manière !

-Ah ? Ce n'est pas si grave !

-Dis encore une seule bêtise de ce genre, je t'assomme Vinnie !

-Okai ! Okai !

Note de l'auteur :

Bon, voilà ! La 3e séquence est fini ! Kity rencontre son ami d'enfance, ce qui va mettre un peu de piquant dans l'histoire. Kity se fait avoir par Rufus. Pourtant, je ne veux pas lui mettre un méchant rôle. Au fond de lui, il est sympa ! Mais bon, il va trop loin quand il embrasse Kity, se qui met en rogne Keyli. L'apparition de Vinnie 2 ! Bon, c'est l'un de mes amis d'enfance envers lequel je dois beaucoup ! Il est vraiment sympa ! Mais je vous jure que son humour est pareil ! Je reprendrais le même comportement qu'il a au collège ! Vous allez vous marrez ! Enfin, bref, à la fin, Keyli est plus que jaloux, vous avez devinez pourquoi, je présume ! Enfin, voilà ! J'vous laisse lire la suite !-a+

Ps : Si vous avez déjà lut le premier tome de « voyageur of final fantasy » (ma première fanfic que je ne vous conseil pas de lire car elle est nulle !) vous savez que Vinnie adore m'appeler Becky ! Je sais tjours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs !

Séquence 4 : _"Q…uel…atterrissage…" "N'est…ce pas ? En tout cas, y a quelque chose qui…a amorti ma chute…"_ (Keyli puis Kity)

-Key ! Attends ! Tu marches trop vite pour moi !

Keyli s'arrêta net. Il se trouvait déjà en bas des marches alors que Kity commençait juste à les descendre. Vinnie la suivait de près. Elle se mit alors à courir pour rattraper Keyli.

-Pff…pff…minute ! J'suis pas aussi grande que toi ! remarqua-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

-Vous avez vu AVALANCHE ? demanda soudain Vinnie.

-Vi ! C'est eux qui nous ont conduit jusqu'ici ! Ah ! Au fait ! Pour eux, on est des Cétras du futur, toi y compris, okai ?

-No problemo !

-Merci !

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On se barre à la manière de Cloud ! répondit Keyli.

-Y a ma moto dans le labo ! se souvint Kity.

-Toi aussi ? s'étonna Vinnie en prenant Kity dans ses bras.

-Ben, les deux motos devant toi, c'était Keyli et moi ! répondit cette dernière en rougissant.

-Ah ! Mais je préviens, celle de ton copain, elle est encore sur Terre !

-Je sais ! Merci de me le rappeler ! répliqua Keyli. Et le copain, il a un nom ! Il s'appelle Keyli !

-Tu sais que tu es irritable en ce moment ? remarqua Kity.

-Et puis ? Y a ton Vincent, non ?

-Qu-quoi ?

Kity fut étonné de la dureté avec laquelle lui parlait son ami. Elle aperçut soudain les deux hommes en train de se toiser.

-Tu es jaloux, n'est ce pas ? demanda Vinnie.

-Non ! Surtout énervé de savoir qu'on n'a plus beaucoup de temps et qu'on est encore en train d'en perdre !

-Ca, c'est ce qu'on dit !

-Libre à toi de parler et de faire des fleurs à Kity ! Mais il faut comme même y aller !

-Pourtant, si je n'avais pas apparut dans l'ombre, tu aurais tout fait pour que Kity reste plus longtemps dans tes bras !

-Tu te fais des illusions !

-Allez ! Avoue !

-Y a rien à avouer ! Tout est là ! Tu as peur qu'elle s'intéresse plus à moi qu'à toi, c'est tout !

-Dis plutôt que c'est toi qui…

-FFFFEEEEEERRRRRMMMMEEEEEZZZZ Z LLLLLLLAAAAAAAA ! hurla soudain Kity.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Kity. A leur grande stupéfaction, cette dernière avait les yeux rougis et elle tremblait.

-Vous n'avez pas un peu fini ? Vous vous comportez comme des vrais gamins ! Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment ? continua-t-elle.

Keyli et Vinnie se regardèrent, honteux. Keyli baissa la tête, tandis que Vinnie sourit.

-Vous avez tous deux des caractères bien différent ! Keyli, toi tu es plutôt du genre timide, mais courageux, réconfortant, mais facilement vexable ! Toi Vinnie, tu es du genre à foncer tête baissé dans les actions, sans faire gaffe à comment réagissent les autres, tu n'as pas peur de dire ce que tu penses, et il en faut beaucoup pour te vexer puisque tu prend tout au second degré ! C'est pour ça que vous allez essayer de faire chacun de votre côté, des efforts ! Je vous en supplie !

-Excuse moi, Kity…c'est vrai que je me suis comporté comme un vrai gamin…, avoua Keyli.

-No problemo ! C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très délicat quand je m'y mets ! admit Vinnie.

-Merci, les gars…bon ! On y va ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelques étages en dessous, labo :

-Yahoooooo ! Ma moto !

-Elle reprend vite sa joie ! remarqua Keyli.

-Quand elle était petite, elle était beaucoup plus réservée !

-Qu'est ce qu'il l'a fait devenir comme ça ?

-Je m'en souviens plus ! En tout cas, c'est depuis la 4e ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question quand on sera sorti !

-Bon ! Vinnie ? Tu prends ta moto ou pas ? s'excita Kity qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation.

-Oki ! acquiesça ce dernier en grimpant sur sa moto et en sortant ses clefs.

-Allez, Key ! Viens ! continua Kity en attrapant Keyli par le bras.

-H-hein ?

-Tu veux peut être rester seul dans le bâtiment !

-Heu non !

-Alors monte derrière moi !

Kity enfourcha sa moto suivit par Keyli. Ce dernier avait soudain reprit sa bonne humeur.

-Accroche toi à moi ! Ca va secouer !

Keyli s'agrippa à Kity, d'un air peu rassuré vu qu'ils étaient au dessus du 60e étage. Il devint un peu pâle. Kity le remarqua et se mit à rire. « T'inquiète pas ! On saute du 5 étage ! » Keyli se sentit soudain plus rassuré. « Mais par contre, on descend toute les marche en moto ! » avait rajouté Kity. « Gaps ! D'un coup c'est moins drôle ! »

Après une bonne dizaine d'étage descendu en moto :

-On n'aurait pas put prendre l'ascenseur ?

-Les motos ne rentrent pas à l'intérieur, mon cher Key !

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-Ben ! Comme Cloud ! Sauf qu'au bout, on ne s'arrêtera pas pour le boss, puisqu'ils sont déjà partis !

-Et on fera quoi ?

-Bah…on saute !

-Ce que j'aime bien, c'est que tu dis ça d'une façon qui veut dire que c'est normal !

-Bah…oui !

-Tu me désespères des fois !

- (comment s'amuser avec des smileys…)

-Bon ! Vous êtes prêts ? demanda soudain Vinnie.

-Ready !

-Moi j'suis pas readyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyy ! ( trop tard)

Mais il était trop tard pour Keyli pour refuser. Les deux motos venaient de démarrer. Une course poursuite s'engagea. Plusieurs soldats Shinra les suivaient. Mais les performances des deux motos étant dix fois supérieurs à les leurs, ils furent vite distancés ! Après une bonne minute, les motos arrivèrent au bout de l'autoroute, à toute allure.

-Kity, tu…

-Trop tard ! On va sauter !

Les deux motos s'élancèrent dans les aires. Elles restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, mais finirent par redescendre très violemment sur le planché des vaches ! La moto de Kity fit un superbe dérapage pas du tout contrôlé, résultat elle se cassa la figure avec violence une dizaine de mètre plus loin. Kity et Keyli se retrouvèrent éjectés.

-K…ya…bobo…, gémit la jeune fille couverte de poussière.

-Q…uel…atterrissage…, plaisanta Keyli.

-N'est…ce pas ? En tout cas, y a quelque chose qui…a amorti ma chute…

-Je sais…c'était moi ! D'ailleurs, t'es toujours…sur moi !

-M'en…fou ! J'peux plus…bouger !

-Merci pour…moi !

-Hihi…

-Haha…

-Hihihi ! Hihihihihi !

-Hahahahahaha !

-On s'la refait cette autoroute ? Hihihihi !

-Nan…j'en peu plus ! Hahahahaha ! En plus tu me fais rire ! Ca me fait mal partout !

-Hihihihi ! J'peux dire la même chose !

-Gamine ! Hahaha…

-Bah et toi alors ? Hihihi ! Qu'est que t'es ?

-Un gamin sous-développé du cerveau !

-J'me disais aussi !

-...

-...

-Hihihihihihihihihihihihihi !

-Wahahahahahaahahah !

-Z'avez bientôt fini de vous marrer dans votre coin ?

-Naannnn ! Soigne nous au lieu de rouspèter! On est en train de mourir !

-Oui…de rire ! J'vois ça !

-Allez Vinnie ! Aide nous !

-Okai, mais j'aurai en échange un baiser de ta part, Kity !

-C'est une baffe que tu va prendre !

-Okai ! Okai ! « Guéri » !

Kity se releva de sur Keyli, encore en train de rigoler. Ce dernier était lui aussi en pleine rigolade. Quand à Vinnie, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de les regarder, se mit à rire à son tour. Après une bonne dizaine de minute plus tard, le groupe remonta sur les motos.

-Allez, Key ! Grouille !

-J'arrive ! J'ramassais les armes ! Elles étaient tombées pendant notre chute !

-Tu fais bien de m'y faire penser ! J'les aurais oubliées ! Merci Key !

-Allez ! En route pour Kalm !

-Mouais ! Ce ne sera pas si « calme » que ça !

-On confirme tous, Kity !

Après plusieurs heures de route :

Kity, Keyli et Vinnie arrivèrent enfin à leur destination. Kalm était comme ils l'avaient imaginée. Petite, jolie, tranquille. Le groupe entra alors dans l'auberge, près à revoir leurs compagnons. Vinnie, lui, était plutôt du genre impatient : il allait pour la première fois voir les héros de son jeu favori.

Kity monta la première les quelques marches qui séparait le rez-de-chaussée à la chambre où se trouvait AVALANCHE. Keyli la suivait de près, et Vinnie, sous les conseils des deux autres étaient resté en dernière position pour les présentations. Kity frappa timidement à la porte. Une voix forte et dure lui répondit :

-N'entrez pas ! C'est privé !

La jeune fille tourna malgré tout la poignée, prête à répliquer. A peine la porte était ouverte qu'une dizaine de balle criblèrent le sol dans l'espoir de faire peur.

-Kyyaaa ! Non mais ça va pas, Barret !

Après un long silence pendant lequel Cloud, Barret, Red, Tifa et bien sûr (sans l'oublier) Bonbon rose (en claire Aérith) dévisageaient les deux personnes visibles dans l'encadrement devant la porte, AVALANCHE hurla de joie :

-Vous êtes vivants ! cria Cloud rassuré.

-J'te l'avais dit Cloud ! C'est une dure à cuir la petite ! assura Barret en faisant grimper Kity sur ses épaules.

-Mais heuuuu…je ne suis pas petite ! rectifia Kity comme une gamine.

-On s'est beaucoup inquiétez pour vous ! renchérit Tifa.

-J'me suis inquiétez pour mon garde du corps ! compléta Aérith en prenant Keyli par le bras.

Une seconde fois, Kity devint rouge en voyant Aérith collé au bras de Keyli. Red fut le seul à le remarquer cette fois. Kity lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux pour lui faire garder le secret. Ce dernier sourit en approuvant d'un signe de tête.

-Merci ! lui souffla Kity.

-Qui…est-il ? demanda soudain Tifa.

-hein ?

Tifa était tournée vers la porte. Vinnie se tenait dans l'encadrement, l'air timide. Kity se mit a rigolé.

-C'est Vincent ! Un ami ! Mais appelez-le Vinnie ! C'est lui qui nous à sortit des prisons et qui à l'arme de griffe.

-Enchanté ! Toi aussi tu es un Cétra du futur ? demanda Tifa.

-Ouais !

-J'm'appelle Tifa ! Y aussi Cloud, Barret, Aérith et enfin Red 13 ! Nous faisons partis d'AVALANCHE !

-Il le sait ! On lui a expliqué ! intervint Keyli.

-Tu as vu Sephiroth ? demanda aussitôt Cloud.

Vinnie fit non d'un signe de tête. Cloud soupira. Il allait lancer son speech sur se qu'il s'était passé, lorsque Kity hurla d'un coup que elle, Keyli et Vinnie savait ce qu'il s'était passé, vu qu'il venait du futur, et que en attendant, ils allaient partir faire le tour de la ville.

-Mais…tu nous as dit qu'à votre époque, on ne savait plus ce qu'il s'était passé ! remarqua Cloud.

-Oui, sauf le seul truc qui nous a permis de venir à cette date précise ! Un journal intime !

-Et de qui ?

-D'un certain Zack ! On n'en sait pas plus !- Allez ! On vous laisse !

Kity emporta avec elle les deux autres gars. Bientôt, ils étaient dehors.

-Pff…tu leur fais gober vraiment n'importe quoi ! remarqua Keyli.

-Oh, ça va ! J'fais ce que je peux ! Tu aurais pu rester écoutez le speech interminable de Cloud si tu veux ! Après tout, tu avais de la charmante compagnie à ton bras !

-Qu'est ce que tu insinue ?

-Rien !

-Tu n'as pas changé ! remarqua Vinnie en riant.

-Pas de comment', Vinnie !

-Qu'est ce que ça peut faire si Aérith m'aime bien ? continua Keyli. Je ne pense pas, à moins que tu caches quelque chose, que ce sont tes oignons !

-J'aime pas Bonbon rose, point final !

-Pfff…

-Bon, on fait les magasins ?

-T'es pas si différente des autres filles, finalement !

-Si tu veux, tu restes là, et je vais toutes seule avec Vinnie au magasin d'arme !

-_Qu-quoi ? Toute seule avec…_okai ! J'ai rien dit ! Si c'est le magasin d'arme, t'es différente ! _Comment rattraper le coup…je ne la laisserais jamais seule avec lui !_

Keyli soupira et se mit à suivre Kity, suivit elle-même part Vinnie.

Note de l'auteur :

Voili, voilo ! Tjours des tentions entre Keyli et Vinnie ! Sinon, c'est tout !

Ah si ! Comment faire gobé que Kity, Keyli et Vinnie sont venu grâce à un journal intime ! Wahoo ! J'ai fait fort ! Allez, la suite !

Séquence n°5 :

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Kity, Keyli et Vinnie (que des "i" lol) déambulaient dans Kalm, qui était d'ailleurs beaucoup moins "calme" que d'habitude d'ailleurs.

-Au fait, chouette tes fringues de Yunie ! On dirait la vrai ! remarqua Vinnie.

-Merci !

-Dis moi Kity, pourquoi Vinnie est encore plus excité que d'habitude ? demanda Keyli.

-A ton avis ? Y a quoi après Kalm ?

-Ben…Junon !

-Avant !

-Fort Condor !

-Encore avant !

-Heu…la grotte de mithril !

-Encore avant !

-Heu…le Zoolom !

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-Oui !

-C'est ce que je pensais ! Alors ?

-La ferme des chocobos ! Il veut à tout prix voir ses bébêtes !

-Ben voilà quand tu veux ! T'es pas impatient, toi aussi ?

-Heu…_mieux vaut dire que si !_ Bien sûr !

-J'ai toujours rêver d'en monter un !

Kity sourit. Keyli était un peu honteux de lui avoir menti…mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire !

-Key ?

-Hum ?

-Tu…tu es rouge ! Tu vas bien ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

Kity passa sa main sur le front de son ami. Keyli sursauta. Elle était encore une fois si près de lui, en train de se préoccuper de sa santé. Avec un sourire, il enleva la main de son front.

-Je vais bien ! J'ai juste un peu chaud !

-C'est sûr qu'avec ton blouson !- Enlève le !

Keyli acquiesça puis joint le geste à la parole.

-Qu'est ce que ça va être quand on va être à Costa ! remarqua Vinnie.

-Ben ! On s'ra tous en maillot d'bain ! répondit Kity de son naturel légendaire.

-Hum…une fille avec deux mecs…on pourrait se poser des questions…, continua Vinnie avec un sourire.

-Vinnie…t'as pas fini avec tes remarques déplacées ?

-Alors là ! C'est pas fini Key ! Il doit en avoir une bonne centaine en réserve de ces remarques !

-Ahhh…c'est rassurant…-;;

-N'est ce pas ?

-Quand vous aurez fini de critiquer mon humour, vous me le direz !

-Ouais, ben dans ce cas, on te le dira pas !-

-Bon ! Okai ! J'ai compris ! Bon, y z'en on encore pour longtemps les autres ou pas ? Ca fait une heure qui parle !

-Je pense que dans le jeu, ils font une version abrégé !

-Ahhh…ouais ! T'as p'têtre raison !

-Yeep ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Heu sinon, t'as trouvé tes fringues où Vinnie ? Parce que c'est par pour dire, t'es pas à la mode du jeu !

-J'avais plus de frics ! C'est pour ça !

-Yark, yark ! Et tu crois que je vais t'en passer ?

-Nan, je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûr ! Je connais trop bien ta bonté légendaire!

-Imbécile ! T'as gagné ! V'là 100 gils pour t'acheter de quoi !

-Merci Kity ! Tu viens avec moi ?

Kity et Keyli virent Vinnie partir en courant dans la première boutique de fringue qu'il avait trouvé. Kity allait le rejoindre quand une main attrapa la sienne et la stoppa.

-Tu devrais faire attention ! Des personnes moins innocentes que Vincent pourraient profiter de ta gentillesse ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas dire non, n'est ce pas !-

-Ah bon ? Tu crois ?

-Yeep !

-Et toi ? T'es dans quel cas de figure ? Innocent ou profiteur ?

-A toi de choisir !

-Hum…innocent je pense ! C'est plutôt Vinnie le profiteur ! Allez ! Viens avec moi ! J'veux voir ce qu'il y a dans ce magasin !

-Hein ?

-Je suis comme même une fille, non ? fit malicieusement Kity en emmenant Keyli dans la boutique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amis se retrouvèrent devant les rayons de vêtements.

-Au moins, y a comme même une différence : tu ne t'excites pas quand t'es dans un magasin !

-Heu…pas vraiment ! C'est pas mon passe temps !

-Y a rien qui te fait plaisir ? Si tu veux je pourrais t'acheter quelque chose !

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai assez d'affaires sur moi !

-Hum…mais t'as rien dans les cheveux !

-Oh ! Ca c'est pas grave ! J'dis pas que j'aime pas ça et que ça ne me ferai pas plaisir, mais on a autre chose à faire avec notre argent !

-Comme tu veux ! Hum ?

Keyli vit Kity regarder un instant un ruban de soie de couleur verte pale, avec tes motifs indiens brodés bleus clairs. Mais elle en détourna le regard et continua de déambuler dans les rayons.

-Je me demande ce que fait Vinnie…, remarqua la jeune fille.

-Je ne sais pas ! Il doit être en train de se changer !

-TADAAAA ! hurla soudain la voix du sus-nommé.

Vinnie apparut dans l'angle d'un rayon. Il était paré en haut d'un T-shirt assez large jaune avec un dauphin vert au centre et d'un blouson en toile orange rempli de poche. En bas, il portait un baggi assez large rouge et noir.

-Panoplie du parfait petit dragueur s'il vous plait !

-Ouais ! Rajoute bien "petit" devant dragueur, il vaut mieux !

-Y a un problème sur ma taille ? Moi qui croyait te faire plaisir en prenant le T-shirt avec le dauphin vert ! Y en avait d'autre couleur, mais j'ai pris exprès ta couleur préférée !

-Il fallait pas ! Merci comme même !-

-_Le vert est bien sa couleur préférée…, _pensa Keyli.

-On y va ? demanda soudain la voix du soi-disant chef d'Avalanche qui s'était fait un tout petit peu détrôner par trois gamin déluré.

-Ca y est ? Vous avez fini ? demanda Kity.

-Ouais ! On va vers le sud maintenant ! Il paraît qu'il y a…

-CHOCOBO ! s'excita Vinnie en sortant comme une furie en dehors du magasin.

-C'est pire qu'un impatient lui ! Allez Key, on y va ! fit Kity en sortant à son tour suivit de Cloud.

Keyli resta seul dans le magasin. Au lieu de tout de suite suivre son amie, il s'attarda sur le ruban vert et bleu…

Dehors :

-Hé ! Kity ! Tu trouves ça bien alors ? J'suis bien sapé ?

-C'est déjà mieux !

-Hé, dis donc poupée, ça te dirait une sortie ce soir en amoureux tout les deux ? fit Vinnie d'un air dragueur en passant son bras dans le dos de Kity.

-Hep !Hep ! Hep ! Pas touche ! Et pour l'invit', c'est non !

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Dis-moi Vinnie, où est-ce que tu vois une civilisation lorsqu'on sera parti d'ici ? Hum ?

-Heu…ben…t'as pas tord ! Et au fait, il est où ton copain ?

-Il s'appelle Keyli ! Hum…c'est vrai ça ! Où il est ? Key ? KEY ?

-Oui ? fit une voix lointaine dans le magasin.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? hurla Kity pour que Keyli l'entende.

-Rien, je faisais le tour ! J'arrive !

Après quelques secondes d'attentes, Keyli apparut dans la rue. Kity remarqua qu'il venait de mettre quelque chose dans sa poche, sans savoir pour autant quoi. Elle se tut tout de même.

-Les autres nous attendent à l'auberge ! expliqua Cloud

-On les récupère, et on file vers l'étable des chocobos au Sud ! s'excita Vinnie en partant vers l'auberge.

-Tu avais raison, Kity ! Il est VRAIMENT TRES impatient ! remarqua Cloud en le suivant.

Notes de l'auteur :

Voilà, une séquence en plus ! - Et c'est la dernière de ce chap ! Y a pas grand chose à dire sur cette partie je pense ! Je vous conseille d'aller au chap suivant !

Kity Mihina ( )


	3. Chapter 3

Vérité des mondes 

Chapitre 3 : Les mondes sont des éternels recommencement…lorsque le passé refait surface…

Séquence 1 : _" Et tu ne l'aurais certainement jamais sut, si Vinnie ne te l'avait pas dit, si tu veux savoir !" _(Kity)

Kity (jeune fille de la Terre,18 ans et ½), Keyli (jeune homme de la Terre, 18 ans et ½ ), Vinnie ( jeune homme dragueur de la Terre, 18 ans), AVALANCHE ( groupe rebelle se composant de Cloud, mercenaire; Tifa, barman; Barret, chef d'AVALANCHE), Bonbon Rose ( Cétra chose soi-disante en liaison avec la planète) et Red 13 (Félin rouge) se dirigeaient joyeusement vers la ferme de chocobo au Sud de Kalm. Lorsque le soi-disant chef vint avertir le groupe que la durée du trajet sera de 3jours et 2 nuits (où ils dormiront bien sûr), Vinnie cru s'effondrer de désespoir :

-KWWOOAAAA ! PAS DE CHOCOBO AVANT TROIS…

-…jours ! Effectivement Vinnie ! Mais si tu veux, tu peux tout de suite repartir à Kalm ! expliqua Cloud.

-Ah non ! Je reste avec Kity !

-Ben voyons…, soupira Keyli.

-Ah c'est bête hein ! Tu voulais rester avec elle tout seul, n'est ce pas ?

-Vinnie…, réprimanda Kity.

-Oui ?

-Combien de fois dois-je te répéter qu'il n'y a rien entre Keyli et moi ?

-Hum…j'sais pas, mais…

-Vinnie…

-Okai ! J'arrête avec ça !

-Merci…, souffla Keyli au creux de l'oreille de Kity.

-Vinnie ne changera pas, alors il faut que tu t'habitus !

-Génial…

-Allez ! Souris un peu ! Il fait super beau ! Le soleil brille ! Les oiseaux chantent et…

-KITY ! hurla soudain Keyli en se jetant sur la jeune fille.

Kity se retrouva à terre avec Keyli sur elle. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux sortes de loups sauter par dessus eux. Keyli se releva, son épée en main. Bientôt, il ne restait plus de loups.

-Et il y avait deux loups derrière toi qui n'attendaient qu'à goûter à ta chair ! continua Keyli en souriant. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Keyli tendit sa main à la jeune fille encore à terre. Celle-ci la lui prit et une fois debout, elle secoua négativement la tête pour répondre à la question que son ami venait de lui poser.

-Merci !-J'avais oublié ce détail !Il y a des monstres partout !

-T'inquiètes pas, Kity ! Vinnie est là pour te sauver ! s'excita Vinnie en les rejoignant.

-J'ai vu ça…, marmonna Keyli pour lui même.

-C'est vrai que là, c'est Keyli qui m'a sauvé !

-Mais…heu…t'oublis la fois où…

-TAIS-TOI ! cria soudain la jeune fille.

Keyli remarqua que Kity tremblait. Il pensa que c'était un souvenir qu'elle devait détester.

-Ah oui…c'est vrai…c'est le jour où…enfin…désolé…, bredouilla Vinnie. Même en 4 ans presque 5, tu n'as pas pu oublier…

-Non, alors ne parle pas de ça devant moi, s'il te plait !

-Kity ! Tu saignes ! fit Vinnie pour changé de conversation.

-Hein ?

-C'est vrai ! Ton coude ! admit Keyli en s'approchant de la jeune fille.

Kity regarda son bras gauche. Effectivement, il y avait une plaie encore saignante qui trônait au centre du coude.

-Ah…ça c'est rien !;; fit faussement la jeune fille.

-Excuse moi, ça doit être quand je t'ai poussé à terre, n'est ce pas ?

-Non ! Enfin…oui…mais non ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

-Attends, je vais te soi…

-Viens Kity ! J'vais te soigner ! coupa Vinnie.

-Mais…, commença Kity qui avait entendu le début de la phrase de Keyli.

-Allez viens ! C'est pas un toute petite blessure ! "Guéri" !

Kity regarda son bras : il n'y avait plus qu'une mince cicatrise.

-Merci !-Mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit K…

-Non ! Me remercie pas ! C'est tout naturel ! Tu pourras toujours me faire confiance là dessus !-

-soupire( Keyli)

Le soir :

Les tentes avaient été montées, Tifa et Aérith s'occupaient de préparer le repas, et Kity et Keyli avaient piqués deux crises antérieures.

-Donc, Keyli, je suppose que tu te mettras avec Vinnie, puisque vous venez du même endroit ! expliqua Cloud.

-……_génial…je pouvais pas rêver mieux…_, ironisa Keyli pour lui même.

-Et quand aux filles, puisque vous êtes que trois, il y en aura une qui dormira toute seule !

-Moi je veux bien ! fit Tifa la première. Comme ça, Aérith et Kity pourront parler des Cétras ensemble !

-Ah…heu…mais…oui…bien sûr !-_KWOAAA ! DORMIR AVEC L'AUTRE CETRACHOSE ! OSCOURRRR !A L'AIDEEEEEEEE !_

Kity regarda Keyli. Ce dernier avait un mince sourire aux lèvres. Kity s'avança et passa à côté de lui.

-Tu trouves ça drôle !è---é

-Yeep ! Après tout, c'est toi qui a voulu que nous soyons des soi-disant "Cétras du futur", non ?

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Merci !

Et le repas arriva. Kity était bizarrement entouré de Vinnie et Keyli. (En fait, elle s'est mise à côté de Keyli par réflexe mais Vinnie est arrivé et c'est mis à côté d'elle.) Après que la jeune fille ai vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien de toxique dans sa nourriture ("bon, si y a Tif-Tif qui a préparé le repas avec Bonbon rose, y a pas de quoi s'affoler !"), elle commença enfin à manger.

Après le repas, tout le petit groupe parla de chose et d'autre : Aérith avait, comme par hasard, engagé la conversation avec Keyli ! Vinnie parlait avec Tifa ! Barret avec Cloud ! Et enfin, Red avec Kity. En fait, il fallait savoir que Red se trouvait juste à côté d'Aérith, ce qui permettait à Kity d'espionner la conversation. Mais à son grand bonheur, Aérith alla dormir dans la tente, tellement fatigué de toute la journée passée. Kity et Red restèrent seul un moment.

-Dis, Red…tu crois qu'Aérith veut VRAIMENT sortir avec Key ?

-Tu sais Kity, je suis comme même un fauve ! Je ne connais pas tout sur les humains !

-Tu dis ça parce que c'est vrai ou parce que tu veux éviter le sujet ?

-Hum…un peu des deux !

-T'as bien raison ! C'est compliqué ! Mais j'veux pas perdre…

-Tu veux pas perdre quoi ? demanda Keyli qui venait d'arriver.

-Hein ? Heu…rien ! J'parlais de ma moto ! C'est bête comme même d'avoir dut la laisser à Kalm !

-Ahh ! Pourtant tu sais bien qu'on avait pas le choix : on a que deux motos et on est déjà 8 !

-Ouais…je sais mais comme même !

-Je vais aller dormir ! expliqua Keyli. Bonne nuit !

-Merci, Key ! A toi aussi !

Keyli disparut dans sa tente. Kity vit alors Vinnie arriver comme une furie.

-Bonne nuit Kity ! fit-il en embrassant Kity sur la joue.

-Merci ! A toi aussi !

Les uns après les autres, les membres d'AVALANCHE allèrent se coucher. Il ne resta plus que Kity dehors, pensant à la triste vérité :

-_Kyyaaaa ! Va falloir que j'aille dormir avec Bonbon rose…bouhouhou ! J'suis martyrisé de la vie !Pourvu qu'elle dorme !_

La jeune fille se décida à se lever, et se dirigea vers sa tente commune. Elle ouvrit sans faire de bruit le zip de la tente.

-Ah ! Tu arrives enfin ! fit la voix d'Aérith.

-Hein ? Heu oui !_ Et m !_

Kity fini d'entrer dans la tente et se retrouva face à face avec sa pire ennemie.

-Viens ! Assis toi ! Je voulais te parler !

-Ah bon ?

-Je voulais te parler de…Keyli ! Tu le connais depuis longtemps, hein ! Comment il est ? Est ce qu'il est attentionné ? Est-ce qu'il s'occupe bien du ménage, de la cuisine ? Quel jour il est né ? Il a quel âge ? C'est quoi sa couleur préférée ? C'est quoi son type de fille ? Qui sont ses parents ? Où il vivait ? Quel est son plats préféré ?Qu'est ce qu'il…

Et ça dura ainsi pendant des heures…

Pendant la nuit, très tard :

-Keyli ? Je peux te parler ? demanda la voix de Vinnie dans le noir.

-Je dors !

-C'est à propos de Kity, il y a 4-5 ans !

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Viens ! On sort ! Je t'expliquerai dehors !

-Okai ! J'arrive !

Les deux mecs sortirent alors de leur tente et se dirigèrent en dehors du camp.

-Alors ?

-Je me souviens pourquoi Kity a changé de caractère à partir de la 4e !

-Ah ? C'est à cause du truc qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu dises ?

-Ouais…on était donc en 4e et on n'était pas dans la même classe ! Dans la classe de Kity, il y avait un gars de notre âge, brun aux yeux vers, de taille moyenne, qui s'appelait Anthony. Kity l'aimait vraiment beaucoup ! Tous les midis, elle allait le voir jouer sur le terrain de foot du collège. Il y jouait souvent, même si ce n'était pas son sport favori ! Et chaque midi, dès qu'il pouvait, il s'asseyait à côté d'elle et de ses amies avec ses copains. Ils parlaient de chose et d'autre et vivait tranquillement ! Mais un jour…la directrice est venue dans ma classe et nous a averti qu'il y avait eu un accident devant le collège. Elle avait dit qu'un scooter avait heurté un gars d'une autre classe de 4e. Cette personne avait tenté de protéger une fille qui se trouvait sur la trajectoire du scooter. Résultat, le gars est mort de ses blessures, et la fille s'est retrouvée dans le coma pendant un mois et demi car elle avait malgré tout sentit le scooter passer ! C'était Anthony et Kity ! Lorsque Kity est sorti du coma, elle m'a expliqué que s'il était ensemble ce jour là, c'est qu'Anthony voulait lui donner une bague. Une bague qu'elle a accepté et elle la porte toujours aujourd'hui ! Kity n'a pas beaucoup parlé pendant environ un an, mais je ne sais pas comment, elle a retrouvé son sourire après ! Elle est devenue beaucoup plus dynamique et avait la joie de vivre. C'est la Kity qu'on connaît maintenant !

-Mais…tu avais bien insinué que tu l'avais sauvé, non ?

-Ouais, c'est moi qui l'ai réveillé du coma !

-Et comment ?

-En lui disant la vérité et en lui faisant promettre qu'on irai faire des études ensembles ! Elle m'a dit après que dans le coma, elle entendait tout ce qu'il se passait, mais elle ne pouvait pas réagir ! Elle avait le choix entre vivre et mourir ! En lui faisant promettre de faire des études avec moi, elle a du choisir de vivre ! Kity ne revient pas sur ses paroles ! Alors, même si je ne savait pas qu'elle avait accepté la promesse, elle la comme même tenue !

-Je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas réentendre cette histoire ! La pauvre…elle ne me l'avait jamais dit !

-Et tu ne l'aurais certainement jamais sut, si Vinnie ne te l'avait pas dit, si tu veux savoir ! fit soudain une voix grave.

Une voix grave pour avoir pleuré…pour avoir réentendu cette histoire…

Keyli et Vinnie se retournèrent. Kity se tenait debout derrière eux, les yeux rougis, le visage crispé, les poings fermés.

-Kity…je…, commença Vinnie. KITY !

Kity venait de partir en courant, loin du camp. Vinnie se retourna vers Keyli.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends ? C'est toi qui l'aime, non ? Pas moi !

-Qu-quoi ?

-Cours !

Keyli acquiesça et se mit à suivre Kity. La course poursuite s'engagea.

-KITY ! ARRETES !

-LAISSE MOI !

Par bonheur, Keyli avait une vitesse de sprint beaucoup rapide que Kity et cette dernière commençait à tousser. Après un ultime saut pour l'attraper, Keyli roula à terre avec Kity. Il se retrouva à nouveau sur elle, mais cette fois, il lui attrapa les poignets pour éviter qu'elle ne se débatte.

-LACHE MOI !

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Kity. Elle se débattait autant que possible, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ce décoincer de dessous Keyli.

-CALME TOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

-Lâche moi ! répéta Kity.

-Je te lâcherais quand tu te seras calmée !

Kity cessa de s'agiter et se recroquevilla sur elle même. Keyli lâcha ses poignet et s'enleva de sur elle.

-Je suis désolé, Kity.

-Tu…

-Oui ?

-Tu…lui ressemble ! finit la jeune fille.

-Hein ?

-Lui aussi m'aidait beaucoup ! Dès qu'il y avait un problème, il était là ! Et puis…physiquement aussi ! Lui aussi était brun avec des yeux verts !

-Ahhh…dans ce cas, je te promets d'être toujours à tes côtés ! Promis !

-M-merci…

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 4 ans ?

-Oui ! Je peux ?

-O…oui…

-Pourquoi es-tu redevenue souriante un an plus tard ?

-……

Kity se leva et se retourna vers la plaine infinie. Quelques larmes tombèrent encore.

-Un an après l'accident…je…j'ai trouvé le courage d'aller sur sa tombe…et…je ne sais pas…ses parents étaient là, eux aussi…et quand ils ont vu mon état d'esprit…ils m'ont dit quelque chose…une phrase qui a été importante à mes yeux…

-Et s'était quoi ?

-"Il t'as sauvée la vie pour que le monde puisse te revoir sourire, pas pour que tu te renfermes sur toi même en ne pensant qu'à lui !"………

-C'est très beau ! Et totalement vrai !

-J'ai mit sa bague à mon doigt, il aura comme ça toujours une petite place dans mon cœur, et moi, je peux revivre une vie normale !

-Hem…

-Ou presque normal !-

-Oh ! Pendant que j'y pense ! Je voulais te donner quelque chose !

-Hein ?

-Tourne toi, s'il te plait !

Sans savoir pourquoi, Kity se retourna. Elle entendit alors Keyli fouiller dans ses poches.

-C'est bon ! Tu peux te retourner !

La jeune fille se retourna. Keyli lui tendis quelque chose. Un petit paquet cadeau.

-Je pensais que ça allait te faire plaisir ! Ouvre !

Kity acquiesça et commença à ouvrir le paquet. Elle y trouva à l'intérieur…

-Mais c'est…

-Yeep ! Le ruban vert de la boutique de Kalm !

-Mais-mais…comment tu as su que…

- Je t'avais vu le regarder à un moment et quand j'ai su que le vert était ta couleur préférée, je l'ai acheté !

-C'est pour ça que tu étais en retard !

-Et ouais ! Attend, je vais te le mettre !

Quelques tours de main plus tard, Kity se retrouva avec le ruban dans les cheveux.

-Merci, Key ! Mais fallait pas !

-Allez ! Oublions toute cette histoire et rentrons au camp, d'accord ?

-Oki ! Et attends !

Keyli sentit la main de Kity attrapé la sienne. Il se retourna et vit Kity l'embrasser sur la joue.

-H…hein ?

-C'était pour te remercier pour le ruban !

-Ahh…- Pas de quoi !_J'y crois pas ! Elle m'a embrassé sur la joue !_

-Allez ! Let's go !

-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas parler anglais !

-Ca dépend pour quelle phrase : p

Et le petit groupe rentra tranquillement au campement !

-Hum…au fait…qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors à cet heure là ?

-Ah ? J'en avais marre d'entendre Bonbon rose poser plein de question sur toi ! -

-Ahhh…je me disais aussi !

notes de l'auteur :

Donc, voilà ! Un bout du passé dramatique de Kity ! C'était en fait un total hasard que je mettes ça, puisqu'en fait, je voulais donné un statut plus important à Vinnie ! Donc, voilà ! Je me suis servit de ma propre peur pour crée cette histoire !

Anthony, le vrai, bel et bien vivant : ta propre peur ? Ah bon ?

Qu'est ce que tu crois, Totoca ? Bon, allez ! La suite ! Déjà qu'avec Alexe on a fait échange, alors, hein !

Séquence 2 : _"Dis grand frère ? Il est où mon ballon ?" _(le petit garçon du rêve de Kity)

-Kity…, fit doucement une voix à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui dormait encore.

-Hum…dodo…, murmura la jeune fille.

-Naaan ! Faut se réveiller !-Il est déjà tard !

-Vinnie, j'suis crevée ! Laisse moi au moins 5 min !

-Ca fait une demi-heure que tout le monde est déjà prêt !

-K…KWOOOAAAAA ! Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt !

Kity se réveilla en sursaut. Vinnie se trouvait à l'entrée de la tente. Elle regarda de droite à gauche, mais Bonbon rose n'était plus là. "_oufff…t'en mieux, je l'ai supporter encore toute la nuit après que je sois revenue avec Key !-C'est pour ça que je n'ai…"_

-…presque pas dormi…-;;

-Allez ! Tout le monde t'attend ! Mange ça et en route ! répliqua Vinnie en lui mettant un croissant dans la bouche.

-…ugh…koff…koff… !

-Allez! Fait pas semblant de t'étouffer ! J'sais que c'est pour de faux ! fit le jeune brun en tirant Kity en dehors de sa tente.

-Koff…mâche pour faire passer…kof…

Kity se retrouva dehors. Là, elle put s'apercevoir qu'en fait, seul Vinnie et Aérith était debout.

"bbaaaaammm"

-Kity ? Tu vas bien ? demanda un Vinnie inquiet.

-Raahhh…t'avais dit que tout le monde était debout !

-Y avait pas d'autre moyen de te réveiller sinon !

-Dodo…-

-Keyli est parti faire un tour ! Il avait l'air de bonne humeur !

-Hum…il parti vers où ?

-J'sais pas ! Sud peut être !

-Okai ! J'vais au nord alors ! Tel que je te connais, c'est l'inverse !-

-grmlmrlmrlm…comment elle a deviné…, fit Vinnie pour lui même en voyant Kity se diriger vers le nord.

Kity avança quelques minutes vers la direction qu'elle avait prise. Elle tomba sur un Keyli allongé dans l'herbe. Il ne l'avait pas entendu. La jeune fille se plaça derrière lui et se pencha vers lui.

-Coucou !-

-……je t'avais entendu……

-Rohh…même pas drôle !-

-Ca fait du bien de te revoir en Kity que je connaissais quand je suis arrivé !

-Fait gaffe, les piles viennent juste d'être rechargées !-

-Houlà…o-O;; Ca risque d'être dangereux pendant la journée !

-Surtout que j'ai presque pas dormit à cause de Bonbon Rose ! Elle s'est tue qu'à 5 heure du mat' ! Et Vinnie vient juste de me réveiller ! Mais bon, comme tu le sais, il ne me faut pas grand chose pour recharger mes batteries !-

-Aaahh…tu ne parlerais pas d'un certain soir où on s'est fait une bataille de polochon après que tu t'es endormies sur moi ?

-Waahh ! Quelle mémoire ! C'est bien ! Au moins tu t'appelle pas A…

Kity se tue. Elle allait dire naturellement le nom d'Anthony. Cela l'étonna.

-Ex-excuse moi, Kity, je…, commença Keyli en comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

-Hein ? Pokoi ? J'me rendais juste compte que grâce à toi, je pouvais dire son nom normalement comme s'il était encore vivant !

-Il est toujours vivant !

-Duh ?

-Dans ton cœur !

-Hum !-C'est vrai !- Merci !

Kity sauta sur le jeune homme et commença à le chatouiller.

-Ehhh ! Ne…hahaha…me chatouille paaaahahahaha !

-Héhéhé ! Désolé, c'est le manque de sommeil !

-Wahahaaha ! Arrête ! Ou sinon…hahahaha !

-Ou sinon quoi ?

-Hahaha…sinon c'est moi qui…ahahaha…te chatouille !

-K-Kwooaaa ! T'oserais pas ? C'est pas légal de s'attaquer à une fille !

-héhéhé…regard sadique de celui qui va joindre le geste à la parole

-EEHhhh ! T'as pas le droiiiitttt ! Wahahahahahaha ! Pas le ventre ! J'aime pas ça !Wahahahaha !

Dans leur bagarre, les deux amis ne remarquèrent même pas le chef d'AVALANCHE les observer de loin.

-_Hum…ils ne changeront jamais c'est deux là !_pensa Cloud.

Durant leur bagarre, Kity et Keyli se heurtèrent soudain à quelque chose de dur. Des chaussures…

-O…oyo ? demanda Kity en relevant la tête.

-Hein ?demanda à son tour Keyli.

-Salut Cloud ! Quoi de neuf sous le soleil ? Ca bronze ?

-Heu…ça va ! Mais j'étais venu vous avertir qu'on partait dans 10 minutes ! Soyez prêts !

-No problémo !-Dès que j'aurai repris ma revanche ! annonça Keyli avec un sourire.

-Gloupss…taahhhhh ! Aahahahahahaarrêteeeeeeeuuuuuuu !

Cloud reparti alors vers le campement, laissant les deux "tourtereaux" (d'après ses pensées bien sûr) tous seuls.

-Kaahhh ! Mon ruban est tombé ! s'affola soudain Kity en voyant son ruban pas terre.

-Attends, je vais te le remettre ! fit Keyli en le ramassant.

Keyli se plaça derrière la jeune fille et commença à lui nouer délicatement le ruban des ses cheveux.

-_Waahh…elle…elle se laisse faire ! Hier aussi, mais elle était en état de choc à moitié…j'ai beau être juste collé à elle, elle ne dit rien…_Tiens! Passe moi ta petite mèche là ! Je vais aussi l'accrocher !

Kity lui tendit la mèche. Keyli avait beau être un peu déconcentré à cause de Kity, il en était de même pour cette dernière.

-_Je…je sens son souffle dans mon cou…c'est chaud…agréable…-holaa…mais à quoi je pense moi ?……comme même, il me fait confiance comme ça…on se connaît pas beaucoup pourtant…si c'était cette peste que je connaissais en 5e……ah celle là ! Elle aurait vu Key, elle lui aurait sauté dessus !-quand elle est pas là, ça fait des vac !- Ah…la fois où je l'avais remit à ça place…;; elle l'avait chercher !_

Kity ria un peu. Rien que lui remémorer ce souvenir la faisait rire. Keyli s'étonna en voyant son amie rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? C'est moi qui te fais rire ?

-Non…enfin, c'est vrai que si tu ne serais pas en train de m'attacher les cheveux, je n'y aurais pas pensé…

-Hum…et c'était quoi ?

-Bah…un vieux souvenir de filles qui se crêpent le chignon, c'est tout ! Ca n'intéresse pas les hommes ! Tu as fini ?

-Presque…

-Ouaaaaïïïïeeeeeuuuuuu !

-P…pardon Kity ! Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

-C'est rien ! Fait juste attention à ne pas me tirer trop les cheveux !-

-Tiens, c'est bizarre ! Une fille normal aurait hurlé qu'elle avait super mal et elle m'aurait lâché sur le champ !

-Tout le monde s'appelle pas Clémence !…oupss…oublis !;;

-Ah…les filles sont sympas entre elle!

-Mouais…je supporte tout le monde, sauf les personnes qui se croient le nombril du monde et qui font de leurs amis une cours à laquelle elles président !

-C'est pas mon genre de fille…loin de là ! On y va ? J'ai terminé !

-Yeep ! Yeep !-

Plus tard, après midi :

Cela faisait 5 heures que toute la troupe avait prit leur repas du midi. Tous montraient des signes de fatigue. Tous, sauf un…

-Agru…comment qu'il fait ? demanda Kity en sentant ses piles à plats.

-J'sais pas…, fit Vinnie d'un ton las.

-Moi non plus…, affirma Keyli.

-Redouuu ! Comment tu fais !

-Je suis un félidé, ma chère Kity, par conséquent je suis bien plus costaux que vous tous ! répondit Red.

-Duh ! Je suis des airs ! Pas des terres ! è---é

-Et moi je suis de l'eau principalement ! ajouta Keyli.

-Moi, j'suis de la terre, mais je commence à fatiguer ! affirma Vinnie.

-On s'arrêtera dans deux heures seulement, alors essayez de tenir jusque là ! réprimanda le chef d'AVALANCHE.

-Arrgggghhhh…j'pourrais pas t'nir !

-Souffre en silence…

-Baka…

-Imbécile…

-C'est ce que je viens de dire !

-Ahh…

-Et oui ! Mr devrait peut être ce mettre au Jap !

-Tu veux que je parles Anglais ?

-Nan !

2heures plus tard :

-Ahhhh !-Quel bonheur que de s'asseoir !

-Tu tiens toujours ?

-Ouais ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

-Que tu allais t'évanouir de fatigue, sachant aussi que tu as aussi tuer tous les monstres qui se trouvaient sur notre chemin ! continua Vinnie.

-Ahhh…j'vais pas tarder en tout cas !-

-Montage de tente ! hurla Vinnie en s'excitant.

-Key ?

-Hum ?

-Comment Vinnie fait pour être encore en forme ?

-J'en sais pas plus que toi !

"bamm"( bruit d'une Kity qui tombe par terre évanouie et trop crevée!)

-Ben voyons ! Elle est vraiment crevée ! Pour une fille comme elle, c'est normal ! Elle est surpuissante en bonne humeur, mais question force, c'est pas la 1ère ! J'dis pas non plus que c'est la dernière !

-Vinnie ?

-Oui ?

-Arrête tes conneries !

-Okai !

-J'vais monter sa tente ! Comme ça, elle pourra se réveiller tranquillement ! Je pense qu'elle est très fatiguée!

-Mouais…soucieux de sa santé ? demanda Vinnie avec un sourire.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais ton humour, Vinnie !

-Ni comment toi tu vis sans rigoler !

Keyli ne fit pas attention à la dernière remarque de Vinnie et commença à monter une tente…

Moment inconnu, endroit inconnu :

_Des enfants jouent tranquillement dans une petite prairie. J'en vois trois : il y a un petit garçon d'environ 5 ans, châtain. Puis, il y a un autre petit garçon. Il est brun. Il semble plus âgé. Il doit avoir un ou deux ans de plus. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Et enfin, il y a cette jeune fille aux cheveux châtains, elle aussi. Elle doit avoir au alentour de 10 ans. Je les regarde jouer tranquillement. J'aime beaucoup regarder jouer les enfants. Ils sont si mignons ! Je devais l'être moi aussi, quand j'étais petite. Toujours est-il que ces enfants sont joyeux. _

_"-Wahoo…, fais la jeune fille en passant dans les hautes herbes. J'adore ça !"_

_"-Dis grand frère ? Il est où mon ballon ? demande le plus petit."_

_Le plus grand vient me voir. Il me souri. J'ai déjà vu ce sourire._

_"Dites Madame, vous savez où il est notre ballon ?"_

_Je souris à mon tour, mais fait d'un signe de tête que je ne sais pas où il est._

_"-Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons le retrouver ! Vous venez avec nous ?" _

_J'acquiesce avec un sourire. Les trois enfants m'emmènent dans la prairie. Je trébuche soudain sur quelque chose de mou. Je tombe et je m'écorche un peu partout par terre._

_"-Madame ? Vous allez bien ? me demande le plus grand des deux garçons."_

_"-Ca va ! Je saigne juste un tout petit peu, ne t'inquiètes pas ! En tout cas, j'ai retrouvé votre ballon ! J'ai marché dessus !"_

_"-Attendez, je vais vous soigner!"_

_A ma grande surprise, une aura blanche entour le jeune garçon. Cette aura va jusqu'à mes blessures. Quelques secondes plus tard, je n'ai plus rien._

_"-Comment à tu fais cela ?je demande sous ma surprise."_

_"-Tu sais pas faire ?"_

_"-Non…"_

_"-Ben…il suffit de…"_

_Avant que je ne sache la suite, tout se brouille autour de moi. J'entends la voix du garçon qui m'appelle. Cette voix se change peu à peu, jusqu'à me ramener à la complète réalité…_

-Kity ? Tu te réveilles enfin ?

_Je reconnaîtrais cette voix entre mille autre…_

-Tu es encore fatiguée n'est ce pas ? Repose toi encore un peu alors ! Je vais faire la cuisine pendant ce temps !

_Attends…ne parts pas…_

-Attends…ne parts pas…Key…

-Ah ! Tu es vraiment réveillée ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu !

-Imbécile…j'vais toujours bien ! répliqua la jeune fille.

-C'est pour ça que tes piles étaient en rade ?

-Yeep ! J'ai dormi longtemps ?

Kity rouvrit ses yeux. Keyli était assis près d'elle. Ils étaient dans une tente, et elle était allongée par terre en dessous plein de couverture. Keyli lui sourit.

-Un petit peu ! En fait, tu te réveilles juste pour le dîner !

-Hourraaaa ! Je mange et je me rendors après !

-Hein ? Tes piles ne sont pas assez rechargées ?

-Bah, sachant qu'on va faire de la chasse au chocobo, mieux vaut être en forme !

-Ouais…y a pas de tort là dedans ! Allez, viens !- J'ai demandé aux deux autres filles que se soit toi qui dort seule ce soir !

-Rahhh ! Tu m'sauves !

-Allez, viens !

Keyli tendit la main à son amie. Kity le la lui prit et le suivit dehors.

-Elle va mieux ! affirma Keyli au groupe.

-A taaaaabbbbllleeeee ! hurla Vinnie.

Soir, après le super dîner made in Tifa :

Kity se dirigea vers sa tente, encore un petit peu naze par le manque de repos. Le drôle de rêve lui revint en tête. Elle trouvait ça bizarre. Qui pouvait bien être ces enfants ? Et où était-elle ?

-Kity ?

-Hum ?

Kity sursauta. Keyli était derrière elle, l'air anxieux.

-Ca va ? Tu as l'air songeuse ! Et puis……pourquoi t'es tu arrêtée devant ta tente sans bouger ?

-Ah ? Heu…rien ! Je réfléchissais !

-Ah bon ? Ca t'arrive ? A quoi ?

-Très drôle ! En fait, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve pendant que j'étais évanouie !

-Un…drôle de rêve ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Ben, y avait trois gamins qui jouaient ensemble ! Ils avaient perdu leur ballon, et puis je suis partie avec eux le chercher. Je suis tombée, et le plus âgé des deux garçons qui était là m'a soigné avec de la magie ! Mais il n'avait pas d'arme, ni de matéria à priori !

Kity vit Keyli réfléchir à son tour. Il fronçait les sourcils.

-Hum…laisse tomber ces rêves sans importance ! Il y a sûrement plus dangereux dans la vie réel !

-Hum ! fit Kity en acquiesçant.

-Allez ! Bonne nuit ! Et……

-Quoi ?

-Si jamais ces rêves devaient refaire surface la nuit, n'en tient pas compte !

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-P-pour rien ! Juste que…qu'on doit être en forme le matin ! Alors pas la peine de se prendre la tête avec ça !

-Key…

-Quoi ?

-Tu…tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

-Hein ? Pas du tout ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Tu…agis comme si tu voulais m'éloigner de ça, comme si tu voulais que je ne sache rien !

-Je m'inquiètes surtout pour ta santé ! Tu t'es évanouie aujourd'hui, alors je m'inquiète ! C'est normal, après tout ! Tu t'es bien inquiétée quand j'étais blessé, non ?

-Yeep ! Okai ! Je te crois !- Désolé d'avoir doutée ! Bonne nuit ! Bonne nuit Vinnie ! ajouta Kity à l'adresse du déjà dormeur qui somnolait dans un tente plus loin.

Keyli vit Kity rentrer dans sa tente. Il baissa la tête, honteux de lui avoir mentit…

-Je…je suis désolé, Kity…mais cela ne te concerne pas…, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Note de l'auteur :

Salut, ça va ? Moi oui, puisque j'ai enfin fini la séquence deux du chapitre trois ! J'suis contente !- En tout cas, je mets pas mal de question dans votre petite tête dans la dernière partie de cette séquence !héhéhé…mais vous le saurez qu'à la deuxième fic, comme je vous l'ai dit ! Attendez encore environ 3 à 4 chapitre en plus pour savoir!- Al alala ! Pour un fois, Vinnie a l'air de laissez nos deux tourtereaux tranquille, ce qui ne va pas durer !-Enfin, voilà ! Allez, at'cheufêtedepaques ! Ah, sinon, je vais faire bientôt un interview de Vinnie, le vrai ! Il adore savoir que je met son prénom dans mes fics et comme il aime bien FF…enfin, bref, je lui ferais faire une interview pour vous montrez à quel point je copie sur le caractère du vrai ! Ca risque d'être pas mal !

Salut

Séquence n°3 : "_Vous n'êtes pas dans votre temps, n'est ce pas ?"_ (L'homme blond)

-Kaaahhhh ! A droiteeeuuuuu ! Naann ! A gaaaaauuuuchhhhe !

-Attention Kity !

-J'm'en fou ! J'l'auraaaaaiiiiiiiii ! Vieeeeennnnn iciiiii c !

-Quel langage ! T'aurais pas pu prendre des légumes, plutôt que d'y aller comme ça ?

-Ficheeeezzz moooiiiii llllaaaa paaaiiixxxxx ! Kyyaaaaaaa !

-Elle va tomber ! commença Barret.

-Hum…je suis de ton avis ! fit Cloud.

-Merrrccciiii deee vooootreeeee compaassssionnnnnn !

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec vous les gars ! Et j'irai même jusqu'à dire qu'elle ne tiendra pas 20 secondes de plus ! continua gentiment Aéris._héhéhé, une occasion pour la ridiculiser !-Ah moi Keyli !_

-Je mets au moins 1 min où elle va rester ! hésita Tifa.

-Moiiiiiiiiiiiiii jeeeeeeeeeee vooouuuuuuuussss ddddddddddiiiiiiittttt quuuuuuuuueeeeeee jeeeeeeee reeeeeeeeessssssssssstttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !

-Wahou ! Moi je dis qu'elle tombera dans 10 seconde ! pouffa Vinnie.

-Elle restera jusqu'au bout !

-Meeerrrccciiii Keeeeeyyyy !

-Reste dessus alors !

-Okkaaayyyyyyyy !

dix minutes plus tard

-Yahhooo ! On a gagné ! hurla Kity en descendant tranquillement du chocobo or qu'elle venait de dompter.

-Je te revaudrais ça Kity !

-Alors, qu'est ce que tu en pense de ma méthode ?

-Ouais ! Je retiendrais que tu es agile comme ça !;;

-Bon, tout le monde à un chocobo ? demanda Cloud.

-Heu…on n'est toujours pas passé à la ferme des chocobos ! remarqua Kity.

-Ce n'est plus la peine maintenant ! On a trouvé des chocobos !

-Oui…mais il est déjà tard ! On devrait peut être se reposer quelque part ? On a beaucoup marché depuis quelques temps, Cloud !

-C'est vrai…hum…allez, on va aller se reposer là bas ! Ca ne doit pas être très loin après tout !

Le jeune chef enfourcha son chocobo et se dirigea vers le sud. Les autres membres d'AVALANCHE firent de même. Kity, Keyli et Vinnie restèrent un peu en retrait.

-Kity ? demanda soudain Vinnie.

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi veut tu aller à tout prix là bas ?

-Hihihi ! -- Himitsu !

-Laisse tomber, Vinnie ! Quand Kity ne veut pas dire quelque chose, elle ne le dira pas ! Je l'ai découvert en apprenant à la connaître ! Dis moi, Vinnie ? Une jeune fille comme ça, mystérieuse, joyeuse et enthousiasme, t'as déjà vu ? Moi, personnellement non ! Doit y avoir quelque chose de caché derrière tout ça ! - plaisanta Keyli avec un sourire farceur.

-C'est vrai ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant ! …hum…y a peut être un extra-terrestre derrière elle ! ajouta Vinnie avec un sourire malicieux.

-Une autre Jénova ? Ou une Alien ?

-Tu viens de faire un pléonasme ! …hum…à moins qu'elle soit réellement possédée par les Cétras !

-Ca veut dire qu'elle serait la sœur de Aérith ?

-Ou peut être la fille !

-… - ;;; Heu…dites moi…vous allez encore vous foutre de ma gueule longtemps ?

-A moins que ce soit la mère !

-Meuh non ! La mère d'Aérith s'appelle Ilfana et elle est morte !

-Ahhh…t'es morte Kity ? Et c'est quoi ton deuxième prénom ?

-Kyyyyaaaa ! Bande d'imbécile ! cria Kity en sautant sur les deux gars.

-Wahhhhhhh ! On se barre ! s'alarma Vinnie en sautant sur son chocobo.

"Baaaammmm"

-Bon, ben je te laisse avec la furie ! ;; ( soutient de Vince total)

-O…oscour…( pauvre Keyli sous une Kity déchaînée)

-Mes batteries sont pas encore à plat ! - fit Kity avec un sourire.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes me faire ?

-Hum…ben rien en fait !

Kity se releva de dessus de Keyli et monta sur son chocobo. Keyli fit de même et les 3 bons derniers firent un petit sprint pour rattraper AVALANCHE.

-Hum…au fait Kity ?

-Hum ?

-On parlait de tes noms de famille tout à l'heure ! C'est quoi ton 2e et 3e prénom ?

-Marie !

-Hum…ça te va pas si mal ! Et le 3e ?

-Alice !

-Ah…ouais ! T'es de Nice ?

-…….---;;; ( désespérée)

-Désolé…

-Non, tu me rappelles simplement un mec que je connais ! Laisse tomber !…et dire que je vais surfer de temps en temps…;; Et sinon, toi, c'est quoi tes autres prénoms ?

-Ah…heu…j'en ai pas !

-Ca arrive ! Et toi Vinnie ?

-Heu…j'sais plus !;;

-Okaaii…---;;

-Et les noms de vos mères ?

-Latour !

-Heu…j'ai jamais connu ma mère, donc, j'ai jamais sus ! Il parait que un autre membre de ma famille porte son nom, mais je n'en sais pas plus ? Et toi Vinnie ?

-Heu…sais plus non plus !

-T'as pommé ta mémoire où quoi ?

-nan, j'ai jamais vraiment demandé en fait !

-Key…

-Oui ?

-Tu…tu viens de dire qu'un autre membre de ta famille porte le nom de ta mère, c'est ça ?

-Ah…heu…oui, pourquoi ?_Elle a trouvé…elle sait…je suis qu'un gaffeur professionnel !_

-Donc…ça veut dire que…

Keyli baissa la tête. Il été fichu, Kity avait trouvé. Elle avait percé son secret… 

-…que tu as encore de la famille ! C'est génial ! - C'est qui par rapport à toi ?

-_Ouffff……_heu…mon fr…_j'allais encore gaffer…_ma sœur !;;

-Ah ? Et elle est où ?

-Elle est grande ! Elle vit avec son petit ami dans le midi !

-Okai ! Tu me l'avais pas dit !

-Désolé !_Désolé Kity…je ne fais que de te mentir…mais je n'ai pas le choix…_

-Key ?

-Ouais ?

-Tu es rouge !

-Comme toujours…

- --o j't'en pose des questions, Vinnie ?

-……

-Ahhhh…le calme…, plaisanta Kity.

-Hum ? C'est toi qui dis que c'est calme ? Tu m'étonneras toujours !

-Eh ! Au fait, Kity !

-Oui, Vince ?

-C'est quoi ce ruban que tu as dans les cheveux ? Tu ne l'avais pas quand je t'ai rencontré ! Il te va super bien !

- Merci !

-C'est toi qui le lui a acheté ? demanda Vince à l'adresse de Keyli.

-Oui, ça te pose un problème ?

-Non, mais c'était une bonne idée ! Kity est encore plus mignonne comme ça !

- ; p

-On arrive en vue de la ferme des chocobos ! fit soudain la voix de Cloud.

-Oki ! Merci de l'info ! s'excita Vinnie.

-Hum…Kity ?

-Oui, Key ?

-Je crois savoir pourquoi tu veux absolument y aller !

-Ah ?

-Impatiente invokeuse !

-Héhéhé ! T'as trouvé ! Ce serait dommage de laisser ça à la porter de n'importe qui !

Qques min + tard :

-On va se reposer ! Je vais parler au propriétaire ! fit Cloud.

-Okai ! On t'attend !

Cloud disparut dans l'une des deux maisons que comportait la ferme des chocobos. Pendant ce temps, Kity s'approcha des chocobos dans la clôture avec un sourire.

-Kwo…Kwoaa ! fit-elle.

A la grande surprise du reste d'AVALANCHE, tous les chocobos se mirent à danser. Après quelques minutes, l'un des chocobos donna à Kity une étrange pierre rouge.

-Mais…c'est…c'est l'une des rares matérias d'invocation ! s'étonna Tifa.

-Yeep !;; Matéria "choco-mog", s'il vous plait !

-Fait voir ! Fait voir ! s'excita Vinnie.

-On verra ça demain ! fit Cloud qui venait juste d'arriver. Pour le moment, on se repose ! On traversera les marais demain ! On devra faire attention, il y a la bas un monstre du nom de Zoolom ! Un gros serpent haut de 6 ou 7 mètre ! Après on passera par la grotte de Mithril ! On traversera ensuite jusqu'à Junon !

-Super programme ! Que de la marche !

-Non, puisque presque tous nos chocobos peuvent grimper sur les montagnes ! Il n'y a que le grand chocobo de Keyli qui ne pourra pas ! Keyli devra monter sur un autre chocobo avec l'un d'entre nous !

-Yeeeaaaa ! Key ! Tu montras derrière moi !

-Ah…heu…ben si ça te dérange pas…

-Mais non ! Laisse plutôt ton chocobo ici, et tu monteras directement avec moi !

-Merci, Kity !

-Pas de quoi !

-Bon, maintenant, tout le monde va dormir pour être en forme demain ! Avec les chocobos on aura juste 2 jours de marche ! On devrait arriver le soir du deuxième jour à Junon !

-Okai ! No problemo !

-Et elle a toujours des piles…

Soir, nuit, ferme des chocobos :

Kity se leva de son lit sans faire de bruit. Elle avait repéré quelques heures auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, une petite mare derrière la ferme.

Après quelques pas furtifs, elle sortit de la maison. Elle avança vers la mare. La lueur de la Lune l'éclairait. La jeune fille s'assit au rebord et regarda son reflet. Elle sourit.

-Key est vraiment trop gentils ! Ce ruban me va vraiment bien !;;

Kity entendit soudain un craquement. Elle se releva et se retourna avec une rapidité incroyable. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses armes.

-Y a quelqu'un ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu rassuré.

La jeune fille s'approcha comme même de l'endroit d'où était venu le bruit. Elle aperçut alors une ombre noir.

-Hein ? Vinnie, si c'est toi, ta blague est pas drôle !

A la grande surprise de la pauvre jeune fille, une sorte de bras noir s'éleva de l'ombre.

-"L'ombre blanche emmène les sauveurs…la noir emmène la fin du monde…ainsi fut sceller l'histoire des deux Frères Ego…et la porte de la vérité des mondes…" fit une voix grave.

La main s'approcha dangereusement de Kity et attrapa le cou de cette dernière.

-Kyyyaaa ! Lâchez moi !

-"C'est pourquoi…tous les sauveurs doivent être détruit par le frère Noir…car il est les ténèbres…"…C'est une prophétie totalement stupide, tu ne trouves pas, Kity Mihina ? Car c'est bien plus ! C'est la réalité, ma poupée ! continua la voix.

La main souleva Kity de quelques centimètres du sol. La jeune fille commençait à étouffer.

-Kyyyaaa…koff…laissez…moi…

-La prophétie stipule aussi que "tout est lié" ! Hum…je ne vois pas comment encore, mais je sais que aujourd'hui, c'est la date de ta mort ! A moins que je ne m'amuse un peu avec toi ! Tu sais, histoire de faire durée le plaisir ! Je vais te faire souffrir de jour en jour, et puis, quand j'en aurais marre, je te tuerais ! Même si c'est du gâchis ! Une aussi jolie fille que toi !

-Allez……vous…faire……voir…

Ce fut les derniers mots que la jeune fille prononça avant de s'évanouir d'asphyxie.

Jour inconnu, endroit inconnu :

_Les enfants…ils jouent toujours. Je m'approche d'eux. Le plus vieux des garçons se retourne vers moi et me souris._

_-Vous êtes de retour, madame ?_

_-Oui._

_-Ouais ! Vous jouez avec nous ?_

_-D'accord, mais à une seule condition !_

_-Ah bon ? Laquelle ?_

_-Que tu arrêtes de me dire "Vous" et "Madame", d'accord ? Appelle moi Kity ! D'accord ?_

_-D'accord Mlle Kity !_

_-Ah…j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'autre bisho devant moi !;;_

_-Qu'est ce que c'est un "bisho" ?_

_-Hum…tu as apprendras ça quand tu seras grand !_

_-Mais je suis grand !_

_-Oui, mais pas encore assez !_

_-D'accord. J'attendrais ! Tu viens jouer ?_

_-Oui. Vous jouez à quoi ?_

_-A cache-cache ! Il y a une forêt pas loin ! Comme notre maman nous a emmené là, ben on en fait la découverte !_

_-Votre maman ? Vous êtes tous frères et sœur ?_

_-Non, fit calmement la jeune fille. Les garçons oui, mais moi je suis d'une autre famille ! Et la personne qu'ils appellent "maman", c'est en faite notre responsable légal !_

_-Ah…vous n'avez plus de parents, c'est ça ?_

_-Oui, c'est vrai. Mes parents sont morts dans un accident, et quand aux garçons, leur mère est morte lorsqu'elle accouchait du plus petit._

_-Je suis désolée._

_-Ce n'est pas grave ! On forme une famille à nous trois ! On ne se quittera jamais, hein ?_

_-On joue ? s'impatiente le plus petit._

_-Qui compte ?_

_-Moi ! Moi !_

_-Tu ne sais même pas compter ! remarque le plus vieux des deux frères._

_-Mais heu…_

_-Moi, je vais compter ! fait la jeune fille._

_-D'accord ! Tous dans la forêt alors !_

_J'accompagne les deux frères tandis que la petite commence à compter. On s'enfonce de plus en plus. _

_-Cache toi là ! ordonne le plus grand à son frère._

_-D'accord !_

_-Ne bouge pas ! Et s'il se passe quelque chose, cris !_

_-D'accord !_

_-Viens, Mlle Kity ! On va plus loin !_

_Le garçon m'emmène par la main. On avance encore et on aperçoit soudain une petite clairière à peine éclairée par les rayons du soleil. _

_-C'est beau ! je fais avec admiration._

_-Oui, j'aime beaucoup cet endroit ! Mais Nounou veut pas qu'on y aille ! Tu diras rien, hein ?_

_-Non, ne t'inquiète pas !;; J'étais pareil enfant !_

_-Ah…parce que maintenant, tu es adulte ?_

_-Heu…_

_Je m'arrête une seconde. J'ai déjà entendu cette phrase._

_-Heu…et bien, moralement non, mais physiquement oui !_

_-Dis mademoiselle ?_

_-Oui ?_

_-Je peux te dire quelque chose ?_

_-Et bien…oui…pourquoi ?_

_-Tu es très jolie ! J'aime beaucoup tes rubans dans tes cheveux !_

_-Merci ! C'est un ami qui me les a offert !_

_-Ahh…il est gentil alors, ton ami ! _

_-C'est vrai ! Il te ressemble un peu !_

_-Je suis gentil ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

_-Merci !_

_-Pas de quoi ! Alors, on se cache où ?_

_"-Mlle ?" demande soudain une autre voix._

_Je me retourne. Derrière nous se trouve un homme blond. Grand et d'environ vingt ans. Il porte des vêtements bleus et une grande cape blanche. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas peur de lui. Mais je remarque que plus rien ne bouge autour de moi. Pas même le petit garçon. Il y a juste cet homme et moi._

_-Oui ?_

_-"Vous n'êtes pas dans votre temps, n'est ce pas ?"_

_-Je n'en sais rien._

_-"Je vois. Vous êtes en train de dormir, ou vous vous êtes évanouie, n'est ce pas ?"_

_-Heu…et bien…je ne me souviens plus…_

_-"Ce n'est pas grave…"_

_-Je…je crois que j'ai rencontré une ombre près de la où je dormais ! _

_-"une ombre ? De quelle couleur?»_

_-noire ! Toutes les ombres sont noires, non ?_

_-"Pas toutes…"_

_-Hum…c'est vrai que j'en ai déjà vu une blanche ! Ca m'a beaucoup étonné, mais bon !_

_-"Donc, vous êtes passées par la porte de la vérité des mondes ?"_

_-La porte de la vérité des mondes ?_

_-"Oui…le seul chemin peut permettre de voyager de monde en monde. C'est la porte de la vérité des mondes !"_

_-Ah ? Et je suis passée dedans ?_

_-"oui, mais seules certaines personnes peuvent y passer !"_

_-Certaines personnes ?_

_-"Disons des personnes spéciales !"_

_-Oyo ? Je suis spéciale ?_

_-"Sûrement, puisque je vous ai permit de traverser la porte."_

_-Vous m'avez permis ?_

_-"Je contrôle la porte."_

_-Ah ? Et vous ne savez même pas que vous m'avez fait passer ?_

_-"Non…puisque vous êtes dans le passé."_

_-Hein ? D-dans le passé ?_

_-"Oui…les gens passant par la porte reçoivent le pouvoir de traverser le passé et dans changer le cour du temps."_

_-Comme Ellone de FF8 ?_

_-"Non…Ellone est un cas à part…"_

_-Ah…vous connaissez FF8 ?_

_-"Je connais chaque monde, chaque personne spéciale"_

_-Ah ?_

_-"Mais il semble, que vous, je ne vous connais pas encore."_

_-Je m'appelle Betty Lenormand, Alias Kitsune Mihina ! J'suis de la Terre !_

_-"La Terre ?"_

_-Oui !_

_-"Je ne connais pas ce monde…"_

_-Ah…ben vous la verrez bien un jour !_

_-"Tout est lié."_

_-Quoi ?_

_-"Vous aussi."_

_-Je suis lié à quoi ?_

_-"A la prophétie."_

_-Quel prophétie ?_

_-"Celle de la vérité des mondes !"_

_-Ah bon ?_

_-"Tout comme moi ! Par quelle porte êtes vous passée ?" _

_-Quel porte ? Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait qu'une !_

_-"Je veux dire…quel ombre ?"_

_-Il y en a plusieurs ?_

_-"Deux."_

_-Ah bon ? C'est quoi la différence entre les deux ?_

_-"Il y a l'ombre blanche…et l'ombre noire…"_

_-Je suis passé par la blanche en tout cas ! Et mes amis aussi !_

_-"Vos amis ?"_

_-Oui ! Keyli Loire et Vincent Patry !_

_-"Keyli Loire…et Vincent Patry…"_

_-Ouaip !_

_-"Si vous êtes passé par l'ombre blanche, nous nous reverrons dans un temps proche pour vous et lointain pour moi…"_

_-Hein ?_

_-"Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez rencontré une ombre noire ? Vous as-t-elle dit quelque chose ?"_

_-Ah oui ! Plein de chose horrible ! Des trucs comme quoi elle allait me faire souffrir pour qu'elle s'amuse avant ma mort ! ;; C'est d'un rassurant ! Et puis elle aussi m'a parlé d'une prophétie bizarre ! Elle disait qu'une ombre blanche emmenait les sauveurs alors qu'une ombre noire emmenait la fin du monde ! Que c'était ainsi qu'était scellée l'histoire des frères Egos et la porte de la vérité des mondes ! Elle a dit aussi que c'était pour ça que les sauveurs devaient être tué pas le frère Noir et que ce dernier était les ténèbres ! Enfin, un truc dans le genre, quoi !_

_-"Je suis désolé."_

_-hein ?_

_-"Vous comprendrez quand nous nous reverront que se soit dans le passé, comme dans le présent !"_

_-Mais comment je vais vous reconnaître dans le présent ?_

_-"Je suis immortel, alors, pas la peine de s'inquiéter, mon physique n'aura pas changé !"_

_-Mais…_

_-"Il est temps de vous réveiller !"_

_-Mais le petit garçon ! Il va être déçu s'il ne me voit plus pour la partie de cache-cache !_

_-"Pense très fort à la partie de cache-cache la prochaine fois que vous vous rendormez ! Vous vous réveillerez au même endroit !"_

_-c'est vrai ?_

_-"oui…à bientôt…Kity Mihina…"_

_Tout se brouilla devant mes yeux. L'homme disparut. J'entendais une voix qui m'appelait. Toujours la même… _

-Kity ! Kity ! Ca va ?

Je sais qui est cette personne…je la reconnais, encore une fois… 

-Kity ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je me suis évanouie…ça ne ce voit pas assez ? 

-Qu'est ce que c'est ces marques sur son cou ? remarqua une autre voix.

_Vince…l'œil d'un aigle…toujours le premier à remarquer quelques chose d'anormal…_

-Bon sang ! Elle s'est fait étranglée ! fit une autre voix.

_Cloud…pareil à lui même…un chef qui constate…_

-QUOI ! KITY ! DIS MOI QUE TU ES VIVANTES, JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

_Key…_

-Son cœur bat encore, mais elle ne respire plus !

_Je…ne respire…plus ? Je…je vais…mourir ? C'est ça que tu veux dire, Vince ?_

-FAUT LA SAUVER ! Y A FORCEMENT UN MOYEN !

_Je n'en sais rien, Key…je ne sais pas…_

_"Vous vous laissez mourir ?"_

_Qui…parle…?_

_"Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vue…Kity Mihina…"_

_Moi…je ne vois rien…vous êtes…l'homme de mon rêve ?_

_"Hum…si vous venez de faire notre première rencontre maintenant, oui…"_

_Je…je vais mourir…_

-KITY !

-Calme toi Keyli!

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps…

"_Ils ont raison…si vous ne vous décidez pas…"_

_Décider quoi ?_

_"Si vous voulez vivre ou non…"_

_Je veux vivre…_

_"Alors…vivez !"_

-CE…C'EST QUOI CA ?

-Une lumière blanche, mon cher Keyli !

_C'est vous, n'est ce pas ?_

_"oui…en effet…"_

_Vous…me devez des explications…_

_"C'est vrai ! Mais seulement après que vous vous soyez relevée !_"

_Et comment je fais ?_

_"Simple ! Vous vous concentrez sur votre vie !"_

-KITY !KITY ! ELLE VA MOURIR !

_Po…pourquoi je sens des gouttes d'eau sur mon visage ?_

_"Simplement parce que votre ami pleure !_"

_Je ne veux pas…_

_"Alors levez vous et dite lui !_"

_Key…ne t'inquiètes pas…_

-Key…ne t'inquiètes pas…

-Kity ! hurla une voix dans les oreilles de la jeune fille.

Kity ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Le visage de Keyli se tenait devant elle. Quelques larmes coulaient.

-Kity ! fit Keyli en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Argg…tu m'étouffes…

-Je…je suis désolé ! Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée ?

-Rien !

-Ah bon ? Y a rien, et tu te retrouves comme ça, par magie, étouffée et quasi morte ? plaisanta Vince.

-Je me suis juste fait attaquée par un p'tit montre de rien du tout par surprise ! Tout va bien ! Bon ! Il est quelle heure ?

-8 heures du matin…, répondit machinalement Cloud.

-Hola ! On est en retard sur le créneau ! On y va ! fit Kity en se relevant.

-Je…je ne l'a comprendrais jamais…elle a failli mourir, et elle est aussi réveillé que nous ! se lamenta Keyli.

-Allez ! On y va !

Kity tira les autres vers les chocobos, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé…pensant à ces mystérieuses ombres et personnes.

Notes de l'auteur :

Salut ! Heu…quoi dire…absolument rien ! la suite !

hué des lecteurs

Okai ! Okai ! Bon, y a cette prophétie qui apparaît, mais sachez que vous en avez qu'une petite partie devant vos yeux !;; Enfin, bref, Kity allait mourir, comme d'hab ! Mais elle est sauvée par ce mystérieux homme blond, soi-disant immortel qui parle dans la tête de Kity. Bon, c'bisho vient de mon imagination…et maintenant je suis en train de me casser la tête pour lui trouver un nom potable !;; Bon, y a encore quelques questions, mais les réponses seront dévoilées dans la suite de l'histoire. Enfin, je peux pas vous en dire trop, ça gâcherait la suite ! Allez, at'cheufêtedepaques !

Séquence 4 : « _Ce que mon frère essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que si tu meurs ici, tu meurs dans ton temps ! »_

Depuis déjà deux heures de temps, un certain jeune homme brun était aux anges. Dois-je rappeler qu'il devait monter derrière Kity sur un chocobo ?

-Keyli ? T'es bien là où t'es ? ironisa Vince.

-Y a quoi comme sous-propos là-dessous ? è---é

-Rien, juste que tu es en bonne posture face à Kity !

-Pff…ton humour est très bas !

-Tiens…c'est bizarre…

-Quoi est bizarre ?

-Kity ne m'engueule pas…c'est rare…

-C'est vrai ! C'est vraiment bizarre ! D'habitude elle aurait crié pour nous séparer !

-Oui, surtout qu'elle n'a rien dit depuis qu'on est parti !

-Et j'ai beau parler avec toi d'elle, alors qu'elle est à quelques centimètres de moi, elle ne réagit même pas ! C'est comme si elle ne nous entendait pas !

-Kity ? demanda Vince en s'approchant avec son chocobo de celui de Kity et Keyli.

-……( aucune réaction)

-Là, ça devient grave !

-Kity ? demanda à son tour Keyli en avançant sa tête sur le côté droit de cette dernière.

Keyli regarda Kity. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait les rennes du chocobo sans scier. Comme si elle était à ce moment dans un autre monde.

-Kity ? répéta Keyli. Tu vas bien ? Tu rêves ?

Kity ne répondait toujours pas. Keyli eu alors une idée. Il s'approcha du visage de la jeune fille et embrassa cette dernière sur la joue. Contre toute attente, la jeune fille sursauta d'un coup.

-Iiiiikkkkk ! Ca va pas ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-Eh ben voilà ! T'es sortie de ta bulle !

-Profiteur…, siffla Vinnie pour que seul Keyli l'entende.

-Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? répéta Kity.

-On va légèrement dire qu'on t'appelait et que tu ne répondais pas ! C'est comme si tu ne nous entendais et voyais pas !

-Hein ?

-C'était la dernière solution pour te réveiller, je suis désolé !

-Ah…;; désolé, je devais être perdu dans mes pensées !_Rah…Key m'a fait la bise !-_

-Et tu pensais à quoi ?

-Heu…ben à ma stupidité !

-Non, franchement !

-Franchement ? Eh bien que quand on va passer dans la grotte des Mithrils, les chocobos vont passé tous seuls au dessus de la montagne ! C'est qu'elles sont intelligentes ces petites bêtes !

-Kity ?

-Oui ?

-Tu as encore rêvé des gamins, c'est ça ?

-Ah ? Heu…non !

-Arrêtes de t'occuper des choses qui ne sont pas réels !

-Key ?

-Oui ?

-Lorsque je suis dans ces rêves…je suis en fait dans le passé !

-hein ? C'est quoi cette blague ?

-J'en sais rien ! On me l'a dit !

-On ? Qui ?

-regard de droite à gauche pour vérifier qu'AVALANCHE n'écoute pas……et bien…un mec du passé…

-Hein ? Depuis quand on retourne dans le passé en rêvant ? s'étonna Vinnie.

-Depuis qu'on a passé la porte de la vérité des mondes…

-Hein ! C'est quoi c'est histoire !

-D'après ce que j'ai compris…il y a une prophétie…et on y est tous lié ! L'ombre blanche laisse passer les sauveurs, tandis que l'ombre noire emmène avec elle la fin du monde !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !

-J'en sais rien ! Cette nuit, j'me suis fait attaquer par une ombre noir ! Pendant qu'elle m'étranglait, elle m'a dit que le Frère Noir devait tuer les sauveurs ! J'ai pas tout pigé ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si on veut vivre, on doit s'écarter de cette ombre ! Ensuite, l'ombre blanche devrait nous aider !

-L'ombre blanche ? Celle qui nous a gobé lorsqu'on est passé entre les deux mondes ?

-Oui ! On est des personnes spéciales ! Je ne sais pas encore en quoi, mais on n'est pas là pour rien !

-J'commence à y croire à ton histoire de Cétras ! T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? continua Keyli.

-Mais…

-Tu devrais te reposer !

-Oui ! Je pourrais finir ma partie de cache-cache !

-Ta…partie de…cache-cache ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Oui ! Avec les enfants du passé !

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en occuper !

-Mais…

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait ce passer ! Si on peut vraiment aller dans le passé, c'est grave !

-Mais les enfants sont si gentil ! Ils seraient malheureux de ne plus me voir !

-On a tous une séparation un jour ou l'autre !

-Mais…le plus vieux des deux frères ! Il était si gentil ! Si mignon !

-Si…mignon ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Nan ! Pas dans le sens que tu le prends ! Tous les gamins sont mignons ! C'est dans ce sens là que je le prends !

-Oui ! Oui ! C'est dans ce sens là que je le prenais moi aussi, mais…ce gamin n'a rien de mignon, tu peux me croire !

- o-O Tu le connais ?

-Tu crois être la seule à rêver de ça ?

-heu…

-Bon, alors !

-Mais pourquoi tu dis qu'il est pas mignon ?

-Pour rien ! Tu connais juste qu'une partie de lui même, c'est tout !

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-On est arrivé à la grotte de Mithrils! expliqua la voix de Cloud.

-Okai ! On descend ! fit Keyli pour clore la discussion.

-C'est…Sephiroth qui a fait ça ? demanda Cloud en direction du Zoolom empalé.

-Beh…oui ! répondit Kity comme si s'était évident.

-Et bien…il doit s'en passer des choses dans le futur pour qu'elle trouve ça normal…, conclut sagement Red.

Plus tard, grotte de mithril :

Kity, Keyli, Vinnie et Avalanche traversaient calmement la grotte des Mithrils. Kity, qui jusqu'à maintenant ne pipait mot, décida à s'amuser avec les monstres du coins.

-Raahhh ! Ca fait du bien de se défouler de temps en temps ! ;;

-Au moins, ils ont de la chance, ces monstres ! Ils meurent rapidement ! Ils n'ont pas le temps de comprendre leur douleur ! plaisanta Vinnie. Je me demande pourquoi elle veut absolument se battre en se moment…

-Evite de comprendre ! Sache juste que c'est juste à titre de vengeance ! ;; fit Kity avec un sourire.

-Ah…et en quoi consiste ta vengeance ?

-Rien ! C'est par rapport à Key !

-Ah ouais…tu comptes surpasser mon « dernier sourire », c'est ça ?

-Oh….o-O… ;; Comment t'as deviné Key ?

-J'chai pas…intuition masculine…

-Ah bon ? Parce que les mecs ont de l'intuition ? C'est nouveau ?

-Ouais…contrairement à une certaine demoiselle que je connais !

-Hum…y a du vrai la dedans, mais bon ! On parle plus de l'intuition féminine que masculine !

-Une minute ! demanda soudain une voix derrière tout le monde.

-Okai…match nul…, continua Keyli sans faire gaffe à la personne.

-hem…on vous dérange ? s'énerva la voix.

-Ouais ! répondit Kity sans même se retourner.

Inutile pour la jeune fille de se retourner, elle savait que derrière elle se trouvait un mec chauve en costume bleu marine, avec cravate et tout le blabla qui va avec…

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Tifa (qui, elle, s'était retournée avec les autres membres d'AVALANCHE)

-Savez vous qui je suis ? redemanda l'homme.

-Ouais…t'es Rude des Turks ! On s'en fou ! On n'a pas que ça à faire ! coupa Kity.

-Et sais-tu en quoi consiste le boulot des Turks ? s'énerva Rude. Et regarde moi au moins !

Kity se retourna, le plus calmement possible, puis avec un sourire, elle commença à répondre à la question.

-Ce en quoi consiste le boulot des Turks est difficile à expliquer ! Mais en gros c'est des trucs pas très propres du genre kidnapping, meurtre, espionnage et j'en passe et des meilleurs ! Mais bon, comme le job est bien payé et que les costume sont cool, admit pour Reno, c'est comme même pas mal !

-...

-Monsieur !

-Tiens…manquait plus que la p'tite blonde ! ironisa Kity.

-Dis moi, Kity, t'es pas en surchauffage ? Si ? C'est bien ce que je pensais.

-Je suis une nouvelle recrue ! Ne me traité pas pendant le service !

-Mais on sait que t'es une nouvelle recrue ! Mince à la fin ! Vous pouvez y aller, non ? Y en a marre !

-Mais…

-Bon ! okai ! Daccord ! Dis le ton speech comme quoi que depuis la défaite de Reno envers Cloud, que vous êtes à cours d'effectif et que c'est ta première mission sur le terrain et que vous êtes sensé retrouver Sephiroth qui se dirige à Junon !

-mais…

-Elena, tu parles trop…, fit sagement Steng qui venait juste d'arriver.

-Monsieur !

-Vous me ferez un rapport !

-Oui, monsieur ! firent les deux Turks en s'en allant.

-Aérith…reste loin de la Shinra…, fit calmement Steng en partant à son tour.

Un long silence se forma dans le groupe d'AVALANCHE. Tous regardaient Kity.

-Behhh…quoi ? J'suis une Cétra du futur, nan ?

-Bon, on y va ? En tout cas, on sait où se trouve Sephiroth ! conclut Cloud.

-Attend ! T'es pas rendu là ! Le p'tit Seph' se déplace ! Alors d'ici là qu'on mette la main dessus !

-Petit ? s'étonna Aérith.

-Façon de dire ! ;;

Sortie de la grotte des Mithrils :

-Kyaa ! j'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir clostro ! fit Kity en s'étirant. _Mais…je suis clostro en fait…ou noctoro…enfin bref, j'aime pas les endroits sombres !_

-Au moins tout ça ! Bon, ils sont où les chocobos ?

-ici ! répondit Cloud en trouvant derrière des rochers des chocobos de différentes couleurs.

-Ouais ! On est repartit ! Et au fait, vous me promettez de pas passer par...mmmmhh…

-Tais-toi pour une fois…, glissa Keyli dans l'oreille de Kity tout en gardant sa main devant la bouche de son amie. Et si on y passe, et bien tant pis…

-Mmmmhh…, rouspetta la jeune fille.

-Y a pas de « mmmmhh » qui tienne !

-Grrmff !

Keyli lâcha Kity. Quelques secondes plus tard, il la fit monter sur son chocobo puis monta à son tour derrière elle.

-J'suis crevée ! Les monstres dans la grotte de Mithril m'ont tué !

-Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que tu parles ? demanda Vinnie en montant sur son chocobo.

-Ouais !

-Tu n'as qu'à te reposer ! Ta « nuit » n'a pas été de tout repos ! Keyli s'occupera de diriger le chocobo ! proposa Cloud.

-pas bête ! Ca te dérange pas Key ?

-Si…

-Allez ! S'teupl' !

-Promets moi alors de ne pas aller…à ta partie de cache-cache ! souffla Keyli dans l'oreille de Kity.

-Mais heu…

-On ne sait pas ce qui peut ce passer !

-Bon ! D'accord ! Promesse de Betty Lenormand !

-Fais gaffe Keyli ! Quand elle jure sur son vrai nom, c'est mauvais signe ! fit Vince avec un sourire.

-mais tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? Toujours est-il que j'veux dormir ! J'pense que j'aurais pas le courage de faire un tour dans le passé !_ Yark…toujours avoir l'air sérieuse…_

-Bon…d'accord…, se résigna Keyli en prenant les rennes du chocobo. Fait gaffe à ne pas tomber.

-Ah…je n'y avais pas pensé ! ;; Heu…ça te dérange pas si je me calle contre toi pour éviter de me tauler ?

-Hein ? Que…que…tu…co-comment ça…, balbutia Keyli en devenant rouge.

-Ben…comme j'suis devant toi sur le chocobo, tu peux prendre une renne de chaque côté de moi, et je peux poser mon dos sur toi pour éviter de tomber, non ? Ca te dérange, ou pas ?

-No-non…fait comme tu veux !

-Merci ! -

Keyli sentit alors son amie se laisser tomber sur lui en douceur. Après un dernier sourire, la jeune fille ferma ses yeux…en pensant à une certaine partie de cache-cache…

_-Mlle Kity ? m'appelle le petit garçon._

_-Oui ? je fais en me levant._

_-On se cache où ?_

_-Comme tu veux ! Je ne connais pas l'endroit ! _

_-Y a une petite cachette, là ! Tu viens avec moi ?_

_-D'accord !_

_Je m'arrête soudain. Je viens d'entendre quelqu'un parler en dehors du petit garçon et moi. Je relève la tête et je réentends la voix._

_« -je suis désolé…mais je suis obligé d'intervenir maintenant… »_

_Le petit garçon me regarde bizarrement. Il n'a pas du entendre la voix._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre. Une ombre blanche vient d'apparaître derrière l'enfant._

_-Mais…_

_L'enfant se retourne et voit à son tour l'ombre blanche._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ?demande-t-il en s'approchant de l'ombre._

_« -N'interviens pas ! »_

_-Mais…_

_« -ne change pas le cour de l'histoire ! Ce serait catastrophique ! »_

_-D'accord !_

_-Tu viens avec moi Mlle Kity ?_

_« -N'y va pas ! »_

_-Je…vas voir ! J'arrive derrière toi !_

_-tu as peur ?_

_-Non._

_-Et bien alors ? AHHHH !_

_L'ombre blanche vient d'avaler le petit garçon. L'ombre disparaît et réapparaît l'homme blond de l'autre fois._

_« -Je suis désolé… »_

_-Pourquoi doit-il changer de monde ?je demande._

_« -Si n'aurait pas changé de monde, tout le passé aura eu des conséquences grave sur le présent… »_

_Je vois soudain l'homme se retourner. Il a entendu quelque chose. Quelque chose vient de bouger dans un buisson._

_« -Ce n'est pas possible ! Seul ceux qui viennent du futur peuvent bouger comme ils le veulent dans mon arrêt du temps ! »_

_« -Ou ton propre frère… » fait une voix._

_Un homme brun, aux vêtements noirs apparaît devant mes yeux. L'homme blond se retourne vers moi, affolé :_

_«-Vas-t'en Kity ! » m'ordonne-t-il. _

_-Je fais comment ? Et qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_« -Si tu as un problème ici…tu recevras les conséquences en te réveillant ! » _

_« -Ce que mon frère essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que si tu meurs ici, tu meurs dans ton temps ! Mlle ? » fait calmement l'homme brun avec un sourire._

_-heu…Kitsune Mihina ! Mais pourquoi je devrais avoir un problème ?_

_« -Parts Kity ! » hurle le blond._

_-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

_« -Tu n'as pas compris ? » demande l'homme brun en sortant un fusil qu'il pointe sur moi._

_« -Vite ! C'est lui ! C'est les ténèbres ! Celui qui t'as fait évanouir dans ton temps ! »_

_-Hein ? Mais fallait le dire plus tôt ! fis-je en me concentrant._

_« -Trop tard pour la sauver cher frère ! J'ai bloqué son retour ! »_

_« -Cours ! je vais essayer de le retenir ! »_

_Et il disait vrai. Je ne peux pas sortir de ce rêve réel qui tournait au cauchemar. Je ne me pose pas d'avantage de question, je me mets à courir. J'entends une balle siffler près de mon oreille. J'entends de loin des coups étouffés. Une autre balle siffle. Je saute au dessus des branches et des arbres, mais l'homme brun me suit. _

_J'arrive soudain devant une falaise. Elle est bien trop haute pour que je la monte. Et en plus…je viens seulement de remarquer que je suis coincée. Je me retourne. L'homme est face à moi._

_« -Alors poupée ? On est coincée ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as déjà survécu à l'une de mes attaques dans le futur ! C'est bien…mais cette fois, je ne t'épargnerai pas ! »_

_L'homme monte son fusil vers moi. Cette fois, je ne peux pas fuir. Il presse soudain sur la détente…_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre…une détonation…quelqu'un devant moi…un hurlement de douleur…un corps qui tombe…des larmes…un hurlement de frayeur…_

_Quelqu'un aux cheveux bruns se trouve devant moi et me fait face. Il a reçu la balle au niveau du ventre. Il a hurlé sous la douleur. Je le vois tomber en arrière, évanoui. Cette personne… la dernière que j'aurais voulu voir à ce moment là…c'est moi qui hurle de frayeur…un hurlement qui déchire toute la forêt…un hurlement de peur…qui sort de ma gorge…_

_-KEY !_

Note de l'auteur :

Et oui ! La coupeuse de moment grave est de retour dans ses notes ! ;; Bon, sérieusement, on peut se poser plein de question ! ;; On fait simplement plus ample connaissance avec le mec brun des ténèbres ! Il a une manière efficace de faire comprendre ce qu'on ne comprend pas, vous ne trouvez pas ? Alors, grande question d'la vie : si Kity dort, que Keyli est aux rennes du chocobos, que le seul moyen de venir dans le passé, c'est de dormir, comment ce fait-il que Keyli apparaît dans le rêve réalité de Kity ? Il ne peut pas dormir, s'il s'occupe du chocobo ? Et bien la réponse est simple : vous verrez à la prochaine partie ! ( réponse simple) Sinon…que dire ?...quoi ? Vous voulez la suite ? Heu…Ben…j'suis obligé là ? ……..Oui ? Bon…ben la suite alors !

Séquence 5 : _« Tes amis sont ton courage…alors il faut avoir encore plus de courage, si tu ne veux pas les perdre ! »_

_Je regarde la triste réalité devant moi…le corps évanoui de Keyli se trouve devant moi. Je me précipite sur lui, les larmes aux yeux._

_-Key !_

_« -Qu'est ce que ce con fait là ? » s'étonne l'homme brun._

_Je me relève. Est-ce bien moi qui me relève…ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce moi qui agis en ce moment ? Je ne sais pas. J'avance vers l'homme. Ce dernier recule, les yeux horrifiés. _

_« -K-Kana…qu'est ce…qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

_Une voix sort de ma gorge…ce n'est pas la mienne…_

_« -Tu es allé trop loin, Katra ! »_

_« -Tu…tu n'oserais comme même pas…tuer ton propre frère en utilisant le pouvoir de la fille ? »_

_« -Si ! Tu veux tester ? »_

_« -Elle ne s'en sortira pas si facilement la prochaine fois ! » fait le brun en disparaissant._

_Je reprends soudain le contrôle de moi-même. Je tombe à genoux, en pleures. Je me précipite sur le corps de Keyli._

_-Key ! Key ! Réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie !_

_« -Il est sérieusement touché… » admit une voix derrière moi._

_Je me retourne. L'homme blond me rejoint en boitant. Je peux voir une large plaie au niveau de sa cuisse. Il avait du être touché lorsqu'il avait voulu me laisser le temps de fuir._

_-Qu'est ce que je peux faire !_

_« -Ici, rien ! Retourne dans ton temps et soigne le ! Avec de la chance, il s'en tira ! »_

_-Mais…et vous ?_

_« -Je suis immortel, je te rappel ! Une blessure comme celle-ci n'atteint pas mon âme ! Pars maintenant ! Vite ! »_

_J'acquiesce. J'attrape Keyli par ses épaules et me concentre. Comme à chaque fois, tout se brouille autour de moi. J'ai juste le temps de poser une question et d'entendre la réponse :_

_-Votre nom…c'est Kana, n'est ce pas ?_

_« -oui… »_

_Je ne vois plus rien. Je me réveille…_

Kity ouvrit avec précipitation ses yeux. Elle a juste le temps de remarquer qu'elle tombe avec Keyli du chocobo. Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol. Tous les membres d'Avalanche se retourne vers elle et Keyli, ainsi que Vinnie. Ils ne leurs faut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Keyli est blessé : son sang jonchait le sol.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'affole Cloud.

-Key ! Il…il a reçu une balle dans le ventre ! « Guéri 2 » ! « Guéri 2 ! »

La blessure de Keyli disparut sous l'effet des soins…à savoir si le pauvre jeune homme était encore vivant…

Moment inconnu, endroit inconnu :

« -Key ! »

Keyli se réveilla doucement. Il était allongé. Quelqu'un se trouvait à droite de lui. Mais il ne savait pas qui, car il n'avait pas encore ouvert ses yeux. Il n'entendait que des gémissements et des sortes de sanglots.

-Key…

Il sursauta. Cette personne. Il savait qui s'était. Elle lui tenait le bras et restait collée à lui. Un sentiment de joie traversa le jeune homme. Il émit un sourire puis une larme, une seule, glissa sur sa joue.

-Tu…tu es vivante…, affirma-t-il pour lui-même.

La personne ne lui répondit pas. Keyli se retourna vers elle et ouvrit enfin ses yeux. La jeune fille était là, endormie, sanglotant encore, les cheveux châtains or en bataille.

-Tu dors ? Combien de temps me suis-je évanoui ? Longtemps…à priori…

Il passa délicatement sa main sur le visage de son amie pour lui essuyer ses pleures.

-Tu…es encore dans le passé en ce moment ? C'est vrai que…pour le moment, il n'y a plus de danger là bas…mais…

Keyli soupira. Il referma ses yeux, dans l'espoir de se rendormir…

_Je rouvre mes yeux. Ca y est, je suis une nouvelle fois dans le passé. Elle ne devrait pas être très loin. Je suis encore dans la forêt, celle où j'avais été cherché Kity la dernière fois. Je me souviens encore…c'est moi qui pleurait à ce moment là…puisque c'était elle qui venait de mourir, devant mes yeux. C'est pour ça que je suis parti dans le passé pour essayer de comprendre. Je la cherchais et puis elle est passé devant moi en courant, sans me voir. Elle était poursuivie par cet homme. Je les ai suivis. J'ai découvert la triste réalité en voyant l'homme pointer son arme sur elle. J'ai su tout de suite qu'elle était morte à cause de ça. Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je me suis placé entre les deux. Je ne savais pas si elle allait vivre pour autant…Mais…je ne veux plus jamais revoir l'image que j'avais vu avant de rentrer dans le passé. Le sang coulait sur son corps et surtout au niveau du cœur. J'ai tout de suite deviné où elle avait été._

_J'avance dans la forêt. Tout est paisible. J'entends soudain des voix. Ce sont ceux d'enfants. Je vois alors un petit garçon aux cheveux châtain et une jeune fille aux cheveux de la même couleur. _

_-Monsieur ! m'appelle la jeune fille._

_Je recule d'un pas. Moi…qui ne voulait plus jamais revoir ça…_

_-Monsieur ! fait la jeune fille en arrivant la première à mon niveau._

_-O…oui ?_

_-Vous avez vu un petit garçon brun et une grande dame ?_

_-Non. Je cherche cette femme._

_-Si vous les trouvez, dites le nous, d'accord ?_

_-D'accord._

_-Merci ! font les deux enfants avant de partir._

_Je les regarde disparaître. Je pars à mon tour à travers la forêt. Je cherche pendant des heures…_

…_des heures…_

…_et des heures…_

_Une petite voix arrive soudain jusqu'à moi. Je me redresse. Cette voix pleure. Puis, j'entends une deuxième voix. Beaucoup plus grave…celle d'un homme. Je me rapproche des voix. Je trouve un petit chemin. Mon passé resurgit devant mes yeux. J'arrive devant « la » clairière. Je m'arrête. Au centre, mon amie est assise et pleure sur les genoux d'un homme blond portant une cape blanche et bleue, assis lui aussi dans l'herbe. J'entends leur conversation._

_-Pourquoi…pourquoi c'est mon destin de…de perdre tous mes amis ? Tous ceux qui compte pour moi ?sanglote mon amie._

_« -Toi et tes amis êtes spéciaux. Je n'y peux rien…tout est lié. » répond l'homme._

_-Mais pourquoi ? On n'a rien demandé à personne !_

_« -Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais peut être que dans ton temps, je le sais ! »_

_-Je…je vous ai déjà entendu, vous m'avez même sauvé, mais je ne vous ai toujours pas vu ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?_

_« -Pour le moment…attendre…c'est tout. »_

_-Attendre…Attendre ! Toujours attendre ! Et nos vies ? Keyli va peut être mourir, vous le savez ? Si…si ça se trouve…il…il…est…déjà…_

_« -Tu l'as soigné dès que tu es retourné dans ton temps, non ? »_

_-Oui, mais cela fait 3 jours qu'il est comme ça ! Ca fait trois jours que je veille sur lui dans l'espoir de le voir se réveiller !_

_« -Il y a toujours un espoir ! N'oublis jamais ça ! »_

_-Il y a espoir et espoir !_

_« -Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_-Il y a d'un côté les vrais espoirs…et puis les faux…_

_« -Je ne te comprends pas… »_

_-A…à quoi bon de vivre…si c'est pour voir…ses amis…les personnes qui vous sont chères…mourir…juste…juste……_

_« -Juste ? »_

_-Juste…devant vos yeux…_

_« -Ne perds pas courage ! »_

_-C'est facile à dire…_

_« -Il sera peut-être bientôt sur pied ! »_

_-Peut-être…toujours peut-être !_

_« -Si tu perds courage, ton seul espoir qui te reste, qu'il soit vrai ou faux, disparaîtra automatiquement ! »_

_-Je…je n'ai…plus aucun courage…_

_« -Tu vas comme même pas abandonner ? »_

_-Je n'ai pas…la force de me battre…si…si…_

_« -Si tes amis ne sont pas à tes côtés, c'est ça ? »_

_-...oui…_

_« -Tes amis sont ton courage…alors il faut avoir encore plus de courage, si tu ne veux pas les perdre ! »_

_- …... je…n'ai pas pu…le protéger…_

_« -S'il n'était pas intervenu…je n'aurais pas eu le temps de m'emparer de ton corps et de faire fuir mon frère ! Tu aurais pu mourir ! »_

_-Je préfère ça, plutôt que…que…ce…soit lui…qui perde sa vie…_

_« -Vous vous connaissez à peine…et il est déjà aussi important qu'une personne que tu connaîtrais depuis ton enfance… »_

_-J'ai…l'impression…que justement…on se connaît…depuis longtemps…il me sourit toujours…il est toujours là pour moi…il est si…gentil……C'EST POUR CA QUE JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IL MEURE !_

_Je vois Kity se blottir contre l'homme, pleurant de toutes ses larmes. J'ai envie d'aller lui dire que je vais bien, mais l'homme relève sa tête vers moi avant que je ne puisse bouger. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres, puis il relève de sa main droite le visage de Kity vers lui._

_« -Je crois que…tu as de la visite ! » fait-il doucement à mon amie._

_Je vois Kity se relever et se tourner vers moi. On reste un long moment face à face, sans bouger. J'entrevois l'homme disparaître derrière Kity. Cette dernière me regarde avec un visage heureux parsemé de larmes. Elle ne bouge pas. C'est moi qui m'approche. Je suis juste devant elle. Juste à quelques centimètres. Je l'entours de mes bras et pose ma tête dans son cou._

_-Je…je suis désolé…mais…, je commence._

_-Ne dis rien, ou c'est moi qui t'étripe ! me réprimande-t-elle en souriant._

_- ……_

_-Kana m'a expliqué ce que tu as fait…ne refait plus jamais ça, okai ?_

_-A une condition !_

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Que tu n'aille plus jamais seule dans le passé !_

_-GGrrrmm…_

_-Tu…tu ne sais pas…ce que c'est que de voir mourir quelqu'un dans tes bras, sans aucune raison apparente…_

_- ………j'ai…déjà vu quelqu'un mourir dans mes bras…je sais ce que cela fait…_

_-Excuse moi…mais il fallait que je revienne dans le passé ! Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement !_

_-On…est pareil…n'est ce pas ?_

_-D'une certaine manière…_

_- ……_

_-Qui était cet homme ?_

_-L'ombre blanche ! Il s'appelle Kana ! _

_-Ah oui…la fameuse ombre blanche ! Et je suppose que son « frère » est l'homme brun qui a failli nous tuer ?_

_-Oui…_

_-On ne devrai pas rester là ! On devrait retourner dans le présent ! je conseille._

_-D'accord ! On va pouvoir reprendre la route ! _

_« -Ne venez pas dans ce temps avant un bon moment, s'il vous plait ! » fais la voix de l'homme blond._

_-Mais…heuuuu…_

_-Il a raison, Kity ! Ce serait dangereux ! je fais en relevant la tête de mon amie._

_« -A plus tard ! »_

_Je regarde mon amie, puis, après un sourire, je vois tout se troubler autours de moi…_

Keyli rouvrit ses yeux et tomba une nouvelle fois nez à nez, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, sur Kity. Cette dernière ouvrait ses yeux à son tour, et quand elle remarqua que leur deux nez se touchaient quasiment, elle tourna la tête sur le côté en même temps que Keyli.

-Dé-désolé ! s'excusa Keyli.

-Ce…c'est rien ! Tu peux te lever ?

-Je pense !

-Génial ! J'vais prévenir les autres ! fit Kity en se levant rapidement avec un sourire.

Alors que la petite surexcitée qui avait reprit toute sa pèche se levait, Keyli l'attrapa par le poignet et l'obligea à faire demi tour.

-Qu'est ce…

Kity n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : Keyli l'avait entouré de ses bras et serrée contre lui.

-Kity…merci…

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Merci…de t'occuper et de veiller sur moi…quand je vais mal !

-Je pense que je te dois bien ça, non ?_ah…j'suis bien là, moi… J'suis encore dans ses bras ! Bonheur ! Qu'est ce que je fais ? J'l'embrasse sur la joue pour le remercier ?_

Kity n'eut pas le temps de décider sur quelle joue elle allait embrasser son ami, que ce dernier l'embrassa sur la joue avant elle.

-VU KEYLI ! VU LE BISOU ! s'excita Vinnie qui venait juste de passer sa tête dans l'entrée de la tente.

-Vinnie ! s'affola Kity en devenant rouge. Il me remerciait, c'est tout, va pas encore t'imaginer des trucs à la con !

-En tout cas, il a l'air d'aller mieux ! ;; T'façon, j'vous avait vu vous enlacer dans le monde du passé !

-QUOI ! s'énerva Keyli. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAISAIS LA BAS !

-Tu crois être le seul à t'inquiéter pour Kity ? Ca fait trois jours qu'elle n'a rien voulu avaler ! répliqua Vinnie.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Keyli en se retournant ver Kity. C'est vrai ?

-Heu…un p'tit peu… ;; avoua Kity en quittant précipitamment la tente.

-Reviens ici ! ordonna Keyli en sortant à son tour de la tente.

Une course poursuite s'engagea alors dans le camp installé depuis déjà trois jours, sous les yeux rieurs des membres d'AVALANCHE.

-On dirait que le bel au bois dormant s'est réveillé ! plaisanta Cloud.

-Il a pas bien apprécié quand je lui ai dit que Kity n'avait rien mangé ! lui expliqua Vinnie en arrivant près du chef.

-AIDEZZZZ MOIIIII ! ;;

Notes de l'auteur :

Aïe Aïe Aïe ! On va me reprocher d'avoir fait deux ou trois partie trop sérieuse (bon, j'me rattrape sur la fin, mais bon…) Je vous promets que le départ du 4e chapitre sera hyper marrant ! Surtout vu que Kity et les autres vont arriver à Junon, qui dit Junon dit cérémonie du nouveau président, qui dit cérémonie du nouveau président dit…RUFY ! Keyli va encore pas être content s'il s'approche trop de Kity !lol bon, j'imagine d'ici le tableau !

Bon, si vous avez des questions, vous savez où me contacter ! Hein ? samtribalyahoo.ca (j'y allait plus ces dernier temps, mais bon, j'y retourne de plus en plus) donc, voilà ! Parce que oui ! Si vous avez pas encore compris, c'est la fin du 3e chapitre ! (enfin…lol) Donc, voilà ! A bientôt et at'chefête de paques ! (hou…lalala…50 page word… battu mon record pour cette fic !


	4. Chapter 4

Vérité des mondes 

Chapitre 4 : Adrideo

Séquence 1 :

Cela faisait maintenant une demi journée que la troupe avait repris sa route. Kity était très surveillée par Keyli et Vinnie qui, l'un comme l'autre, ne voulaient pas ravoir des peurs bleues comme la dernière fois.

Pour une fois, Kity ne disait rien et s'occupait plus à diriger le chocobo qu'autre chose. Une question traversa alors l'esprit de Keyli.

-Au fait, Kity ! Le mec là, le blond, c'est qui au fait ? Tu m'as donné son nom, mais bon !

-Je te l'ai dit ! C'est l'ombre blanche ! répondit machinalement Kity.

-Je sais, mais j'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il faisait là !

-Mais c'est simple ! Il est le gardien de la porte de la vérité des mondes !

-Mais c'est quoi cette porte ?

-Ben, la porte qui laisse passer les gens dans d'autre monde !

-Ahhh...j'ai compris ! Et pourquoi il y a deux ombres s'il n'y a qu'une porte ?

-La porte doit être divisé en deux, je pense !

-Mais pourquoi en deux ?

-Ben, la porte du bien, et celle du mal, non ?

-Ouais…possible ! Mais, nous, qu'est ce qu'on est sensé faire ?

-J'en sais rien, Key ! Tu m'en poses des questions !

-J'essaye de comprendre !

-On arrive dans combien de temps à Junon ? demanda Vinnie pour clore la discussion.

-D'ici une ou deux heures, Vinnie ! fit Kity.

-Merci, Bébé !

-Tu l'as appelée comment ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Ben…Bébé !

-C'est à cause de mon vrai nom qu'il m'appelle comme ça, Key !

-Ah ! C'est vrai !J'ai tellement l'habitude de t'appeler Kity, que j'en ai oublier ton nom d'origine !

-Hum…, fit Kity avec un sourire.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Vinnie.

-Je repensais à Junon !

-Et bien quoi ? continua Vinnie sans comprendre.

-Kity ? demanda Keyli.

-Oui ? ( air innocent)

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer tes conneries, j'espère ? Je t'ai sauvé une fois de ce &$£# de président, je serais peut être pas là la prochaine fois !

-C'est pas exactement la personne à qui je pensais !

-Hors de question que tu ailles dans la cale du cargo toute seule non plus !

-Rohh…même pas drôle !

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

-J'oserai jamais !

-Attention, ou…

-Ou quoi ? Ehhhhhaaa !

La jeune fille se sentit soudain se faire pousser de sur le chocobo. Keyli la retenait par la main, sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

-Ou ça ! -

-Remontteeeeuuu mmooiiiii !

-Je sais pas !

-S'iiillll tteeee pllaaaiiiitttt !

Keyli remmena Kity sur le chocobo.

-Imbécile ! Me refait plus jamais ça !

- -

-...

-...

-...pf…pff…

-...pff…

-...pf…wahahahahahah !

-Hahahaha ! On est vraiment pas triste quand on s'y mets !

Et la route se passa tranquillement sans encombre, et en rire…

Plus tard, arrivée au port de Junon :

-Kyaaa ! Déjà arrivé !(On se demande qui parle)

-Déjà ? On devrait être arrivé depuis 3 jours ! remarqua Cloud.

-Ben… ;; justement !

-Tu aurais préféré que ce soit plus long ?

-Non, mais bon ! Voilà quoi ! J'ai pas vu le temps passé, c'est tout !

-Tu as de la chance ! Moi, j'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais se finir ! bougonna Vinnie.

-Rahh ! C'est bien toi ça ! plaisanta Kity en attrapant Vinnie dans ses bras pour le balancer tel un enfant.

Keyli observa la scène. La vision de Vinnie en train de rire dans les bras d'une Kity souriante n'avait d'autre objectif que de le rendre jaloux. Il tourna sa tête vers la direction opposée pour que personne ne s'en aperçoive, car il savait que ses yeux devaient exprimer de la colère. Soudain, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, quelqu'un l'attrapa dans le dos et grimpa sur ses épaules en riant.

-Alors ? On va où ? demanda Kity en souriant à Keyli.

-Hein ? Heu…comme tu veux !

La tête de Kity se trouvait à l'envers par rapport à celle de Keyli, vu qu'elle était sur ses épaules et qu'elle se penchait vers l'avant. Keyli du se retenir de ne pas rougir devant tout le monde.

-_Elle…elle est très légère ! Je croyais que c'était un gamin qui venait de monter sur mes épaules !_ Heu…Kity ?

-Oui ?

-Excuse moi de te demander ça, mais est-ce que c'est indiscret de savoir ton poids ?

-Oh ! Excuse moi ! Je dois être lourde ! s'excusa Kity en commençant à descendre.

-N-non ! Justement ! Tu es légère !

-- C'est pas vrai !

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu pèses combien ?

-Heu…43 kg….

-Je me disais aussi !- Une vrai plume !

-J'ai dit que c'est pas vrai ! è--é

-- ;; Alors ? On va où ?

-o-O Keyyy ! s'affola soudain Kity.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Keyli n'eut pas la réponse à sa question. Kity venait de descendre précipitamment de sur ses épaules et courait à présent vers les marches sur la gauche.

-Kity ! Kity ! appela Keyli. Qu'est ce qu'il……tilt……Précilla !

Keyli et Vinnie se précipitèrent à la poursuite de Kity, comprenant tous les deux ce qu'il se passait. En effet, une fois arrivé devant la mer, ils trouvèrent Kity face à une sorte de grand serpent long de 6m, près à attaquer.

-Key ? On fait comme la dernière fois ? demanda Kity à ce dernier.

-Hein ?

-Celui qui donne le coup final !

-Les limites sont admises ?

-Et comment !

Keyli s'approcha de Kity et sortit Darkia de son fourreau. Kity fit de même avec Tena et Deneb. Les deux amis se regardèrent et se sourirent. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient en train de s'acharner sur le sort du serpent des mers. Vinnie regardait la scène bien tranquillement depuis la plage.

Plus tard :

-Hahahaha ! Chacun son tour, Key !-

-Okai ! Okai ! J'avoue que tu m'as bien eu !

-Hahaha ! C'était génial !

-On voit bien que c'est ton élément, l'air !

-Eh ouais ! Je me demande laquelle des deux limites est la plus forte !

-Les deux doivent être pareil, non ?

-Sûrement !

-Mais c'est vrai que la tienne est encore plus bizarre !

-Hihihi ! Tu aurais vu ta tête !

Retour en arrière, c'est-à-dire au moment où l'action avait été coupée :

Kity et Keyli s'amusait bien tranquillement à frapper de tous les côtés le serpent. Ce dernier attaquait de temps en temps avec Tsunami et avec les bubulles qui emprisonnent. Heureusement pour eux, Keyli et Kity arrivaient sans mal à éviter ses dernières…jusqu'à un certain point !

-Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! cria soudain Keyli.

Kity se retourna vers Keyli. Ce dernier était emprisonné dans l'une des bulles bleues.

-Ahahaha ! Tu t'es fait attraper !

-Aide moi, s'il te plait ! Ca fait mal, là dedans !

-Okai ! « Foudre+ »……..beh ? Y a rien qui se passe !

-C'est « éclair2 », Kity ! cria Vinnie depuis la plage.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! J'suis étourdie des fois !- « Eclair2 »

La magie atterrit sur la bulle. Cette dernière fut littéralement explosée.

-Ca va ? demanda Kity.

-Un peu en compote, mais ça va !...KITY ! ATTENTION !

Kity se retourna. Un autre tsunami arrivait.

-Gloups…

La magie la prit de plein fouet. Elle se retrouva hors d'état sur le bord de la plage. Keyli se précipita vers elle.

-Kity ! Kity ! Ca va ?

-koff ! Koff f ! ( recrache l'eau) Comme quelqu'un qui a bu la tasse !-Koff

-Reste sur le côté ! Je vais m'en occuper !

-Non ! Recule ! ordonna la jeune fille.

-Hein ?

Une aura de couleurs vives entoura Kity. Keyli s'en étonna. Il recula vivement, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer.

L'aura autours de Kity se fit de plus en plus forte. Kity commença à faire tourner à une vitesse folle ses deux armes autours d'elle.

- « Vent de la Toundra » ! cria-t-elle.

Un vent violent fit son apparition autour d'elle. Il l'entourait et tournait dans tous les sens. Kity fut élevée à quelques mètres du sol, puis elle lâcha soudain ses deux armes vers le monstre. Le vent les accompagna. Les deux armes se mirent alors à trancher de par en par le serpent. C'était comme s'ils étaient contrôlés par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Les armes tournaient sur elles même et bougeait sans arrêt de place. Soudain, les armes se séparèrent et se placèrent de chaque côté du serpent. Une aura passa d'une arme à une autre, passant au passage à travers le monstre.

Le vent s'arrêta de battre. Les deux armes retombèrent à terre (ou plutôt dans l'eau). Keyli se retourna vers Kity. Cette dernière était encore soulevée dans les airs…mais plus pour longtemps.

-HHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIi ! cria-t-elle en tombant.

Alors que la jeune fille s'attendait à un choc brutal imminent, elle tomba…dans les bras de Keyli.

-Duh ?

-Pas mal ! plaisanta Keyli.

Retour à la conversation :

-Heu…on a pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda soudain Keyli.

-La gamine !s'écria Kity. Appelle Cloud ! Je vais la chercher !

Kity se précipita dans l'eau, mais la main de Keyli sur son épaule l'a retint.

-Hein ?

-J'y vais ! fit Keyli avec assurance. Inutile de prévenir Cloud, Vinnie est déjà parti le chercher !

Kity vit Keyli plonger dans l'eau. Il en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une jeune fille dans ses bras. Il l'allongea alors sur le bord.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la voix essoufflé de Cloud.

-Ma petite Précilla ! s'affola le grand-père de cette dernière qui venait d'arriver.

Kity, Keyli et Vinnie s'écartèrent du groupe. Chacun d'eux s'avait pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Et bien, un peu plus, et elle y passait vraiment !

-Aaa…aaaaaaa…aaaaaattccchhhoouuuummmm !

-T'es enrhumé, Keyli ? plaisanta Vinnie.

-Oui ! Atchoumm !

-Alalala ! Bon, vient par ici pour que je te sè…

-Ahhh ! s'affola soudain la voix d'Aérith. Keyli est malade ! Vient, on va rentrer au sec, mon petit garde du corps adoré !

Keyli se fit alors traîné par un bonbon rose hors de la plage, sous le regard abasourdi et rageur d'une jeune fille que personne ne citera le nom.

-...che…, finit Kity encore étourdi par l'action. Je…j'y crois pas !

-Wahahaha ! C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir eu une occasion qui vous à filer sous le nez ! s'esclaffa Vinnie.

- regard de la mort qui tue à cent Km à la ronde

-Oups…héhéhé…-- ;;

-Imbécile !

Un peu plus tard, palier de la maison de Précilla.

Kity était assise sur l'une des marches menant à la maison de Précilla. En réalité, elle commençait à se poser des questions sur la relation Keyli/Bonbon rose.

-_Key va comme même pas tomber amoureux d'une baudruche pareil, non ? C'est pas son style ! J'dis pas que moi je suis mieux, mais qu'il trouve quelqu'un de bien, non ?_

« _Kity ?_ » demanda soudain une voix.

-Duh ?

Kity se retourna de tous les côtés, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle commença à se demander si elle avait pas des hallucinations auditives (ça existe ?).

-Ca y est ! Je deviens folle ! J'entends des voix, comme Bonbon rose ! se lamenta-t-elle toute seule.

« _Mlle Mihina !_ » rappela la voix.

-J'suis vraiment folle ! gémit la jeune fille en regardant de tout les côtés en ne trouvant encore rien.

_« Je suis sur la plage. »_

-Duh ? Cette voix…c'est…

Presque que certaine de son intuition, Kity se releva d'un bond et commença à courir vers la plage. Elle descendit les marches quatre à quatre, ce qu'il lui valut de tomber en beauté la tête la première dans le sable.

-Itaï ! cria-t-elle en crachant du sable. Beurk ! Pas bon ! Raahhhh ! Je saigne du genoux en plus ! pourquoi y avait une pierre à cet endroit ! Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive, ça !... ..duh !

Kity aperçut l'ombre d'une personne sur le sable. Cette personne était derrière elle. Un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de la jeune fille.

-Contente de vous revoir…

La jeune fille se releva et se retourna vers la personne. Un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans aux longs cheveux blond lui arrivant en dessous des épaules, portant dans vêtements bleus et une cape blanche, lui faisait face, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

-...monsieur Kana ! finit Kity.

-Moi aussi, Kity ! J'ai l'impression que cela fait une éternité que je ne t'ai pas vue !...quoique…je ne dois pas être loin de la vérité !

-Hahahaha ! C'est vrai que pour vous, ça fait longtemps !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer, il me semble !

-Heu…j'sais plus !-

-Et au fait, Kana est mon prénom, donc évite les « monsieur Kana », d'accord !

-Bah ! J'en connais qui m'appelle « Mlle Kity », non ?

-C'est vrai !

-Et alors ! C'est quoi votre vrai nom ?

-Hem…

-Heu…TON vrai nom ! ;;

-Je m'appelle Kana Adrideo.

-Oh ! Attends ! Bouge pas !

-Qui y a-t-il ?

Kana vit la jeune fille commencer à fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un petit bouquin.

-Je suis sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ça ! Heu…c'est un dictionnaire franco/latin !

-Francoquoi ?

-Ah ! Oui ! C'est vrai ! T'es pas de mon monde ! C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais en clair, c'est une langue très ancienne !

-Ah ! Tu parles de l'Origo !

-Duh ?

-La langue originelle !

-Ah…heu…j'sais pas !

-Tu comprends cette phrase : « Es mea amicus » ?

-Heu… « tu es mon amie » ! Non ?

-Tout à fait !

-Et « amie » avec un « e » puisque c'était « mea » et pas « meus » ! -

-Oui. C'est bien que tu puisse comprendre cette langue ! C'est celle des anciens !

-Duh ? Ceux dont Bonbon Rose parle ?

-Si tu parles de Aérith Gainsborough, oui !

-Rahhhh ! Quand mensonge devient réalité !

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! Donc, je cherchais « adrideo » ! Je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque par !

Kity continua à chercher puis tomba enfin dessus.

-Voilà ! « Adrideo » ! Ca signifie…

-Sourire, finit Kana.

-Duh ! Même pas eue le temps de finir ! Et en plus, c'est ça !

-Selon l'Origo, mon nom et mon prénom signifient « blanc » et « sourire », par phonétique.

-Ca te va bien !-

-Merci, petite renarde !

-Duh ? Tu connais le Jap ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Rien !_Rahh…Kitsune veut dire « renard » !_

-...

-...tilt…..NON MAIS TU TE MOQUES DE MOI !

-Tu mets longtemps pour réagir, parfois !- plaisanta Kana.

-Si je te dis « Jap » et que tu me réponds tout simplement « non, pourquoi ? » c'est que tu mens, parce que sinon tu me demanderais ce que c'est, n'est ce pas ?

-J'ai mis un peu de temps à connaître toutes les langues de ta planète, mais bon !

-Glups…toutes ?

-Oui !

-Ben dis donc, t'en a du courage pour faire ça !

-J'ai eu tout mon temps !

-Duh ? T'as quel âge ?

-11184 ans cette année par définition terrienne ! Mais par l'Aetas Ingenitus, j'ai 21 ans. Dans mon monde, il faut 533 ans terrien pour faire le tour de notre soleil ! Mais notre race d'humain vieilli très lentement. Un homme meurt à une moyenne de 1500 ans selon l'Aetas Ingenitus.

-o-O ;;; Donc, ça fait…, commença Kity en prenant son portable.

-Un peu moins de 800 mille ans âge terrienne !

-Duh ? T'as une calculatrice dans la tête ?

-Non, mais en fait, j'ai déjà essayé de faire le calcul et donc, je me souviens du résultat !

-Ah…et heu…c'est quoi le « aetas ingenitus » ? C'est encore du Latin ?

-De l'Origo ? Oui.

-Attends ! Me dis rien ! Je vais trouvé toute seule avec mon dico !

Kity commença à chercher dans son dictionnaire. Finalement, elle trouva le premier et le lut à haute voix.

-Alors ! « Aetas » signifie « période » ou « temps de vie » ! Wahh ! Okai !

-Aetas…

-Quoi ?

-C'est…

-C'est quoi ?

-C'est le nom de famille de mon frère.

-Duh ? o-O

-Pour lui, c'est ironique…il a choisi ce nom de famille par cynisme. Il veut insinuer que l'on a plus beaucoup de « temps de vie » devant nous.

-Alors…son nom entier est Katra Aetas, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-...

-...

-Duh ! Y a un truc que je pige pas ! Vous êtes frère, et pas le même nom de famille !

- ……….

-Woups ! J'ai du dire un truc qui fallait pas !

-Nan, ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste que…je réfléchissais…

-Ah bon ? A quoi ?

-Je…je n'ai jamais su, ou plutôt, j'ai oublié…mon véritable nom de famille.

-Ah ? Désolé ! Heu, donc, pour en revenir à « ingenitus », alors ça veut dire………………… ……………………………….. ah ! j'ai trouvé ! Ca veut dire « originel » ! Donc, le temps de vie originel ! Je pige pas tout, mais bon !

-Je t'expliquerais en plus ample détail, mais pas tout de suite !

-Oui, je comprend !-

-Merci.

-Heu…j'ai une question, comme même !

-Pose, je verrais si je peux y répondre pour le moment.

-Heu…ben…pourquoi ton frère a eu peur lorsque tu as pris mon contrôle le jour où Keyli s'est fait blesser par ce dernier ?

-Quelle blessure ?

-Heu, ben tu sais ! Lorsqu'il s'est interposé entre le fusil de ton frère et moi !

-Mais…je voulais dire…laquelle de fois !

-Comment ça ? Il ne s'est fait blesser qu'une seule fois !

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la dernière fois où toi, Keyli et Vinnie êtes venus dans le passé !

-Et bien, c'est cette fois là ! Tu nous as dit de ne plus y retourner pendant un bon moment !

-Oui, et bien, c'est bien ce que je disais ! Il s'est blesser deux fois par Katra !

-Hein ? Mais…mais…c'est pas possible ! Il ne l'a vu qu'une fois !

-_Elle ne le sait pas. Keyli ne lui a pas dit._

-Kana ! Explique moi !

-... non…..je…je dois me tromper ! Ca remonte à quelques années maintenant !

-Duh ?o-O Mais…

-Je te dis que je me suis trompé ! Tout va bien !

-Je…je…mais ça veut comme même dire que…que Keyli va être re-blessé ?

-Peut être. Le passé que je connais peut encore être changé. Alors…

Kity se recroquevilla par terre. Elle ne voulait pas que Keyli soit une nouvelle fois blessé.

-Kity…, appela une voix lointaine.

Cette dernière releva la tête à l'adresse de son prénom. Elle se retourna et regarda les marches.

-Kity ! continua la voix en se rapprochant. Kity, où es-tu ?

Keyli apparut essoufflé en haut des marches. Pendant un temps, il parut heureux d'avoir retrouvé Kity. Mais dans un deuxième temps, son visage se crispa de frayeur lorsqu'il aperçut Kana. Il s'arrêta net et fit même un pas en arrière. Il n'en était pas sûr la dernière fois, mais c'était bien « lui ». Il baissa la tête.

Kity ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait jamais vue Keyli comme ça. Avant d'avoir pu dire quelconque parole, Kana fut le premier à réagir.

-Bonjour, Keyli ! Cela faisait longtemps.

Keyli commença à paniquer. Il recula de plusieurs pas en arrière et n'osait en aucun cas lever la tête.

-Key ! s'affola Kity. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je…je…

Kity s'avança vers son ami, mais ce dernier reculait de plus en plus.

-Mais ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Kity.

-...DESOLE !

Keyli se retourna précipitamment et partit à toute allure vers la ville haute. Kity resta clouée sur place, devant les marches.

-Keyy ! cria-t-elle.

-Il…il n'a pas oublié, pendant tout ce temps ! fit lentement Kana.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi est ce que tu parles, Kana ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Tu auras beau me crier dessus, me haïr, me détester, je ne te le dirais pas, Kity. C'est à Keyli de te le dire, le jour où il sera près !

-Hein ?

-Il vaut mieux que tu sois patiente. Comme toi, Keyli a des souvenirs dont il ne veut pas parler. C'est tout.

Kity baissa la tête.

-Oui. Je comprends. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir…un souvenir malheureux.

-Ne lui en parle pas, s'il te plait. Ce sera à lui, de décider quand sera le moment.

-D'accord.

-Kity. Je vais devoir y aller.

-Hein ?Pourquoi ?

-Je ne devrais pas être ici.

-Ah…-

-Mais n'oublis surtout pas : Katra te cherche.

-Duh ?

-Alors, fait très attention à toi, et à tes amis !

-D'accord !

-Ah ! Au fait ! Pour répondre à ta question sur tes pouvoirs…

-Duh ?

-Oui, tu as d'autre pouvoirs que celui de traverser le temps ! Tu en prendras bientôt conscience !

-Okai !

-Alors, à bientôt ! Et dit bonjour à Keyli et à Vincent !

-Oki ! A la prochaine, Kana !

Le jeune ( ?) homme disparut alors, comme par magie. (duh ! Il est bête l'auteur ? On est dans un monde de magie !lève les yeux au ciel) Kity se retourna alors vers les marches et se rendit dans la ville.

Notes de l'auteur chtarbé du cerveau :

Bon, voici le départ du quatrième chapitre ! Heu…et bien…que dire ? Kity rencontre enfin Kana dans la réalité. Elle commence à faire connaissance. Certains des lecteurs doivent se demander : « qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans la tête de l'autre folle d'auteur pour que le Latin soit la langue originel dans le monde de Kana et Katra ? » Bonne question ! Surtout sachant que le Latin n'est pas la première langue de notre monde (C'est l'indo-européen la première langue, juste pour la minute scientifique) ! Alors pourquoi ? Tout simplement que l'auteur fait du latin et qu'elle s'est dit : « comment je vais faire pour qu'il parle tous le Français ? » ! Et donc j'ai pris le Latin comme langue d'origine ! Vous m'excuserez de cette imbécillité totalement fausse, s'il vous plait ! ;; Disons que je suis pas très doué !

Sinon, je voulais remercier Urukyu du forum d'Amélie (elle se reconnaîtra) car elle est l'une des rare à apprécier mes fanfics (en même temps, j'ai pas beaucoup de popularité…) Et donc, voilà ! Merci à elle et à tous les autres de ce forum comme Angie, Tristan et Amélie elle-même qui a eu la gentillesse de m'héberger ! Voilà ! Et sans oublier l'aut' tarré number one de ma meilleure amie ( ?) du nom de Luuna ! ;; (oups…elle va me tuer le jour où elle lira cette fic…lol) Mouraf mouarf !-

Keyli : T'es bizarre des fois ! o-O

Bah ! J'croyais que t'avais l'habitude dans la fic !lol Allez, la suite !

Ps : j'suis désolé, je vais faire un passage drôle pour l asuite, car ça fait longtemps, j'en suis désolé ! Excusez moi s'il vous plait ! C'est qu'en fait je tenait à cadrer l'histoire, mais maintenant que vous savez pas mal de chose, je vais pouvoir me triper…héhéhé ;;

Séquence 2 :

-BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU ! J'SUIS MAUDITE !

La jeune fille de 19 ans venait de hurler au désespoir. (« on avait pas remarquez ! » me direz-vous…)

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ! Y A QUE MOI POUR ME PERDRE DANS UNE VILLE ! J'SUIS DESESPEREE !

Les gens qui se trouvait dans la rue regardèrent cette jeune fille avec des yeux ronds, se demandant si elle ne s'était pas échappé de l'asile du coin. (Ils ont pas tord)

-Sniifff…sniffff…j'suis pas douée…sniff…, gémit-elle en continuant à déambuler dans les rue à la recherche de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait. ET PIS EN PLUS J'AI LA DALLE !

Et oui. Cela faisait environ 6heure que Kity était perdue dans Junon, sans compter les trois heures où elle était partie à la recherche de Keyli, mais après quoi, elle avait remarqué sa gaffe. Son ventre faisait un très joli bruit ressemblant à des gargouillements montrant la famine de ce dernier, et le soleil s'était couché depuis un bon moment. En clair, Kity était seule, perdue, affamée, énervée, fatiguée et on en passe. Toujours est-il, qu'elle en pouvait plus…

-Raahhhhh ! Donnez moi Nantes si vous voulez, mais là, c'est encore plus grand !...et en plus, je connais Nantes !-- ;; Ici aussi, mais pourquoi que dans ce p de jeu y a pas tout ! è-é Il pouvait pas se renseigner chez Squaresoft ! Nan ? C'est interdit ! POURQUOI C'EST TOMBE SUR MOIIIEEUEUUUUHHHH !

-VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS TAIRE ! hurla soudain un homme à sa fenêtre. ON ESSAIT DE DORMIR, NOUS !

-FALLAIT PAS FAIRE LA BRINGUE PENDANT LA JOURNEE ! répliqua Kity.

-J'APPELLE LA SHINRA INC. SI VOUS CONTINUEZ !

-VOS GUEULES ! VOUS ME DONNEZ MAL A LA TETE !

-TRES BIEN ! VOUS ALLEZ VOIR !

L'homme referma sa fenêtre brutalement. Kity resta seule dans la rue.

-Pff…il croit que je vais gober ses bobards ? Il va appeler la Shinra ! Et pis quoi encore ?

La jeune fille continua alors sa route, ou plutôt le chemin qu'il y avait devant elle car elle ne savait pas où il menait. Finalement, elle s'assit sur un rebord et contempla la mer.

-Hihihi ! Ca me rappelle quand j'étais gamine ! Avec les copains, on allait souvent comme ça, sur la jetée du port où on habitait !

La jeune fille se laissa aller. Une douce brise l'enveloppa. Elle se sentait bien. Elle adorait ça. Kity aurait pu rester des heures comme ça…si seulement quelqu'un ne l'avait pas interpellée.

-Mlle ?

-Duh ? Oui ?

Kity se retourna et fit face…à un soldat de la Shinra inc. Et avec lui…l'homme qui était à ses volets.

-Duh ?

-C'est bien elle, monsieur ? demanda le soldat à l'homme.

-Oui ! C'est elle !

-Très bien ! Bon, mademoiselle, vous êtes arrêtée pour tapage nocturne et violence verbal face à un citoyen ! fit le soldat en attrapant Kity par le bras. Veuillez me suivre sans résister.

-Duh ?o-O ;; Ehhh ! Mais ça va pas !

« Clack »( bruit des menottes qui se referme)

-Glups…c'est qu'il rigole pas en plus ! s'affola la jeune fille.

Un peu plus tard, prison de Junon : (ça rassure… ;;;)

-SALE TYPEEEUUHHH ! LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR ! Z'AVEZ PAS UN PEU HONTE D'ARRETER UN JEUNE FEMME SANS DEFENSE ! NAN !

-Tais-toi ! On jugera ton cas demain, après la cérémonie du nouveau président !

-J'M'EN FOUUUUUUU ! J'VEUX SORTIREUUUUUHHHHHH !

-Je t'ai dis de te TAIRE !

-J'ME TAIS SI JE VEUX !

-Mais que quelqu'un la bâillonne !

-ESSAYEZ, NON SEULEMENT !

-LA FERME, SALE FEMME !

-J'SUIS SANS DOUTE PLUS PROPRE QUE VOUS ! ESPECE DE MISOGYNE !

-TAAAAAAAAAAA GUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEUUUUUULLLLLLLEEEEEE !

-JE T'AI DEJA DIS QUE JE ME TAISAIS SI JE VE…

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda soudain une voix.

Kity se pétrifia. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle ne pouvait pas voir qui, car les cellules n'étaient pas dans l'angle de l'entrée.

-Heu…rien monsieur le président ! C'est vrai que votre bureau est juste au dessus ! En fait, c'est juste une prisonnière qui…

-RRRUUUFFYYYYY !hurla Kity de joie.

-Hum ?

Un homme s'approcha des cellules. Le jeune blond vénitien apparut alors dans l'allée et regarda vers la cellule de Kity. Après un long silence, ce dernier s'esclaffa de rire. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe de Kity.

-WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-C'est pas droleuhhhhhhh ! Sors moi de là, Rufy !

« BAM »

-IIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ! s'affola Kity.

-Parle avec plus de respect au Président de la Shinra Inc. ! cria le soldat, le fusil pointé sur Kity.

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! CA MA FROLLER ! T'ES PAS UN PEU MALADE DE TIRER COMME CA ! Y A UNE SECURITE DESSUS, ALORS METS LA, ESPECE DE BARJO ! s'écria Kity en colère.

L'homme pointa le ventre de Kity. Cette dernière palie.

-Au prochain mot, je tire !

-Tu plaisantes, là ?

« BAAM »

Kity se recroquevilla sur elle-même, prête à recevoir la balle. Elle attendit un bon moment, mais rien ne s'était en fin de compte passé. Lorsque la jeune fille releva les yeux, le bras de Rufus était en sang, juste devant le fusil du soldat.

-IIIIIIKKKKKKK ! Rufy ! T'ES BLESSE ! s'affola Kity.

Le soldat resta interdit devant la scène. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son président qui ordonne en temps normal de tuer grand nombre de prisonnier sans raison, avait placé son bras pour protégé cette cinglée hurlante. Qui plus est, c'était lui, pauvre soldat, qui avait commit un crime sur son supérieur.

Rufus, quand à lui, regardait la jeune femme avec un sourire.

-Je te dois bien ça…

-Rahhh ! Mais t'es pas bien ! Ca a dut te faire vachement mal ! T'as une matéria de soin sur toi ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas mon arme.

-Ikkkk ! Toi, le soldat ! Donne moi mes armes que tu m'as prises ! Vite !

Le soldat ne réagit pas. Il ne comprenait plus.

-Il vous faut le dire en combien de langue ? Cette jeune femme vous a demandé quelque chose, non ? répéta Rufus sans quitter Kity des yeux.

-Hein ? Heu…oui, Monsieur !

Le soldat partit, puis revint quelques secondes plus tard avec les armes.

-Sortez la jeune femme de cette immonde cellule ! ordonna Rufus.

-mais, monsieur ! C'est une priso…

-Exécution !

-Ou-oui, monsieur !

La cellule de Kity s'ouvrit alors. Cette dernière se précipita dehors et attrapa ses armes.

- « Guéri2 » !

La blessure de Rufus disparut alors. Rufus esquissa un sourire puis ébouriffa affectueusement la tignasse châtaine de la jeune fille.

-Merci.

-T'es vraiment un imbécile ! Tu as dut te faire super mal ! répliqua aussitôt Kity.

-Bon, tu viens avec moi ? Tu pourras m'expliquer comment tu es arrivée là, dans mon bureau !

-Mais, monsieur ! Est-ce bien prudent de…, commença le soldat.

-A moins que vous voulez avoir des problèmes pour agression sur un supérieur, je vous conseillerais de considérez cette jeune femme comme une invitée de haute marque ! répliqua Rufus en sortant tranquillement de la salle.

-Na ! fit Kity en tirant la langue au soldat avant de suivre Rufus.

Même moment, maison dans Junon-basse: (et oui, tant qu'à rajouter des conneries…)

Keyli se trouvait devant la porte de la maison où logeait AVALANCHE. Il avait passé sa journée à Junon-haute, fuyant Kana. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que Kity « sache » « ce jour là »…

Il frappa timidement à la porte, laissant de côté ses problèmes. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que Kity ne lui pose pas plein de question lorsqu'il aurait franchit le palier de la porte.

-Entrez ! fit la voix de Cloud.

Keyli entra. Là, tout les membres d'AVALANCHE dînaient tranquillement.

-Salut ! Désolé d'être en retard ! fit-il timidement.

Il y eu alors un silence. Keyli ne comprit pas tout de suite. C'est Barret qui fut le premier à réagir.

-Et bien ? La petite est pas avec toi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Hein ? s'étonna Keyli sans comprendre. La petite ? Tu parles de…de…

-Il parle de Kity, bien sûr ! expliqua Tifa.

-Qu…quoi ? Elle…elle est pas ici ? s'affola Keyli.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ca fait bientôt dix heures de temps qu'on ne vous a pas vu toi et elle ! expliqua Cloud.

« CCCLLLLAAACCCCC » ( bruit de porte qui se claque durement)

-Il perd vite son sang froid quand Kity a un problème ! ironisa Vinnie. J'le suis !

Vinnie sortit de la maison et commença à courir pour rattraper Keyli.

-Ehh ! Attend !

-Pourquoi tu me suis ? grogna Keyli.

- Question stupide, Mr l'amoureux !

-Arrête avec ça !

-Ben c'est vrai, non ?

-Arrête, j'ai dit !

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-...

-Junon est bien plus grande que dans le jeu, tu as dut le remarquer !

-En rajoute pas d'avantage sur le problème !

-J'dis ce qui est !

-Parfois trop !

-Hum…Kity doit avoir faim, donc elle doit être irritable !

-Où est le rapport ?

-Héhéhé ! Tu n'as pas tout compris ! Quand elle est irritable, souvent, ça fait du bruit ! Et il fait nuit !

-Parle pas de malheur !

-Réfléchit un peu…où peut-elle être, si elle a eu un problème avec les habitants ? Et dans cet endroit, elle criera encore plus…ce qui fera sûrement venir le chef de cet endroit…tu suis mon raisonnement ?

Keyli s'arrêta net. Il venait de comprendre où voulait en venir Vinnie. Il se mit alors à courir à toute allure vers la partie de la ville haute où se trouvait les bâtiments de la Shinra. Vinnie le regarda disparaître dans la nuit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Héhéhé…il a compris…bon, c'est pas l'tout, mais pendant que Keyli court chercher sa promise, moi, j'vais finir mon dîner !-- Te toute façon, j'ai confiance en Kity ! Quoique…enfin bon !

Vinnie reprit alors le chemin du retour…

Keyli courrait à travers les rues. Il savait que s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Kity, ce serai de sa faute. Il espérait juste seulement qu'elle n'était pas tombée sur une sorte de pervers de première…du genre Rufus Junior Shinra. Oui…c'est tout ce qu'il espérait…

Appartement de Môssieur Rufus Junior Shinra :

-Raaahhh ! Merci Rufy !- Z'avez une p'tite faim !

Kity venait de terminer de manger en compagnie de Rufus. Celui-ci avait en fait réveillé les cuisine à cette heure si tardive uniquement pour la jeune fille en fait ! Enfin bon, Kity allait mieux, et elle ne criait plus. (On me reconnaît bien…)

-Alors…explique moi !

-Duh ? De quoi ?o-O

-Et bien, comment est ce que tu es arrivée dans les prisons ! Je serais curieux de savoir ! ironisa-t-il.

-Rahlala ! Ben, disons que quand je suis fatiguée et que j'ai extrêmement faim, ben…disons qu'j'suis irritable et que je cris partout !

-J'avais cru remarquer…

-Et donc, disons qu'un voisin à pas été content et on m'a emmené ici !

-J'étais sûr de te revoir…mais pas comme ça !

-Oui ! J'suis pleine de surprise !

-Parlons sérieusement ! As-tu vu Sephiroth ?

-Heu…nan…ze crois pas !

-Tu crois pas ou t'en es sûre ?

-J'crois que j'en suis sûre !

-...

-Rohh ! D'accord ! J'l'ai pas vu du tout du tout !

-Toujours aussi en forme, à ce que je vois !

-Et vi ! Qu'est ce que tu crois, Rufy ! J'suis toujours en forme, moi !

-J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui te cherchait, sinon !

-Duh ? Me chercher, moi ?o-O ;; Ah ! C'est Hojo, c'est ça !

-Non. A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien !

-Duh ?_Il commence à me faire peur…je pourrais croire que c'est…_

-Oui… Il est assez mystérieux à vrai dire ! Il doit avoir ton âge ! Je sais juste qu'il s'appelle Katra !

« Glllliiiiiiinnngggggg »( bruit de verre cassé)

Kity venait de lâcher son verre. Elle était pétrifiée.

-Kity ? s'étonna Rufus en voyant cette dernière ne plus sourire.

-Où est-il ? demanda Kity d'une voix ferme.

-Je ne sais pas. Il est parti de la ville ! Mais pourquoi, tu le connais ? C'est un ami à toi ?

-Ouff…, se rassura la jeune fille. Non…pas vraiment un ami…

-Tu as l'air rassurée ! Tu as eu des problèmes à cause de lui ?

-Bah ! Disons qu'il a voulut me tuer…compte heu…en fait je compte plus ! Mais assez de fois !

-Je vois…

-Ah ! Si tu le revois, et bien indique lui la direction opposé de la où je suis partie, ce serait cool ! ;; Au fait, désolé pour le verre !

-Ce n'est pas grave !

-Alalalala…en tout cas, je me demande ce que fait Keyli ! Il doit être en train de dormir bien tranquillement ! Hihihi !

-Il t'accompagne toujours ?

-Toujours ! répliqua Kity en tirant la langue comme une gamine.

-Hahaha !_En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'il est en train de dormir ! Mieux vaut que je donne des ordres à mes hommes pour éviter leur massacre…c'est que ça coûte cher ces p'tits soldat…j'veux pas que l'ami de Kity me les abîme tous parce qu'il essaie de la trouver !_

Un peu plus tard (précisons !) pas très loin des bâtiments de la Shinra inc. :

-Ahhhh ….ahhhh……ahh….je…j'ai plus de souffle…ahhh…à force de…ahh…courir…

Cela faisait un bout de temps que Keyli courrait. Les bâtiment de la Shinra était juste devant lui. Il remarqua un garde à l'entrée. Il décida de passer par l'arrière, quitte à prendre les conduis d'aération.

Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait !(ça se dit ?) Keyli s'engagea dans des conduis d'aération à n'en pas finir. Après plusieurs minutes de rampage, il regarda vers l'une des pièces.

-_Zut…c'est les cuisines…_

Keyli continua alors sa traversée. Après plusieurs pièce, il arriva au dessus d'une pièce ressemblant à un bureau assez plaisant. Il s'arrêta. Rufus Junior Shinra était installé à une table avec plein de paperasse devant le nez. Keyli était juste au dessus de lui. La grille du conduit d'aération sauta littéralement devant l'entrée de Keyli, armé de Darkia.

A sa grande surprise, Rufus ne se retourna même pas.(il lui faisait dos). Bien au contraire, il était toujours plongé dans les papiers.

-Bonsoir, Mr Keyli Loire ! fit machinalement Rufus.

Keyli perdit ses moyens. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réception. Malgré tout, il se reprit.

-Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il avec un ton ferme.

-Qui ça ? demanda Rufus toujours sans se retourner.

-Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, Président ! répliqua Keyli en mettant Darkia sous la gorge de Rufus.

-Ahhh ! Tu veux parler de ta chère princesse, c'est ça ? répondit Rufus en se retournant.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? s'énerva Keyli.

-Ah ! Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'on t'ai déjà fait la réflexion !

-OU EST ELLE ! répéta Keyli.

-Holà ! Calme toi ! fit Rufus en voyant se rapprocher l'épée de Keyli.

-REPOND !

-Elle est partie ! fit calmement Rufus avec un sourire.

-Qu-quoi ! s'étonna Keyli.

-Oui…

-Mais…mais…où ?

-Dans la pièce à côté !

« baaammmm »

-Ahalala…les jeunes de nos jours ont plus le sens de l'humour ! critiqua Rufus.

-Refais moi un coup comme, et c'est pas un coup de poing que tu vas recevoir, mais deux ! Qu'est ce que tu lui a encore fait !

-Mais rien ! A par la sauver, strictement rien !

-La sauver ? De quoi ? Puisqu'elle se trouve maintenant en compagnie d'un pervers !

-Tu as vraiment une très mauvaise image de moi, on dirait !

-Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas moi qu'il l'a embrassé de force l'autre jour !

-Hum…je vois pas le rapport !

-Moi je le vois très bien ! Dans quelle pièce est-elle ?

-Celle à droite !

Keyli s'y précipita. Mais lorsqu'il voulut l'ouvrir.

« Baamm »

-Aiiiiiieeeeuuuuuu ! Non mais t'aurais pas pu signaler qu'elle était fermée, cette porte ! grogna Keyli en massant son front qui venait de percuter la porte.

-Ben…ça ce voit qu'elle est fermée !

-A CLEF, IMBECILE ! Ca se voit que l'humour de Kity décline sur toi ! Donne moi les clefs !

-Holà ! Moins de bruit !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tu verras quand tu entreras dans la pièce ! fit tranquillement Rufus en lui tendant les clefs.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait !

-Rien, je te dis !

-Prends moi pour un imbécile !

-Tu n'as qu'à aller voir…sans faire de bruit !

Keyli attrapa les clefs et ouvrit la porte. La pièce était éteinte. Keyli avança à tâtons et trouva l'interrupteur. La lumière apparut et la, quel ne fut pas sa stupeur quand il vit…Kity en train de dormir bien tranquillement dans un lit comme une gamine.

« BBaamm »( bruit d'un Key qui tombe de stupeur)

-Moins de bruit ! fit Rufus de l'autre pièce. Tu vas la réveiller !

-Imbécile !

-Tu dis ça à qui ? s'étonna Rufus.

-A toi et à Kity ! Pendant que je me tue à la retrouver, cette tête de linotte dort à poings fermés !

-Les femmes sont toujours pleines de surprises !

-Venant de toi, cette appréciation est un blasphème pour la race féminine !

-Vous m'étonnerez toujours toi et Kity !

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Vous me parlerez toujours comme si on se connaissait depuis notre enfance !

-C'est comme !

-Pardon ?

-Oublis !

-Décidément…

-Elle…

-Hum ?

-Elle me fera tourner en bourrique…je vais pas vivre vieux si ça continue !

- « Mais elle est si mignonne ! »

-Quoi ? Mais ma parole, t'en veux une autre !

-Je disais à voix haute tes plus profondes pensées !

-Oui…il en veux une autre !

-Au fait, je ne lui ai même pas demandé ! Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle était seule et perdue dans Junon ?

-C'est…ma faute…

-Quoi ? Tu t'es fâché avec elle ?

-C'est tout comme…

-Rahlalala ! Si tu la rends triste je te la reprend !

« BBBAAAMMM »

-Répète ça encore une fois, et je t'en fous encore une, Rufus !

-Aiieeeuuu ! Mais c'est vrai !

-Arrête ! Tu me fais penser à Vinnie ! Déjà que…

-Vinnie ? s'étonna Rufus.

-Ah…oui ! C'est vrai ! Tu sais pas qui c'est ! Bon, tu te souviens que certains des soldats et Palmer avaient été tué par une personne ayant comme arme des griffes ?

-Heu…vaguement entendu ! Mais en fait, je m'intéressais plutôt à Sephiroth, si tu veux savoir !

-Oui, et bien ce type est l'ami d'enfance de Kity ! Et il aime BEAUCOUP Kity ! Trop parfois !

-Wahahahaha !

-C'est pas risible !

-Alors comme ça tu as deux rivaux pour ta douce princesse ?

« BBAAAMM »

-Aieeuu…

-Arrête avec ça !

-Mais, tu en es bien amoureux, non ?

Keyli se pétrifia. Il regarda un instant Kity. Puis il regarda le sol.

-L'aimer…ne signifie pas être la personne idéal…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu es toujours là pour elle !

-Ce n'est pas ça !

-Hein ? Tu as peur qu'elle, elle ne t'aime pas ?

-Ca, c'est quasiment certains, mais il y a aussi que je sais que…

Keyli s'assit à côté de la jeune fille, sur le lit. Il la regarda tendrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains. Cette dernière ne bougeait pas. Elle dormait tranquillement.

-...je sais que…qu'un jour…mon passé me rattrapera…ça a déjà commencé…mais je fais tout pour le lui cacher…et j'espère qu'elle ne saura jamais rien…qu'elle ne sera plus à mes côtés…qu'elle aura trouvé la personne qu'elle aime…qu'elle sera à ses côtés…qu'elle veillera sur lui, sans aucun besoin de douter…et sans que lui, il est un passé lourd et insupportable !

-...

-Kity…a toujours le sourire…avec moi, elle le perdra !

-C'est décidé, je la reprends !

« BBAAAMM »

-Mais par contre, je veillerais à ce que cette personne soit quelqu'un de responsable et honnête !

-Tu aurais pu le dire autrement qu'en me frappant!

-Y a que ça que tu comprends !

-Qui te dis qu'elle ne t'aime pas ?

-N'importe quoi ! Je n'ai rien d'enviable, alors je ne vois vraiment pas Kity aimer un type comme moi !

-Mais si s'était le cas, imaginons le une seule seconde ! Qu'est ce que tu ferais ?

-Je lui dirais…si elle m'avait bien regarder…si elle n'était pas devenue folle d'aimer quelqu'un comme moi…

-En clair…même si elle t'aime, tu la rejetterais, c'est ça !

-Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir à cause de moi et mon passé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Alors…alors, oui…c'est ce que je ferais…même si cela la blessera un temps soi peu…elle ne sera pas au moins blessée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

-Je ne te comprends pas…

-Je sais…je suis un imbécile incapable de faire le bonheur de la personne que j'aime…j'ai aucune qualité enviable qui puisse l'aider dans sa vie…

-Ce n'est pas que tu en as aucune, Keyli…

-Inutile de vouloir me réconforter…j'ai pris ma décision, et je ne retournerais pas dessus…J'aime et j'aimerais Kity…mais je veux avant tout son bonheur, et je ferais tout pour ça !

-Je ne comprends pas tout, mais tu es sacrément têtu ! Mais je voudrais comme même te poser une question ! Toi, au plus profond de toi-même, tu voudrais toujours rester avec elle, n'est ce pas ?

-...je……

-Réponds par oui, ou par non !

-...o…oui……. je voudrais……qu'elle soit toujours à côté de moi……en train de rire…de dire des bêtises…à me gronder comme si j'étais un gamin…à me chatouiller pour être heureuse d'entendre mon rire ou ceux des autres…à courir comme un chat à travers les champs…mais surtout…je voudrais toujours qu'elle me sourit…et qu'elle me réconforte. Je voudrais…

Keyli sentit sa tête devenir lourde…il n'en pouvait plus. Il disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Le manque de sommeil l'engourdissait peu à peu. Il se sentait tomber vers l'avant. Il faisait tout pour éviter ça, mais il n'avait plus de force. Il réussit tout de même à sortir les derniers mots de sa phrase avant de s'endormir sur le lit où dormait son amie.

-...je voudrais…que quoi qu'il arrive…que tous les deux…on ne se quitte…

«_…jamais… »_

Note de l'autrice tarée :

Bon, que dire ? Un moment de détente au départ, et un peu moins drôle vers la fin…

(je sens qu'on va me tyranniser pour savoir quel est le grand secret de Keyli…lool )

Enfin bon ! Bonne chance pour la suite ! ;;( rassurance extrême)

Séquence 3 :

Lendemain matin, 8h57 : ( bien retenir cette précision…lool)

Kity ouvrit un œil. Puis un deuxième. Elle voulut bouger, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas : quelque chose était sur elle. Elle releva la tête et tomba pour la troisième fois nez à nez au sens propre et au sens figuré, avec Keyli.

-IIIIiiiiikkkkkk……_duh…vaut mieux que je me taise ! Il est encore en train de dormir. Mais qu'est…qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?Raahhh…faut pas que je bouge…iiihhhhh ! Son nez touche le mien…_

Kity sentait le souffle de Keyli sur sa joue. Elle ne savait ni pourquoi, ni comment Keyli se trouvait là, mais elle savait qu'elle en était très embarrassée. Ses oreilles et ses joues avaient virées au rouge pivoine. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inhabituel. Une larme coulait sur la joue de Keyli. Elle glissait doucement et atterrit en fin de compte sur le visage de Kity.

Kity cligna des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Keyli pleurait-il ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Non…pas…pas ça…, articule le jeune homme encore endormit.

Kity sentit les bras de Keyli l'entourer à la taille. Ce dernier se mit alors à verser de grosses larmes, blotti contre elle, tel un enfant.

-Key ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? demanda Kity sans comprendre. Aiiiee ! Tu me fais mal !

-Ce…ce n'est pas…moi ! Ce…c'est pas de ma faute…je…je…tout est…de ma faute…elle…elle est morte…à cause de…moi…

Les yeux de Kity s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien, et elle commençait à avoir peur. Keyli la serrait de plus en plus fort. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, ni comment réagir…

Endroit inconnu, lieu inconnu :

_Je me réveille en sursaut. Je ne comprend pas tout. Je suis allongé dans de l'herbe haute. J'était pourtant certains d'être parti chercher Kity. C'est alors que je réagis. Je suis dans le passé. De qui ? A quel endroit ? Je n'en sais rien. _

_J'entends soudain un bruit. Je veux me relever, mais une forme brune se trouve au dessus de ma tête. Ouf. Ce n'est qu'un cheval. Un poney plutôt, vu la taille. Il a une tache blanche sur le front. Un flash me vient alors à l'esprit. Je me souviens. Je sais où je suis, et dans quel passé. Je suis dans le mien. «Ce jour là ». Je m'en souviens, comme si s'était hier. C'était pourtant il y a si longtemps. Je comprends alors mon passé. J'entends une toute petite voix qui appelle. Je veux me relever, mais je me rends compte que je ne contrôle pas mon corps. Un corps. Qui est à la fois le mien, et à la fois qu'il ne l'est pas. Je suis dans le corps du jeune garçon que j'étais autrefois._

_Je continue alors à entendre cette petite voix._

_-Il…il y a quelqu'un ? demande-t-elle._

_C'est la voix cristalline d'une jeune fille. Je l'ai déjà entendu. Je me rappelle très bien la première fois où je l'ai entendu. Je revis cet instant._

_-Copain ! appelle la voix. Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?_

_Le poney relève sa tête. J'entends des pas qui approchent. Mon cœur fait un bon. Je me souviendrais toujours de cette apparition. _

_Là. Penchée au dessus de moi. Me cachant le soleil dans mes yeux. Cette petite gamine aux longs cheveux blonds avec un ballon de basket dans les main. Elle ne m'a pas vue. Elle caresse le poney. Ce dernier se re-penche sur moi. C'est à ce moment là. Le regard de cette fille se tourne vers moi. Un cris de surprise et de peur sort de sa petite bouche. Elle me regarde, horrifiée._

_-Ahhhh ! Qu'est…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu…tu vas bien ? _

_Elle laisse tomber le ballon et s'assoit à côté de moi pour voir mon état. Ses yeux sont noisettes. Ils me regardent. Effarés. _

_-Tu viens d'où ?_

_Une voix sort de ma bouche. C'est celle que j'avais il y a longtemps. Lorsque j'étais enfant._

_-Un…une…ange…_

_Cette parole était sortit malgré moi. En réalité, je ne suis que spectateur. Je ne peux ni parler, ni bouger. Je revis juste mes souvenirs. Ce sont juste…les paroles que j'avais dites « ce jour là »._

_La petite fille me regarde avec surprise. Elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je dise ça. Elle me sourit. Elle est si mignonne._

_-Hihihi ! Non, je ne suis pas un ange ! Je suis bien un humain, comme toi !_

_Je m'étonne. Cette gamine emplois des mots bien difficile pour son âge. Elle ne doit avoir que 8 ans seulement._

_-Tu…es si jolie, fait ma voix d'enfant._

_Les joues de la jeune fille changèrent de couleur._

_-Ah ? Heu…je…heu…tu…tu t'es endormis ici ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet._

_-Je…je ne sais pas…je ne sais plus._

_-Tu es amnésique ?_

_-Je ne me souviens plus de rien._

_-Bon, à priori, oui ! Est-ce que tu sais où sont ton père et ta mère._

_-Je n'ai pas…de parents._

_-Quoi ! Mais…mais comment se fait-il que tu sois là, alors ?_

_-Je ne sais plus rien._

_-Bon. Ce n'est pas grave. Tu connais l'adresse de ton orphelinat ?_

_-Non._

_-Dans ce cas, on va attendre mes parents ! Ils reviendront chez moi vers 6h !_

_-Chez…toi ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Tu es chez moi ici ! Tu te trouves dans le prés de mes poneys !_

_Elle souris. Ce sourire. Il est si beau. Il m'apaise. Je pourrais rester des heures et des heures à le contempler sans me lasser._

_Elle me tends sa petite main. Mon corps se relève._

_-En attendant, tu viens ? On va jouer !_

_Je la suis. Je regarde autours de moi. Je suis effectivement dans un grand champ. Il y a le poney brun et un plus petit qui est noir. Après avoir récupéré son ballon, la jeune fille me montre du menton le plus grand des deux poneys._

_-Lui, c'est Copain ! Il est mignon et tout doux ! Et l'autre, c'est Dragibus ! Il est né le même jour que moi, il y a 7 ans et demi ! Tu viens ? On va dans ma maison !_

_Toujours en me tenant par la main, la jeune fille me conduis en dehors du champ. On passe un petit ruisseau à sec et on entre tous les deux dans un grand jardin, remplis d'arbre fruitier. Au bout, se trouve une maison et une terrasse. Je me souviens de cette terrasse. Je me souviens qu'il y avait un panier de basket. En effet, elle mit conduis. Je redécouvre alors le panier._

_-Tu aimes le basket ? me demande la jeune fille en me tendant le ballon._

_-Je…je n'y ai encore jamais joué. Je connais les règles, mais…_

_-C'est vrai que les garçon préfèrent le foot ! Moi, j'adore le basket ! Je voudrais être une grande joueuse plus tard !_

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Hihihi ! Parce que mon frère en fait ! C'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer !_

_-Et tu te débrouilles bien ?_

_-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne me pas m'auto qualifier, tu sais ! Tu joues ?_

_-Bien sûr !_

_Je commence alors à jouer. La fille se débrouille vraiment très bien. Après plusieurs heures de jeux, je m'écroule par terre, en riant._

_-Ahahaha ! C'est vrai que tu sais bien y jouer !_

_-Merci !_

_J'aurais voulu rester longtemps, comme ça, à revivre ce souvenir. Mais je sais que…c'était le début du cauchemar._

_Un bruit d'une arme à feu retends. Quelque chose me traverse la peau au niveau de l'épaule. Je me replis sur moi-même, sous la douleur. La petite fille se précipite sur moi, affolée._

_-Qu'est ce que tu as ? IHHHHHHHHH !_

_Je sais. Elle vient de voir ma blessure à l'épaule. Je la voix soudain qui fixe son regard derrière moi. Je me retourne. Tous mes souvenirs défilent devant moi. Ce regard. Ces yeux. Cet homme. Tout. Tout est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs._

_Je réalise que c'est le même homme qui poursuivait Kity dans le passé. Celui qui m'avait blessé, quand je me suis interposé devant son arme. La même. _

_Cet homme aux cheveux bruns courts, aux yeux noirs comme les ténèbres et aux vêtements de même couleurs. Tout était noir. Même son âme._

_Il me regardait, sourire moqueurs aux lèvres. Fusil fumant à la main. Il le tendit à nouveau pour tirer une seconde fois._

_-KATRAAA ! hurle soudain une voix._

_L'enfant que je suis se retourne. Cet autre homme. Celui aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. C'est celui que j'ai vu avec Kity, sur la plage. Celui qui la consolait lorsque j'étais évanouis._

_Le même._

_Tout est pareil._

_-Tu arrives trop tard, cher frère ! fait l'homme brun._

_Il appuie sur la gâchette de son arme. L'autre homme n'a pas le temps de réagir. La balle se dirige vers moi à toute allure._

_Non. Je ne veux pas revoir ça. JE NE VEUX PASSSS !_

_Ce n'est pas moi qui reçoit cette fichue balle. Non. Ce n'est pas moi. Bien au contraire._

_Ses longs cheveux blonds glissèrent dans mes mains. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues._

_« Non…pas…pas ça… »_

_Trop tard._

_Elle est…_

_Morte._

_Sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose. Elle tombe dans mes bras. Cette gamine. Elle est morte. A cause de moi. Elle s'est…interposée…_

_Elle me sourit une dernière fois. Ses paupières se referment sur ses beaux yeux châtains._

_Je prie. Je prie pour qu'elle reste en vie. Je la serre fort dans mes bras._

_-Cette gamine…elle a…elle est…, balbutie l'homme brun, ahuri._

_L'autre homme s'interpose. Une expression de dégoût se forme sur le visage de l'homme brun. Ce dernier disparaît._

_L'homme blond se retourne vers moi. Il s'approche. Je veux reculer. Je sais se qu'il va faire. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne sais pas comment, ma blessure disparaît. Des mots sortent de la bouche de l'enfant que je suis._

_-Sau…sauvez la !_

_Ce regard. Un regard triste. Triste dans ses yeux bleus. _

_-Sauvez la ! Je vous en supplies !_

_-Non._

_-Pourquoi ! POURQUOI ! Vous m'avez bien soigné ! Alors pourquoi !_

_-Ce n'est pas la peine._

_-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que vous vous en fichez ! Que vous vous en fichez si elle meurt !_

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…_

_-VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN MONSTRE !_

_Cette phrase. Elle résonne dans tout le terrain._

_D'autres voix. _

_-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Ma chérie, tu es là ?_

_C'est la voix d'une femme. Elle arrive. Cette femme aux cheveux longs bruns assez petite, qui apparaît au coin du mur. Et qui ne trouvera sûrement rien. Rien. A part…le corps de sa fille…_

_L'homme m'a conduis dans un autre endroit. Il me regarde. Je panique._

_-Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer ?me questionne-t-il._

_« - Ce…ce n'est pas…moi ! Ce…c'est pas de ma faute…je…je…tout est…de ma faute…elle…elle est morte…à cause de…moi… »_

_-Non. Rien est de ta faute._

_-Elle est morte ! Je ne comprends rien ! QU'EST CE QU'IL SE PASSE ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE !_

_Oui. C'est vrai. Je n'en savais rien. Je…_

_-Je vais tout t'expliquer depuis le départ. Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais écoute moi attentivement…_

_Je m'en fiche. Elle est morte. Encore une fois. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Je voudrais…mourir. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher cet homme de la tuer. Elle. Elle n'avait rien demander. Elle vivait sa vie de petite fille comme tout le monde. Elle n'est…qu'une enfant. Moi aussi je l'étais. Mais…_

_« _KEYYYLLIII !_ »_

_Cette voix._

« KEEYYLLII ! REVEILLE TOI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE !

_Ki…Kity ?Qu'est ce que…_

« Tu …TU M'ETOUFFE…KOFF… »

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Kity ? Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

« KEY ! »

Keyli ouvrit précipitamment ses yeux. Il se trouvait sur son amie. Il la serrait à la taille. La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Key…

Keyli se releva avec rapidité, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Ahhh…ah…ah…, gémit la jeune femme.

-Kity ! Est-ce que…est-ce que tu vas bien ?

La jeune fille releva la tête. Elle regarda longtemps Keyli, puis, avec un sourire, elle reprit son air enfantin habituel.

-Wehh ! Impec !hahaha ! ;;

-Qu'est…qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Mais rien ! T'es juste somnambule ! Heu…c'est ça le terme technique pour dire que quelqu'un bouge dans son sommeil ?

Kity préférait se taire. En aucun cas elle ne voulait en rajouter sur ce qu'elle venait t'entendre. Et comme lui avait dit Kana, c'était à Keyli de lui en parler quand ce dernier sera près. Elle essuya tout de même la dernière larme qui perlait sur la joue de son ami avec sa main.

-Ah…heu…ce n'est rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Hihihi ! Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ah ? Heu…disons que…je suis parti à ta recherche ! expliqua Keyli.

-Ah ben tient ! On est deux comme ça ! Sauf que moi je me suis pommé !

-Je m'en suis douté ! Vincent me l'a affirmé !

-Et comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

-Il m'a dit que tu devenais irritable quand tu n'avais pas mangé ! Alors j'ai fait un tour dans les prisons !

-Qu-quoi ? Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

-Hahaha !

Rire. Keyli en avait bien besoin.

_-Merci…Kity._

-Ahahaha ! Qu'importe où je suis, tu me retrouve toujours !

-Et oui ! C'est pourtant compliqué ! Et bien sûr, tu étais chez « monsieur le don juan » !

-Duh ! Même pas drôle ! Il m'a rien fait à part me sortir de prison !

-Et bien, il avait intérêt !

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

« TAAATATATATATA TA ! »

Ce bruit de fanfare venait de surprendre les deux amis. Kity se mit alors à rire.

-Hahaha ! Réveillage matin à 9h du mat pile ! RUFYYY !

Rufus arriva dans la chambre, étonné.

-Oui ?

-Prépare deux place en prime sur ton cargo !

-Ah bon ? Il n'en faut pas pour AVALANCHE ? ironisa-t-il.

-Meuh non ! Ils vont jouer les passagers clandestins, voilà tout !Hihihi !

Note de l'autrice pas douée du tout du tout :

Que dire ? Rien ? C'est bien ce que je pensais….bon okai ! Je parle ! Le passé de Keyli est encore un peu flou, mais on sait qu'une fille est morte ! (lol…. comprendrez à la fin) Mais qui est-elle ? C'est une jeune fille de 7 ans et demi, avec de grand cheveux blonds qui lui arrive jusqu'à la taille, et aux yeux châtains. On sait juste ça. Et que c'est le premier amour de Keyli ! (Je site : « oh…un…une ange » !lol oui, ça veut dire beaucoup de chose)

Je sais que cette gamine peut vous sembler bizarre, mais rassurez vous, un jour où l'autre vous saurez qui elle est ! (Enfin…peut être) Mais en tout cas, pourquoi Katra et Kana font déjà leurs apparition à ce moment là, alors que Keyli est enfant ? Trèèèèès bonne question qui restera pour le moment sans réponse !(hahaha….z'avez qu'à attendre, bande de petits impatients !) Et oui, car tout ça ne sera révélé au grand complet qu'au tout dernier chapitre de la deuxième fic !(autant attendre longtemps, vu à la lenteur que j'écris : sois un chapitre par deux mois ! Faut compter peut être encore un an !...attendez, je vais voir quand est ce que j'ai commencé cette fic !………..au mois de Janvier je crois ! Ne comptons pas les mois entiers où j'étais punie… ;; lol et oui je n'ai que 14 ans, je me fais encore punir ;;) Donc, enfin bref, voilà ! Si dans un an cette fic est finie, ce sera bien !( je vois d'ici : « quoi ? Encore environ 6 chapitre ! » ) Nan, la deuxième fic sera extrêmement courte ! Je pense un chapitre de 50 page, et ce sera tout ! En fait, ce sera juste l'épilogue ! Donc, ça fera une dizaine de chap pour cette fic là ! J'suis pas encore à la moitié, oscour !(ça me déprime, mais j'aime tellement cette fic, j'y peux rien ! Je veux qu'elle plaise aussi à vous, cher lecteur)

Keyli : Et toi, est ce que au moins tu sais déjà qui est cette fille ?

Duh ? Tu parles de la p'tite blonde ?

Keyli : De qui veux-tu que je parle ?

Bah ! Je sais pas moi !

Keyli : Bon, alors, est-ce que tu sais qui s'est ? Parce que tel que je te connais, tu sais même pas ! Tu inventes un personnage sans même savoir qui il est en fin de compte !

Comment ose tu dire ça ? Même pas vrai !

Keyli : Tu veux que je demande à Vincent ?

Lequel ? Valentine ou l'autre imbécile d'ami d'enfance ?lol

Keyli : Le dragueur.

Ah ! Beh lui, je l'ai déjà dit ! C'est VERITABLEMENT mon ami d'enfance !

Keyli : Bon, d'accord, et cette gamine, c'est qui ?

Bah, j'vais comme même pas te le dire ! Ca gâcherait tout !

Keyli :pour lui-même J'en étais sûr, elle ne sait même pas !

Ah ben si, pour une fois !

Keyli : Miracle

Duh, d'abord !

Keyli : Et comment ce fait-il que Katra soit méchant ?( reprend sa revanche)

Heu…ben…heu…

Keyli : J'en étais sur ! Et comment tu comptes sauver le monde ?

Heu…

Keyli : Encore pire…

J'y réfléchit figure toi !

Keyli : Je m'attend au pire !

Même pas drôle !

Keyli :…….

Ben quoi ? J'ai toujours fait ça !

Keyli : C'est pour ça que tes fics sont si bizarres !

KSssssss ! Bon, laissons le parler, c'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Sinon, sérieusement, c'était la fin de ce chapitre !Oui ! Il est plus court que les précédents, mais bon , c'est que j'ai fait un planning moi ! Et le prochain chapitre se passera à Costa Del Sol, Gold Saucer et Canyon Cosmos ! Et peut être même jusqu'à Nibelheim, mais ça m'étonnerai !

Keyli : T'appelle ça un « planning » ?

Sur ce Saluttttttt !

(samtribalyahoo.ca ) (ps : JE SUIS FRANCAISE ET PAS CANADIENNE, MERCI ! à cause du .ca à la fin au lieu du .fr)

Kity Mihina

(Et Keyli Loire (ndKey))


	5. Chapter 5

Vérité des mondes 

Chapitre 5 :

Séquence 1 :

-WAHHHHOOOOUUU ! s'écria de joie une petite furie châtaine à l'avant d'un cargo.

Kity (car s'était elle, pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris) se tenait à l'avant du navire. Même si elle se prenait en pleine figure la plupart des vagues, ça lui faisait un bien fou. De son côté, le jeune garçon brun la regardait avec un sourire. Keyli était content que Kity ne lui ai pas poser de question sur ce qu'il s'était passé à la plage face à Kana.

-Ca fait du bien ! fit Kity en revenant vers Keyli, trempée de toute par.

-Et bien ! On peut pas dire que tu es sèche ! s'exclama ce dernier en la regardant de haut en bas.

-Oui ! c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je m'achète de nouveaux vêtements ! Ceux-ci ont terriblement souffert ! Hahaha !

En effet, ses vêtements étaient entaillés à plusieurs endroits. Keyli rit en voyant la jeune fille faire une tête dépitée.

-Alala ! repris Kity. Je me demande si je devrais pas aller voir Rufus pour qu'il me conseil d'autres vêtements !

Keyli s'arrêta soudain de rire. Voyant que sa blague avait marché, Kity se mit à rire à son tour.

-Hahaha ! Tu devrais voir ta tête !

-Je sens qu'il va y avoir un noyer sur ce navire.

-Hein ! T'oserais pas !

-J'me gênerais !-

-Duh ! Même pas drôle ! Bon, j'vais me sécher, et prendre vraiment d'autres vêtements ! Rufy m'a dit qu'il y avait une cabine remplis de ça, et a rajouter que je pouvais me servir ! Sans aller le voir, j'te promet !-

Kity se dirigea vers les cabines. Elles se stoppa soudain net, et revint sur ses pas.

-Tient ! J'te confis mon sac ! J'en aurais pas besoin ! Fait juste attention à pas le mouiller, y a mon ordi dedans ! fit Kity en tendant son sac.

-Okai !

-T'as le droit de fouiller ! Y a rien de spécial dedans ! Je reviens !

Kity partie alors, laissant Keyli sur le pont. Il hésita un long moment puis en maudissant Kity car la curiosité de cette dernière avait trop décliné sur lui, il ouvrit le sac. Il y trouva plusieurs affaires comme des cartes d'identités et de conduire, l'ordinateur et tout un tas de matériel à dessin, comme des carnets remplis de croquis, des feuilles blanches et des crayons.

-_ Tiens…elle dessine, elle aussi ?Hum…elle se débrouille pas mal !_ pensa-t-il en regardant les divers dessins.

(normal, Lulu me donne des cours depuis que j'ai 13 ans ;;)

Keyli attrapa un crayon et prit une feuille blanche. En quelques coups de crayons, le visage d'une fillette de 7 ans commença à se former. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Son regard était planté dans l'âme de Keyli. Le fait d'avoir revu son passé l'obsédait. Cette gamine. Cela faisait maintenant 12 ans qu'elle était morte.

Il continua à dessiner la jeune fille. Les longs cheveux blonds, les tous petits yeux, le visage souriant. Tout comme il se souvenait. Il resta plusieurs minutes comme ça, à dessiner les moindres traits.

Une voix le réveilla de son travail.

-Waaahh ! Tu dessines vachement bien !

Keyli se retourna en sursaut. C'était Kity. Elle se tenait derrière lui, à regarder le dessin. Quelque chose attira alors l'attention du jeune homme. Kity était complètement relookée ! Elle portait un débardeur kaki avec au dessus une veste en jean, ouverte sur le devant, qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. En bas, elle portait un jean retenu par une ceinture de fibre écrue. Quand aux chaussures, c'était des simples baskets. Keyli remarqua un dernier détail : le ruban vert que ce dernier lui avait offert était solidement attaché aux cheveux de la jeunes filles aux bouts d'une natte.

-Wahhoou ! Changement total de look ! fit Keyli avec un sourire.

-Eh oui ! Alors, c'est qui ?

-Hein ?

-Cette fille que tu as dessiné ! Qui est-elle ? Elle est vraiment mignonne !

-Je ne sais pas…qui elle est ! fit Keyli avec lenteur.

-Ah ! C'est un dessin que tu as fait comme ça, alors ?

-Heu…oui ! C'est ça ! mentit Keyli.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle ! J'aimerais beaucoup être aussi belle !

-Bah…heu…tu es déjà très belle !

-Duh ? Merci ! Mais je ne pourrais jamais égaler cette petite !

Kity hésita longtemps, puis sortit comme même ce qu'elle voulais dire.

-C'est…bizarre…

-Hum ? Quoi ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Son regard…

-Quoi ?

-Il est souriant mais…il est aussi triste…

Keyli ferma les yeux. C'est vrai. C'était le dernier regard de cette fille, avant de mourir._« C'est comme si ça voulait dire…« Je suis heureuse…tu es vivant…mais je suis triste car…nous ne nous reverrons jamais… » »_ fit une voix à l'intérieur de Keyli.

Keyli se pétrifia. Cette voix. C'était celle de cet homme.

-Vas-t-en ! lança Keyli avec dureté.

-Hein ? s'étonna Kity.

-Non…ce…ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais ! Excuse moi, Kity !

-Hein ? Tu parlais à qui ?

-...

-Et dis, tu nous ferrais pas une insolation par hasard ? C'est ça de rester à dessiner longtemps sous le soleil ! J'en connais un bout la dessus ! (oui, je confirme ! championne de coup de soleil en dessinant)

-Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas !

-Ca m'étonnerait pas que tu ais de la fièvre ! Fait voir ton front !

Kity posa sa main sur le front de Keyli. Elle la retira aussitôt.

-Oui ! Il est brûlant ! Allez viens, je vais t'emmener te reposer dans une cabine ! Je dois avoir des aspirines dans mon sac, je t'en donnerais une !

Kity attrapa Keyli par la main et obligea ce dernier à la suivre.

-Dis…Kity ?

-Oui ?

-Tu…tu aimes jouer au basket ?

-Bah, oui ! Comme tout le monde ! Mais j'en fais pas, moi je fais de l'acro-branche !

-Ah….c'est pour ça que tu es si à l'aise dans les airs !

-Oui ! Au fait, pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ?

-Non…pour rien…

-Tu sais, t'es vraiment bizarre des fois !- Allez, viens !

Kity l'emmena dans une des chambres.

-Allez ! Au repos ! Je vais te chercher de l'eau pour l'aspirine !

-Merci.

Keyli s'allongea sur le lit. Il passa la main sur son front. C'est vrai qu'il était brûlant. Il soupira. Son amie revint avec un verre dans la main.

-Tiens ! Boit ça !

-Merci…

-J'en connais un bout sur les insolations, tu peux me croire ! Surtout quand on va tous ensemble avec mes amis à la plage !

-...

-Quoi ?

-Comment…ils sont ?

-Qui ?

-Tes amis.

-Ah ? Heu…ben…j'ai tout plein d'ami ! Alors, d'abord y a Lulu !

-Lulu ?

-Oui ! On se connaît depuis des années ! C'est une grande brune qui sort que des conneries ! Elle est super forte en dessin, j'ai jamais réussi à la battre ! ;; C'est chez elle que je devait aller, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré !

-Ah…oui ! Ton rendez-vous !

-Oui ! Son ordi a la ficheuse manie de tomber sans arrêt en panne ! Donc, ensuite, y a Alexe et Elie…

-Qui sont ?

-Une bretonne et une anglaise ! ;; Je les connais aussi depuis très longtemps ! Ensuite y a Tébo, Ervy et Xou !

-o-O ;;

-C'est leur surnom ! Leur vrai nom c'est Thibault, Erwan et Alexis ! Eux aussi, je les connais depuis longtemps ! Je me souviens, en quatrième, toujours les 8 inséparables ! Quatre filles, quatre gars !

Keyli compta. Il manquait quelqu'un. Après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes, il trouva qui était la dernière personne.

-Toujours ensembles, à faire des conneries ! Alors, imagine 8 ados dans la même maison en train de dormir devant une télé et un ordi dans la même pièce ! Ah ! C'était mémorable !

-Kity ?

-Hum ?

-Lui aussi, « il » était là, n'est ce pas. C'est « lui » le dernier.

-...

-Excu…

-Oui. C'est vrai. C'est lui. Le dernier des gars, c'était Anthony.

-Ils te manquent tous, n'est ce pas ?

-...

-Je le savais.

-C'est vrai…mais…tu es là, alors ça me réconforte !

-...o-O………

-Hihihi ! - Je te les présenterais tous, un jour ! Je te le promets !

-Merci.

-Et toi ?

-Quoi moi ?

-Ben, tes amis ?

-Je…je n'en ai pas.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Je déteste ça, avoir des amis.

-Duh ?

-Enfin…sauf mes vrais amis.

-Qui sont ?

-Tu le fais exprès ?

-Non.

-Toi, imbécile !

-Mais heu…baka toi-même d'abord !

Les deux éclatèrent en un fou rire. Une tête dépassa soudain de la porte de la chambre. Le garçon brun et à la peau matte les regardaient rire.

-J'vous ai manqué ? demanda-t-il.

-Mon Vinnie ! s'écria Kity en rigolant.

Keyli vit Vinnie se jeter comme un enfant dans les bras de Kity. Cette fois, il contint sa jalousie pour lui-même. Il avait un peu mal à la tête, et était assez fatigué. Kity le remarqua.

-Allez, au dodo, monsieur le fiévreux ! Et bois ça au passage !

Kity lui tendit le verre où avait fondue l'aspirine. Keyli le regarda longtemps, sans le prendre.

-Bon ? Tu bois ?

-...

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ça !

-Disons que…c'est pas mon fort, quoi !

-Tu veux continuer à être malade ?

Keyli fit alors non de la tête et attrapa le verre et bu d'un trait. Quelques secondes plus tard, il faisait une drôle de grimace de dégoût.

-Beurk…peuvent pas faire des médicaments qui ne sont pas dégoûtant ?

-Allez, repos ! fit Kity en riant.

La jeune fille força son ami à s'allonger. Ce dernier n'était pas de cet avis, mais se laissa vaincre par la fièvre.

-Bon, pas d'bêtise ! J'vais voir les autres membres d'Avalanche, pendant ce temps, repose toi bien !

La jeune fille partit alors dehors, laissant Vinnie avec Keyli.

-Elle…elle est toujours aussi dynamique…, constata Keyli en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-Ouais !

-Vous vous êtes bien amusé pendant le défilé ?

-Très drôle ! C'était à se demander si on y allait y arriver ! C'est plutôt facile dans le jeu ! Je suis content que tu ai retrouvé Kity ! Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?

Vinnie s'enfuit aussitôt à toute jambe, évitant de justesse l'oreiller que Keyli venait de lui jeter.

Keyli resta seul, allongé sur le lit. Sur une petite table de chevet était posé son dessin de la petite fille. Il soupira. La phrase de Kity lui raisonna dans la tête « Qui est-elle ? Elle est vraiment mignonne ! ». C'est vrai. Elle lui manquait tellement.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Keyli fit soudain à voix haute.

-Ca va ! Je sais que tu es là, inutile de te cacher !

-Excuse moi, fit alors une voix.

L'homme blond apparut alors devant lui. Keyli détourna la tête.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné, à ce que je vois ! fit Kana avec lenteur en regardant le jeune homme.

-Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ! Tu m'entends !

-M'excuser ne sert à rien, on dirait…

-Tu auras beau t'excuser des milliers, des millions de fois, mais la vie de cette fille ne lui sera jamais rendue.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je voulais juste te dire, que ce dessin, que tu as fait d'elle, est très réussi.

-...

-...

-Que voulais Katra ce jour là ? Pourquoi voulait-il déjà me tuer ?

-Tu le sais très bien. « Tout est lié » ! La vie de cette fille aussi !

-CA SUFFIT ! TAIS-TOI !

-...

-Keyli…je dois te dire que…

-LAISSE MOI !

Keyli se recroquevilla dans le lit. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Laisse moi…

-Très bien. Une dernière chose, « elle », est-elle au courant ?

-Elle ne saura jamais rien. Je ne veux pas lui peser un poids. Elle se détruirait sinon !

-Pourtant, tu veux rester avec elle !

-...

- « Elle » aussi fait partie de toute cette histoire, tout comme cette petite fille ! Tu le sais très bien ! C'est un peu injuste de le lui cacher !

-Je…je ne veux plus perdre les personnes qui me sont chères…plus jamais…

-Dernière précision : toutes les personnes ne sont pas aussi naïve qu'elle, tu le sais très bien ! Elle aurait pu depuis très longtemps tout découvrir ! Mais comme tu lui es proche, elle n'y pense même pas. D'autres peuvent le découvrir, et le lui dire ! Fait très attention !

-Tu parles…de son ami ?

-Oui. Il n'est pas aussi dupe que Kity, tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Faites bien attention, tous les trois, vous savez très bien que Katra vous traque !

Kana disparut alors. Keyli se sentit fatigué par tant de problème. Et sa fièvre n'arrangeait rien. Finalement, il s'endormit…

Un peu plus loin, ponton du navire.

Kity sentit le sommeil l'envelopper. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, la nuit dernière, tout comme Keyli. Elle était tranquillement allongée sur le devant du ponton, le soleil dans les yeux. Finalement, elle s'endormit.

Endroit inconnu, moment inconnu, en deux mots : dans les rêves.

_« Tu as d'autres pouvoirs, lorsque tu voyages dans le passé. Tu n'es pas obligé d'intervenir, et plutôt être comme un fantôme. Mais…je pense que tu l'avais deviné. »_

_Kity venait d'entendre cette voix. Ce n'était pas celle de Kana. C'était une voix beaucoup plus grave._

_-Katra ? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix peu rassurée._

_« Gagné, ma toute belle ! »_

Notes de l'auteur :

Keyli : Y en a qu'une pour mettre des notes dans un endroit aussi critique !

Moi : Et oui ! Je sais ! Bon, si je mets des notes ici, c'est effectivement pour couper l'action. ( pauv' sadique) Et oui, je tenais aussi à faire quelque précision. Lors du dialogue entre Keyli et Kana, Keyli tutoie Kana avec certaine facilité. En fait, vous savez que Keyli connaissait Kana et Katra depuis longtemps. Mais, pendant un bon bout de temps, il continuait à voir Kana. Alors, une question se pose : « pourquoi Kity ne connaissait pas Kana et Katra lorsqu'elle était petite aussi ? ». Ben la réponse est simple : parce que c'est comme ça, et que vous le saurez qu'en lisant la suite de cette fic que je suis en train de continuer. (Attention, en ce moment, j'suis super motivée, donc ça risque d'être bien !) Dernière précision : moi qui croyait que pendant ce chap on allait aller jusqu'à Canyon Cosmo, et bien je crois que ce serait un miracle si déjà on sort du Gold Saucer (très grand miracle)

Keyli : Je commence à avoir peur, tout d'un coup !

Séquence 2 :

_Keyli ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il était dans une pièce sombre. On voyait juste un petit réveil qui indiquait 6h59. Les yeux de Keyli s'habituèrent rapidement à l'obscurité. Il était dans la chambre d'une enfant. Quelques mangas traînaient par terre, quelques jeux vidéo dont le titre lui était très connu. Non loin de lui, se trouvait un lit. Dans ce lit, se trouvait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains. Elle devait avoir environ 14 ans. Elle était très belle._

_Le réveil se mit soudain à sonner. Il indiquait maintenant 7h00. _

_La jeune fille poussa un gémissement en envoya son chausson à la rencontre du réveil. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle allumait une petite lampe de chevet. Keyli pu voir son visage en pleine lumière. Keyli n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette jeune fille. C'était à quelque différence près le double de Kity. Il cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas tout. Il voulut lui parler, mais cette dernière ne l'entendait pas._

_«Kity ! Kity !C'est moi ! C'est Keyli. »_

_La jeune fille ne l'entendait et ne le voyait pas. _

_La miniature de Kity se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle traversa plusieurs salles, et finalement tomba sur une sorte de cuisine. Là, se trouvait un homme de forte ossature, avec une grosse moustache, en train de boire un bol de lait, tout en regardant la télé._

_-Salut, 'pa ! fit alors la jeune fille en s'asseyant avec l'homme._

_Keyli regarda la jeune fille manger tranquillement. Un chat miaula soudain à la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur de la maison. La petite Kity se leva et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire._

_-Salut, Félix !_

_Elle attrapa le chat dans ses bras et ferma la porte. L'homme ne sembla pas content en voyant la jeune fille se rassoire avec le chat dans ses bras._

_-Betty ! Je t'ai déjà dit des milliers de fois, pas de chat à table !_

_-Mais…heu…_

_Keyli regarda la jeune fille. C'était bien Kity. Mais quand elle était petite. Il ne s'était pas trompé._

_Après avoir fait la moue, et avoir fini de manger, la jeune fille retourna dans sa chambre. Keyli la suivit. La jeune fille attrapa alors des vêtements et lorsqu'elle allait sortir de sa chambre, un petit téléphone sonna sur la table de chevet. Elle se précipita dessus et décrocha._

_-Allo ?...Ah ! Salut Anthony ! Quoi de neuf ?...quoi ? Devant le collège ? Okai ! je t'y attendrais !...A tout à l'heure !_

_La jeune fille raccrocha. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. _

_Keyli, lui, la regardait sans bouger. Il avait compris. Il savait quel jour il était. C'était…celui de l'accident de Kity et de son ami._

_Alors que la petite Kity s'emblait être ravie, il continua à la suivre. Il attendit tout de même devant la porte de la salle de bain, lorsque cette dernière était en train de se doucher._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'accompagnait dans la voiture qui devait la conduire au collège._

_Keyli vit Kity sortir joyeusement de la voiture. Il la suivit. Juste devant le portail, Keyli vit un jeune homme brun, aux cheveux assez longs qui lui arrivaient au dessus des épaules. Il avait les yeux verts. Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille arrivée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage._

_Keyli, lui, baissa les yeux. Il savait. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer._

_C'est alors qu'il entendit soudain une voix que seul lui pouvait entendre._

_« KATRA ! Nonnn ! Ne fais pas ça ! SORS MOI DE CE CAUCHEMARD ! »_

_Keyli se retourna. Là, près d'un arbuste, se tenait une jeune fille en pleure. Personne ne la voyait. Personne ne l'entendait. Elle aussi assistait à la scène. C'était pour elle la 2ème fois. Kity, la vraie, celle du présent, se tenait juste à côté de Keyli, visage dans les mains._

_Keyli se précipita vers elle et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Non loin de là, Vinnie les regardait. Keyli le vit tourner la tête vers un autre jeune garçon brun, assez petit, d'environ 14 ans lui aussi._

_« C'est…c'est moi. » fit inutilement la voix de Vinnie. _

_Keyli regarda les yeux de Vinnie s'enfler. Lui aussi, avait déjà vu cette scène. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui non plus._

_« Ce jour là, moi aussi j'étais là. Je les regardais se parler. Et j'ai vu. »_

_Keyli regarda son amie fondre en larme de plus en plus._

_« KKAAATTRRAAA ! ARREEETTEEE ! » hurla-t-elle._

_« Et tu penses que je vais t'obéir ? » demanda la voix du frère noir._

_Devant ses yeux, Keyli voyait les deux jeunes ados se parler en souriant. Le jeune homme tendit soudain quelque chose à la petite Kity. Une bague. La Kity du passé lui sauta au cou et le serra dans ses bras. _

_Keyli ferma les yeux. Un scooter arrivait à toute allure. Même les yeux clos, il eu l'impression de voir la scène. La vraie Kity se blottit dans ses bras, versant de grosses larmes qu'elle ne pouvait retenir._

_Keyli entendit des exclamations. Des cris d'horreur. Il rouvrit ses yeux. Ce spectacle. Du sang partout. Keyli ressentit un pincement dans son cœur en voyant la petite Kity à terre, évanouie, la bague à son doigt. Juste à côté d'elle, le corps sans vie de son ami. Le Vinnie du passé se précipita sur les corps. Il attrapa la petite Kity dans ses bras._

_-BEETTTYY ! BEETTTY ! REVEILLE TOI !_

_Le jeune homme était en larme. Quelqu'un eu le réflexe de l'attraper alors que ce dernier se débattait._

_-BETTY ! NE MEURT PAS !_

_Le vrai Vinnie regardait la scène. Ses poings étaient serrés. Keyli savait à quel point il devait souffrir. Il lui fit alors signe de venir vers lui. Finalement, le vrai Vinnie éclata en sanglot en prenant à son tour la vraie Kity dans ses bras._

_Les minutes avaient passé. Beaucoup de personnes étaient autour des corps. On emmena la petite Kity dans un brancard. Un des ambulanciers se pencha sur le corps sans vie de l'ami de Kity. Il baissa la tête._

_-C'est trop tard pour celui là !_

_On emmena son corps dans l'une des ambulances._

_Keyli, Vinnie et Kity virent alors le noir les entourer. La scène de l'accident avait disparut. Un nouvel endroit apparut à leurs yeux. Celui d'une chambre d'hôpital._

_Le jeune Vinnie se trouvait juste devant un lit. Dans ce lit, se tenait une personne dans le coma…_

_-Betty…ça fait plus d'un mois que tu es comme ça…s'il te plait ! Réveille toi !_

_Le vrai Vinnie regarda son double du passé. _

_« J'étais si triste… »fit-il en regardant Kity. « Mais finalement, c'est moi qui l'ai réveillée. »_

_En effet, Keyli vit le Vinnie du passé se pencher en pleurant sur le corps évanouie de la Kity miniature._

_-Betty…j'aurais voulu faire mes études avec toi, quand on serait grand, parce que moi aussi, j'adore l'informatique, et parce qu'on se connaissait depuis si longtemps. Alors…s'il te plait…ne me laisse pas tout seul…_

_-D'a…d'accord…fit soudain une faible voix venant de la toute petite fille._

_Keyli vit les yeux noirs de la petite Kity s'ouvrir._

_Le décors changea encore. Cette fois-ci, tout resta noir. Keyli eu l'impression d'entendre une vague sirène d'alarme…_

« TUUUUUTTT-TTTUUUUUTTT »

Keyli se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait ce rêve.

-Ah…ma tête…, fit-il en sentant sa tête comme dans un étau.

Quelques secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Keyli se remettait les idées en place.

Sur l'une des tables de la chambre, Keyli aperçut Darkia, son épée. Près d'elle se trouvait deux gants surmonter de griffes. C'était les armes à Vinnie.

Keyli repensa à son rêve. Kity avait vraiment vécu tout ça. En ce moment, ça ne devait pas être facile.

La porte s'ouvrit à la voler. Par réflexe, Keyli attrapa son épée. Il fut rassuré d'apercevoir la tête de Vinnie. Peut être moins, en voyant par contre l'affolement de ce dernier.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Keyli, inquiet.

Vinnie s'équipa de ses gants griffes et se retourna vers Keyli.

-Qui n'est pas présent parmi nous ?

-...KITY ! Où est-elle !

-A ton avis ?

-Comment veux-tu que je devine ?

-T'as pas la nette impression qu'il y a une alarme qui sonnent depuis une ou deux minutes maintenant ?

Keyli s'affola. Vinnie parlait toujours en énigme. Celle là n'était pas difficile. Keyli se releva de sur le lit et se précipita dehors.

-Direction la cale ! fit Vinnie de son entrain habituel.

-Oui…, fit Keyli. Là où se trouve Sephiroth. Et Kity, par la même occasion !

Notes de l'auteur :

Kity : partie très courte, je le reconnais. Mais je tenais à faire cette partie, pour informer aux lecteurs que Katra a sans doute retrouvé nos trois amis. (Et oui…si vous aviez pas fait le rapprochement)Donc, voili-voilo ! La suite dans un instant, dès que j'ai fini de l'écrire !

Dernière chose : ma façon d'écrire mon texte change un tout petit peu au niveau présentation. Voilà !

Séquence 3 :

Deux yeux outremer étaient fixés dans deux yeux noirs en larmes.

Kity se tenait face à « lui ». Face à « cet » homme. Elle était en pleures. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle avait peur, mais à cause de ce qu'elle avait vu. Ou plutôt, revue.

Une haine inépuisable coulait dans ses veines. Face à elle, l'EX-général ne devait pas tout comprendre.

«Qui es tu ? » demanda l'homme.

Les lames des armes de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains émirent un étrange bruit. Au lieu de répondre à la question, Kity sembla l'ignorer.

« Appelle-la.

-De qui parles-tu, sale humaine ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

-...

-Appelle Jénova…immédiatement ! »

L'ancien SOLDAT regarda la jeune fille qui le défiait. Il avait rarement vu ça. Peut être était-elle insouciante. Mais en même temps, elle connaissait sa « Mère ». Qui était-elle ?

« Je te repose ma question. Qui es-tu pour me parler sur ce ton ?

-Appelle-la…ou c'est toi que je tue. »

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'écarquillèrent. Cette gamine le menaçait de mort. Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette moquerie. Non. On ne se moquait pas d'une personne qui fait régner la terreur par son simple nom.

Les doigts de l'EX-général glissèrent le long de son épée.

« Je ne supporte pas ton arrogance, sale humaine.

-Et moi, je ne supporte pas d'avoir vu se que j'ai vu ! »

Sephiroth vit les chaîne-dagues tournoyer dans les mains de cette « humaine ».

« Tu veux m'affronter ?

-Si tu l'emmènes maintenant, je ne te ferais rien, Ex-général Sephiroth.

-Tu es vraiment arrogante pour une gamine de ton âge ! »

L'EX-général s'avança dangereusement de la jeune fille, près à tuer. Sa lame allait rencontrer le ventre de cette dernière, lorsque les chaînes la bloquèrent.

« Quoi ? » vociféra Sephiroth.

Kity se précipita sur lui. Il eut juste le temps de parer l'attaque de la jeune fille.

Le combat s'engendra. Sephiroth ne réussissait pas à la blesser mortellement. Mais par contre, plusieurs entailles régnaient sur le corps de Kity. De même qu'une mince entaille se trouvait belle et bien présente sur la joue pâle de Sephiroth. Une goutte d'eau de couleur carmin perla sur sa joue.

« Tu es bien la première…

-Je m'en doute.

-Pourquoi te bats-tu ?

-Je dois me défouler, je crois. »

Le combat reprit aussitôt. Kity lança l'une de ses lames à la rencontre de l'autre joue de Sephiroth. La main puissante de ce dernier intercepta en vol la poignée de la dague.

« Pas deux fois, sale humaine.

-Comment s'insulter soi-même.

-Comment ? »

Sephiroth tira sur la poignée de la dague. Comme cette dernière était reliée à Kity par les chaînes, cette dernière se fit tirer en avant jusqu'à Sephiroth. Elle sentit aussitôt une main l'attraper par le cou.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » demanda l'Ex-général en resserrant un peu ses doigts.

Kity le regarda dans les yeux. Elle pleurait encore.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? » répéta Sephiroth.

Les doigts de l'homme se resserraient de plus en plus.

« Tu crois…sa vérité, ou notre vérité ? » demanda lentement la jeune fille.

Sephiroth ne comprenait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne comprenait pas.

« De quoi parles-tu ?

-De toi. »

Sephiroth relâcha la jeune fille sous l'étonnement, puis se ressaisit. Il prit son épée et voulut la tuer, elle, qui l'avait provoqué.

« Meurs, sale humaine ! »

La lame de la Masamune fendit l'air. Cette gamine allait mourir pour l'avoir tant provoquer….

Deux lames s'entrechoquèrent. L'une était la lame blanche de la Masamune. L'autre était d'une couleur noirâtre. L'un des guerriers avait les cheveux argent. L'autre avait les cheveux bruns. Entre les deux hommes, la jeune humaine si arrogante. Les deux yeux verts du guerrier aux cheveux bruns regardaient avec haines les deux yeux bleus outremer de l'autre.

« Tu la touche, Sephiroth, tu es un homme mort ! murmura Keyli entre ses dents.

-K…Keyli ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Et Vinnie ! » fit une voix derrière Sephiroth.

D'étranges griffes apparurent devant le cou de l'Ex-général.

« Qu'est ce que…, commença l'ancien Soldat.

-Tu fais le moindre geste, tu es mort, Ex-général ! fit calmement Vinnie.

-C'est inutile, Vinnie ! fit la voix fluette de Kity.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent en même temps Keyli et Vinnie.

-Vous savez tout comme moi, que ce n'est pas le vrai Sephiroth, non ? Ce n'est que son esprit ! Le vrai se trouve à la grotte Nord, vous avez tous les deux oubliés ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent l'un après l'autre. C'était vrai. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela.

De son côté, Sephiroth ne disait rien. Il ne savait pas comment ses humains pouvaient être au courant de ça. Il laissa alors ces questions de côté puis disparut, laissant par terre, le cadeau que Kity attendait tant.

Keyli recula d'un coup en tenant Kity par son bras. La première forme de Jénova venait de faire irruption dans la salle.

Au lieu de se laisser faire, Kity se délivra du bras de Keyli et se rua dans le combat.

« Kity ! » s'affola Keyli.

Alors que Keyli allait à son tour se précipiter dans le combat, la main de Vinnie se posa sur son épaule.

« Laisse la, fit Vinnie calmement.

-Mais…

-Je pense…je pense qu'elle a un besoin urgent de se défouler ! » finit Vinnie.

Keyli hésita un instant, puis acquiesça. C'était vrai. Kity devait vraiment se défouler.

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la troupe de Cloud descendait pour voir ce qu'il se passait à la cale, ces derniers y trouvèrent Keyli et Vinnie tranquillement assis par terre, en train de regarder Kity en train de finir de tuer quelques choses ressemblant vaguement à ce qu'était Jénova autrefois. Cloud s'approcha des deux qui regardait la scène paisiblement.

« Que c'est-t-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Ah ! C'est toi Cloud ? demanda Vinnie ne se retournant.

-Oui ? Que c'est-il passé ? C'est vous qui vous vous êtes fait repéré pas la sécurité ?

-Non, répondit calmement Keyli en regardant toujours le massacre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

-C'était qui alors ?

-Bah…c'était Sephiroth ! continua le brun comme si c'était évident.

-QUOI ! Sephiroth était là ?

-Bah…oui !

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

-Pas grand-chose à part nous avoir envoyé Jénova Naissance !finit d'expliquer Vinnie.

-Kity ! C'est peut être bon ! Elle est morte depuis longtemps maintenant ! cria Keyli à la jeune furie qui avait soudain repris toute sa bonne humeur.

-NAN ! Y a encore une tentacule qui bouge ! Duh, d'abord ! répliqua cette dernière.

-Toujours aussi pleine de vitalité, à ce que je vois ! remarqua Barret.

-C'est bon ! fit fièrement Kity après avoir encore plus destroyer Jénova. On y va ?

-Et on va où ? demanda Cloud d'un ton ironique. Dans la mer peut être ? »

Une voix dans un interphone retentit au même moment.

« Nous venons d'arriver à Costa del Sol ! Bonne escale ! »

Kity regarda Cloud d'un air triomphant, puis se précipita dehors. Vinnie regarda Keyli un moment.

« On dirait….on dirait qu'elle va beaucoup mieux. Comme si elle avait oublié.

-Elle nous étonnera toujours ! fit désespérément Keyli en sortant à son tour avec le reste d'AVALANCHE.

Un soleil doux, une douce chaleur, des surfeurs. Rien de tel pour remonter complètement le moral de Kity.

« WOUUHHHAAAAAIIII ! VIVE LA PLAYA !

-Dis moi Keyli, tu connais cette folle ? demanda Vinnie en regardant la petite surexcitée châtaine courir dans tous les sens.

-Non. Absolument pas. »

Les deux garçons virent la jeune fille se précipiter dans un magasin, pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard armée d'un maillot de bain bleu jean et un paréo de même couleur.

« Bon…, se résigna Keyli. On a plus qu'à faire comme elle ! On sera pas tout le temps à la plage, non ? N'est ce pas, Vinnie ?...Vinnie ? »

Keyli chercha Vinnie dans tous les côtés. Il le retrouva finalement devant un magasin de vêtements, un maillot de bain en main. « Ben voyons… »

Keyli le rejoint alors, et se mit à chercher un maillot de bain à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux ressortaient. L'un avait un short de bain large jaune (Vinnie) et l'autre avait un short de bain large et long noir, se qui ressortait parfaitement avec ses cheveux.(Keyli)

Ils se rendirent alors à l'endroit où ils avaient vu Kity disparaître, c'est-à-dire à la plage.

« Bon, on y est ! C'est bien beau, mais elle est où ? Tu la vois, Vinnie ?...(encore pas de réponse, comme d'hab)…VINNIE ! »

Le jeune appelé se trouvait en réalité un peu plus loin, à un endroit particulièrement remplis de belle fille. Ce dernier était en train de converser avec l'une d'elles, lorsqu'il se fit tirer par son short.

« Refait moi se coup là, Vinnie, et Kity et moi on t'abandonne ici ! Aide moi plutôt à la retrouver !

-Rah la la la ! Rabat-joie ! Si on peu même plus en profiter !

-Aide moi !

-Oh ! Pour trouver Kity à la plage, c'est pas compliqué ! Il y a deux solutions ! Sois tu va directement chercher au bar de plage une fille saoule comme pas deux, sois tu cherches sur la plage une fille en train de s'amuser sur son ordi portable avec un gros coup de soleil sur le dos ! D'ailleurs je crois que pour le moment, c'est la deuxième solution qui se présente !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde un peu sur la droite ! »

Keyli se retourna sur sa droite. En effet, une jeune fille avec un gros coup de soleil sur le dos était étalée sur le sable avec un ordi dans ses mains. «_Mais comment elle fait pour avoir un coup de soleil aussi vite ! »_s'étonna Keyli en allant la voir.

« Bonne drague ! » fit la voix de Vinnie.

Après s'être demandé de quelle façon il allait tuer Vinnie, Keyli s'assit près de la jeune fille imperturbable scotchée à son ordi portable.

« Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Ah ? Heu ben, je regardais mes infos sur FF7 ! Je me rappelais plus de la suite ! ;;

-On va à Corel !

-Ouais ! Je sais, je viens de le lire !

-Sinon…ça va mieux ?

-Hein ?

-... …

-Ah…heu…oui ! C'est juste que sur le coup, j'ai paniqué. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! J'ai déjà surmonté ça une fois, ça m'est facile maintenant ! -

-Oui…c'est sûr. Mais n'oublis pas, si vraiment ça devient trop lourd, n'hésite pas à m'en parler !

-Merci ! - Ah ! Au fait ! Tu sais que ton maillot de bain te va très bien, Key ?

-Ah ? s'étonna Keyli en rougissant. Heu…ben…heu…merci ! Le tien aussi te va bien !

-Hihihi ! Merci ! Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais ça te dirait de venir te baigner un peu ?

-Bien sûr ! On pourra se mesurer à la course comme ça !

-Ouais ! On y let's go ! »

Une course s'engendra aussitôt entre les deux concurrents…

Un peu plus tard, soir :

AVALANCHE se tenait au grand complet dans l'auberge. Cloud voulait sûrement faire part des informations qu'il avait soutiré à un certain taré en blouse blanche qui bizarrement avait déjà une belle balafre lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré. Malheureusement, il y avait quelques retardataires.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font encore, ces trois là ? s'impatienta Cloud.

-La dernière fois que je les ai vu, c'est-à-dire juste avant que j'arrive ici, Kity venait de s'effondrer d'épuisement dans l'eau ! expliqua Red.

-Ah ? » s'étonna à peine Cloud tellement il avait l'habitude des âneries des trois gamins.

Quelques secondes après cette réflexion, Keyli, Vinnie et Kity arrivèrent. Les membres d'AVALANCHE s'étonnèrent. Keyli se tenait le plus loin possible de Vinnie, visiblement très en colère, malgré qu'il essayait de le cacher. Vinnie se trouvait lui aussi le plus loin de Keyli, peur de recevoir la foudre de se dernier. Au milieu se trouvait Kity qui visiblement ne savait pas où se mettre.

« Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Cloud en regardant les trois adultes.

-Rien ! répliqua sèchement Keyli.

-Rien de spécial ! affirma Vinnie.

-Pour que vous soyez comme ça, il s'est comme même passé quelque chose ! fit Tifa qui était comme même curieuse.

-Ca a un rapport à la perte de connaissance de Kity en pleine mer ? demanda Red, comme si s'était logique.

-On peu dire ça comme ça ! fit tranquillement Vinnie.

-Heu…, hésita Kity en virant au pivoine.

-J'vais me coucher ! »fit Keyli agacé.

Le brun disparut alors dans l'auberge, laissant les autres dans la salle principale.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ? redemanda Cloud.

-Heu…disons que j'ai pas tout compris !- ;; fit calmement Kity. Je me suis évanouie parce qu'avec Keyli, on a fait que des courses, et ça m'a épuisé ! Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais sur la plage, allongée. Les deus gars étaient en train de s'engueuler ! C'est tout ce que je sais !

-Aérith, Tifa ! Conduisez Kity à la cuisine ! Je pense qu'elle a besoin de manger, vu comme elle s'est dépensée en course ! conseilla Red.

-D'accord ! » firent les 3 filles en partant.

Il ne restait dans la salle que Cloud, Red, Barret et Vinnie. Visiblement, Red avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Alors ?demanda Red. Keyli, je suppose que tu peux descendre, maintenant que toutes les filles sont parties ! »

Vinnie se retourna vers les escaliers. Keyli s'y trouvait, en train d'écouter. Il descendit. Par peur, Vinnie se cacha derrière Barret.

« On peut savoir ce que Vinnie a fait ? demanda Cloud.

-Eh ! Pourquoi c'est moi qu'on accuse ?

-Parce que vu la colère de Keyli, c'est toi le fautif ! fit Barret comme si s'était évident.

-Mais heu…

-Alors ?

-Bah, comme l'a dit Kity, elle s'est évanouie ! commença Vinnie. Et donc Keyli et moi, on l'a remmené sur la plage. Et puis…heu…

-Et puis ? demanda Cloud avec un sourire, car lui aussi venait de comprendre.

-Et puis monsieur a joué les secouristes ! » lâcha Keyli en s'en allant vers les chambres.

Les trois gars d'AVALANCHE éclatèrent dans un grand fou rire. Ils avaient bel et bien compris. Vinnie les regarda avec un sourire.

« Ben quoi ? C'est mal de faire du bouche à bouche quand on joue les secouristes ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

Notes de l'auteur :

Hem…comment finir une séquence en rire…lol ;; Bon, je devais d'étendre un peu l'atmosphère, non ?

Sinon, superbe rencontre avec Sephy-sama ! Moi, arrogante, non ! Juste sur les nerfs !lol ! Et j'ai fini sur Costa ! La prochaine partie, ce sera Corel (que je vais un peu abréger, parce que je hais cette partie ! Vous me pardonnerez !) avec encore plein de connerie de Kity et des tentions avec Keyli et Vinnie.( Non, je pense pas que Keyli va oublier l'incident lol)

Sinon, je laisse juste là, un petit cadre spécial pour mon tout premier lecteur de cette fic ! ;; Merci Akinra ! Oui, je te promets, je fini la prochaine partie le plus vite possible pour que tu puisse lire la suite ! oui M'sieur le manager !lol

Voilà ! A la prochaine partie !

Séquence 4 :

AVALANCHE était parti très tôt le lendemain matin. Et comme prévu, lorsqu'une certaine personne n'avait pas toutes ses heures de sommeil, elle devenait irritable. Surtout quand on rajoute qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Rahhhh ! J'AI FAIM !

-Oh non…, gémirent les membres d'AVALANCHE, y comprit Vinnie et Keyli.

-Quelqu'un peut la faire taire ?demanda Barret qui commençait à s'énerver.

-C'est strictement impossible, on a déjà tout essayé ! firent en cœur les deux terriens.

Cela faisait en fait plus de 4 heures que tout le monde supportait Kity. De temps en temps, quelques monstres se trouvaient sur la route du petit groupe de rebelle, mais aucun ne restait bien longtemps en vie. Quel ne fut pas le bonheur de tout le monde lorsqu'on annonça la pause du midi. (« FAAAIIMMMM ! ») Enfin, bref, la deuxième partie de l'après midi s'était bien déroulé, car Kity avait cessé de se plaindre.

Finalement, le soir arriva rapidement. Le groupe s'était retrouvé devant une grande montagne.

« On reste dormir ici, et on prendra la route de la montagne demain, d'accord ? proposa le chef du groupe.

-Okai boss !-

-Oh non…on va encore escalader des hauteurs.

-Hihihi ! Mon pauvre Key ! »

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Cette fois, chacun avait sa propre tente, au grand bonheur de certains.

Endroit inconnu, au même moment : (Non, on est pas dans les rêves)

Un homme aux yeux noirs regardait le camp des jeunes rebelles. Ses cheveux bruns lui passaient devant les yeux au rythme du vent. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, cette fois, Katra ? » demanda une voix clair derrière ce dernier.

Katra se retourna lentement, toujours avec ce même sourire. Juste derrière lui se tenait une jeune femme aux long cheveux bruns lui arrivant jusqu'aux bas du dos. Ses yeux étaient rouges.

« Bonsoir, Lunadia. Je ne t'attendais pas si vite.

-Cet imbécile d'Hojo a mit du temps avant de nous réveiller, mais il n'est comme même pas si fou que ça pour laisser ces gamins avec AVALANCHE. »

Katra acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis se mit aux aguets.

« Et lui ? Où est-il ? demanda-t-il avec fermeté.

-Tu remarques enfin mon absence, Katra. C'est bien ! fit alors une voix au dessus du susnommé. »

Katra releva la tête vers le ciel. Comme par magie, et d'ailleurs c'est le cas, un homme brun lui aussi aux cheveux lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules se tenait immobile avec le même regard froid qui sortait de ses deux yeux rouges.

« Ravie de te revoir, Dark. » fit Katra avec un sourire carnassier.

L'homme dénommé Dark vint se placer près de la jeune femme du nom de Lunadia. Leurs visages étaient quasi identiques.

« J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que nous nous sommes pas vu ! ironisa Katra.

-Cela fait des années ! affirma Lunadia devant la bêtise de Katra.

-En tout cas, tu n'as pas changé, Lulu !

-Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, Katra.

-Cela fait un peu plus d'une dizaine d'année la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas eu d'autres événements majeurs jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Kana en a rappelé ? demanda Dark.

-Oui. C'est sûrement pour ça que Hojo nous a sortit de là ! fit Lunadia comme si c'était évident.

-Je le confirme, fit lentement Katra. Il est tellement facile de forcer la main à ce taré en blouse blanche ! »

Il y eu alors un silence. Lunadia et Dark regardèrent Katra avec étonnement.

« Quoi ? demanda Katra d'une voix féroce.

-Tu…tu as trouvé ce surnom tout seul ? s'étonna Lunadia.

-Heu… »

Katra se mit à réfléchir. Après quelques secondes, une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe.

« Non, c'est vrai ! C'est cette gamine qui l'appelle comme ça !

-Cette gamine ? s'étonna Dark.

-Oui. Ils sont trois ! Deux garçons d'à peine 19 ans et une jeune fille du même âge. J'aurai pensé que c'était mon humour qui aurait déteint sur elle, mais à priori, c'est plutôt l'inverse ! se lamenta Katra.

-En tout cas, elle a le chic pour trouvé des surnoms qui collent aux personnes ! remarqua Lunadia avec un sourire. Tu nous as appelé pour les tuer tout de suite ? »

Katra se retourna vers le camp des dormeurs. Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Non. Pas tout de suite. »

La voix de Katra disparut alors, en même temps que se dernier disparaissait devant les yeux des deux autres…

Lendemain matin, camp d'AVALANCHE, tente de Kity ( précision nécessaire lol) :

« KIIITTTYYYYY ! hurla la voix stridente de Vinnie à travers la tente de la susnommée. ON SE REVEILLE ! »

Un oreiller fila droit en direction du jeune réveilleur. Vinnie l'évita de justesse.

« EHH ! Pas la peine de jeter ton oreiller en pleine tête ! réprimanda Vinnie en ramassant l'oreiller.

-TA GUEULE ! JE DORS ! hurla Kity en se levant de son lit en colère.

-Ah bon ? Tu parles en dormant ? s'étonna Vinnie.

-Tuez le s'il vous plait… »

Au même moment, la tête de Keyli apparut dans la tente, l'air mécontent.

« Vinnie ! Je t'ai dit de la laisser dormir !

-Mais heu ! Tu vois bien qu'elle est réveillée !

-SORS ! »

Vinnie ne se laissa pas prier. Il sortit de la tente à vive allure. Keyli se laissa tomber par terre, exténué.

« Ca fait une heure que je l'empêche d'aller te réveiller. Il est soûlant des fois !

-Oui, ça je le confirme ! Qu'elle heure il est ?

-9h.

-Bon, ben j'arrive ! _T'façon, j'ai plus vraiment le choix ! ;_ »

Keyli sortit de la tente. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kity sortait à son tour. La route continua alors.

Plus tard, mont Corel :

Le petit groupe était presque arriver en haut du Mont Corel. Il venait tout juste de rencontrer un homme qu'il leur avait indiqué qu'un homme avec une cape noire venait de passer il n'y a guère longtemps. Le prénom de Sephiroth était alors sortit de la bouche de Cloud, qui était de plus en plus impatient. Finalement, les membres d'Avalanche arrivèrent enfin au sommet et contemplèrent le grand réacteur Mako. Le seul qui ne disait rien depuis un bon moment, sortit enfin une phrase depuis bien longtemps.

« Le réacteur de Corel… » avait fait Barret d'une voix basse.

Le groupe continua son ascension et furent bientôt rendu ses les railles du chemin de fer. Keyli dut se concentrer sur autre chose, car décidément, l'altitude et lui, ça faisait quatre. « C'est pas grave si tu tombes, Key ! On te rattrapera ! » avait alors fait Kity avec un grand sourire innocent.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Corel Nord. L'accueil « chaleureux » des villageois vis-à-vis de Barret ne ce fit pas attendre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On t'a viré d'une autre ville, c'est ça ? »

Barret ne répondit rien. Kity voulut réagir, mais deux bras la retinrent en synchrone. Keyli la tenait par le bras droit, Vinnie par le bras gauche.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas se mêler à ça, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Keyli.

Kity acquiesça un peu en désaccord, mais ne dit rien. Le groupe se précipita alors vers la gare qui menait au Gold Saucer. Barret les attendait déjà. Il le raconta alors que son village natal avait été brûlé par la Shinra il y a 4 ans. Personne ne posa de question, et tout le monde embarqua pour le Gold Saucer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gold Saucer :

« OUAIISSS ! ON VA S'AMUSER ! cria aussitôt Kity à peine entrée dans le grand parc d'attraction.

-C'est ça ! Allez jouer, mais n'oubliez pas qu'on cherche Sephiroth ! lâcha Barret furieux en s'enfuyant vers le Wonder Square.

-Pourquoi ai-je la nette impression que pour une fois, j'aurais du me taire ? demanda Kity à voix haute, légèrement embarrassé.

-C'est déjà bien que tu en tire cette conclusion ! affirma Vinnie. Tu viens avec moi ?

-Bah…pourquoi on irait pas tous les trois ensemble ? Ce serait plus drôle, non ? » fit Kity avec une mine boudeuse.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent. Tous les trois commencèrent à parcourir les différentes parties du Gold Saucer…

Un peu plus tard :

Le petit groupe de terriens s'était rendu dans le Wonder Square. Là, ils se firent attraper par une drôle de peluche surmonté d'un chat. Cait Sit voulait à tout prix le dire leur avenir.

« Allez ! Cela ne coûte rien ! miaula le petit chat.

-D'accord ! » fit Kity avec un sourire.

Le chat se mit alors à ce balancer et sortit quelques secondes plus tard un drôle de ticket. Kity l'attrapa aussitôt et le lut à voix haute.

« Ta couleur porte bonheur est le…bleu ? Tu trouveras quelque chose que tu croyais perdu et tu perdras quelque chose de précieux. _Eh ! C'est ce qu'il sort à Cloud normalement !_

-Je comprends pas, c'est la première fois que je fait ça !

-Tant pis ! Tu restes avec nous comme ça tu pourras le savoir ! » fit machinalement Keyli.

Le groupe désormais accompagné de Cait Sit se dirigea vers le Battle Square. Avant d'y entrer, les trois terriens avaient vérifier leur équipement.

A peine entrer dans cette section du Gold Saucer, que l'odeur du sang se fit sentir. Kity eut du mal à se retenir de vomir. Cloud et les autres se trouvaient déjà là. Et quelques secondes après l'arrivée des « Cétras du futur », Dio arriva accompagné de la sécurité. Enfin bref, après avoir fuit de quelques mètres, tous les membres d'AVALANCHE se retrouvèrent entre les griffes des robots de sécurité. « Ehh ! Fait gaffe ! Ils pincent fort tes robots ! » avait désespérément Kity avant d'être conduite avec les autres dans la prison du désert.

« Ca va ? demanda machinalement Keyli en relevant une Kity à terre.

-Hein ? heu…oui !

-Bon, nous voilà dans de beau drap ! fit Vinnie.

-Bah, y a qu'à laisser faire Cloud et les autres pour ce qui suit ! De toute manière je n'aime pas se passage ! Faut aller voir Dyne et tout le blabla, enfin bon, rien d'intéressant ! »

Les trois adultes ( ? ) se dirigèrent tout de même vers la cabane abandonné. Mis part que Kity avait sentit des balles la frôler, tous les trois écoutèrent pour une fois le récit. En fin de compte, Cloud, Barret et Aérith se rendirent à l'endroit où se trouvait Dyne.

Après quelques prouesses acrobatiques sur son chocobo, Cloud revint vainqueur de la course. Kity était en train de pouffer de rire en se remémorant la scène où elle avait vu Cloud à deux doigts de tomber de son destrier.

« Je voudrais bien t'y voir ! grommela Cloud en lançant un regard noir à la jeune fille.

-Quand tu veux ! ;; »

La route vers Gongaga commença alors. La route devait se dérouler pendant deux jours. Kity se défoulait avec bonheur sur tous les monstres qui se trouvaient sur la route. A un moment, Vinnie l'avait accompagné pour pouvoir montrer sa première limite, « Rolling Earth ». Le « joker » comme nommait Kity ces montres, avait sentit une grosse boule de terre aussi grande qu'une maison le renverser pour l'entraîner jusqu'à la mort. Deux jours passèrent, finalement, il arrivèrent à Gongaga.

Les premières personnes qu'ils croisèrent, furent bien sûr les Turks qui parlaient de ce qu'ils aimaient ou de ce qu'ils aimaient pas.

« Salut ! fit alors Kity d'une voix enjouée.

-Hein ? s'étonna Reno en se retournant ave surprise.

-Eh ! Ils sont là ! » fit Elena qui venait d'arriver.

Le combat s'engagea entre Cloud, Tifa et Aérith, contre Reno et Rude. En les voyant s'enfuir, Kity eut la mine désolée. « Sniff…dommage, Reno est vraiment mignon ! » fit-elle alors. Cette phrase eut pour effet de mettre de mauvaise humeur Keyli.

Cette mauvaise humeur se dissipa lorsque le groupe arriva au cœur même de Gongaga, juste après avoir entendu Scarlet et Steng parler de « grosse, grande, méga matéria » et de « Arme ultime » et avoir récupéré la matéria Titan que Vinnie avait aussitôt associer à son arme.

Gongaga était une ville très petite et pauvre. Les membres d'AVALANCHE décidèrent d'y passer la nuit. Aérith et Tifa, ainsi que Cait Sit dormaient dans la maison des parents de Zack, Cloud, Barret et Red dormaient à l'auberge. Les trois « Cétras du futur » allait dormir chez un villageois qui leur proposait leur maison. Kity s'endormit alors facilement, fatiguée d'avoir si longtemps marché.

Nuit, village de Gongaga :

Kity ouvrit ses yeux. Quelque chose venait de la réveiller. Elle regarda de droite à gauche et n'y vit ni Keyli, ni Vinnie dans leurs lits respectifs. Elle s'en étonna. Elle se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sortait de la petite maison. Elle entendait les voix des deux garçons qui parlaient. Elle finit par les localiser. Ils étaient derrière la maison. Elle tendit l'oreille et écouta.

« …pas aussi facile à duper qu'elle, tu le sais ! fit la voix de Vinnie dans la nuit.

-Alors…tu sais ? » demanda faiblement la voix de Keyli.

Kity n'avait jamais entendu Keyli parler de cette manière. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi peureux. Comme s'il n'était pas en position de parler.

« Bien sûr ! Je n'en ai pas eu pour longtemps à comprendre. Tu comptes le lui cacher ? »fit Vinnie.

Keyli se tut. Dans l'esprit de Kity, tout allait de travers. De quoi parlait-il ?

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu penses peut être que si elle le savait, elle t'abandonnerait ? C'est ça ? continua Vinnie.

-...oui…

-Tu l'as connais bien mal ! Ca se voit !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça…comment dire…elle finirait par se détruire !

-Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! Tu crois ça ? Ne penses-tu pas, toi qui a en plus vu son passé, que justement, qu'elle ne s'attardera pas à ce détail ?

-Ecoute, Vinnie ! Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi ! Même si tu as découvert ça, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu sois capable de te mettre à ma place ! »

La voix de Keyli était redevenue autoritaire. Kity pensa qu'elle ne devait être pas en écouter d'avantage. Elle vit alors un pas en arrière pour rejoindre l'entrée de la maison. Quelque chose lui glaça le sang. Derrière elle se trouvait quelqu'un. Elle voulut se retourner, mais cette même personne l'attrapa et lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

Kity commença à se débattre violemment. Elle envoya alors son pied à la rencontre du mur qui se trouvait près d'elle pour faire du bruit. Elle reçut alors un grand coup de poing à la tête.

« Tu ne viens pas d'entendre quelque chose ? demanda la voix de Vinnie à Keyli.

-Si ! affirma Keyli en courrant vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.

Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand Keyli aperçut une Kity prisonnière, désormais évanouie, dans les bras d'un homme aux cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, avec dans le dos deux grand katanas.

« Kity ! Lâchez la ! ordonna Keyli en sortant Darkia de son fourreau.

-Zut ! A cause de cette peste, j'ai alerté les deux autres ! » grommela le kidnappeur.

L'homme mit le corps évanouis de Kity sur ses épaules et disparut alors vers le nord. Keyli et Vinnie se précipitèrent à sa poursuite. Ils perdirent sa trace une fois sortit de Gongaga.

« KIIIITTTYYYYY ! hurla désespérément Keyli à travers toute la plaine qui s'étalait devant lui et Vinnie.

-Inutile de crier, elle est évanouie ! » fit alors Vinnie en regardant l'endroit où ils avaient vu pour la dernière fois l'homme.

Keyli serra ses poings. Vinnie repartit pendant quelques minutes dans Gongaga, laissant Keyli seul. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec lui l'arme de Kity.

« J'ai laissé un mot pour AVALANCHE.

-Qu'est ce que tu as marqué ?

-En gros, qu'on partait vers le nord à la recherche de Kity, et que s'ils pouvaient, de nous attendre à Canyon Cosmos !

-Dans ce cas, on y va ! » fit Keyli en commença à marcher vers le nord en compagnie de Vinnie.

Lendemain après-midi, endroit inconnu :

Kity ouvrit lentement ses deux paupières lourdes. Elle avait un sacré mal de tête et se disait que l'alcool et elle ne faisaient toujours pas bon ménage. Elle voulut porter sa main à sa tête, mais elle remarqua qu'elle était pieds et poings liés. Elle ouvrit en grand ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée par terre, près d'une sorte de feu de camp. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une rivière.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Kity rassembla peu ses souvenirs. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait surpris la conversation de Keyli et de Vinnie, et qu'elle avait été elle-même surprise par quelqu'un qui l'avait assommée. Sa première pensée se tourna vers Katra. Mais elle abandonna aussitôt cette idée quand elle aperçut juste devant ses propres yeux, deux grands yeux rouges apparaître. Ils étaient apparut tout d'un coup, ainsi que leur possesseur. Un homme brun aux longs cheveux bruns se tenait devant elle.

« IIIIIIKKKKKKK ! hurla la jeune femme par surprise.

-Tais-toi ! Tu me casses les oreilles ! » ordonna aussitôt l'homme.

Kity se tut aussitôt. Pour une fois, elle ne voulait pas contredire un ordre comme celui-ci, surtout après avoir aperçut deux grands katanas accrochés dans le dos de l'homme.« _Gloups » _Elle ne put par contre éviter de poser des questions.

« Qu'est ce que je fait ici ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'ai enlevée.

-Ahh…et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai reçut l'ordre.

-De qui ?

-D'une de tes connaissances. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver…

-Heu…rassurez moi, vous ne parlez pas de Katra ?

-Si.

-Oh non…j'suis dans de beaux draps. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur au fait ?

-Dark.

-C'est d'un original pour un méchant ! ;;

-Quoi ?

-Non ! Rien ! ;; Et donc, on est où ?

-Au nord de Gongaga, près de la rivière.

-Okai… »

Kity se tut. Elle voulait détendre l'atmosphère, mais visiblement, l'homme n'était pas très causant. Il répondait juste aux questions par sujet-verbe-complément. Et si cela était possible, juste le complément. Kity attendit longtemps. Son ventre commençait à grogner pour le manque de nourriture.

« Heu…pardon, mais il est quelle heure ?

-16h 30.

-Et je suis dans les vaps depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis la nuit dernière.

-Oh non…je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai faim. J'ai raté le p'tit dej' et le déjeuner. Arg…j'vais bientôt raté le casse croûte du 4h ! Quoique en y repensant, on mangeait pas à quatre heures avec AVALANCHE, mais bon, c'est comme même le principe !

- ……

-Fait beau, non ? Pourtant, hier je pensais qu'il allait pleuvoir ! Mais bon…

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-Tu viens juste d'en poser une !

- ……

-T'as pas le sens de l'humour ?

-Dis moi, si je te donne à manger, est-ce que tu te tairas ?

-Oui. »

Dark soupira. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et lui délia les mains. Quelques secondes plus tard, il lui tendit une assiette qui sortit de nulle part.

« Tiens. Et maintenant tais toi.

-Merci ! »

Kity se mit alors à manger. L'homme la regarda étrangement, comme s'il paraissait étonné.

« Quoi ? demanda Kity.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu dis merci ?

-Bah…parce que tu m'as donné à manger !

-Tu dis merci à quelqu'un qui t'a enlevé pour te présenter à ton ennemi ?

-_J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! Ah Oui ! C'était avec Rufy ! _Rahlala ! T'es compliqué ! Tu m'as donné à manger, c'est pour ça que je te remercie !

- …….

-Pas la peine de faire ces yeux là, je suis comme ça, et je suis pas prête de changer ! »

Dark se tut et laissa Kity finir son repas. Cette dernière le vit faire des rondes autours du camp. La jeune fille l'appela alors, juste après avoir finit son repas.

« C'est bon ! Tu peux me relier les mains ! »

Cette phrase fit sursauter Dark. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à une réflexion dans ce genre. Il commençait à comprendre Katra qui affirmait le lamentable sens de l'humour de cette fille.

Il arrêta alors sa ronde et se rendit près de Kity. Il lui attacha autour des mains une grosse corde.

« Dis moi ! Qui es-tu au juste ? demanda Kity.

-Dark.

-Oui, ça c'est ton nom, mais je veux dire, d'où tu viens, qu'est ce que tu veux et tout ça !

-Je suis l'un des sous maîtres de la porte noire !

-Ah bon ? Je savais pas qu'il y avait des sous maîtres ! Il y en a aussi pour la porte blanche ?

-Oui.

-Je voudrais vraiment les rencontrer ! Et ceux de la porte noire aussi !

-Tu es vraiment une imbécile.

-Oui, ça je sais, mais pourquoi ?

-On ne te l'a pas dit ?

-De quoi ?

-Les sous-maîtres de la porte blanche, c'est toi et tes deux amis.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Kity. Je savais pas ! Tu m'apprends quelque chose ! Et il y en a aussi trois pour la porte noire ?

-Non.

-Ah bon ? Il y en a combien ?

-Deux.

-Okai ! Et c'est qui le deuxième.

-Tu la rencontreras sûrement.

-Tu as dis « la », donc j'en déduit que c'est une femme.

-Oui.

-J'ai hâte de la rencontrer !

-Si j'étais toi, je n'aurais pas tant de hâte.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu la rencontres, ce sera sûrement ton arrêt de mort. »

Dark vit la jeune fille émettre la surprise sur son visage. Elle qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent sur sa peur. Ni rien sous entendu. En réalité, c'était lui qui se trompait. Elle n'avait pas peur. Non. Elle ne s'attendait juste pas à ce qu'il y avait derrière son kidnappeur.

« ATTENTION ! » cria la jeune fille.

Dark se retourna avec violence et esquiva à temps le long sabre noir de Keyli. Il roula à terre et se releva rapidement. Il ne comprenait pas tout. Cette gamine l'avait prévenu du danger, alors qu'elle était dans l'autre camp. Alors que la personne qui allait le blesser était du même camp qu'elle.

Alors que Dark était plongé dans ses pensées, d'immenses griffes glissèrent lentement sur son cou. Il avait oublié l'autre…

« Alors ? Surpris de notre arrivée ? demanda la voix de Vinnie.

-Pff… » fit négligemment Dark avant de disparaître.

L'homme disparut. Vinnie cligna des yeux par surprise.

« Inutile de le chercher, remarqua Kity. Je pense qu'il peut se téléporter ! »

Keyli se retourna vers elle et se pencha sur les liens pour les défaire.

« Ca va ?

-Oui. Merci d'être venu !

-Comme si on allait te laisser à Katra ! Et pourquoi tu as prévenu l'autre que j'étais là ? Et qui il est ?

-Il s'appelle Dark. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit si méchant que ça, alors c'est pour ça que je l'ai prévenu ! »

Keyli fit une mine peu approbatrice. Lui n'avait pas confiance. Surtout que cet homme avait enlevé Kity.

Une fois Kity libérée, cette dernière se mit à sauter partout pour se détendre les bras et les jambes. Vinnie montra alors quelque chose derrière elle. Kity se retourna et aperçut avec Keyli une immense chute d'eau un peu plus loin en amont près d'une grande falaise qui rejoignait la montagne.

« On devrait peut être y aller pour se reposer, proposa Vinnie.

-Hein ? s'étonna Kity.

-Oui, parce que contrairement à toi, cela fait plus de 12 heures que nous sommes à ta recherche et que nous marchons ! fit remarquer Keyli.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai ! Bon ben dans ce cas, let's go ! »

Les trois adultes se rendirent alors à l'immense chute d'eau. Une fois arriver, Kity, Keyli et Vinnie remarquèrent que la falaise faisait plus d'une 100aine de mètre. Juste en dessous de la chute se trouvait un gros trou dont le fond était noir tellement il était profond.

« Wahh ! Ben je ne plongerai pas de tout en haut ! remarqua Kity.

-Moi non plus ! avoua Keyli.

-Surtout qu'en plus il faut au moins que tu ailles jusqu'en haut, en prenant en compte que tu as le vertige ! remarqua Vinnie avec un sourire.

-Très drôle… », marmonna Keyli entre ses dents.

Vinnie laissa tomber par terre ses armes et le sac comprenant tout le matériel nécessaire à un bon camping.

« Et si on en profitait pour une fois ? demanda Vinnie. On pourrait passer la fin de la journée ici et prendre la route demain ! Surtout que je ne pense pas que l'homme va revenir de si tôt !

-Oui, ça c'est sûr. Enfin…tu as sans doute raison ! Profitons-en ! » affirma Keyli en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Keyli enleva sa chemise et Vinnie enlevait son T-shirt. Kity se mit à rougir et se dirigea alors en direction de la falaise.

« Bon, ben bonne baignade ! J'fais un tour ! fit-elle alors.

-Oh ! Désolé, peut être que tu voulais te baigner ? demanda Keyli qui avait compris pourquoi Kity s'en allait.

-Non, c'est pas mon élément, tu le sais très bien ! Je préfère les hauteurs ! »fit Kity malgré le fait qu'elle aurait bien voulut se baigner avec les gars.

Kity commença alors son escalade. Compte tenu de sa remarquable agilité qui était accentué par le faites d'être dans un monde de final fantasy, elle fut rapidement rendue tout en haut. Un vent faible l'accueillit alors, dès son arrivée.

« Rah ! Rien de plus agréable ! » lança-t-elle heureuse.

Kity voulait penser à autre chose, mais dans sa tête des multiples questions étaient en train de se confrontées. Pourquoi Katra avait-il ordonné à quelqu'un d'autre de la kidnapper. Et pourquoi spécialement elle, alors qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être une sous-maître de la porte blanche. Cette question était pour elle une véritable énigme.

Kity essaya alors de laisser ces questions et se pencha au dessus de la chute d'eau. De là, elle apercevait les deux garçons qui venaient sûrement de se baigner, se sécher au soleil. Elle mit alors un pied dans l'eau et se rendit à une pierre qui se trouvait dans la chute d'eau. Elle examina le profond trou noir qui se trouvait dans l'eau. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

« Brrr ! J'imagine que l'eau qui se trouve tout au fond doit être glacée ! Et si en plus on tombe d'ici, brrr, on a pas le temps de remonter à la surface et on se noie !

-Tu veux tester ? » demanda un voix sombre et cynique que la jeune fille connaissait bien.

Kity se retourna, mais il était trop tard. Katra venait tout juste de la pousser…

Notes de l'auteur :

Et oui, c'est bien ce que je disais, il n'y a que moi pour mettre des notes à un endroit pareil !lol

Bon, deux nouveaux personnages font leur apparition. C'est encore un peu flou, mais on sait qu'ils s'appellent Lunadia et Dark et que Hojo les maintenait dans un profond sommeil. (Oui, si certaines personnes faisait parfois attention, ils peuvent se souvenir de cette superbe réplique de l'autre tarré en blouse blanche : « Héhéhé…si nous les réveillons…ils ne seront plus rien ! Ahahah ! Je suis un génie ! » qui était apparut à la fin du chapitre un !) E oui, donc, de quoi apporter du piment à l'histoire. Mais visiblement, Dark à l'air un peu moins dangereux. (C'est peut être une impression…) Bon, voili, voilo. Kity est encore dans une mauvaise position. (Très mauvaise, vu que Katra vient de la balancer dans le vide, du moins dans l'eau sombre) Bon, je sais pas si je suis une bonne physicienne, mais je crois que si on saute de haut dans l'eau, plus on s'y enfonce, non ? Donc, vu que Kity fait un superbe plongeon, elle devrait se retrouver, d'1, évanouie par le choc (espérant qu'elle évite un beau plat), et de 2, dans une eau si profonde que ses chances de remonter son infime. Voilà qui, je pense, donne en détail la gravité de la situation actuelle, non ?

Séquence 5 :

Un long cri aigue arriva jusqu'aux oreilles du garçon de 19 ans brun en caleçon qui se séchait au soleil. Keyli releva précipitamment la tête vers le ciel. Un courant d'air froid lui glaça le sang. Katra se trouvait à environ cent mètres de lui, et Kity tombait désespérément vers le bas de la chute d'eau.

Vinnie releva la tête. Lui aussi venait d'entendre le cri de Kity. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir, que l'arrivée de la jeune fille dans l'eau eut pour effet de l'éclabousser violemment. Keyli passa devant lui, paniqué.

Elle coulait inexorablement dans le fond de la chute d'eau. Elle savait que s'était fini. Lors de sa chute, elle avait à plusieurs reprises percuté la roche effilée qui immergeait de temps à autre de la cascade. Là. Au fin fond de la chute d'eau, elle sentait plus la douleur. L'eau était si froide. Mais elle savait que de nombreuse entaille se trouvait sur son corps et que le sang s'échappait de son corps. Elle ne pouvait quasiment plus bouger. Si elle n'aurait pas été dans l'eau, on aurait pu voir des larmes couler sur son visage.

« _Alors…c'est tout ?_ » se demanda-t-elle. « _C'est fini ? Je ne pourrais plus aider Kana ? »_

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui donnait l'ordre de nager vers la surface. Elle, elle voulait, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste. Le reflet du soleil sur l'eau se tenait devant ses yeux. Cette voix lui disait de rejoindre la surface. Mais elle était si fatiguée. Si épuisée. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir aider Kana et la porte blanche. Non. Il y avait aussi les deux autres garçons. Et eux. Qu'allaient-ils penser d'elle ?

« _Je…n'ai plus de force. Je n'ai presque plus d'air._ » songea-t-elle. « _Je…je vais mourir, alors ?_ »

_Tu veux mourir ?_demanda une voix.

« _C'est peut être ça…mon destin… ?_ »

_Tu crois ?_continua la voix.

_« Je n'en sais rien. De toute manière, il n'y a plus d'espoir pour moi, non ?_ »

_C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?_

« _Je ne sais pas._ »

Elle aperçut une forme sombre devant elle. Une forme qui lui cachait les rayons du soleil de ses yeux. Et cette ombre se grandissait, comme si elle avançait dans l'eau.

« _Je…je…je ne peux plus…respirer…_ »

Ses yeux commencèrent à se refermer. Elle apercevait l'ombre qui se rapprochait. Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination. Elle n'en savait rien. L'eau glacée rentra dans ses poumons et avant même d'en savoir d'avantage, de savoir que cette ombre venait de l'attraper dans ses bras, elle s'évanouie.

Moment inconnu, endroit inconnu :

_Je me réveille. Je me trouve de nouveau dans cette petite forêt. Je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver la clairière. Là, je vois Kana._

_-Bonjour Kana ! je fais en accourant vers lui._

_Kana me regarde. Il me sourit._

_-Bonjour Kity ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Heu…assez bien ! Je me demande juste pourquoi je suis ici ! Je ne dormais pas pourtant !_

_C'est vrai. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dormit. J'ai alors un haut le cœur. Je me rappelle._

_-Kana ! Kana ! Je suis en train de mourir ! je fais en m'affolant._

_-Je sais._

_-mais…mais…_

_-Sache que tu te trouves dans un futur proche du temps où tu es en ce moment._

_Je m'étonne. C'est vrai. Je regarde autour de moi. Ce n'est pas exactement pareil que d'habitude. Je remarque même une stèle de l'autre côté de la prairie._

_-Je…je suis morte ?_

_-Je ne peux pas te répondre._

_-C'est ma tombe ?je demande en regardant la stèle de loin._

_-Non. Bien sûr que non ! _

_-Quelqu'un est mort ?_

_-Non. Loin de là ! _

_-D'accord. Heu…au fait…_

_-Oui. Tu peux parfois voir aussi le futur. _

_J'acquiesce. Soudain, une impression d'être aspiré m'envahi. Je ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression de…m'effacer. _

Endroit inconnu, moment inconnu :

Quelque chose réveilla Kity. Etait-ce peut être le tremblement des lèvres humides qui lui apportait de l'air à chaque seconde.

Kity sentit l'envie irrésistible de cracher toute l'eau qui comblait encore ses poumons. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec rapidité et aperçut les deux yeux verts qui se tenaient face à elle, en larmes. Kity aurait volontiers tout fait pour rester dans cette position, mais l'envie de cracher l'eau bloquée était d'une importance imminente que son corps décida seul de la solution à prendre. Kity se releva avec précipitation, ce qui eut pour effet, bien sûr, le refoulement des lèvres qui lui apportaient régulièrement de l'air, et elle toussa bruyamment tandis que l'eau s'évacuait en même temps.

« Kofff…koffff… »

Après avoir craché toute l'eau de ses poumons, Kity releva la tête vers les deux yeux verts. L'expression sur le visage de cette personne qui jusque là était affolée, se changea alors en joie. Kity sentit deux bras l'entourer. Puis deux autres.

Il tremblait. Keyli tremblait. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il avait eu si peur. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il tentait désespérément de lui faire reprendre conscience. Il aperçut Vinnie qui serrait Kity à son tour. Pour une fois, il ne dit rien. Il calla juste sa tête contre la nuque de la jeune fille.

« Heu…les gars ? demanda la voix faible de Kity. Si vous m'avez sauvé, c'est sûrement pas pour m'étouffer après, non ? »

Keyli eut un faible rire. A contre cœur, il desserra son étreinte. Vinnie fit de même. Kity était là, devant lui. Belle et bien vivante. C'est ce qui comptait. Il eut par contre un haut le cœur lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille retomber en arrière. Mais il fut rassuré que ce n'était que par fatigue.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de revenir de très loin ! fit-elle soudain.

-Nous le confirmons ! Tu reviens effectivement de TRES loin ! affirma Vinnie. D'ailleurs, sans Keyli, tu n'aurais sans doute pas eu cette chance !

-Pardon ? s'étonna Kity.

-Oui ! Il t'a embr…

-J'ai fais de la respiration artificielle ! coupa Keyli dont la couleur du teint avait viré au rouge vif.

-Je pense maintenant que tu n'as plus rien à dire pour le coup de Costa Del Sol, non ? réplique Vinnie.

-Si, car elle respirait très bien ce jour là ! Elle était juste inconsciente !

-Bah ! Inconsciente et le fait de ne plus respirer, c'est la même chose, non ?

-Non !

Kity émit un petit rire en voyant les deux garçons encore se disputer. Mais d'un côté, elle avait envie de prendre parti pour Keyli. « _Même si se n'était que de la respiration artificielle, _pensa-t-elle, _au moins, mes lèvres sont rentrées en contact avec les siennes ! _» Elle se surprit alors d'avoir des pensées aussi déplacées. Après un long moment, elle remarqua par contre, que les deux disputeurs de service n'était tous les deux qu'en caleçon. Elle se mit alors à rougir. Mettant fin à la dispute, Keyli le remarqua soudain.

« Kity ? Tu es rouge ! Tu vas bien ?

-Ah…heu…si ! Si ! Tout va bien ;; Hormis le fait que vous êtes tous les deux très peu habillés !"

Un fou rire éclata entre les trois adultes et finalement, ni Vinnie ni Keyli ne partirent s'habiller, trop content de pouvoir voir leur amie en vie.

Les trois Cétras du futur décidèrent de camper pour la nuit près de la chute d'eau. Keyli ne parlait presque pas devant Kity, visiblement embarrassé. Vinnie, quand à lui, s'amusait à éclabousser la jeune fille de plus belle pour la faire rire.

"Brrrr…qu'est ce qu'elle est froide cette eau ! Je promet que je ne remet plus un pied dans l'eau de tout ma vie !

-Et comment tu feras pour prendre tes douches ? ironisa Vinnie en écoutant la jeune fille qui se réfugiait près du feu allumé.

-Ah oui ! Zut ! J'avais oublié ce détail !"

Le groupe éclata de rire. Finalement, tout le monde avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur en partant s'endormir.

Lendemain après midi :

Cela faisait quelques heures que Kity, Keyli et Vinnie étaient parti en direction de Gongaga. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de distante jusqu'à la forêt qui entourait la petite ville. Ils y arrivèrent vers le soir pour y prendre repos.

"Tien ! Ils ont eux aussi laissé un mot ! remarqua Vinnie en attrapant le papier qui se trouvait à l'auberge.

-Fais voir ! s'excita Kity en regardant derrière l'épaule de son ami. "Nous sommes partis vers Canyon Cosmo ce matin, à 10 h. Nous ferons une halte vers la rivière avant le grand canyon, pour la nuit. Nous vous attendrons à la ville." Et c'est signé "Cloud Strife" !

-Bon, ben au moins, on sait qu'ils n'ont que 8 heure d'avance sur nous. En espérant qu'ils se soient arrêtés pour dormir à la même heure que nous," remarqua Keyli.

Les trois prirent une chambre triple à l'auberge. Cette fois, il était important de rester vigilant pour une quelconque attaque.

"Oui, surtout qu'on a pas envie de se repayer pour la je-ne-sais-combien-de-fois l'aller-retour entre la rivière et ici ! remarqua Vinnie.

- Relax ! Là, on va vers l'autre branche de la rivière.

-Non, on y va pas !

-Hein ?

-On y va pas parce qu'on va aller dormir !"

La discussion entre Vinnie et Keyli fut clos, laissant une Kity hilare sur son lit.

Lendemain, midi :

Après une longue cavalcade entre les différentes forêts, le petit groupe arriva devant la rivière.

"Zuteuhh ! s'écria Kity mécontente.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Rien, elle va juste devoir rompre sa promesse sur le fait de ne plus jamais mettre un pied dans l'eau ! ironisa Vinnie en laissant par terre son sac.

-Les autres ont dut aller beaucoup plus vite, grâce au buggi. Mais bon, ils ont marqué qu'il s'arrêterait dormir ici pour la nuit dernière. Ca devait être pour laisser moins de temps par rapport à nous.

-Et en plus, on s'est levé à 4heure du mat' pour partir ! grogna Kity devant l'explication de Keyli.

-Et la faute à qui ? demanda Vinnie.

-Heu…ben…

-Si t'étais pas tombée de ton lit en pleine nuit, nous réveillant sur le coup, on serait pas parti à cette heure là !

-Grrmm…

-Tu rêvais à quoi, en plus ? demanda Keyli en s'asseyant par terre.

-Bah…heu…j'sais plus…

-Tu sais même plus de quoi tu rêves ?

-Bah, non ! C'est pas la première fois que je tombe sans raison de mon lit ! Duh, d'abord !

-Ouais…remarque, si ça se trouve, t'es somnambule ! ajouta Vinnie en sortant de quoi manger. Bon, on reprend des forces et ensuite on repart. En espérant que les autres soient partis vers 10h, on n'a plus que deux heures de différence entre nos deux groupes, alors ne traînons pas."

Vinnie lança un sandwich chacun à Keyli et Kity. La route reprit alors quelques minutes plus tard.

Plus tard, arrivée à Canyon Cosmos.

Après quelques escalades, le groupe arriva enfin à destination. L'un des trois semblait pas vraiment dans son assiette.

"Gloups…plus jamais…je ne remontrais ici…en dehors de ce jour…"gémit Keyli en s'efforçant de regarder droit devant lui.

Le groupe arriva en éclatant de rire devant la bougie Cosmos. Là, se trouvait tous les autres membres d'AVALANCHE, sauf Cloud, Red 13 et Aérith.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! lança joyeusement Kity à l'avis des autres.

-Tient ! On trouvait que le groupe faisait un peu triste sans vous trois ! Il devait manquer l'ambiance habituel que vous y mettiez ! remarqua Tifa en souriant. Rebienvenue parmi nous, vous trois !

-C'est qui, elle ? Et c'est qui ces bishos ?" demanda soudain une voix inconnue surexcitée.

Kity regarda sur le côté. Bien qu'elle eut reconnu la façon de parler et quelques mots japonais qu'elle connaissait, elle fut surprise de voir la petite ninja de 16 ans devant elle du nom de Youffie Kisaragi. "_Tiens…c'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression de revoir quelqu'un que je connais…rahlala…pauv' Lulu si elle savait !"_plaisanta Kity pour elle même.

"Cloud, Red 13 et Aerith sont partis suivre le "grand-père " de Red 13 ! expliqua Barret. Je me demande ce qu'il voulait leur montrer de si intéressant.

-Oh ! Je ne vous conseille pas de savoir, surtout si vous avez une phobie pour les araignées ! fit Kity avec calme.

-Oh lala! Pauvre Aerith ! Dire qu'elle m'avait dit l'autre jour qu'elle avait peur de ces bestioles !" s'affola soudain Tifa.

Kity pouffa de rire à l'intérieur d'elle même, imaginant bien l'image d'Aérith terrifiée par les grosses bestioles de 3mètres qui se trouvaient dans la grotte Gi.

"Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je sais toujours pas qui ils sont ! répéta Youffie.

-Je m'appelle Vinnie, et voici Keyli et Kity. Nous sommes des Cétras du futur !

-Et nous n'avons pas de matéria ! rajouta Kity regardant la ninja d'un air qui voulait dire "Tu touches à nos matérias, et tu vas voir !"

-Merci de la précision ! fit la voix de Youffie qui était d'un coup beaucoup moins enjouée.

-Pas de quoi !"

Cloud, Red 13 et Aérith revinrent un peu plus tard. Le chef, après s'être rassuré de voir les trois autres huluberlus qui étaient partis seuls en pleine nature quelques jours auparavant, décida alors qu'ils passeraient la nuit ici. Kity poussa alors un cris de joie.

"HOURRAAA ! J'VAIS AU BAR !

-Oh non…, gémit alors Vinnie. Keyli, je te confie la lourde tache d'aller la remmener cuver dans un lit après qu'elle se soit saoulée !

-Merci Vinnie, tu es rassurant ! ironisa Keyli en suivant la jeune fille. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Voir Buguhenhagen ! J'ai toujours adoré les étoiles !

-Belle fuite.

-Merci."

Keyli se résigna alors à aller au bard pour surveiller de près son amie. Et comme l'avait prédit Vinnie, à peine Keyli avait mit le pied au bar, que Kity avait déjà eut le temps d'être complètement saoule.

"Hic ! Sa…sa….salut Key ! Hic ! Tu viens…hic !...boire un coup ?

-Non. Je ne bois jamais d'alcool. Par contre je voudrais comme même bien savoir ce que toi tu as pris pour être déjà dans cet état.

-Mo-moi ? R…rien de…hic…spécial ! Hic ! Juste un verre…hic !...d'e..d'eau !

-La demoiselle a commandé le plus fort alcool de la ville. Alors, c'est normale qu'elle soit comme ça ! expliqua le barman.

-Bon, maintenant, Kity, tu vas directement aller te coucher ! fit calmement Keyli en attrapant son amie dans ses bras.

-Mais…hic…heu…! C'est hic! Heu…pas drôle !...hic !...en plus, j'ai r…ri…rien mangé ! Hic !"

N'écoutant pas les plaintes de Kity, Keyli monta dans les chambres de l'auberge. Il avait été convenu que lui, Vinnie et Kity dormirait dans la même chambre, tandis que Cloud, Barret et Cait Sit dormirait dans une autre chambre de l'hôtel, de même que pour Aérith, Tifa et Youffie. Red 13 dormirait par contre chez son grand-père.

Keyli allongea une Kity semi-endormie sur l'un des lits. Keyli espérait que l'état de la jeune fille allait vite s'estomper, mais malheureusement, elle continuait à délirer de plus belle.

"Hihihic ! Veux…veux pas dormir ! Hic !

-Si tu ne dors pas, on t'emmènera pas à Nibelhiem !

-Mais…heu…nann ! Bouhouhou ! Hic ! Veux aller voir Vinnie Chou !

-Ton Vinnie s'est enfui chez le grand père de Nanaki !

-Nnann ! Ze parle pas de ze Vinnie là ! Hic ! Je parle de… de… Vincent… hic… Vincent… Va…valenti…ne..."

Keyli vit les yeux noirs de la jeune fille se fermer au rythme de ses dernières paroles. Il poussa un soupir en pensant que cette jeune fille était décidément folle quand elle s'y mettait.

Les paroles que lui avait dit Vinnie quelques jours auparavant lui trottaient dans la tête."Je ne suis pas aussi dupe que Kity ! Elle est naïve, mais très intelligente ! Elle le découvrira bien un jour elle aussi !" répéta la voix de son ami. Un jour. Oui. Mais quand ? Combien de temps pouvait-il encore se présenter devant elle sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien ? Surtout qu'en plus, les souvenirs et les rêves du passé n'arrangeait rien en matière de camouflage.

Keyli baissa la tête, espérant que ce jour n'arriverait jamais.

Mais…si elle parvenait à percer ce secret si douloureux, que se passerait-il ? Devrait-il fuir, comme il avait toujours fait ? Oui. Sûrement. Sinon, il savait que son amie n'arriverait pas à affronter la réalité. A cause de "ça", la dernière personne qu'il avait aimé était partie. Il ne voulait pas de nouveau "perdre" quelqu'un qui lui était cher. Donc, oui, il fuirait. Comme toujours.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il s'approcha du visage endormi de son amie.

"Si…si jamais un jour, il m'arriverait de ne pas pouvoir te regarder en face, Kity. Si un jour il m'arriverait de te fuir, alors ce jour là, s'il te plait, ne me suit pas et continue ta propre vie. Et surtout, promet moi de ne pas essayer de me retrouver."

Keyli déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres de son amie endormie. Combien aurait-il donné pour que ce moment reste éternel. Combien aurait-il donné pour rester à jamais avec la personne qu'il aimait. Tout l'or du monde peut-être, mais il savait que ce rêve n'était en aucun cas quelque chose de réalisable. Même si, dit-on, l'amour est la plus forte des armes. Même si, dit-on, l'amour peu continuer même par delà la mort. Malheureusement, l'amour peu parfois disparaître par une simple peur. C'était, pour Keyli, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à mesurer.

Il ôta ses lèvres de sur celles de l'endormie. Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

"Pardon…Kity."

La larme tomba sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle restait pourtant immobile, endormie.

"Joli discours sentimental !" ironisa la voix de Vinnie dans le noir.

Keyli sursauta et recula au plus loin du lit. Devant l'encadrement de la porte, Vinnie le regardait en souriant. Il s'approcha du lit de Kity et par la même occasion de Keyli.

"Ca…ça fait longtemps que…que tu es là ? s'affola Keyli en ayant prit une couleur qui ressemblant étrangement à celle d'une tomate bien rouge.

-Heu…en y réfléchissant…oui ! Je suis arrivé quand tu étais plongé dans tes pensées, puis tu as dit quelque chose de bizarre, ce qui me semblerait louche si ça ne se rapporterait pas à ce que je sais sur toi, et ensuite je t'ai vu embrasser Kity !"

Keyli baissa la tête sur le côté. Encore une fois, il était en position de faiblesse.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je ne lui dirais rien ! Au contraire, je vais essayer qu'elle ne découvre jamais rien ! rassura Vinnie.

-M…merci."

La voix de Keyli était cassée. Il n'arrivait pas dire quelque chose qui pouvait le défendre.

"Cependant…je dois te contredire sur un point ! continua Vinnie. Et je te l'ai déjà dit : Kity ne réagira peut être pas comme tu le penses. Bien au contraire.

-Je…je ne préfère pas…prendre de risque.

-Reste avec nous au moins jusqu'à la fin, s'il te plait ! Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est inutile de te le préciser, car je suis sûr que tu n'es pas encore près moralement pour la quitter et partir loin d'elle. J'ai tors ?

-Non. C'est vrai. Je…je ne pense pas que…j'en serai capable. Du moins, pour l'instant.

-Je pense d'ailleurs que c'est peut être mieux comme ça.

-Oui.

-Bon ! C'est pas tout, mais on devrait peut être faire comme elle, non ? Cloud nous a dit de nous coucher tôt, car demain on part à 8h ! On a déjà perdu trop de temps.

-Vinnie ?

-Oui ?

-S'il te plait…ne lui dit rien sûr…

-Je viens de te dire que non ! Tu peux me faire confiance !

-...sûr ce que je viens de lui faire ! finit Keyli en redevenant rouge comme une tomate.

-Ah…ça c'est déjà moins sûr !

-Tu veux que je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé à Costa Del Sol ?

-Pfff…de toute façon, elle ne m'aurait pas cru !" se résigna Vinnie en soufflant.

Vinnie se sortit alors de la chambre, laissant Keyli seul avec Kity. Il était arrivé à l'entrebâille, lorsqu'il se retourna vers Keyli.

"Eh ! Je vais refaire un petit tour à la tour d'observation ! J'aime vraiment trop les étoiles ! Ah ! Sache que Kity aussi, aime beaucoup les étoiles !

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Surtout à cause du nom de son arme !

-Allez ! Bonne nuit !"

Vinnie ferma la porte. Keyli regarda Kity, puis, après un long silence, il attrapa ses affaires de rechange et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre à la salle de bain qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée.

Lendemain matin :

"EH ! Tête de linotte ! On se réveille !" hurla une voix dans l'oreille de Kity.

Par un quelconque enchantement, Kity avait la nette impression que la voix était considérablement amplifiée.

"Arg…moins fort !

-Je suis en train de chuchoter, je te ferais remarquer !" continua la voix de Keyli.

Malgré sa sacré gueule de bois (car s'en était une belle dont Kity s'en souviendrait sûrement…), Kity ouvrit ses yeux. Keyli et Vinnie étaient déjà près. Kity se leva alors de son lit un peu pâteusement en soulevant la couverture qui se trouvait sur elle. Un sourire se forma aussitôt sur son visage, comme à chaque réveil.

"Bon ! Direction le bar !" fit-elle alors en sortant de la chambre.

Un main tremblante la retint alors par l'épaule.

"Toi, tu restes là, et tu t'habilles !" fit Keyli d'un voix à la fois autoritaire et désespérée.

Kity ne comprit par tout sur le coup. (Disons qu'en plus sa gueule de bois n'arrangeait rien) Elle jeta alors un œil sur ce qu'elle portait et se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait que son débardeur par dessus ses sous-vêtements. Elle releva la tête vers les deux gars qui se trouvaient dans la pièce : Vinnie était plié de rire en train de la regarder de haut en bas et Keyli avait tourné la tête, tête qui était d'ailleurs aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Un peu plus en bas, dans Canyon Cosmos, les autres membres d'AVALANCHE se tenaient devant la bougie cosmos. Il était 7h et demi, il restait encore un peu de temps pour prendre un déjeuner complet pour prendre des force avant de partir.

Cloud se dirigea alors vers l'un des magasins de nourriture qui se trouvait sur la droite. Il était en train de se demander se qu'il allait prendre pour remplir son ventre de si bon matin, car un matin sans petit dej' n'est pas un bon matin, lorsqu'un cri strident d'une femme retentit à travers toute la ville. Un légère goutte de sueur trembla sur la tempe de l'EX-Soldat, qui avait bien reconnu la voix de la jeune surexcitée châtaine. Ne prenant même pas la peine de se dépêcher, se doutant bien d'une imbécillité, Cloud reprit le chemin de la bougie cosmos avec lui un bon croissant qu'il venait d'acheter. Il aperçut alors Vinnie et Keyli arriver. Il remarqua alors, sur chacune des joues gauches des deux Cétras du futur, une grosse marque rouge. Il comprit alors se qu'il s'était passé, et la raison du cris.

Kity les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, visiblement en colère. Et qui plus est, avec une gueule de bois terrible…

Notes de l'auteur :

Y a-t-il besoin de faire des comment' sur cette part' ? Oui. Ok ! Le passé de Keyli est toujours TRES flou. C'est normal. Mais ce que je précise, c'est le fait qu'il risque de partir à un moment ou un autre pour la raison x que vous ne connaissez pas. J'ai mit un léger moment de détente à la fin et au début. Je crois qu'on en avait besoin, car sinon, je sais que vous seriez encore en train d'imaginer diverses raisons pour "x" alors que vous êtes en train de vous tromper. (C'est français ce que je viens de dire ? Non…je m'en doutais…)

Séquence : "_Bye-Bye_" (Lunadia)

Un long vent glacial pénétrait dans une petite ville tranquille. On aurait pu penser que cette ville était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, si on ne savait pas qu'elle avait été brûlé 5 ans auparavant.

Cloud et Tifa regardaient le spectacle de la ville mystérieusement reconstruite sans comprendre. Cloud, un peu déconcerté se retourna vers les trois Cétras du futur :

"Dites, vous qui venez du futur, vous savez peut être pourquoi cette ville est comme neuve ?

-Beh oui ! s'excita Kity. Les membres de la Shinra l'ont reconstruite pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon sur l'accident d'il y a 5 ans ! Elle a ensuite employée des membres de la shinra pour remplacer les habitants !

-Nous devrions nous reposer ! proposa Red 13. Nous avons marché toute la journée, et il commence à faire tard !

-Naaaannnn ! gémit alors Kity.

-Et oui, Kity ! Tu verras Vincent demain ! ironisa Vinnie.

-Hein ? s'étonna Cloud sans comprendre.

-Nan, rien ! Vous comprendrez demain ! expliqua Keyli en tirant la jeune fille par le col de son blouson.

-Veeeuuuuuxxxx voirreuuuuhhhhh Vince !

-Si t'es sage ! Et de toute façon, on a encore tout le temps qu'on veut puisqu'IL nous attend !

-Qui "il" ? demanda un Cloud déconcerté.

-Private Joke ! s'exclama Kity. Heu…dis-moi, Key ! Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois très enthousiasmé pour continuer la route ! C'est qu'une impression ?

-...( percé à jour)

-Je me disais aussi ! Je me souviens bien qu'après nous seront en train d'escalader le mont Nibel ! continua Kity d'un voix enjouée en rentrant dans l'auberge. J'ai entendu dire que peu de personne était revenue vivante de l'escalade ! Bonne nuit Key ! Et fait de "beaux" rêves !"

Kity rentra dans l'auberge, laissant un Keyli très pâle. Cloud éclata d'un rire intérieur.

"Dites moi, vous deux ! fit-il à l'adresse de Keyli et de Vinnie. Vous pourriez me dire enfin se qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

-Rien !" firent les deux gars en parfait accord.

Keyli et Vinnie rentrèrent à leur tour dans l'auberge, l'air renfrognés. Les autres les suivirent pour y passer la nuit.

Le lendemain, Keyli fut réveillé par un verre d'eau froide. Il sursauta alors puis se cogna contre la petite surexcitée châtaine.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh ! C'EST FROID !" s'exclama-t-il en se levant du lit.

Il releva sa tête humide vers la jeune fille qui avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. A quelque mètres se trouvait Vinnie, tout aussi trempé que Keyli.

"Désolé les gars ! C'était une vengeance pour hier matin ! fit-elle avec un rire sadique.

-C'était pas une raison pour nous réveiller à l'eau froide ! grommela Vinnie en s'essuyant au mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Si ! C'était une raison suffisante ! On part dans 10 minutes ! Ah ! J'espère que tu as "bien" dormis, Key !"

Keyli s'arrêta un instant en pensant aux multiples rêves qui l'avait réveillé en pleine nuit, pendant lesquels il tombait dans les ravins du mont Nibel. "Très drôle !" lança-t-il à Kity alors que cette dernière s'en allait. Les deux garçons trempés se séchèrent un peu et la rejoignirent devant le manoir Shinra avec tous les autres membres d'AVALANCHE.

"Tiens ! Tu as pris une douche, mon petit Key ? demanda Aerith en s'approchant du sus-nommé.

-Oui…une douche froide !"

Kity regarda la scène avec rage en voyant Aerith s'afférée à sécher son "petit Key". Kity détourna la tête et entra la première dans le manoir. Cloud la suivit de près avec Tifa. Puis les autres membres suivirent.

A la grande surprise de tout le monde, sauf de Vinnie et de Keyli, Kity se rendit directement devant un coffre fort. Cloud ironisa en la regardant tourner la serrure de tout les côtés.

"Je suppose que dans le futur on connaît le code d'un pauvre cadenas dans un manoir abandonné !

-Bah…oui !"répondit Kity comme si s'était évident.

Un "clac" sonore retendit dans la pièce. Avant d'ouvrir la porte du coffre, Kity se retourna vers les autres membres d'AVALANCHE.

"Heu…qui c'est qui veut se défouler sur un gros monstre avec moi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix non rassurée.

-Non, désolé, j'ai vraiment pris un douche un peu trop froide ce matin ! ironisa Vinnie en sortant de la pièce. Tu viens Cloud ! Si on allait au sous-sol ! Peut être qu'il y a quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Oh oui ! Tu viens avec moi, mon petit Key ?" s'excita Aerith en attrapant Keyli par la main pour le forcer à sortir à la suite des autres membres d'AVALANCHE.

Kity regarda avec colère les autres s'en aller. En particulier Keyli. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose, elle en oublia la porte qui s'ouvrit.

"Gloups…grosse gaffe !"fit la jeune fille qui tournait le dos au gros monstre du nom de Numéro Perdu.

Keyli se faisait tirer par Aerith à travers le premier étage du manoir. Ils étaient les derniers du groupe. Keyli pensa qu'ils avaient peut être été un peu dur avec Kity. Après tout, c'était leurs fautes à lui et à Vinnie si elle s'était vengée le matin même. Enfin, surtout la faute à Vinnie qui avait certifié qu'on dormait mieux avec moins de vêtements et plus de couverture.

Enfin bref, Keyli regrettait un peu de partir en laissant Kity seule face au monstre, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'elle était capable de le tuer toute seule. Soudain, quelque chose le fit changer d'avis. C'était peut être le cris strident qui venait de retentir à travers tout le manoir.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAA ! AAA L'AIDDDDDEEUUUUHHHHHH !"

Keyli fit lâcher de force la main d'Aerith et sortit Darkia de son fourreau. Il se rua dans la salle du coffre et tomba nez à nez avec le monstre qui était censé servir de Boss, allongé par terre, mort. Keyli s'énerva un peu en gardant les yeux fixés sur le cadavre.

"On peu savoir pourquoi tu cris "à l'aide" alors que tu as réussi à le tuer ? Je peux savoir ?

-Peut être parce que quelqu'un la tient en ce moment même en otage avec un couteau sous la gorge !" fit alors une voix féminine et sadique.

Keyli releva brusquement la tête en entendant cette voix inconnue. Là, devant lui, se tenait son amie, les yeux affolés. Et derrière elle, cette femme aux longs cheveux noirs, tenant fermement une mince lame devant la gorge de Kity.

"Bienvenue, Second Sous-maître de la porte Blanche ! Si j'étais toi, je laisserais mon arme par terre si je ne voulait pas voir mon amie mourir sous la lame de mon adversaire," murmura la jeune femme.

Keyli trembla. Doucement, il posa par terre son épée puis refit face à la femme.

"Excuse moi, je ne me suis pas présentée ! fit la femme. Je m'appelle Luunadia. Je suis Second Sous-maître moi aussi, mais de la porte noire, comparé à toi !

-Très bien. Je suis Keyli. A priori, je suis un second sous maître. C'est une nouvelle pour moi.

-Et comment se nomme notre charmante Premier Sous-maître de la porte blanche ? demanda Luunadia avec un sourire sadique tandis qu'un mince filet de sang coula sur le cou de Kity.

-Tu pourrais pas apprendre les noms de tes adversaires, la vieille ? J'm'appelle Kity ! AAAIIIEEEEUUUHHH !

-Rappelle moi encore une fois comme ça, toi, et je te tue tout de suite !"

Un fine entaille se forma sous le passage de la lame sur le coup de Kity. Keyli fit un pas, mais comprit qu'il ne fallait pas avancer d'avantage lorsqu'une seconde entaille se forma. Il recula.

"Bien…tu as compris. Maintenant, je vais gentiment appelé Katra. Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de vous voir !"

Kity poussa un profond soupir. Puis une idée traversa son esprit…

Sous sol du manoir de la Shinra :

Les yeux outremers de l'EX-général aux longs cheveux argents arpentaient les lignes d'un vieil ouvrage à la reliure usée. Le projet Jénova. Toujours ce fichu projet. Mais pourquoi le professeur Gast ne lui avait jamais rien dit ? Pourquoi avait-il emporté ce lourd secret dans la mort ?

Sephiroth referma le livre d'un coup. La fureur recommençait à le gagner. Il devait à tout pris débarrasser cette terre de toute la vermine. Il devait la redonner à sa mère. Cette terre était celle que sa mère avait décimé. Il devait continuer cette tâche. Il devait tuer tout les humains.

Un hurlement retentit soudain à travers le laboratoire. Une voix stridente d'une jeune femme. Il n'eut aucun de mal à reconnaître celle de la jeune petite humaine surexcitée qui l'avait défié par un moment de rage. Ce qui l'étonna, c'était que cette voix l'appelait :

"SEPHYYYYYY-SSSAAAMMMMAAA ! AAAA LLLLL'AAAAAIIIIIIDDDEEEEUUHHHH ! Y A QUELQU'UN QUI VEUT ME TUER AVANT MÊME QU'ON PUISSE SE BATTRE !"

Sephiroth resta un instant sans bouger. Cette humaine préférait donc mourir de sa propre main. Quelle imbécile. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'adressait. D'un côté, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'adversaire assez puissant pour s'amuser convenablement. L'envie meurtrière de tuer cette humaine se fit de plus en plus forte. Et en plus, si quelqu'un voulait la tuer, c'était peut être qu'elle était tout aussi forte que cette jeune humaine. L'idée d'aller les tuer lui sembla judicieux…

Un peu plus en haut :

Kity venait de crier à plein poumons.

"Vas-tu te taire, petite idiote !"hurla Lunadia en la frappant d'un coup au visage.

Un filet de sang coula sur le visage de la petite châtaine. Keyli regarda le sang s'échapper avec horreur. Il ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Cette femme était beaucoup plus puissante moralement que l'homme qui avait capturé Kity la dernière fois. Il essaya alors de faire perdre du temps avant qu'elle n'appelle Katra.

"Eh ! Vous êtes combien comme ça ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?

-Et bien, nous sommes comme même vos ennemis, non ? Vous connaissez le nombre de vos adversaires alors que nous, non !

-Et bien justement ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème !" répliqua Lunadia avec un sourire qui ne reflétait pas la gentillesse.

La jeune femme descendit le couteau jusqu'à la poitrine de son otage. Un autre entaille se forma le long de la clavicule.

"Oh ! Qu'elle bonheur de voir ce beau sang couler. C'est dommage petite, tu aurais pu faire une bonne expérience. Oh ! Mais j'oubliais que seigneur Katra te voulait vivante, ou du moins assez apte à l'écouter. Donc quelques petites entailles ne sont pas trop grave. Si tu n'as plus de langue, ce n'est pas non plus d'un gravité extraordinaire !...hein ? QU'EST CE QUE…!

-Dans ce cas, ta mort non plus n'est pas d'une grande gravité, je me trompe, sale humaine ?"

Une longue lame était pointée sur le cou de Lunadia. Le regard froid de l'EX-général la figea sur place.

"Co…comment ce fait-il que tu sois venu sauver cette gamine ? balbutia Lunadia, le regard fixé sur la lame de la masamune.

-Je ne suis pas là pour la sauver, bien au contraire…mais comme elle l'a hurlé tout à l'heure, c'est de mes mains qu'elle veut mourir. Je me disais qu'un petit peu d'exercice me ferait du bien ! Je pourrais d'ailleurs commencer par toi.

-Humff…tu le regretteras, Sephiroth !" siffla Lunadia entre ses dents alors qu'elle disparaissait comme une ombre.

Kity retomba lourdement sur le sol. Keyli contourna l'EX-général, et attrapa Kity dans ses bras. Cette dernière lui sourit tandis qu'il s'affairait à soigner les blessures à coup de guéri 2.

"Itaï ! Elle n'y allait pas de main forte cette saleté ! grimaça Kity en se relevant. Merci d'être venu Seph' ! J'te revaudrais ça !

-Je te l'ai dit, sale petite humaine. Je ne suis pas venu pour te sauver, mais pour te tuer !

-Eh ! Minute ! J'ai dit que je me battrais contre toi !

-Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'énerva Sephiroth.

-C'est toi qui te moque de moi ! Il est hors de question que je me batte contre quelqu'un qui n'est pas réellement toi !

-Que veux-tu dire ?"

Sephiroth comprenait très bien les propos de la jeune fille, seulement, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle sache autant de chose sur lui.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Sephy-sama ! Je veux me battre contre ton vrai toi ! Tu sais, celui qui se trouve tout au nord, là où aura lieu la réunion !

-Cesse de m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule !" s'énerva l'EX-général.

Un coup de la masamune fendit l'air. Kity eut juste le temps de pousser Keyli sur le côté, car il se trouvait juste devant elle. Un mince petite mèche châtaine, ainsi qu'une petite perle carmine tombèrent sur le sol. Sephiroth la regardait avec haine.

"Eh ! Sama, ça veut dire maître ! Alors bien sûr, si tu ne te considèrent pas comme un maître…"

La colère de Sephiroth retomba. Cette gamine l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle savait tout sur lui. Du moins, presque. Tant qu'elle ne s'amusait pas à dire ce en quoi consistait le projet Jénova, elle n'était qu'une gamine inoffensive qui avait juste lit tout les articles qui se trouvait dans les revues de presse de l'époque.

"Eh ! Au fait, je te rappelle que l'aut' truc de Jénova, c'est pas ta vrai mère ! continua la jeune fille d'une voix enjouée. Enfin…je te l'ai déjà dit, mais bon !

-ARRETE !"

Sephiroth poussa Kity contre l'un des murs. Keyli voulut s'interposer, mais il fut violemment projeté contre le coffre, l'assommant sur le coup.

Sephiroth continua à fixer la jeune fille avec haine.

"Tu vas mourir, pauvre petite folle !"

La lame fendit l'air allant droit vers la jeune fille châtaine qui avait osé défier Sephiroth. Elle ferma les yeux brusquement, prête à mourir.

Elle attendit quelques secondes, mais rien. Elle était toujours vivante.

Kity ouvrit fébrilement les yeux. La lame s'était arrêtée à quelques millimètres seulement de son cou. Sephiroth se trouvait juste devant elle, impassible.

"Duh ? "

La lame se rapprocha du cou avec une douceur extraordinaire. Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de Sephiroth. Il regardait la jeune fille avec amusement.

"Donne moi une seule bonne raison, et je te jure que je te tuerais !

-Sephiroth…tu as lu les rapports du professeur Gast, n'est ce pas ? Alors tu dois savoir que Jénova n'est pas une Cétra !"

Sephiroth se tut. Il était partagé entre l'envie irrésistible de tuer cette jeune fille, et de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il baissa alors son arme de quelques centimètres.

"Très bien…je t'écoutes. Mais gare à toi si tu me mens !

-Merci ! Bon, alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur ces fichus bouquins ? Que le projet consistait à fabriquer un être humain à partir des cellules de Jénova, c'est bien ça ?

-...oui…

-Okai ! Bon, maintenant, sache qu'il est absolument impossible de "fabriquer" à proprement parler un "être humain" à partir des cellules d'une E.T !

-D'une quoi ?

-D'une extraterrestre ! Jénova est un entité découverte il y a quelque années par une équipe de recherche ! Il semblerait qu'elle datait d'il y a 2000 ans ! Tu le sais ça, non ? Pourtant, le professeur Gast a fait la terrible erreur de la prendre pour une Cétra ! Elle est donc en réalité la fameuse "calamité des cieux" qui tua la plupart des véritables Cétras, lorsqu'elle arriva sur cette planète ! Rabaisse Masamune là où elle se trouvait il y a quelques secondes, s'il te plait, et laisse moi finir ! Les quelques rares survivants des Cétras réussirent comme même à enfermer cette "calamité des cieux". La planète avait en même temps fabriqué l'Arme pour se protéger de Jénova. Finalement, cela n'a servit à rien en fin de compte, puisque Jénova ne pouvait plus rien faire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une troupe d'archéologue en herbe la découvre deux milliers d'années plus ! L'idée du professeur Gast était simple : créer un être humain ayant reçu les cellules de Jénova pour que ce dernier soit doté de la sagesse des anciens que Jénova n'avait pas au passage, mais bon, ça, il le savait pas encore ! Donc, enfin bref ! L'une des scientifiques de l'époque fut le cobaye pour l'expérience ! Alors que cette dernière était enceinte, on lui implanta les cellules encore vivantes que possédait Jénova. L'embryon fut alors porteur des cellules à son tour. Tout ce passa normalement, jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Lucrétia, la scientifique et véritable mère de l'enfant mourut en donnant vie à son enfant. Ce dernier fut donc élevé par la Shinra pendant toute ses plus jeunes années d'enfance. Il se trouva qu'il était doté d'une force et de pouvoir extraordinaire ! Et il devint le général qui se trouve en ce moment même devant moi, avec sa masamune devant le cou de la jeune fille qui lui explique la réalité !"

Un silence se forma dans la petite pièce. Seul la respiration saccadé de Keyli qui était évanoui perçait ce lourd silence. Sephiroth regardait la jeune fille sans scier. Elle non plus ne sciait pas. L'Ex-général ne savait plus quoi penser. Devait-il la croire, alors qu'elle était l'une des ces humains qui pullulaient sur la terre de sa "mère", ou bien devait-il la tuer, comme tout les autres qui s'étaient interposés devant lui.

Finalement, il baissa son arme et se retourna vers la sortie.

"Rien ne me prouve que ce que tu viens de dire est vrai ! Mais…je veux bien te laisser une chance.

-Je te conduirais à elle, si tu veux !

-Qui elle ?

-Ta vraie mère ! Lucrétia !

-Tu m'as dit qu'elle était morte !

-Je ne pense pas que son esprit maternelle ai supporté de savoir son fils seul et sans amour !

-Qui es-tu ?

-Qui moi ?

-Oui.

-Ben…Kity Mihina, pourquoi ?

-Je veux dire…qui es-tu réellement !

-Bah…c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer, mais bon, officiellement, Vinnie, Keyli et moi sommes des Cétras du futur ! Du moins, c'est ce qu'on dit ! Bien qu'il y ai une part de vrai, sans doute ! Disons simplement…que nous connaissons tout…nous savons tout…sauf ce qui n'est pas prévu, bien sûr !

-Cette femme, elle fait partie de ce qui n'est pas prévu, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui…tu as raison Sephiroth ! Bon, je pense qu'on se reverra au temple des anciens ! Je pense que tu n'as pas beaucoup plus changé d'avis pour ce qui est de ne faire qu'un avec la planète, n'est ce pas ?"

Sephiroth se tut. Cette gamine, cette Kity Mihina connaissait vraiment tout sur lui. Il sortit alors de la pièce, laissant cette fille seule.

"Eh ! Key ! Ca va ?" demanda une voix fluette au creux de l'oreille de Keyli.

Keyli se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait un sacré mal de tête qui lui faisait affreusement mal. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ceux de son ami le regardait avec inquiétude.

"Ca va mieux ? demanda Kity.

-Mieux…je sais pas, mais en tout cas, je suis pas en plein forme !

-Bon, en tout cas, tu as repris tes esprits, c'est ce qui compte !"

Keyli releva un peu la tête. Il se trouvait allongé sur un lit, dans l'auberge de Nibelhiem. Il avait un peu du mal à se remémorer les évenements. Mais il se souvenait très clairement de la colère de Sephiroth. Il était même sur le point de tuer Kity. Il releva la tête en s'affolant.

"Sephiroth ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Tu es blessée ?

-Non, ça va ! Je n'ai rien ! J'ai juste failli être tué par Cloud qui m'en veux d'avoir appeler son pire ennemi pour me sauver ! Hihihi ! Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand je lui ai dit que le grand EX-général m'avait sauvé la mise ! Il est rentré en colère noire ! Mais bon, je lui ai dit qu'on devait continuer un peu vers le Nord ! Il s'est calmé aussitôt ! Mais bon, en même temps, j'étais en train d'hurler sur quelqu'un d'autre au même moment, donc j'ai pas bien fait gaffe à tout ce qu'il me disait !

-Et sur qui tu hurlais ?

-Sur la personne qui m'avait si gentiment abandonné ! Il pensait que tu étais assez grand pour me sauver tout seul, alors il a conseillé aux autres de continuer !

-Tu as été folle d'appeler Sephiroth ! Il aurai pu te tuer !

-C'était son but au départ ! Même que pendant que tu étais évanoui, la lame se trouvait qu'à quelques millimètres de mon cou. C'était à peine si je sentais la lame ! Mais bon, la curiosité est un vilain défaut : même les plus grands sont très curieux, surtout quand il s'agit de leur passé !

-Tu veux dire…que tu lui as tout dit ? Tout ce qu'on sait sur FF7 ?

-Bah en gros ! Bon, j'ai évité d'éveiller les soupçons sur la relation Lucrétia/Vincent Valentine, mais sinon, j'ai a peu près tout dit ! Enfin je crois !

-Tu n'es même pas sûre que Vincent est le véritable père de Sephiroth ! Tu sais très bien que ça peut être…

-Tu pense vraiment que l'autre taré en blouse blanche soit vraiment le père du beau et grand Sephiroth ? Je veux pas te contrarier, mais ça veut dire que Hojo a tout plein de caractère caché dans ses gènes ! (Vive les cours d'SVT !)

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Vincent…

-Hahaha ! Belle rime !;;

-Donc, en parlant de Vincent, tu l'as…

-Sortit de son cercueil ? Bah non !

-Hein ? Tu m'étonnes là !

-Et qui allait veiller sur toi alors que t'es dans les vapes ! Bonbon rose peut être !"

Keyli se tut. Kity était restée exprès près de lui pour veiller. Il savait pourtant qu'elle avait terriblement envie d'aller délivrer Vincent Valentine de son sommeil.

"Excuse moi…ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

-Trois bonnes heures ! Les autres sont repartis dans le manoir pour chercher des indices !

-Dans ce cas, on va les rejoindre !" fit Keyli en se levant du lit.

Keyli se leva malgré son mal de tête et attrapa son amie par la main. Il attrapa au passage son épée qui se tenait sur l'un des bureaux.

"Tu as la clef ? demanda-t-il à son amie avec un sourire.

-Tu parles de ceci ? répondit Kity en montra une toute petite clef accroché à l'un de ses bracelets. Et vas-y molo ! Je te rappelle que tu viens juste de te réveiller ! Ne te force pas !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !"

Les deux descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ils traversèrent la ville et revinrent pour la seconde fois de la journée dans le manoir de la Shinra.

Un peu plus tard :

"Fichue porte à la c£$ ! Tu vas t'ouvrir ?" s'énerva Kity.

La clef tourna dans la serrure sans pourtant faire le moindre "clic" qui signifiait qu'elle était ouverte. La jeune surexcitée s'énerva, tandis que les autres membres d'AVALANCHE arrivaient. Vinnie fuyait la colère de la jeune fille en se cachant derrière Keyli. Cloud regardait la jeune fille s'énerver devant cette porte, sans savoir pourquoi.

"Zut de flute de zut ! Tu vas t'ouvrir, oui ! AAAHHH !

"Boum"

La porte s'ouvrit alors suite à un violent coup de pied que la jeune fille venait de donner. Cette dernière ne s'y préparait pas, et entra en roulé-boulé dans la petite pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut arrêtée par un étrange cercueil.

"Itaï…pas solide ces portes !

-Toi non plus, tu n'es pas solide ! remarqua Keyli en rentrant juste après la jeune fille. La prochaine fois, fait plus gaffe !

-Oh ça va, hein ! grogna Kity en se relevant. Bon, alors ! Le cercueil maintenant !"

La jeune fille frappa le cercueil comme on frappe une porte pour rentrer dans une maison. Le couvercle se souleva aussitôt et les yeux carmins d'un homme brun (vive la rime) la fixèrent.

"Qui es-tu pour venir troubler mon sommeil ?

-Heu…Kity Mihina, pour te servir !

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un homme appelé Sephiroth ! répondit Cloud en coupant la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

-Sephiroth…

-Tu le connais, toi aussi ? demanda Cloud.

-...raconte moi…"

Pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes Cloud reprit son speech habituel sur Sephiroth. Après cela, un long silence se forma dans la pièce. Vincent le rompit au bout d'un moment.

"A cause de cela, mes cauchemars seront encore plus horrible qu'avant. Adieu."

Vincent se recoucha dans son cercueil. Le couvercle se referma alors sur ses yeux carmins. Kity resta quelque secondes à réfléchir, puis elle se releva (car elle s'était assise pendant le long discours de monsieur EX-Soldat). Elle refrappa alors le couvercle. Les deux yeux carmins réapparurent.

"Que veux-tu ?

-Bien que moi je le sache, tu pourrais expliquer aux autres qui tu es ?"

Vincent regarda le jeune fille sans comprendre. Après un long moment, il expliqua enfin :

"Je suis un ancien Turk. Je m'appelle Vincent Valentine. La femme que j'aimais est morte à cause de moi.

-Eh ! Oh ! Vince ! J'te rappelle que c'est pas de ta faute ! Arrête de te culpabiliser, surtout quand on sait que Lucrétia a fait ça de son plein gré, non ? "

Vincent se tut. Il regardait la jeune fille avec étonnement. Comment savait-elle cela. Il n'en savait rien. Et apparemment, les autres membres du groupe ne paraissait pas étonné par les propos de la jeune fille.

"Qui es-tu ?

-Tiens…c'est bizarre ! Tu es la deuxième personnes à me le demander en l'espace de quelques heures seulement ! Mais bon, je te répond la même chose : je suis une Cétra du futur !

-Tu…tu es comme Jénova ?

-Raahhh ! Naaann ! Jéno, c'est pas une ancienne ! c'est une E.T !

-Une quoi ? demandèrent en cœur les autres membres d'AVALANCHE.

-J'ai une impression de déjà vu…E.T ! Une extraterrestre ! La calamité des cieux ! Bande d'ignare ! Bon, et dans tout ça, je soutiens à Vincent que Lucrétia aimait son enfant ! C'est pour ça qu'elle lui a donné sa vie !

-Qui est Lucrétia ? interrompit soudain Cloud qui ne comprenait pas tout.

-Lucrétia est le nom de la scientifique qui fut la mère de Sephiroth ! Ahalala ! Faut tout vous expliquer à vous !

-On vient pas du futur, nous ! répliqua Cloud.

-Dis moi, coupa Vincent, si je viens avec vous, verrais-je Hojo ?

-Ahhh…oui ! Sûrement ! Dans ce cas, let's go !

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien ! Je voulais dire : allons-y !"

Mont Nibel, un peu plus tard :

Le mont Nibel était une immense montagne où la moindre petite chute était mortelle. Nombres de grimpeurs périrent suite à un moment d'inattention. Au plus haut sommet de la montagne se trouvait un énorme réacteur mako.

Ce jour là, quatre jeunes femmes, cinq hommes, un félin/canidé et un jouet s'étaient mis en tête de la traverser. Et parmi eux, se trouvait quelqu'un qui n'était pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout rassuré.

"Allez, Key ! Avance !" grogna Kity.

Le jeune homme de 19 ans arrivait à peine à bouger. Lui et Kity étaient les deux premiers de la file, et ils faisaient tous deux face au grand pont.

"Il est hors de question que je traverse ça ! Ca va claquer à peine on aura mit un pied !

-Mais imbécile ! Y a pas de raison ! Allez !"

Kity poussa son ami sur la première planche du pont. Ce dernier ferma les yeux avec peur, pouvait plus bouger. Kity poussa un soupire et le fit revenir sur la terre ferme.

"Bon, très bien ! Les autres, passez devant au lieu de vous marrer ! Comme ça Key sera sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danger."

Les autres membres d'AVALANCHE étaient en train de se marrer devant la phobie de Keyli. Sauf Vincent qui restait impassible à regarder la scène. Finalement, ils passèrent le pont les un après les autres. Il ne restait que Keyli et Kity de l'autre côté.

"Bon, t'es rassuré maintenant ?

-Pas beaucoup plus…

-Rahh ! Mais mince à la fin ! Il va rien se passer ! Regarde pas en bas, et puis c'est tout !"

Kity l'attrapa par le bras et le força à la suivre. A grand contre cœur, Keyli finit par la suivre, sans aller trop rapidement malgré tout. Ils devaient être rendu à la moitié, quand Vinnie émit un cri. Kity releva la tête vers lui.

"VVIITTEEE ! COUUURREZZZ !"

Vinnie montrait quelque chose de l'autre côté du pont, de là où ils venaient elle et Keyli. Kity retourna la tête. Un courant d'eau glacé la traversa de par en par. De l'autre côté du pont se tenait la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Dans sa main se tenait le même couteau qui Kity avait eu l'occasion d'avoir sous le cou.

"Bye-bye !" fit-elle en s'apprêtant à couper les cordes qui retenaient le pont.

Keyli ne pouvait absolument pas bouger. La peur était à son plus haut point. Ses jambes fléchirent sous ses tremblements. Il n'entendait plus rien. Même pas la voix de son ami qui lui disait de courir. Elle ne sentait pas non plus la main de Kity l'attraper par le bras. Les seules choses qu'il entendit et qu'il sentit, ce fut le clac sonore que fit le pont lorsqu'il céda et la longue et terrible chute qui s'en suivit.

Notes de l'auteur : (mouarf mouarf !;;)

Saluuutt ! ( autrice totalement innocente) Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? La fin est un peu dramatique ? nann ! Absolument pas !;;

Bon, sinon, que dire ? Kity et Keyli (Vinnie était pas là…) rencontre pour la première fois Lunadia. Et là, au moment où j'écrivais, une grand question se posa dans ma tête : comment est-ce que j'allais sauvé Kity (oui, parce que ça doit faire un peu con que mon perso meurt tout de suite). Et l'idée de faire intervenir Sephiroth me sembla judicieuse…jusqu'à ce que je me pose de la question : "argg comment je vais faire maintenant pour survivre face à Sephy-chou !" Je pense que c'était le bon moment pour lui révéler la vérité, non ? Et vous avez pu remarquer que mon perso (et moi même d'ailleurs) est très attiré par la solution de Vincent père de Sephy, non ? (Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas encore vu FF7AC, et que je ne sais absolument pas si dans le film il dise enfin qui est vraiment son vrai père…)

Enfin voilà…bon ! C'est mon point de vue (qui sera contesté par certains comme approuvé par d'autres). Sinon, la fin est un tout petit peu…en suspence, surtout quand on pense que cette séquence est la fin du chapitre 5 ! (Et oui, y a pas plus sadique que moi pour le coupage de suspense hihihi ;;)

Voilà ! Pour toute réclamation, lol, vous pouvez vous adresser à cette adresse suivante : samtribalyahoo.ca

Voili-voilo !

Au prochain chapitre lol

Kity Mihina


	6. Chapter 6

VERITE DES MONDES

Chapitre 6 :

Séquence 1 : "_Heu…rien ! Ce n'est pas important. Bonne nuit ! Et évite de traîner au bar !"_(Keyli)

Dans les multiples crevasses du mont Nibel, se trouvaient deux corps évanouis. Celui d'un jeune femme, pardessus celui d'un jeune homme. Tous deux sans connaissance et leurs corps étaient parsemé de multiple entaille sans doute dut à la terrible chute qu'il avait du faire.

Keyli ouvrit les yeux tant bien que mal. La douleur que lui faisait supporter son bras droit lui était insoutenable. Une toute petite voix, faible et écorchée, le fit alors sursauter.

"Key…par…pardon…"

Les yeux de Keyli tombèrent sur la personne qui se trouvait sur lui. Le visage humidifié par les pleurs de Kity se trouvait devant lui. Du sang coulait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

"Sniff…si…si je t'avais écouté…on en serait pas là…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Si je n'avais pas cette fichu peur du vide, on aurait eu le temps de traverser le pont !"

Les yeux de Keyli devinrent flous. Il essayait de refouler les larmes au mieux. Alors c'était comme ça ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait la force de bouger. Ils étaient donc condamnés à mourir ?

Keyli stoppa soudain de réfléchir. Le bruit d'un pas lent retentit. Une voix masculine s'éleva alors à travers les rochers.

"Alors ? Comment allez vous, vous deux ? J'espère que vous avez aimé le petit voyage à travers les airs que ma seconde sous-maître vous a offert !

-Salaud…"marmonna la voix de Kity.

Keyli aperçut au dessus de lui les contours ténébreux de l'homme qui l'avait blessé tant de fois.

"Bien le bonjour, monsieur Keyli Loire, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais qu'un enfant. C'était quelques temps après la fois où je t'ai blessé alors que tu étais dans le passé pour sauver ta chère amie. Mais vu qu'ensuite tu étais sans cesse sous la protection de Kana, il m'a été difficile de te revoir. J'aurai pourtant bien faillit t'avoir, ce jour là ! Malheureusement, cette petite peste s'était interposée !"

La colère monta en Keyli. Le simple fait de lui remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé le fit monter dans une rage folle. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les deux yeux noirs affolés de Katra. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais une chose était certaine : Keyli n'était plus le même qu'il était il y a quelques secondes à peine.

Kity se réveilla. Elle ne se souvenait pas de tout. Elle était tombée du pont avec Keyli et puis Katra les avait abordé. Et puis après plus rien. Elle avait dut s'évanouir. De quoi, elle n'en savait rien, car elle ne sentait plus aucune de ses blessures. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien et surtout, elle avait chaud. Voir même très chaud. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Une douce fourrure l'enveloppait. Elle ne comprit pas tout, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle se trouvait allongée…sur un gigantesque loup blanc qui faisait deux à trois mètres de haut. Un cri aigu sortit de sa gorge. Le loup ne sursauta même pas. Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille en continuant à grimper la montagne.

"Tu es réveillée ?" demanda-t-il.

Kity laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Non seulement, ce loup blanc la portait, mais en plus il parlait.

"N'ai pas peur. Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Faisons une halte un moment. "

Le loup s'arrêta et se coucha sur le sol pour permettre à Kity de descendre sans se faire mal.

"Qui…qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-elle enfin après avoir reprit ses moyens.

-Je m'appelle Lupi. Je suis le loup blanc de l'Albere.

-Ah…et qu'est ce que l'"Alebéré" ?

-Tu es Premier Sous-Maître de l'Albere et tu ne sais même pas ça ?

-Bah…disons qu'on est pas encore très informé !

-L'Albere est le nom que porte tout les partisans de la porte de blanche !

-Ahh…celle de Kana !

-Au contraire de l'Ater !

-Qui est le nom de ceux qui sont partisans de la porte de Katra, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Heureusement, Katra ne peut pas vaincre les animaux de légende de l'Albere.

-Okai ! J'ai pigé ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là, alors ?

-Merci de ton explication, Lupi !" coupa alors une voix.

Kity se retourna. Le sourire chaleureux de Kana la rassura. Il se tenait là, à ses côtés.

"Comme te l'a expliqué Lupi, les animaux de légende ne peuvent pas être tué par Katra. Seuls d'autres animaux de légende peuvent se battre contre eux.

-Ah ? Et il y en a combien ?

-Réfléchit.

-Duh ? Mais j'en sais rien, moi !

-Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose d'important que tu as oublié à cause de ta peur face à Lupi.

-Mais heuu ! J'ai même pas peur !_Duh…comment il a deviné ?Et surtout, qu'est ce que j'ai oublié. On s'est fait attaqué avec Keyli et…_"

Kity s'arrêta de réfléchir. Elle venait elle même de se donner la réponse. Elle commença à s'affoler.

"Kana ! Kana ! Où est Keyli ! Où est-il ! s'écria-t-elle avec peur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas…il va bien !

-Où est-il ?

-Avec nous, bien sûr !"

Kity tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Mais elle ne le vit nul part. Il n'y avait qu'elle, Kana et le loup blanc.

"Que veux-tu dire, Kana ? Où est-il !

-Je pense que je peux me retirer, maintenant…, coupa soudain la voix de Lupi, le danger est passé. A la prochaine fois, Mlle Kity Mihina."

Kity vit le loup disparaître soudain devant ses yeux. Elle ne comprit pas tout lorsqu'elle vit apparaître au même moment et au même endroit le corps de Keyli. Elle se précipita aussitôt sur lui.

"Key ! Key ! Réponds moi !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il devrait bientôt se réveiller.

-Dis Kana…il y a 5 animaux de légende, tout comme nous sommes 5 sous-maître des portes, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Lupi est l'animal légendaire de Keyli.

-Et…le jour où tu as pris le contrôle de mon corps pour faire fuir Katra, lorsque j'étais dans le passé, tu t'apprêtais à appeler le mien, n'est ce pas ?

-Exactement.

-Que…qu'est ce que nous sommes censés faire ?"

Kity savait qu'elle venait de poser une question qui faisait mal. Kana baissa la tête sur le côté.

"Vous êtes…censés tuer l'Ater. Vous êtes censés tuer…mon frère."

Vinnie descendait la montagne à vive allure. La peur de retrouver ses deux amis morts le hantait. Il n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre, pas même sur les voix qui courraient derrière lui en lui disant de s'arrêter.

"Vinnie ! Attends nous !" hurlait la voix de Red.

Vinnie n'écoutait pas. Il traversait les grottes à toute allure, manquant à chaque instant de trébucher ou voir même de tomber lui-même dans les ravins. Il les vit enfin. Kana parlait à Kity et Keyli était évanouis près d'eux. Il se laissa alors tomber à genoux, hors d'haleine…et rassuré. Il vit Kana disparaître. Il se releva alors et cria à plein poumon.

"OHHHEEEEE ! Vous allez bien !"

Kity se retourna vers lui. Elle lui répondit en souriant. Tout allait bien, ils étaient tous les deux vivants…

"Bon, et à part nous faire des peurs bleues tous les cent mètres, quoi de nouveau ?" demanda la voix de Cloud tandis que le groupe sortait enfin du mont Nibel après avoir tué, au grand plaisir de Kity d'ailleurs, le boss de la sortie. (Kity était très ravie : suivant les dires de certains du groupe le mot "jeu" et "n'arrivait pas à le battre" furent plusieurs fois prononcé pendant la rage de la jeune fille. lol Voir les notes de l'auteurs plus bas)

L'air frais de la grande plaine qui menait au village fusée se fit sentir par nombre de personne, en particulier une qui était très contente de quitter les altitudes. (Nous ne citerons personne…)

Après plusieurs jours de marche, le groupe arriva enfin aux portes de Rocket Town. Bizarrement, Kity ne voulait pas y mettre les pieds.

"IL EST ABSOLUMENT HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE RENTRE DANS CETTE VILLE !" cria-t-elle avec rage.

Keyli et Vinnie s'arrêtèrent en disant aux autres de continuer.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas y aller ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Veux pas, c'est tout ! Et toi Vinnie, arrête de rire !"

En effet, Vinnie était pris d'un interminable fou rire. Keyli en déduisit qu'il connaissait la raison du refus de Kity. Il poussa un long soupir.

"Je n'irais pas dans cette ville, un point c'est tout ! répliqua Kity.

-Comment tu comptes faire pour après ? demanda un Vinnie aux éclats.

-Mais…mais…je le fuirais, c'est tout !"

Keyli eut le choix pour la question "de qui elle parle" entre Rufus et Cid. Finalement, vu que Kity avait déjà vu Rufus déjà plusieurs fois (au grand mécontentement de Keyli d'ailleurs), il ne restait que la solution de Cid.

"On pourrait m'expliquer ? demanda Keyli.

-Rien de spécial ! répondit calmement Vinnie en poussa Kity dans la ville.

-VEUX PAS !

-Je ne te donne pas le choix…, continua Vinnie impassible.

-Tu le fais exprès ! Je veux pas me retrouver avec des plaques partout, moi !"

En comprenant de moins en moins ce de quoi ils parlaient, Keyli les suivit tranquillement. Finalement, au bout de quelques mètres, Vinnie se retourna vers lui et lui expliqua :

"Elle est allergique à la fumée de cigarette !"

Keyli entra dans un fou rire incontrôlable, tandis que Kity émit un gémissement plaintif de pauv' fille martyrisée.

Maison de Sheera et de Cid, quelques minutes plus tard.

"Arrgg ! Mais c'est remplis de mégo partout ici ! s'écria Kity en voulant s'enfuir de la pièce.

-Toi, tu restes là ! fit calmement Vinnie en rattrapant son amie par le col de son blouson.

-Mais ça sens la cigarette !

-Vinnie, si Kity est réellement allergique à la cigarette, on devrait peut être la laisser sortir, non ? recommanda Keyli.

-Rohh…dommage, j'aurais pas vu sa crise d'éternuement habituel."

La jeune fille sortit de la maison en courant. Les deux garçons entendirent alors une série d'éternuement à travers le village.

Cloud, Tifa et Red 13 étaient partis à la fusée pour voir le "capitaine". Inutile de préciser que Kity avait catégoriquement refusé d'y aller.

AVALANCHE décida alors de passer la nuit à Rocket Town.

Le lendemain, après que Kity ai fait connaissance avec Cid (et après avoir craché ses poumons). Un étrange invité arriva. Au lieu de voir Palmer entrer dans la maison de Cid, un homme brun y entra. Kity reconnu alors Reeve. Il fit alors la commission que le président était arrivé. Ne voulant pas déranger Sheera et les autres, il sortit de la pièce, visiblement mal à l'aise. Kity le suivit alors avec un sourire, après avoir vérifié que personne ne la regardait. Elle le suivit alors dehors, à l'endroit où se trouvait le Tiny Bronco.

"Eh ! Reeve ! Attends !"

Reeve se retourna en sursautant. Visiblement, Kity lui faisait peur.

"Eh ! T'inquiètes pas ! On va pas le dire, ni Keyli, ni Vinnie, et ni moi, pour la véritable identité de Cait Sit !

-Co…comment ?

-Eh ! Je pensais que tu commençais à nous connaître ! Nous savons tout, tu le sais bien. Nous savons aussi que tu es, ou plutôt que Cait Sit est un espion de la Shinra. Ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! En tout cas, on ne le dira pas à Cloud et aux autres, tu peux nous faire confiance !

-...

-Bon, petite précision : tu ne comptes pas voler le Tiny, comme même ?

-Moi non, mais le président voudrait bien l'avoir, comme on s'est trompé d'itinéraire !

-Je m'en doutais ! Bon, sinon ! C'est à propos de la clef des anciens !

-Qui y a-t-il ?

-Eh bien, ne nous la vole pas lorsqu'on sera de retour au gold saucer, ce serai cool ! Du moins, si tu tiens à la vie de ton cher collègue du nom de Steng !

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?

-Si tu lui donnes la pierre, après nous l'avoir volé, Steng moura tué par Sephiroth, alors…évite le problème, d'accord !"

Reeve baissa la tête. Steng était l'un de ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas le mener à la mort.

Kity entendit alors une voix l'appeler. Keyli, Vinnie et les autres (hormis Cid) arrivèrent.

"Kity ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonna Cloud.

-Rien pourquoi ? Je discutais avec Reeve !"

Keyli jeta un coup d'œil noir à la jeune fille. Il se doutait de la conversation qui avait eu lieu.

Cloud prit la décision que lui, Barret et Vincent allaient s'emparer du Tiny Bronco, tandis que l'autre partie du groupe allait les retrouver par la suite en dehors de la ville. Reeve ne dit rien et partit à l'intérieur de la maison. Finalement, le Tiny décolla. Le deuxième groupe d'AVALANCHE sortit alors de la ville.

Un peu plus tard :

"Y EN A MARRE ! hurlèrent deux surexcitées.

-Ah ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Youffie ! répliqua Keyli. On a déjà assez de Kity !

-Mais mince à la fin ! hurla Kity. On est obligé de refaire tout le tour jusqu'au Gold Saucer à pied pour récupéré cette fichu pierre !

-Ca y est…on est paré pour entendre hurler pendant tout le temps où on vas marcher…

-Et si tu aurais oublié, toi ! Au dernière nouvelle on doit repasser par le mont Nibel !

-...gloups…CLOUD ! AATTTEENNDDD NOUUSSSS !"

Et c'est ainsi que le Tiny Bronco porta sur ses ailes 4 filles, 6 gars, un canidé/félin et un jouet pendant la traversé de l'océan. Ce qui dura 4 jours sachant que le groupe avait coupé en prenant la rivière. (Kity avait précisé de bien faire attention à la chute d'eau qu'il trouverait en arrivant au Gold Saucer. Personne hormis Keyli et Vinnie ne comprit.)

Retour au Gold Saucer, soir :

"HOURRA ! ON EST ENFIN ARRIVE !

-Hourra…on aura les oreilles sauvent…"

Après avoir prit le tram à Corel, le groupe d'AVALANCHE était enfin revenu au gold Saucer. Les Cétras du futur abandonnèrent alors bizarrement le groupe pour aller s'amuser dans les attractions.

"On va au Wonder Square ? demanda Kity en regardant tout les passages.

-Bonne idée ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas amusé sur une moto ! approuva Vinnie.

-C'est vrai qu'on a besoin d'un peu de repos !" continua Keyli.

Approuvant tous le choix, le petit groupe se rendit tranquillement au Wonder. Ils étaient à peine arrivés, que Kity se jeta sur le jeux de basket.

"Yeeahh ! Ca fait un bail que je n'en ai pas fait ! En plus dans le jeu, c'est chiant parce que c'est suivant le temps que tu mets…alors ! J'vais me faire un max de GP !

-Okai ! J'vais dans l'autre salle !"fit alors Vinnie.

Keyli resta à regarder la jeune fille s'amuser au basket. Il remarqua soudain qu'elle était très douée. Un pincement se forma sur son cœur. Katra l'avait tellement provoqué lorsqu'il était à Nibelhiem, qu'il n'avait pas sut quoi pensé ces derniers temps. Il ne se souvenait même pas de ce qu'il s'était passé au moment où il s'était transformé en loup blanc. Il ne savait même pas comment ses blessures et celles de son amie avaient disparut.

"Eh oh ! Kity appelle la lune ! Vous me recevez ?"

La voix de son amie le fit sursauter. Il lui sourit fébrilement. Kity le remarqua.

"Eh ! Tu n'es pas trop dans ton assiette ces derniers temps ! Ce n'est pas la peine de faire comme si de rien n'était ! Moi…moi aussi j'ai un peu peur. Kana nous a ordonné de tuer son propre frère. Ca ne doit vraiment pas être facile pour lui non plus !

-Oui…tu as sans doute raison…tu te débrouilles bien au basket !

-Oh ! Merci ! J'ai toujours été pas trop mauvaise aux jeux de précision ! Zutt-eeeuuhh ! Raté !

-Je peux essayer ?"

Kity lui tendit la balle. Keyli aimait beaucoup le basket depuis ses 7 ans, il s'y entraînait souvent. Il lança la balle et elle atterrit directement dans le panier.

"Wahh ! T'es vachement doué ! On devrait se faire un match un de ces jours !

-Oui…j'en serai ravi.

-Génial ! Eh ! Regarde ! Il y a des machines avec la main électronique que tu dois guider pour avoir une peluche ! On en fait un ?"

Kity attrapa Keyli par le bras et l'emmena devant la machine. Keyli la regarda faire et émit un léger rire lorsque la fameuse peluche qui se trouvait maintenus retomba avec les autres.

"Mais-heeuu !

-Je…je peux essayer ?"

Kity sursauta. Keyli venait de poser sa main sur la sienne qui était en train de tenir la manette de commande. Il se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle sentait le souffle régulier dans son cou. Elle frissonna un instant. Ca lui était si agréable.

"Tu veux quelle peluche ?

-Hum…ce petit loup blanc, là !"

Keyli émit un léger rire.

"D'accord. Je me demande quel est ton animal ? Je te verrais bien en singe !

-Mais heuu ! Même pas drôle !"

Keyli sourit puis se concentra sur la machine. Il faisait bouger la main de Kity pour faire en sorte d'arriver à prendre la petite peluche choisie. Après quelques temps, il réussit à l'attraper. Après un petit clic, la peluche tomba dans la main libre de Kity.

"Ouuuaaiiisss ! Géniaaalllll !Merci Key !

-Dis…tu penses que le tram va être en panne ?

-Oh…ça m'étonnerait beaucoup…héhéhé !

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Reeve le jour où tu l'as vu à Rocket Town ?

-Bah…j'lui ai juste mit la pression sur le fait qu'un accident très grave se déroulera si il donnait la clef à Steng ! ;;

-En fin de compte, on devrait réussir à sauver toute la liste des morts de FF7 qui n'ont pas mauvais font !

-Si on récapitule : Steng, après on devrait aussi donner une chance au vrai Cait Sit pour éviter qu'il soit remplacé par Cait Sit 2 ! C'est pas génant dans le jeu, mais bon, là, ça l'est un peu plus, parce que la peluche vit comme même ! Ensuite, Sephy-chou, y en a plus pour longtemps ! Il doit se poser un max de question ! Et enfin la dernière personne : il faudra pas oublier de dire à Rufus de ne pas se trouver dans la tour Shinra pour éviter qu'il soit tué par l'arme ( Le personnage de Kity n'a pas vu FF7AC, pour ceux qui l'ont vu savent ce qu'il devient voir note de l'auteur plus bas)

-Kity…

-Hum…oui ? ( sourire angélique)

-Ca fait la deuxième fois que tu me fais ce coup…

-Bon d'accord ! On sauvera aussi…peut-être…Bonbon Rose.

-Enlève le "peut-être" que tu as dit tout bas, et c'est bon !

-Grumff…"

Le petit surexcité brun qui s'amusait depuis un moment à la course de moto arriva soudain en riant.

"EH ! Kity ! J'ai une idée ! On va au théâtre ?

-Y a jamais de spectacle là-bas je te rappel…tilt NAN ! Hors de question que je fasse la greluche qui se fait capturé par le MRD ( Méchant Roi Dragon pour ceux qui ce souviennent pas) ! Non mais attend ! J'suis pas folle !

-Dommage, comme je pensais que tu allais dire oui vu que tu as fait du théâtre pendant 8 ans !

-bah tu crois mal !

-Hum…je pense surtout que tu ne veux pas me montrer que tu sais plus rien faire au niveau du théâtre après 4 ans d'arrêt !

-Duh ! C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Viens par ici ! J'vais te montrer si je me suis ramolli en théâtre !"

Un fou rire prit Keyli. Vinnie savait très bien comment manipuler Kity, au point de la faire si vite changer d'avis. Il les suivit alors en riant. Finalement, Vinnie les avait devancé.

"Il court vite quand il veut ! remarqua Keyli.

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Il a toujours gagné les marathon du collège !"expliqua Kity avec un sourire.

Keyli et Kity arrivèrent dans le théâtre. (c'est Event Square, c'est ça ?) Ils virent que Vinnie était déjà installé dans les gradins. Ils voulurent le rejoindre, mais un homme les interpella.

"Vous êtes le 100ème couple de ce soir ! Vous aurez donc l'honneur de faire parti de la pièce !

-_Je vais le tuer…je vais tuer Vinnie !_"pensa Kity en regardant son ami avec un regard furieux.

Inutile de vous rappeler toute l'histoire de cette scène de théâtre ? Si ? Bon, d'accord.

Kity et Keyli furent alors emmenés de force dans les loges.

"Bon, alors j'ai le rôle que Tif-Tif à normalement !

-Tu veux dire celui de Aerith !

-Moi pas folle ! Moi intelligente ! Je faisais en sorte à chaque fois que je faisais une partie, que ce soit Tifa qui flirte avec Cloud ! Non mais oh !

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça !

-Bon, alors sa phrase c'est quelque chose comme "Oh…à l'aide monsieur le preux chevalier légendaire…Alfred !""

Kity se mit alors à rire d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Keyli la regarda en souriant. Il se souvenait vaguement du nom du chevalier de la pièce.

"Qu'est ce que je fais ? Je demande à qui de m'aider ?

-Beuh…j'en sais rien moi ! Je prenais toujours la même solution, alors je ne peux pas te conseiller !

-Tu choisissais quoi ?

-Le magicien qui disait que c'était la force de l'amour et donc Cloud faisait un baisemain à sa princesse !

-Tiens…c'est bizarre, c'est ce que je faisait aussi !"

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

"Fais mieux que Cloud quand c'est lui qui est sur scène, s'il te plait !

-On fait difficilement pire !

-Allez ! En scène !"hurla quelqu'un dans les coulisses.

Keyli se mit alors sur la scène et la pièce commença. On pouvait entendre des fous rire à travers la salle qui venait d'un certains rang au fond. Keyli était devenu rouge et avait le choix difficile de rester sur scène et faire comme si de rien n'était ou descendre de la scène pour aller se venger sur Vinnie. Finalement, il choisit la première solution et s'appliqua.

La pièce se déroula ensuite tranquillement. Vinnie s'était enfin tut, même au moment où Keyli avait fait un baisemain à Kity.

La fin de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Kity et les deux autres étaient partis dans leurs chambres respectives. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Kity commençait à s'ennuyer car elle n'avait pas sommeil. (Surtout en voyant toutes les toiles d'araignées qui se trouvait un peu partout…)

Elle se leva finalement de son lit où elle s'était allongée et sortit dehors. Elle se dirigea alors vers la chambre de Keyli où elle frappa timidement. Keyli lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Visiblement lui non plus ne dormait pas.

"Salut ! Heu…je te dérange ?

-Non, pas vraiment ! Il y a tellement de chose ici que je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir en sachant ça. J'aurais bien aimé faire d'autres attractions…mais bon, tout seul, c'est pas génial !

-Gééniaall ! Tu viens avec moi dans ce cas !

-Bien sûr !"

Kity attrapa Keyli par la main et ils descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ils revinrent alors à l'entrée du bâtiment.

"Alors ? On fait quoi ? s'excita Kity.

-On va faire un tour à la course des chocobos ?

-Yeeaahhh ! Let's go !"

Ils prirent alors tous deux le conduis qui menait à la dite attraction.

Plus haute tour du Gold Saucer :

Debout sur la tête de la statue, Katra regardait impassiblement les différentes attractions de ses yeux noirs. Il savait que les trois Sous-Maître de son frère étaient ici. Il regarda son bras droit. Sur ce dernier se tenait une gigantesque entaille. Il avait décidé que son premier objectif était de tuer le Sous-Maître qui était capable d'invoquer ce maudit loup blanc pour se venger.

Katra stoppa soudain ses pensées. Une bourrasque de vent venait de lui traverser le cou. Il ne se retourna même pas.

"Alors ? Comment vas-tu cher frère ? Tu dois être heureux, non ? L'un de tes protégés a réussi à invoquer son animal ! trancha Katra d'un voix nette.

-Ne me fais pas rire. Je sais très bien que les tiens ont déjà invoqué leurs animaux respectifs plus d'un fois ! ironisa Kana derrière son dos.

-Bientôt, tes Sous-maîtres ne seront plus de ce monde…si j'ose dire !

-Non, c'est vrai…ils seront dans d'autres mondes pour réussir à te stopper. D'ailleurs…pourquoi as-tu choisi ce monde ?

-C'est là où avait eu lieu la dernière bataille. Je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir de re-goûter à ta défaite. Je les avais tous tué…les uns après les autres.

-Tais-toi !

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas te tuer toi…comme ç'est dommage.

-Pourquoi…pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça, Katra ?

-Ca te désole de voir ton frère sombrer dans le mal ? Oh…je croyais que tu avais l'habitude.

-Tu deviens de pire en pire !

-Oui…c'est ma vengeance.

-C'était donc…à cause de ça ?

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ! "s'énerva Katra en se retourna vers son frère.

Sa voix était soudain devenue tremblante. Une telle haine l'avait entraîné dans la folie. Il se retourna vers son frère avec haine.

"Tu sais très bien ! Tu me poses la question, mais tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis comme ça ! Je te promets, Kana ! Je te promets que je me vengerais, même si les mondes doivent en payer le prix !

-Les anciens…n'aurait pas voulu…

-JE M'EN FICHE ! TU M'ENTENDS ! JE M'EN FICHE ! JE TUERAIS TOUT LE MONDE ! Non…pas tout le monde….Tous LES mondes ! Et là, ils seront bien obligé de reconnaître que c'est leur faute.

-Tu es égoïste ! Sous prétexte que…

-TAIS TOI ! JE NE SUIS PAS EGOISTE JUSTEMENT ! JE FAIS PROFITER TOUS LES MONDES ! JE LES FAIS PROFITER DE LA MORT !

-Regarde l'un de mes sous-maître. Il croit que la gamine qui s'était interposé le jour où tu voulais le tuer, qu'elle est morte. Et qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il se tait. Il supporte le poids de sa plus lourde peine, et n'en veux pas aux autres, car eux ils n'y sont pour rien !

-Il croit mal ! Cette gamine est belle et bien vivante !

-Oui, mais lui, il ne sait pas. Bon, d'accord il me hait parce qu'il croit que j'aurais pu la sauvé, bien qu'elle était déjà sauvé ! Mais bon… "

Katra ne répondit pas. Son frère l'exaspérait. Il ne savait pas, lui, ce que c'était. Non…il ne savait pas.

"Il y a plus de 12 ans, tu as tué tous mes sous-maîtres quelques jours après leur arrivé. Ils comptaient beaucoup pour moi, tu sais. Les tiens ont ensuite été enfermés par Hojo, suite à un petit problème. Et là, ils sont réveillés. Ne penses tu pas que tu as déjà tué assez de personnes, non ? Sans compter…l'"accident" de sur notre propre planète. Tu le sais très bien, tu l'as tuée toi même !

-MERCI DE ME LE REPRECISER ! J'AVAIS OUBLIE, TU VOIS ! répliqua Katra avec haine. MAINTENANT, VAS-T'EN ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE !"

Katra entendit son frère pousser un soupire. L'impression du vent dans son cou se refit ressentir. Il savait que son frère venait de disparaître. Il attrapa alors le petit pendentif qui se trouvait autour de son cou et le décrocha. Il y avait une sorte de petit cadran qui pouvait s'ouvrir. Avec mélancolie, il le regarda longtemps, puis une larme tomba sur le sol.

"Lorianna…"

Dans les attractions du Gold Saucer, Keyli et Kity s'amusaient sans se soucier de ce qu'il s'était passé au dessus de leur tête.

Tous deux avaient quasiment parcourut toutes les attractions. Il commençait à faire tard. Il n'était pas loin des 2 heures du soir. Et, oh miracle, Kity n'était pas allé au bar !;;

"Alors, voyons voir ! Nous avons donc fait le théâtre, Battle Square, Wonder Square, l'hôtel bien sûr, les montagnes russes, les chocobos ! Qu'est ce qu'il nous reste ? demanda Keyli en se remémorant les endroits visités.

-Héhéhé…moi je sais !"fit malicieusement Kity.

Elle attrapa Keyli par la main et ils marchèrent tranquillement vers la dernière attraction : la gondole.

Après avoir payé, tous les deux s'installèrent dans la petite cabane aérienne.

"Dis…Kity…qu'est ce que tu en penses de cette histoire ? fit soudain Keyli après quelques minutes de silence.

-Quelle histoire ?

-Et bien…le fait que nous soyons ici, à devoir sauver les mondes de Katra ?

-Heu…et bien…je sais pas trop…si tu veux…d'un côté je suis heureuse ! Je suis dans l'un de mes plus grands rêves. Mais d'un autre côté…je…j'ai peur…car ce n'est pas pareil que dans la véritable histoire. Nous ne savons pas se qu'il nous attend…alors…oh ! Ce que je peux être stupide des fois, hein !

-Non ! Pas du tout…tu es juste…humaine.

-Tu sais, certaines haines rongent le corps de certains d'entre nous. Par exemple, la jalousie, l'envie, la peur…je sais de quoi je parle. Et parfois, toutes ces haines peuvent mener à la folie de tuer. C'est quelque chose qui est terrible. On pourrait même…tuer quelqu'un qui nous est proche depuis la naissance."

Kity arrêta sa phrase. Elle ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Ca lui était trop difficile. Keyli le remarqua. Il venait de comprendre de quoi Kity parlait. Elle aussi avait vécu un moment aussi triste que le sien. Mais il savait que Kity ne lui avait pas tout dit. C'est comme si elle essayait d'expliquer un détail manquant. Mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas.

Keyli s'arrêta un instant. Quelques larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux de son amie. Il changea immédiatement de place et s'assit près d'elle pour l'entourer de ses bras.

"Tout va bien…ne pleure pas…"fit-il doucement en la berçant comme une enfant.

La jeune file se blottit contre lui pour pleurer. Keyli se demandait si ce n'était pas mieux de dire la vérité à son amie. Lui dire qui il était réellement. Après tout, peut être que Kity comprendrait, comme l'avait si bien souligné Vinnie. Mais…d'un côté…si elle se mettait à avoir peur de lui. Si elle se mettait à la détester. Lui dire…ou pas ? Cette question lui bloqua ses pensées. Il ne parvenait pas à faire le choix. Vivre toujours dans le secret sans savoir la véritable réponse de son amie, ou le lui dire et qu'elle le refuse, qu'elle le déteste. Sa gorge devint sèche.

"Heu…K-Kity ? demanda-t-il soudain. Heu…c'est…c'est à propos de…"

Keyli n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le signal de fin de tour retentit. Finalement il sécha d'un revers les dernières larmes de son amie. Ils descendirent alors tous les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors qu'ils rentraient tranquillement en riant, juste avant de rentrer dans leurs chambres respectives, Kity prit la parole.

"Dis moi, Key ! Que voulais-tu me dire dans la gondole ?

-Heu…rien ! Ce n'est pas important. Bonne nuit ! Et évite de traîner au bar !

-Duh…même pas drôle !"

Kity lui tira la langue puis s'empressa de rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle avait bien un doute sur quoi voulait lui parler Keyli. Elle pensait bien que ça avait un rapport à la fuite de Keyli face à Kana à la plage de Junon. Elle pensait bien aussi que ça avait un rapport avec l'étrange rêve qu'avait fait Keyli le même jour.

Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas le forcer à le lui dire. Elle non plus ne peut pas encore tout lui dire.

Lendemain :

Cloud avait décidé que lui, Aerith, Tifa, Vinnie, Keyli et Kity se dirigeraient vers le temple des anciens au Sud. (Kity ayant soutenu pour la bonne cause qu'ils étaient des Cétras du futur et qu'il était donc normal qu'ils y aillent tous les trois.) Bizarrement, la clef des anciens n'avait pas bougé de sa place. (Normal en fait) Kity avait jeté un grand sourire à Cait Sit qui avait répondu en souriant aussi. Par ailleurs, Vinnie avait vanté auprès de tout le groupe la "magnifique" représentation qui avait eu lieu au théâtre, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Kity en rage devant les éclats de rire. "Oui ! Ben quoi ! Ils auraient pas pu faire la 101ème personne, non ?

-Bah non, vu que c'était en couple !" avait répondu Vinnie en s'esclaffant de rire pendant la route qui allait les remmener au Tiny Bronco.

Plusieurs jours passèrent pendant lesquels le groupe de 6 passait ses journées à pêcher pour se nourrir. On entendait bizarrement et régulièrement le bruit du ventre de Kity, qui comme par hasard n'avait rien mangé depuis le jour où ils étaient partis sur le radeau. Keyli ne sut pas pourquoi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Vinnie lui mettre un poisson sous le nez. La vue du poisson avait soudain dégoûter Kity qui s'était mise à l'opposé de Vinnie. Il avait expliqué à Keyli par la suite qu'il était absolument impossible de faire manger du poisson à Kity, car c'était l'aliment qu'elle détestait le plus. (lol…)

Après donc quelques jours de rames, de jeun pour certain (certaine) et après avoir nourri les poissons à cause d'un faim trop importante (quoique vite reparti…), le groupe arriva enfin sur la terre ferme. Quelqu'un se sentait soudain beaucoup plus à l'aise.

"Ah…moi qui avait promit de ne plus jamais mettre un pied dans l'eau…, grimaça Kity trempée après s'être fait poussée par Vinnie pour descendre de l'avion.

-Oui, c'est sûr que tu es très mal partie ! affirma Keyli en sautant à son tour dans l'eau.

-On pourrait nous expliquer ? demanda Cloud en imitant Keyli.

-Il vaut mieux pas ! Eh ! Kity ! Grimpe sur mes épaules ! s'excita Vinnie en suivant toute la petite troupe.

-La nuit va tomber ! Nous irons au temple demain ! conseilla Cloud en regardant les deux autres filles descendre pour se baigner elles aussi. Autant profiter un peu ! Nous installerons notre camp ici !

-Hourraaa ! hurla Kity en grimpa en même temps sur les épaules de Vinnie pour éviter d'être dans l'eau.

-Eh ! Si on faisait une lutte d'eau !

-Pardon ? s'étonna Tifa sans comprendre.

-C'est un jeu ! Les filles montent sur les épaules des gars et se battent entre elles pour se faire tomber dans l'eau.

-Yeaahh ! s'excita Kity.

-Ca a l'air bien ! affirma Aerith.

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas, Aerith, tu montes sur les épaules de Keyli et Tifa sur celle de Cloud ! expliqua Vinnie.

-...( Kity qui dit rien mais qui pense beaucoup sur le moyen de tuer Vinnie)"

Les filles s'exécutèrent. Quelques secondes plus tard, les luttes avaient commencé. Bizarrement, Aerith était souvent tombé à cause d'une jeune fille que nous ne citerons pas.

Le soir venu, tous mangeaient tranquillement près d'un feu, après être parti chassé "de la viande comestible" selon Kity qui commençait à mourir de faim.

Alors que tout le monde dormait déjà, que quelqu'un du nom de Keyli Loire s'était fait avoir à la courte paille pour faire le guet pendant la nuit, Kity se leva. Elle était un peu tendue.

"Tiens…tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Non. Je me demande ce que pense Sephiroth en ce moment. Tu penses qui m'a cru ?

-j'en sais rien moi ! J'étais évanoui à ce moment là !

-Je me demande s'il va réussir à choisir entre la vérité et le mensonge.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas va ! On trouvera bien une solution !"

Kity s'assit à côté de lui en souriant. Ils ne savaient pas, ni l'un, ni l'autre si bientôt, dans cette belle nuit étoilée, ils verraient apparaître le météore. Kity poussa un soupire.

"Oui…parfois la haine fait faire des choses étranges ! se répéta-t-elle pour elle même. Tu sais…je pense que la jalousie est la plus grande des haines."

Elle se tut. Keyli savait qu'elle voulait lui expliquer quelque chose qui était important. Sans doute la même chose que le soir où ils étaient dans la gondole.

"C'est à propos de quand j'avais 14 ans ! expliqua-t-elle soudain. Je…disons que plusieurs garçons m'aimaient bien à l'époque…et bon, voilà !

-C'est un peu normal, non ?

-Oui…et non…comme tu le sais, l'"accident" du scooter l'a donc tué sur le coup, moi je me suis retrouvé dans le coma. Ca, je ne t'apprend rien, tu l'as vu toi même !

-Oui."

Keyli vit son amie prendre une profonde inspiration.

"Katra…m'a fait faire un rêve pendant le retour au Gold Saucer.

-Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

-Non, car j'aurais du t'expliquer ce en quoi consistait le rêve, et je pense que j'aurais eu du mal.

-Excuse moi.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Heu…donc voilà…à l'époque donc, il y avait un garçon de mon âge qui était très attaché à moi. Trop peut être. Il n'aimait pas que d'autres garçons viennent s'amuser avec moi, et mon groupe d'amie. Je le savais, ça se voyait dans son regard. Et en plus…il me collait partout. Il mangeait avec moi, sans mon accord, il me suivait partout dans les couloirs etc…c'était infernal, tu peux me croire.

-J'imagine !

-Il…il traînait toujours avec mes meilleurs amis gars, car il savait qu'on s'amusait avec eux, moi et mes amies, à parler de chose et d'autre, à faire des fêtes entre nous, à raconter des blagues ! Des trucs normaux quand on s'entend bien, quoi !"

Kity commençait à trembler.

"En conséquent, il savait qui aimait qui ! An…anthony, il ne parlait presque jamais de lui. Mais…la veille où il avait voulut m'annoncer ses sentiments, il l'avait dit à tout le groupe pour…pour prévenir quoi !"

Kity recommença à sangloter. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire la suite. Keyli venait de comprendre. Il attrapa Kity dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois.

"Katra…t'as montré la veille de l'accident…puis la personne qui contrôlait…le scooter, c'est ça ? finit Keyli.

-Je…je savais pas…j'avais jamais sus…tout le monde croyait que c'était un…un accident…"

Kity fondit en larmes. Keyli la reprit doucement dans ses bras. Il s'était étonné pendant les jours avant de revenir au Gold Saucer, qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup entendu son amie se plaindre de chose et d'autres comme elle en avait l'habitude. Maintenant il comprenait.

Aux bouts de quelques minutes, Kity cessa de pleurer et commença à essuyer ses larmes en souriant.

"Ca…ça fait du bien de pleurer comme ça de temps en temps. Je pense aussi que c'était peut être mieux que je le dise. Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Encore désolé de t'ennuyer avec ça."

Kity émit un léger rire. Keyli savait que le cœur n'y était pas totalement. Il eut soudain un mouvement de surprise. Il venait tout juste de remarquer que le visage de Kity se tenait très près du sien. Il avait oublié un instant qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler.

La question de lui dire, ou de cacher le secret lui revint en mémoire. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à enlever de son esprit la paire de lèvres de la personne qu'il aimait. Quelque chose dans sa tête lui disait de l'embrasser, l'autre disait de se retirer en trouvant n'importe quelle excuse. Si le premier choix était fait, il devrait tout dire. Si c'était le deuxième, c'était pour continuer à cacher la vérité. "_Je…je ne dois pas !_"se répétait-il. Pourtant, l'irrésistible envie d'embrasser son amie était très forte. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il savait qu'il se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres à peine de Kity. Voir même maintenant qu'à quelques millimètres.

Soudain, une voix le fit sursauter.

"Eh ! Je dérange ?"fit la voix joyeuse de Vinnie.

Keyli tourna directement la tête vers le garçon brun qui venait de sortir. Il éprouva alors un grand remerciement envers la personne avec qui il aurait du être en colère. Il savait que si Vinnie était intervenu, c'était pour tenir sa promesse sur le fait de tenir le secret. Kity, elle, semblait un peu déconcerté. Vinnie l'avait une fois de plus surprise en mauvaise position avec Keyli. Elle lui tourna le dos, d'une mine boudeuse.

"Duh ! Toi mieux que quiconque tu sais que ça fait du bien de pleurer de temps en temps !" répliqua Kity au grand bonheur de Keyli.

Kity venait d'éviter tout un tas de complications. Elle n'avait pas du remarquer que Keyli s'était rapproché d'elle. Keyli la laissa alors partir se recoucher devant l'œil malin de Vinnie. Ce dernier se rapprocha ensuite de son ami et s'assit autour du feu à son tour.

"Tu devrais faire attention, tu sais ! répéta Vinnie.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…elle était juste là…alors…

-Je sais, pas la peine de t'égosiller ! Je ne suis pas si bête que ça ! Enfin…même si j'ai planté ma première !"

Keyli se mit à rire avec Vinnie. Finalement, Vinnie repartit se coucher dans sa tente aux bout de quelques minutes, laissant Keyli seul face au feu et à ses pensées.

Notes de l'auteur :

Et oui ! Ca faisait longtemps ! Bon, que dire sur cette partie ! Un nouveau petit point ! A l'intérieur des Sous-maître se trouvent des animaux légendaires. Celui de Keyli est le loup blanc du nom de Lupi. Pour le nom, je ne vais pas aller chercher bien loin ! Je prend mon dico d'Origo… heu…de Latin je veux dire, et je cherche comment on dit "loup" en latin, et puis c'est bon !(bien que je ne prend pas toujours le nominatif pour ceux qui s'y connaissent en latin) Vous pouvez toujours espérer pour que je vous dise quel est l'animal de Vinnie et de Kity ! Enfin bref, ensuite, il y a la discussion entre Katra et Kana. Le nom de "Lorianna" vient sur le tapis. Qui est-ce, on le sait pas ! Lol On s'est juste que Katra veut se venger de quelque chose qui s'est passé dans le passé. Voilà. On apprend aussi que Katra a fait faire un rêve à Kity, qu'elle explique ensuite à Keyli. Je ne ferais pas de commentaire sur la fin, hormis le fait des sentiments de Keyli envers Kity qui sont comme même assez flagrant. ( on avait pas remarquer, me direz-vous !)

Ah ! J'oubliais quelque chose de très important ! Les deux Frère parlent à un moment de la petite gamine blonde ! Et oh ! Miracle ! Elle est vivante !;; (Du moins, c'est pas pour autant que je vous dirais qui c'est !lol) Et oui, car il faudra attendre le tout dernier chapitre (dernier…dernier…dernier…) ! La fin, fin, quoi ! ( sadique)

A propos de FF7AC, sachez que je ne l'ai pas encore vu à mon grand désespoir (mais ça ne saurait tarder…) et donc cette fic ne mettra AUCUN rapport au film ! Voilà !

Et dernière note ! (Oui, oui ! Vous vous rappelez quand je mettais voir les notes de l'auteur plus bas ?) C'est au sujet du "gentil" petit monstre qui se trouve à la fin du mont Nibel ! Sorte de Scorpion rouge (il est rouge ?) Et donc, si mon personnage parle de vengeance à ce moment là, c'est qu'une fois, lorsque j'avais fait FF7 en TRES rapide (en clair, j'arrivais à la fin du mon Nibel avec seulement 15/16 de niveau au lieu d'un bon 25/26 si c'est pas plus !) Et j'arrivais pas à le battre alors ça m'avais énervé comme pas deux, enfin voilà !;; Lol Voilà pourquoi je hais ce boss…

Bon, allez ! La suite !

Séquence 2 : _"Combien de fois je devrais te dire que mon nom c'est Kity ? Et puis je suis pas petite !" "Si tu l'es"_(Kity et…Sephy-chou ! Et oui…)

"J'entend…la voix des anciens !"

Aerith tomba par terre l'espace de quelques instants, puis se releva. Elle se retourna alors vers les trois autres Cétras censés être du futur.

"Vous…vous les entendez vous aussi ?

-Faiblement…mais oui…un petit peu…" répondit Keyli en s'approchant du temple.

Kity, Keyli et Vinnie ne voulaient pas se l'avouer à eux même, mais ils entendaient réellement des sons que visiblement les autres n'entendaient pas.

Kity commençait à en avoir la chair de poule en pensant qu'ils étaient "réellement des Anciens ! Arrggg nnnnaaaaaannnnnn ! Ossssccccooouurrrrr !" Ce qui avait laissé un Keyli hilare envoyant la tête effarée de son amie.

Le groupe entra à l'intérieur du temple. Par bonheur, personne n'y était entré. Pas même Reeve.(Et heureusement, duh !)Le groupe décida de se diviser en deux. Cloud, Aérith et Tifa entreraient d'abord, quand à Kity, Keyli et Vinnie, ils entreraient quelques secondes après. Ce qui avait laissé une Kity heureuse de pouvoir espionner les autres pour voir comment ils allaient se perdre.

"Et toi ? Tu t'es jamais perdu dans ce labyrinthe ? s'étonna Keyli tendit que le premier groupe venait de disparaître.

-Bah…à mon bon souvenir…je me paume à chaque fois ! fit Kity en repensant aux multiples fois où elle avait fait le jeu.

-Moi, j'ai pas de problème ! J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation ! expliqua Vinnie. Et toi, Keyli ?

-Moi ? Heu…ben…disons que mon sens de l'orientation est…déplorable ! avoua Keyli.

-Oui, ça, ça m'étonne pas !" fit Vinnie avec un sourire en se faisant absorber par le sol.

Le groupe arriva dans le grand labyrinthe. Les trois adultes purent voir l'autre groupe qui avançait avec beaucoup de mal. Vinnie indiqua alors le chemin à suivre aux deux autres.

"Waaahhhhh ! bailla Kity en avançant tranquillement. J'irai bien faire un petit somme !

-Oui, bah évite quand il y a des monstres ! conseilla Keyli en tuant une grenouille qui voulait le transformer.

-Oui, j'aimerais éviter de me transformer en ces charmantes bestioles !

-On est arrivé !"coupa soudain Vinnie.

Le groupe entra dans un petit passage où se trouvaient les pierres qui roulent. Kity s'en étonna.

"Tiens ! Je croyais qu'on allait atterrir là où on rencontre un p'tit vieux !

-Ce sont les esprits gardiennes du temple ! rectifia Vinnie.

-Bah…pareil ! Les autres sont pas encore arrivés on dirait !"

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le premier groupe arriva enfin. Après s'être étonné du fait que le deuxième groupe était allé plus vite, ils regardèrent tous ensemble les pierres qui roulaient.

"C'est bizarre, on dirait ma première limite ! remarqua Vinnie.

-Il faudrait qu'une personne aille déclencher la fin du piège tout seul ! remarqua Cloud.

-Oui, il faudrait que cette personne soit très agile ! conseilla Aérith.

-Et très rapide ! rajouta Tifa.

-Et assez petite ! continua Keyli.

-Que cette personne soit assez folle pour y aller aussi ! finit Vinnie.

-Heu…question ! fit soudain Kity en reculant d'un pas. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?"

Quelques secondes plus tard, une petite jeune fille châtaine était en train de passer sous les pierres pour réussir à déclencher la fin du piège. Et on pouvait bizarrement entendre les pires injures à travers toute la salle.

Le groupe se rendit alors directement à la salle des fresques murales.

"Vous trois, demanda Cloud à l'avis de Keyli, Vinnie et Kity, est-ce que vous savez ce que signifie toutes ces peintures ?

-Ah…heu…ben…oui ! répondit Kity. Bon. Explication ! Il existe une matéria de couleur noire capable d'invoquer un météore.

-Un météore ? s'étonna Tifa.

-Oui. En fait, il ne l'invoque pas vraiment. C'est une magie qui consiste à faire dévier une petite planète de son orbite. On l'appelle la magie de destruction finale : la matéria noire !

-Et pourquoi Séphiroth veut s'en emparer ? s'étonna Cloud de plus en plus méfiant.

-Là, ça se complique ! _Tiens…d'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il fout le Sephy-chou ?_Bon, imaginons que le météore soit invoqué ! Que ce passerait-il ?

-Et bien, cela ferait une énorme plaie sur la planète ! répondit Aerith.

-Tout à fait ! Et lorsque la planète est en danger, elle rassemble toute l'énergie spirituelle pour pouvoir soigner cette plaie. Le projet de Sephiroth était très simple ! Au moment où la planète accumulera son énergie vitale, lui, il sera au beau milieu de cette plaie. En clair, il sera alors absorbé et renaîtra sous forme d'un "dieu". Il ne fera plus qu'un avec la planète ! C'était ça, ce qu'il voulait faire !

-Pourquoi parles-tu au passé, petite humaine ?"coupa la voix froide de l'EX-général.

Le groupe se retourna. Derrière eux, se tenait Sephiroth, sa masamune à la main. Kity lui adressa un sourire.

"Salut ! Je me disais que je trouvais ça vraiment bizarre de ne pas encore t'avoir vu !

-Content de t'en faire la surprise, petite humaine.

-Combien de fois je devrais te dire que mon nom c'est Kity ? Et puis je suis pas petite !

-Si, tu l'es.

-Nan, j'le suis pas ! Mais bon, c'est sûr que par rapport à toi, j't'arrive qu'à ton coude. C'est vrai que sous cet angle là, je suis très petite ! Bon, sinon, t'as toujours pas changé d'avis ?

-Je ne verrais pas pourquoi.

-Non, simple question comme ça ! Comme je ne t'avais pas encore vu, je pensais que c'était à cause de ça ! Vinnie, continue à bien retenir Cloud, merci ! Donc, dans tous ça, tu veux comme même prendre la matéria noire.

-Tu es intelligente.

-Nan, ça je ne te le confirme pas ! T'as oublié que tu es dans la matéria noire en ce moment même ?

-Pardon ? s'étonna Aerith.

-Oui, le temple est la matéria noire. Il suffit de résoudre une énigme et puis le temple deviendra aussi petit qu'une matéria, et nous avec ! répondit Vinnie en s'efforçant à retenir Cloud qui avait l'envie meurtrière d'aller tuer l'EX-général.

-Dans ce cas, il est impossible de la prendre sans mourir ! remarqua judicieusement Tifa.

-Et tu crois que Sephiroth à de la pitié pour ses clones ? demanda Cloud en s'énervant.

-Il a raison, approuva Sephiroth en disparaissant.

-Zut-euhh ! Seph' ! Reviens ! s'énerva Kity.

-Je suis devant l'énigme, venez me rejoindre…

-Oui ! Pour te tuer ! finit Cloud en s'y précipitant. AHHH ! Qu'est ce que…

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est…"continua la voix de Sephiroth.

Le groupe entendit la voix de Cloud hurler. Ce dernier était déjà parti vers l'endroit où se tenait la stèle de l'énigme. Le groupe s'y précipita.

Cloud se tenait à terre et devant lui se tenait Sephiroth armé, près à riposter à n'importe quelle attaque des deux choses qui se trouvaient devant eux…un serpent d'environ 7mètres de long et un chat noir haut de 2-3 mètres. Kity se pétrifia. Elle savait qui ils étaient.

"Aerith, Tifa ! Attrapez Cloud et sortez du temple en vitesse ! ordonna-t-elle en sortant ses deux armes.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? répéta Aerith.

-Des choses encore plus dangereuse que Sephiroth !" finit Kity.

Vinnie, Keyli et Kity venaient tous les trois de s'armer. Kity tremblait un peut devant le grand serpent. Elle savait que c'était les animaux légendaires de Dark et de Lunadia.

Alors que Tifa, Cloud et Aerith disparaissaient du champ de bataille, les deux animaux se retournèrent vers les trois terriens.

"Alors…c'est vous, les nouveaux Sous-Maîtres de la porte blanche ? siffla le serpent.

-Oui, pour vous servir ! répondit Kity avec un sourire.

-Vous avez l'air tout aussi doué que les anciens…, grogna le chat.

-Les anciens ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Oui. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers que nous allons tuer. Il y avait trois autres Sous-Maître, il y a 12 ans. Nous les avons tué quelques jours après leurs arrivés. Hojo nous a ensuite enfermés, cet imbécile.

-Ah ! On est d'accord sur un point ! Hojo est vraiment un idiot ! plaisanta Vinnie. Vous pourriez au moins vous présenter, c'est la moindre des politesses.

-Je m'appelle Anguis ! siffla le serpent. Je suis l'animal légendaire de Lunadia.

-Et moi je suis celui de Dark. Je suis Feles ! continua le chat.

-Moi qui adorait les chats…", gémit Kity en levant les yeux aux ciels.

Les adversaires se faisaient face. Entre eux se tenait Sephiroth qui ne comprenait pas tout à fait tout. Kity le remarqua et s'adressa à lui :

"Ils font partis du "ce qui n'est pas prévu" ! Alors, un conseil, même si tu es le grand général Sephiroth, tu devrais partir.

-Et si tu meurs ? demanda Sephiroth d'une voix impassible.

-Je t'ai promis qu'on se battrait ! Je tiendrais ma parole."

Malgré le conseil de la jeune fille, Sephiroth ne bougea pas. Mais il rangea par contre son épée, ce qui signifiait qui ne prenait pas part au combat. Ce qui fut une grave erreur.

"Le petit général a peur ? C'est pour ça qu'il range son arme ? siffla le serpent du nom d'Anguis.

-Dans ce cas, nous nous en occuperons en premier…"ironisa le chat en disparaissant et en réapparaissant derrière Sephiroth.

L'Ex-général reprit son épée en main et frappa d'un coup sec le chat qui se trouvait derrière lui au niveau de l'une des pattes. Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la lame de son épée était passée à travers l'animal sans lui faire le moindre mal.

"Qu'est ce que…"

Il vit soudain la queue du serpent filer vers lui. Il fit un saut par dessus. Pourtant, une mince entaille se forma alors à son pied qui avait été touché.

"Tu ne peux pas nous toucher, mais nous nous pouvons te tuer. N'est ce pas risible pour quelqu'un qui veut devenir un "dieu" comme il dit si bien ?" siffla le serpent.

Sephiroth atterrit à terre. Ses yeux devinrent alors des fentes tellement la haine coulait en lui.

"ATTENTION !" cria soudain la voix de la jeune humaine.

Sephiroth se retourna. Derrière lui, l'énorme chat courrait vers sa proie. Sephiroth savait que par la même occasion, le serpent l'avait pris en chasse. Il n'avait plus aucune retraite et il n'avait pas le temps de se téléporter.

Il ne comprit pas tout lorsqu'il se sentit pousser sur le côté. Il fit alors quelques roulés-boulés pour finalement se retrouver dos contre terre. Il se releva aussitôt, près à riposter. C'est alors qu'il la vit. Là. A l'endroit où il avait du être normalement. Cette gamine. Un bras en sang à l'endroit où le chat la tenait dans ses crocs. Une énorme entaille au ventre, là où la queue du serpent l'avait frappé. Elle se tenait debout, impassible. C'est elle qui l'avait poussé sur le côté. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui.

"Je sais que…que le Sephiroth qui est devant moi est le vrai. Et je lui ai promis un combat. C'est pour ça que tu es venu en personne, n'est ce pas ? C'était parce que tu voulais te battre contre moi? "

Sephiroth regarda la gamine. Elle avait deviné pourquoi il n'était pas parti. Elle savait. Et pour tenir sa promesse, elle avait reçu l'attaque à sa place.

"Maintenant, vas-t'en, Sephiroth. J'te promets qu'on se reverra. On se retrouvera sûrement à la capitale oubliée des anciens non ? Ah…on apportera la matéria noire avec nous."fit-elle avant de s'effondrer par terre.

Sephiroth regarda la gamine tomber par terre sous la douleur. Il vit alors apparaître un grand loup blanc qui fit lâcher prise les deux autres animaux.

Sephiroth tourna alors la tête et disparut.

Vinnie n'avait pas tout compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait vu Kity se précipiter sur Sephiroth pour le pousser et recevoir l'attaque à sa place. Sans avoir pu faire le moindre geste, un grand loup blanc était apparut près de lui et s'était précipité sur les deux autres monstres. Le corps de son amie se tenait immobile sur le sol. Un sol remplis de sang. Il revoyait exactement la même scène d'il y a 5 ans.

Tout se brouillait dans sa tête.

Lupi avait prit la place de son invoqueur. Il se précipita alors aider la jeune Sous-Maître. Les deux autres reculèrent alors sur la surprise.

"Tiens…Lupi. Cela faisait longtemps ! ironisa Anguis.

-Pas trop déçu d'avoir perdu ton ancien invoqueur ? continua Feles sur le même ton.

-Vous me faites rire vous deux..., grogna Lupi en regardant les deux autres avec un air mauvais.

- Profites-en ! C'est la dernière fois ! Nous sommes deux, et toi tu es seul !

-Ah bon ? Il est seul ?" s'étonna une voix grave.

Lupi se retourna. Derrière lui se tenait la tête familière d'un gros tigre de 2 à 3 mètres de haut. Il se refit alors face aux deux autres avec un sourire.

"Vous disiez ? ironisa-t-il en avançant d'un pas.

-Idis…, siffla le serpent mécontent. Le tigre de l'Albere.

-Lui même. Il ne manque plus qu'Aquila, et nous serions au grand complet, nous, les animaux de la légende ! fit le tigre en s'approchant à son tour.

-Pff…, cracha le chat. On a plus le choix maintenant. On doit fuir. On est pas de taille."

Le serpent et le chat disparurent alors de la pièce en courant. Le loup et le tigre se regardèrent un bon moment puis se retournèrent vers le corps évanouie de la Sous-maître de l'Albere.

"Elle est gravement blessé. Mon invoqueur a paniqué lorsqu'il la vu comme ça ! expliqua Lupi.

-Oui, le mien aussi. Il n'a pas des souvenirs qui sont des meilleurs ! continua Idis.

-Petite humaine, l'heure de se réveiller est arrivé !" souffla doucement le loup en touchant du museau la jeune fille.

Les différentes blessures qui se trouvaient de par le corps de la jeune fille disparurent. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit le loup blanc.

"Bonjour, monsieur Lupi ! fit-elle en souriant.

-Bonjour, Kity. Tu vas mieux ?

-Un peu mieux, oui ! IIIIIKKKKKK ! hurla-t-elle soudain en voyant l'énorme tigre.

-N'ai pas peur. C'est l'animal légendaire de ton autre ami ! expliqua doucement Lupi. Il s'appelle Idis et c'est le tigre.

-Enchanté, jeune Sous-Maître.

-Ah…heu…Salut ! Heu…que c'est-il passé ?

-Nous les avons mis en fuite, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ne reviendront pas pendant un bon moment, maintenant que nous sommes deux à pouvoir être invoqué. Il ne reste plus que toi.

-Quel est mon animal ?

-Tu ne découvriras par toi même.

-Vous avez les mêmes expressions que Keyli.

-C'est normal. Il est moi, je suis lui. C'est donc pour cela que tu dois me considérer de la même manière que ce dernier. En conséquent, cesse tes vouvoiements.

-Oups…désolé! "

Kity émit un léger rire. Elle eut l'impression une seconde que l'animal avait lui aussi sourit.

"Nous allons te quitter, Kity ! fit soudain Idis. Nous allons te rendre tes amis. Il n'y a plus de danger."

Après un salut, le tigre et le loup disparurent de la vision de Kity et ses deux amis réapparurent sur le sol. Keyli se tenait debout, les yeux grands ouvert, tandis que Vinnie était comme endormit.

"KITY !" hurla Keyli en se précipitant sur la jeune fille à terre.

Keyli l'attrapa dans ses bras. Il était tremblant. Kity lui ébouriffa ses cheveux avec sa main pour le rassurer.

"Tiens ! Tu ne dors pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Heu…disons que ce n'est pas la première fois, maintenant. Tu m'as fait peur, tête de linotte.

-Oui…j'm'en doute ! Hihihi !"

Keyli desserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille et se mit à rire avec elle. Il avait pourtant eut si peur.

Kity se releva, et elle et Keyli se rendirent à l'endroit où Vinnie était endormi.

"C'est mieux quand il dort, non ? fit Kity avec un sourire. On ne l'entend sortir ses stupides blagues !

-Oui…ça c'est bien vrai !

-Idis.

-Oui. C'est son nom. C'est celui de son animal.

-Tiens ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais, parce que je vois tout par les yeux de Lupi. Avant je ne pouvais pas, parce que c'était la première fois ! Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler ! C'est comme pour Vinnie en ce moment !

-Vous avez de la chance tous les deux ! Vous savez votre animal et vous pouvez l'invoquer !

-Je pense que tu l'invoqueras bientôt toi aussi. Il semblerait que tu peux le faire facilement sous la panique ! ironisa Keyli en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, dans ce cas, je peux toujours attendre ! Hihihi ;;

-Salut vous deux…, fit soudain la voix de Vinnie.

-Tiens…le bel au bois dormant s'est réveillé !"

Keyli et Kity aidèrent Vinnie à se relever. Ce dernier était un petit peu égaré. Visiblement, il n'avait pas tout compris.

"Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda Keyli.

-Rien…à part ce mot.

-Quel mot ? s'étonna Kity.

-Idis. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, toi ? demanda Vinnie à Kity.

-Heu…oui ! Je crois !;;"

Kity sortit de son sac, son ordinateur et l'alluma. Après quelques temps, elle arriva sur un drôle de logiciel.

"C'est quoi ? demanda Keyli en regardant l'écran.

-Dico français/Latin ! Alors, voyons voir…Idis. Ah ! Voilà ! Idis signifie "le tigre" ! C'est bien ce que je pensais !

-Je peux voir pour Lupi ?

-Nan, t'as pas le droit !

-Alors je te vole ton ordi !"fit Keyli en attrapant l'ordinateur dans ses mains.

Keyli tapa le mot "lupi" dans l'une des colonnes. Il atterrit alors sur le mot Lupus qui signifiait "le loup". Il tapa ensuite le nom de Feles et celui de Anguis. Les mots "chat" et "serpent" se formèrent alors. Kity regardait autre part. Il tapa alors rapidement le nom qu'il avait entendu pendant la discussion des animaux légendaires. Il frappa sur le clavier le nom d'Aquila. Un autre mot se forma. Il se tut avec un sourire et ferma le logiciel. (Le premier ou la première qui va voir dans un dico qu'est ce que ça veut dire, il aura à faire à moi ! Vous verrez bien quand on y sera ! è---é)

"Heu…dites…vous avez pas l'impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose de TRES important ? fit soudain Vinnie avec une voix peu rassurée.

-Non, pourquoi ? s'étonna Kity en voyant Vinnie reculer.

-Non…c'est juste une impression. Je pensais qu'on avait oublié un gros truc rouge avec des crocs et une grande queue ! continua Vinnie en s'armant de ses griffes.

-Gloups…" firent ensemble Kity et Keyli en se retournant.

Le grand dragon rouge se tenait derrière eux. Visiblement peu content d'avoir été oublié.

Quelques temps plus tard, devant la stèle de l'énigme :

"Bon, je retiendrais de toujours faire gaffe au gros dragon de ce style ! fit Keyli en regardant une entaille à son bras.

-"Guéri 2", fit alors Kity en restant le regard fixé sur la stèle. Bon…comment on fait ?

-Bonne question ! admit Vinnie.

-On ne peut comme même pas demander à Cait ! fit Kity en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Ni à Sephy vu qu'il est parti !

-Et aucun d'entre nous ne peux se téléporter ! précisa Keyli en regardant son bras désormais idem.

-Moi, j'en connais un qui peut se téléporter ! fit soudain une voix bien connu des trois Sous-Maîtres.

-Salut Kana ! salua Kity avec une voix enjouée.

-Quoi de neuf ? demanda Vinnie.

-Rien de spécial, hormis le fait que je suis fier de vous ! fit tranquillement Kana en s'approchant des trois.

-Merci !"

Keyli s'était mis à l'écart et faisait en sorte de ne pas croiser le regard du jeune quasi-immortel. Il croisa le regard par contre de Kity. Cette dernière baissa la tête comme si elle avait compris qu'il fallait ne rien dire. Keyli lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

"Kana, tu penses que tu peux faire ça ? demanda Vinnie.

-Bien sûr. De toute manière, vous savez ce que vous faites, non !

-Oui. Nous avons confiance en Sephiroth ! ajouta Kity.

-Dans ce cas, partez du temple, bande de petits monstres !

-On est pas p'tit ! rectifia Kity.

-Toi, si ! Nous, non ! ricana Vinnie. Allez, on y va !"

Les trois partirent alors de la salle. Après avoir traversé l'horloge parlante, ils arrivèrent devant une porte. Kity attendit quelques secondes et se retourna vers les deux gars.

"Heu…dites…vous croyez que le boss a déjà été tué par Cloud et les autres.

-On verra bien ! Pourquoi cette question, Kity ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer ce boss ! plaisanta Vinnie.

-Heu…non ! Pas vraiment !;;"

Keyli avança le premier vers la porte. Au grand malheur de Kity, un énorme monstre en sortit.

"IIIKKKK ! NNNAAAANN !

-Non, ça se voit qu'elle ne l'aime pas ! fit Keyli en sortant son épée.

-Ca doit être comme le monstre de Nibel !"continua Vinnie.

Keyli se retourna alors vers la jeune fille terrifiée.

"Eh ! C'est plus drôle un concours à trois, non ?"

Kity comprit où Keyli voulait en venir. Elle sortit alors ses deux chaînes daguées avec un sourire vengeur.

"Avec plaisir. Les limites sont toujours admises, non ?"

Cloud, Aerith et Tifa se trouvaient devant le temple. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils avaient dut abandonner leurs trois compagnons dans le temple en suivant leurs ordres. Cloud tournait sans cesse en rond par anxiété. Il avait vu les deux animaux sortirent du temple avec rapidité. Mais il ne savait qui des deux camps avait gagné. Il espérait simplement que les Kity, Keyli et Vinnie étaient toujours en vie. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Au bout d'un certains temps, il en eut marre et se dirigea vers le temple.

"J'vais voir ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ! fit-il aux deux filles.

-C'est inutile Cloud ! fit calmement Tifa. Regarde !"

Cloud releva la tête vers le sommet du temple. Les trois adultes qu'il avait laissés une heure plus tôt en ressortaient bien joyeusement. Cloud s'assit alors par terre, en disant des choses incompréhensibles. Pourtant Tifa et Aerith purent au moins comprendre une expression qui les fit rire:"vivrais pas vieux avec des gosses pareils !"

A peine les trois Cétras du futur avaient passé le palier de la sortie, que Cloud vit le temple rétrécir à une vitesse folle derrière eux. Cloud, Tifa et Aerith accoururent alors. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Kity au fond d'un grand trou, une matéria de couleur noire dans les mains.

"On a réussi ! cria-t-elle aux autres.

-Et on a appris deux limites au passage ! rappela Vinnie avec une tête dépité.

-On suppose que ce n'est pas toi qui as appris l'une des deux limites ! remarqua Tifa en voyant la tête de Vinnie.

-Non, c'est les deux autres ! souffla-t-il avec lassitude.

- En même temps,t'as même pas pris part au combat ! remarqua Keyli. Alors ne te plaints pas !

-Et à quoi elles ressemblaient ces limites ? demanda Aerith.

-Bah…l'une était faite d'eau et a fait un gros trou après être apparue de l'épée de Keyli qui tournoyait, l'autre était une magnifique attaque qui a fait envoler le gros monstre de la porte en miette car elle était faite de vent très puissant ! fit Vinnie en ne prenant pas en compte de la remarque de son ami.

-La mienne s'appelait "Vent Nordique" ! Elle est géniale ! s'excita Kity en remontant. Celle de Key s'appelait "Delphinus Ensis" ! Vachement dévastatrice la bestiole !

-Vous avez donc réussir à combattre les deux animaux gigantesques avec ces limites ? s'étonna Aerith en faisant un grand sourire à Keyli.

-Ah ! Non ! Nos limites n'auraient même pas fonctionnées contre ces deux monstres ! répliqua Kity en lançant un regard noir à Aerith.

-Et qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda soudain Cloud.

-Bah…des trucs que même Sephiroth ne pourrait pas battre en y mettant toutes les armes dont il dispose ! Pas même un météore ne pourrait les tuer !;;"

La discussion sur les étranges animaux fut close. Le groupe se dirigea alors vers la mer pour remonter sur le Tiny Bronco…après que Kity ai fait ses provisions de viande "comestible".

Notes de l'auteur :

J'ai donc fait une petite présentation des autres animaux de la légende, à savoir Anguis et Feles. Comme les persos de l'histoire l'ont expliqué, ça signifie Serpent et Chat. Le tigre de Vinnie apparaît aussi sous le nom de Idis. Il ne reste que celui de Kity. On sait juste que son nom est Aquila. Et je reprécise qu'il est mieux de ne pas aller regarder dans vos dicos pour savoir la signification si vous voulez garder le suspense ! ("Keyli lui a vu se que ça veut dire" me direz vous, mais faut jamais faire pareil que lui !lol)

Sinon, Kity sauve Sephiroth. Grande question se pose: comment savait-elle que c'était le véritable corps de Sephy qui se tenait devant elle ? Et bien simplement parce que Sephy était resté, elle en avait donc déduit que c'était pour attendre son combat. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure ! (Oui, je suis très bête me direz vous ! "Ce n'est qu'un personnage d'un jeu vidéo" me diront certains. Et bien je les envois balader !)

Sinon, deux nouvelles limites sont un petit peu décrite, enfin voilà ! La suite se déroulera à la capitale oubliée. (Aie…encore des ennuis ! Et mort de Bonbon Rose, bien sûr…arrrggg ! J'avais oublié qu'elle était pas partie ! Bouhouhouh…elle va pas mourir !)

Donc, à la prochaine séquence !

Séquence 3 : _« Maintenant…tue moi. » « Si tel est ton choix… »_(Encore Kity et Sephy-chou…arg c'est pas bon du tout ça)

En haut de l'une des plus hautes stèles de la pièce se trouvait cet homme. Dans ses mains se trouvait un pendentif. Dans ce pendentif se trouvait une photo. Et dans cette photo se trouvait un cœur perdu…

Quelque par, dans la forêt endormie :

« TAAYAAA ! »

Un bruit sourd fit sursauter le chef du groupe. Cloud se retourna alors, se demandant quelle pitrerie sa coéquipière avait encore inventé.

Il la trouva alors par terre, un matéria d'invocation dans la main droite, le visage rayonnant.

« J'l'ai eue ! s'écria Kity.

-Oui, et avec un magnifique plat sur le sol ! affirma Vinnie.

-Elle est au mieux de sa forme, on dirait ! remarqua Red.

-Espérons que oui… » plaisanta alors le muet du nom de Vincent Valentine.

Les autres membres d'AVALANCHE avaient rejoins le premier groupe au site des fouilles. D'après les journaux, un certain cargo qui faisait l'aller-retour entre Junon et Costa Del Sol avait bizarrement été détourné. C'est comme cela que Vincent, Barret, Red, Cait Sit, Cid et Youffie avaient réussi à joindre le continent du nord. AVALANCHE s'était alors mit en tête d'aller jusqu'à la capitale oubliée que les trois autres Cétras du futur avaient parlé. (Nous ? Non…absolument pas)

« Qui veut la matéria Kjata ? demanda Kity en montrant la matéria.

-M…

-En dehors de Youffie bien sûr ! rajouta la jeune fille.

-Mais pourquoi !

-Kity, tu devrais avoir honte, tu déclines trop sur Youffie ! plaisanta Vinnie.

-Ouais…peut être… » fit Kity d'un air absent en regardant la seule personne qui n'avait presque rien dit du voyage et qui semblait légèrement à l'écart.

En réalité, Keyli était très éloigné du groupe. Kity n'avait presque pas pu lui parler depuis qu'ils étaient partis du temple des anciens. Les rares fois où elle avait pu, Keyli n'avait pris la parole que très rarement. Elle poussa un soupire. Depuis quelques temps déjà, elle le voyait qui s'écartait beaucoup plus d'elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, même si elle avait son doute. Elle savait que Katra et Kana déstabilisait Keyli à chaque rencontre. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle savait que c'était à cause de ça qu'il s'écartait, qu'il commençait à se refermer sur lui-même, du genre à plus penser qu'il n'en dit.

Alors que le groupe continuait tranquillement leur route vers la capitale oubliée, Kity se plaça derrière Keyli. Elle attendit quelques temps, puis l'interpella.

« Eh ! Key ! »

A sa grande surprise, Keyli sursauta puis se retourna vers elle.

« Oh ! Pardon, j'étais autre part !

-J'ai vu ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Ecoute Key, ça se voit que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette ! »

Keyli se tut. Il regarda Kity puis baissa les yeux.

« Pardon. Je dois te causer encore plein de soucis, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui ! Je confirme !

-Excuse moi…pour toujours fuir Kana. Je…ne me demande pas pourquoi s'il te plait.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! J'suis pas ici pour faire de l'espionnage ! Mais c'est juste que…tu m'inquiètes du fait que tu te replis sur toi-même ! »

Keyli poussa un soupire. Il savait lui aussi qu'il n'avait pas dut se montrer des plus amicaux ces derniers temps.

« Tu sais, Kity, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de Kana, c'est que je le déteste, rien d'autre. Mais, je sais pas…je pense pourtant qu'il faut que je continue, même si je le déteste…mais d'un côté…je…je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Depuis la dernière fois, je me suis rendu compte à quel point nous étions importants, alors voilà…je me demande juste…ce qu'il va arriver par la suite… »

Kity le regarda un moment puis lui sourit. C'est vrai. Elle aussi avait ce sentiment. Ils étaient à la fois rien, et à la fois beaucoup de chose. De simples êtres humains qui devaient sauver les mondes. Mais, elle savait aussi que l'équipe « d'avant » n'avait pas survécue. Et s'ils échouaient à leur tour. S'ils mourraient ?

« Eh ! Je ne t'ai pas dis ça pour que tu fasses pareil que moi ! remarqua soudain la voix de Keyli.

-Hihihi Désolé.

-Merci, tête de linotte ! »

Keyli avait dit ça en souriant à Kity. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait dit ça, mais à présent il venait de lui ébouriffer sa tignasse châtaine.

« Duh ! Même pas drôle ! » répliqua Kity en le chatouillant.

Le groupe continua alors leur route. Kity et Keyli s'amusaient bizarrement beaucoup.

Plus tard, soir :

« Bon, ben on dort ici ! conseilla Cloud.

-C'est plein de connaissance des anciens ! fit soudain Aérith en recommençant son trip « blabla avec les grand parents et comme quoi je suis la plus forte pour les comprendre » d'après Kity.

-Oui, bah on avait vu ! coupa sèchement Kity en rentrant à son tour dans la petit maison.

-Tu pourrais peut être, être plus aimable avec elle ! réprimanda Keyli.

-Ben voyons ! ironisa Kity en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu es une ancienne ! répliqua Aérith vexée.

-Oui, bah ça, c'est à voir ! J'suis ancienne quand je veux d'abord !

-Kity… » soupira Vinnie.

Le groupe était arrivé devant la petite maison qui se trouve à droite de la capitale oubliée. Comme il faisait tard, ils avaient envisagé de dormir ici et de continuer la route le lendemain. Avant d'aller se coucher à son tour, Kity avait lancé un regard noir à Aerith. En réalité, la jeune fille de 19 ans avait enfin compris que Aérith était désormais hors de danger puisque Sephiroth ne lui en voulait pas pour son projet d'invoquer le Sacre. Cela l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur contre elle, car elle allait toujours avoir Bonbon rose sur les talons jusqu'à la fin.

La jeune fille se coucha finalement dans son lit, après s'être assuré que Aérith avait bien vu son regard.

Plus tard, nuit :

Kity ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une drôle d'impression l'avait réveillée. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux dans la nuit noire et tomba une fois de plus nez à nez avec Keyli.

« Kyyaaa…gloups.. fit-elle alors en reculant d'un coup.

-Eh ! Ça va pas de te réveiller comme ça ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Heu…et bien…je…j'avais une mauvaise impression. J'allais donc te réveiller.

-Ah ? Toi aussi ? »

Kity se releva de son lit. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et regarda les autres endormis. Elle remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un.

« Nous ne sommes pas au complet ! remarqua inutilement Keyli.

-mais si ! rectifia Kity.

-Je me demande où elle est partie ? » s'inquiéta Keyli en attrapant son arme.

A contre cœur, Kity fit la même chose que Keyli. En réalité, Aérith ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce. Kity et Keyli réveillèrent alors Vinnie et se rendirent au palier de la porte. Une voix les fit alors sursauter.

« Vous allez où, tous les trois ? » demanda la voix de Cloud.

Les trois Cétras du futur se retournèrent vers l'Ex-soldat. Lui aussi était bel et bien réveillé.

« Tu l'as sentis, toi aussi ? s'étonna Kity.

-J'ai une mauvaise impression.

-Aérith n'est pas dans son lit ! expliqua Vinnie.

-Pardon ? » s'étonna Cloud en regardant dans la pièce.

En effet, il ne vit pas la moindre trace de Aérith. Il était pourtant sûr t'entendre sa voix.

« Kyaa ! hurla soudain Kity en sursautant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Keyli. Ahh !

-Que ce passe-t-il ? s'affola Vinnie en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Bon sang…lui aussi…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? paniqua Cloud.

-Lui…lui aussi…il est là… » gémit Kity genoux contre sol.

Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Et ce n'était pas de la sympathie qu'elle ressentait.

« Bon sang…KATRA ! » hurla-t-elle en se précipitant dehors.

Cloud la vit sortir de la maison à vive allure pour se diriger vers le dôme qui se trouvait au centre de la capitale. Lui, il ne comprenait rien.

Dôme de la capitale oubliée, centre :

Aérith sautait tranquillement les stèles dans le centre de la capitale. Elle avait sentit quelque chose. Elle avait l'impression de devoir être là. Elle ne savait pourtant pas pourquoi. Elle sauta la dernière stèle et arriva enfin au pilier central. Quelque chose la fit sursauter. La matéria que sa mère lui avait donné venait d'émettre un drôle de tintement. Les voix des anciens traversèrent sa tête.

« Pardon ?...la matéria ? Sacre ? Je ne comprends pas ! » fit Aérith à voix haute.

Les voix continuaient à se promener dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à tout assimiler.

« Invoquer ? Invoquer quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. Sacre ? Ici ? »

Sans comprendre ses gestes, Aérith s'accroupit sur le sol et joignit ses mains. Elle devait l'invoquer. Lui. Sacre.

Soudain, une voix perça le silence de l'immense salle.

« Alors ? La dernière représentante de l'Origo sur cette planète veut invoquer la magie de guérison finale ? Oh, mais comme c'est dommage, cette dernière représentante va mourir par les mains d'un homme qui a les même origines qu'elle ! »

Aérith releva la tête. Devant elle se tenait cet étrange homme brun, les mains dans les poches, habillé tout de noir. Il avait un sourire cynique qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Aerith.

-Tu veux mon nom pour l'emporter dans ta mort ? Oh…comme c'est touchant de porter autant de considération pour son futur meurtrier !

-Vous êtes…un ancien ?

-Il y a plein de chose que tu ignores, petite Cétra. Comme les origines de tes soi-disant ego qui viennent du futur. Certes, ils comprennent notre langue, mais aucun d'eux n'est véritablement un « Ancien ».

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Te tuer. Tout simplement. Je ne pense pas que tes compagnons de route en soi ravi. En fait, je me sers juste de toi comme objet de virement de situation. Imagine si tes soi disant Cétra du futur se retourneraient vers mon côté. Vers ce que tu peux facilement appelé « le mal ». Alors, que tu sais que…d'un côté, même un météore ne peut les tuer. Qu'en dirais-tu de cette fin pour cette planète ? Peur, mort, désolation. Des mots qui résonnent bien, non, pour l'avenir de ta chère planète !

-Vous êtes fou ! Ni Keyli, ni Vinnie, et même ni Kity ne vous rejoindraient, qui que vous soyez ! coupa Aerith.

-Tu crois ? Oh…j'oubliais bien sûr mes incroyables pouvoirs sur le contrôle de l'esprit, excuse moi. Ta mort affaiblira sûrement leurs esprits. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant de les contrôler. »

Aerith se releva doucement. L'homme ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle le vit soudain disparaître puis réapparaître à l'autre bout de la salle, loin d'elle, sur une autre stèle.

« Tu commences enfin à avoir peur ?

-C'était votre but ? Désolé, le résultat est peu concluant ! répliqua Aerith.

-Dommage, tu aurais dut ! »

L'homme sortit de son long manteau noir un grand fusil. Il le pointa alors sur Aerith.

« Adieu ma toute belle ! » lança-t-il avec un dernier sourire victorieux.

Une détonation retentit. Aerith ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis un bruit sourd survint dans l'immense salle. Comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber à terre. Touché par cette balle qui venait de sortir de ce grand fusil. Du sang coula sur le sol avec un bruit cristallin.

Mais…ce n'était pas celui de la jeune Cétra.

Non.

C'était celui de la petite fille châtaine de 19 ans, qui avait quelques mois auparavant intervenue dans cet étrange monde.

Les genoux face contre sol, Kity tenait dans ses mains la blessure béante qui s'était formé lorsqu'elle avait volontairement reçu la balle à la place de Aérith, qui l'avait traversé en plein ventre.

De ses lèvres coulèrent un mince filet de sang tandis qu'un juron venant de celles de l'homme brun traversa la salle. Aérith vit Kity se retourner vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh…Bonbon Rose…tu sais quoi ? Je te déteste. »

Aérith tremblait. Elle savait que Kity ne l'apprécia pas tellement. Bien au contraire. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Tu…tu sais pourquoi…je te détestais ? »

Elle vit la jeune fille s'écrouler par terre. Dans l'un de ses derniers soupires, elle répondit elle-même à la question posé.

« C'était…parce que…tu as toujours eu cette facilité de pouvoir dire…aux autres…que tu les aimes plus que tout au monde…et moi…j'étais tout simplement…jalouse… »

Les yeux noirs de la jeune fille se refermèrent, comme si elle venait de s'endormir. Aérith regarda le corps inerte de Kity joncher le sol parmi une flaque d'eau carmine.

« Cette gamine a…, balbutia Katra devant le corps de Kity. Elle a… »

Katra arrêta de penser à la fille. Il venait d'entendre des bruits de pas qui se rapprochait ainsi que des voix.

« KITY ! KITY ! ATTENDS NOUS ! hurla une voix que Katra connaissait bien.

-Bon sang ! Mais elle ne peut jamais rester en place ! » paniquait une autre voix.

Katra apercevait enfin les deux jeunes hommes bruns commencer à descendre à toute vitesse les escaliers. Il aperçut soudain le plus grand s'arrêter et regarder vers la stèle. Un cri de peur et de douleur traversa la salle.

« NOOONN ! KITYYYY ! » hurla Keyli en sautant des escaliers pour atterrir lourdement sur la stèle.

Il se précipita alors devant le corps qui se tenait devant Aérith et se pencha dessus en l'attrapant par les épaules.

« Kity ! Réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie ! »

Les paupières de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent avec peine. Elle n'avait plus de force. Elle savait que c'était fini.

« Key… »

Keyli tremblait de tous ses membres. Vinnie était paralysé au niveau des marches, trop apeuré de voir une nouvelle fois son amie dans une immense étendue de sang.

« Salut…Key… » récita Kity comme si elle se réveillait pour se rendormir automatiquement.

Keyli tenait à présent la jeune fille dans ses bras. Puis ses deux yeux verts remontèrent vers l'autre stèle. Sa douleur se changea en haine. Le visage de Katra se tenait devant lui. Encore une fois. Il allongea alors le corps de son amie doucement puis se releva.

« Kana…si tu veux te racheter pour il y a 12 ans…alors c'est le moment…sauve Kity pendant que je m'occupe de ton frère… »murmura-t-il.

D'une main, Keyli attrapa son épée avec rage, sans scier le regard de Katra.

« Pas deux fois, Katra…non. Pas deux fois. »

Keyli se précipita sur son ennemi en courant de stèle en stèle. Il vit son adversaire reculer d'un pas. Le coup de l'épée fut arrêté par une sorte de barrière. Toute la haine que Keyli retenait le traversait à une vitesse impressionnante.

« CELA NE TE SUFFIT PAS D'AVOIR TUER UNE FOIS LA PERSONNE QUE J'AIMAIS ! hurla-t-il en continuant les coups même s'ils étaient à chaque fois arrêtés par la barrière. CELA NE TE SUFFIT PAS !

-Inutile de vouloir briser la barrière. Elle est indestructible. Elle est faite de tous mes sentiments, par conséquent, même avec la plus grande haine tu ne pourras pas la briser.

-TAIS-TOI !!!! »

Keyli continua à enchaîner les coups inlassablement, déversant toute sa haine et sa colère au passage.

Aérith regardait la jeune fille allongée sur le sol. Elle ne bougeait pas plus qu'elle. Elle était horrifiée.

« Pour…pourquoi ? demanda Aérith.

-Je…n'allais comme même pas…te laisser te faire tuer…non ? répondit Kity en refermant les yeux. Je n'ai sans doute plus beaucoup de temps…et j'ai…mal.

-Ma magie n'est pas assez efficace pour soigner ce type de blessure. Par…pardonne moi Kity » balbutia Aerith en sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Kity poussa à un long soupire, puis tapota le bras d'Aerith.

« Eh…tu peux l'appeler ? demanda-t-elle.

-Qui ?

-Celui…qui regarde la scène sans comprendre…pourquoi j'ai fait ça…tout comme pourquoi…je l'ai sauvé…au temple des anciens…la personne qui se trouve caché au dessus de nos têtes.

-Pardon ? » s'étonna Aerith en regardant le plafond.

Aerith avait à peine levé les yeux qu'elle vit une masse sombre descendre pour atterrir juste devant elle. Les cheveux argent de l'EX-général volèrent un peu partout. Ce dernier regardait Kity avec des yeux effarés.

« Comment savais-tu ? demanda-t-il avec fermeté.

-Je connais…passé…présent…et futur. Je sais donc que tu étais là…

-Je…

-Oui, Sephiroth ?

-Je ne te comprends pas.

-Me comprendre est une dure chose. Personne n'y est arrivé. J'ai une faveur à te demander Sephiroth. »

Sephiroth regarda la jeune fille quasi-morte dans le noir de ses yeux. Puis il tourna la tête regardant le combat que menait inlassablement le jeune homme du nom de Keyli avec son épée face à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il baissa la tête et fixa le regard de Kity à nouveau.

« Je t'écoute.

-Je vais mourir. Tu le sais. Et j'ai pas tenu la promesse pour le combat. Alors…pourrais-tu…pourrais-tu… »

Sephiroth se tut. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander. La promesse serait alors tenue dans ce cas là.

« Sephiroth…pourrais-tu…me tuer ?

-Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ? s'exclama Aerith.

-J'ai fait la promesse…à Sephiroth qu'on se battrait…s'il me tue…ce sera comme si le combat avait eu lieu…non ? Et puis…mourir une minute avant par rapport à lorsque je meurs toute seule…ce n'est pas très grave… »

Aerith ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas Kity. Elle vit tout de même cette dernière relever les yeux vers l'Ex-général.

« Sephiroth…je voudrais te dire quelque chose…c'est au sujet de…ta vraie mère…, fit-elle en rassemblant ses dernières forces. Il existe un endroit, à l'est de Nibelheim avec une grande cascade devant un lac. Il y a une grotte derrière la cascade. Ta vraie mère t'y attend…ah…et vas-y avec Vincent Valentine. Je pense que lui aussi il en aura besoin…

-Je croyais que ma mère était morte, contredit Sephiroth.

-Et toi ? Es-tu mort ? Non…car les cellules de Jénova ne veulent pas mourir. Celle que porte ta mère non plus… »

Sephiroth tourna la tête. Tout se tenait.

« Maintenant…tue moi.

-Si tel est ton choix… »

Sephiroth se positionna derrière la tête de la jeune fille qui avait refermé les yeux. Après un lourd silence, il leva son épée vers les airs et la mit à la verticale de la gorge de la jeune fille. Il aperçut une larme couler sur la joue de Kity. Puis, devant le visage horrifié de Aerith, il abaissa brusquement la lame…

Au centre de la capitale oubliée, une lame se tenait tremblante à quelques centimètres du cou d'une jeune fille. La lame s'était arrêté au moment où elle allait traverser de par en par le morceau de chair. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains rouvrit les yeux doucement, sans comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sephiroth avait arrêté son geste juste avant la mort imminente de sa victime. Il n'arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Ses mains tremblaient sans que lui-même puisse comprendre.

« Je…ne peux pas… »

C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de la haine pour tuer cette gamine. Ca lui était totalement impossible. Cet gamine qui l'avait pourtant mis en colère un nombre incalculable de fois, qui l'avait défié, lui l'ex-Général. Non. Il ne pouvait pas la tuer. Cette gamine lui avait tout dis. Tout. Passé, présent, futur. Elle connaissait tout.

La lame de la Masamune tomba sur le sol avec un bruit cristallin. Avec elle, tomba une petite bille de couleur noire. Cette dernière rebondit plusieurs fois, sans même que Sephiroth ne la regarde, puis disparut dans les profondeurs du lac. Le son cristallin qu'elle émanait avant de mourir tinta jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune fille châtaine.

« Je ne te…comprends pas…Sephiroth. »

Les deux yeux outremer de l'ex-général croisèrent ceux de Kity.

« Et moi ? Crois-tu que je te comprends ? » répliqua Sephiroth en disparaissant.

La silhouette de Sephiroth disparut. Kity soupira avec un sourire. Ce sourire disparut aussitôt sous les douleurs. Elle se retourna alors vers Aerith qui était comme pétrifiée devant la scène.

« Eh…j'crois connaître la réponse mais…

-Hors de question ! coupa Aerith.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… de toute…manière…je crois que…ça n'aurait pas été la peine. »

Kity referma ses paupières sur ses deux yeux noirs. Un souffle sortit de sa gorge. C'était son dernier mot.

« A…adieu… »

Une larme perla sur sa joue…la dernière.

Au moment de refermer ses yeux pour l'éternité, elle le vit soudain. Là. Devant elle. L'épaule en sang. Katra devant lui, près à lui assener le dernier coup.

Un hurlement sortit de la gorge de la jeune fille. Un déchirement en voyant l'arme de Katra pointer une nouvelle fois sur sa victime. Etais-ce pour elle une impression, ou avait-elle déjà vu cette image. Elle n'en savait rien. Son cri venait de percer la salle.

« KEEEYYYYYLLLIIIIIIIIIII ! »

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Keyli déversait toute sa haine sur Katra. Kity allait mourir. Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait pas réagir. Une fois de plus, il voyait celle qu'il aimait mourir devant ses yeux. Et une fois de plus, le meurtrier était le même.

« Tu t'obstines à détruire cette barrière alors qu'elle est faite de ma haine et de mes sentiments. Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'était peine perdue ? lui demanda Katra.

-TAIS-TOI ! TU M'ENTENDS ! TAIS-TOI ! »

Katra émit un soupire.

« Tu te nourris exactement de la même haine que moi. C'est triste. Et ça m'ennuie. »

Keyli ne comprit pas les paroles de Katra. Il n'arrivait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au corps de son amie. Cette dernière était encore vivante. Sephiroth venait de disparaître. La jeune fille qu'il aimait allait bientôt rendre son dernier souffle.

Alors, il n'allait plus jamais l'entendre déballer ses bêtises, comme elle en avait la ficheuse habitude ? Elle n'allait jamais plus lui sourire, ni même le réconforter ? Plus jamais il allait entendre le son de sa voix ?

Toutes ses choses résonnèrent dans la tête de Keyli. Sans même en prendre conscience, il assena un nouveau coup sur la barrière de Katra. La lame traversa la protection. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais à présent une cicatrice ornait le visage de Katra à la joue. L'homme le regardait avec des yeux effarés. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi la barrière s'était brisée. En un geste il sortit de son manteau le fusil qu'il portait toujours avec lui. Il le pointa sur Keyli et tira.

Une blessure béante se forma à l'épaule de Keyli. Il avait les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur.

« Je ne sais pas comment la barrière c'est brisée, mais c'était la dernière fois que tu pouvais accomplir un miracle pareil. Va donc la rejoindre ! »

Katra appuya sur la gâchette de son arme. Keyli entendit vaguement son nom être hurlé. Il ne se souvient plus de la suite. Tout s'est brouillé dans son esprit. Pourtant, il se souvient bien des sortes de plumes qui volaient autour de lui, juste avant de perdre conscience.

Notes de l'auteur :

Hem…je pense que je ferais mes notes plus tard…(OUUUIINNN JE SUIS MORTEEEUUHHH) Oui, car c'est trop coupé…lol

Séquence n°4 :

Deux cils battirent au rythme que la jeune fille châtaine se réveillait. Kity venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Et elle avait un sacré mal de tête. Elle voulut se relever, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle posa son regard sur la personne qui se trouvait la tête allongée sur son ventre. Elle sourit alors, en voyant les cheveux bruns éparpillés de Keyli. Ce dernier dormait profondément, la tête sur le lit où dormait la jeune fille.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Kity cherchait ses souvenirs, elle se regarda de haut en bas. Rien. Aucune blessure. Aucune cicatrice. Elle ne comprit pas. Elle se souvenait pourtant clairement de la balle qu'elle avait reçue. Elle se souvenait aussi que Keyli était blessé. Pourtant, tout comme elle, il ne portait pas de marque à l'épaule.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle était dans une petite maison remplie de meuble. Rien à voir à l'endroit où elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre cela, elle n'en savait rien. Elle soupira. Finalement son regard se reposa sur l'endormi qui veillait sur elle. Le sourire qui avait un temps soi peu disparut s'était reformé.

Peut être avait-elle bougé au moment où elle regardait la pièce, mais quelque chose venait de réveiller Keyli. Ce dernier cligna des paupières doucement, se réveillant peu à peu. Après quelques secondes, il rencontra le regard de Kity. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il se releva brusquement et attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras.

« KITY ! Tu es réveillée ! » hurla-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Kity émit un petit rire. Keyli resta contre elle.

« Tu m'as fait si peur…heureusement qu'elle est intervenue !

-Qui elle ? s'étonna Kity.

-Aquila. Elle nous a sauvé.

-Aquila ? Qui est ce ? » demanda Kity sans comprendre.

Bien qu'elle ait posé cette question, elle était sûre de connaître ce nom. Comme si elle l'avait déjà entendu auparavant.

« Aquila. C'est ton animal ! expliqua Keyli. Kana aussi nous a sauvé.

-Mon animal ? Je l'ai invoqué ! J'ai réussi ? Que c'est-il passé ?

-Heu…et bien…au moment où j'allais me faire tuer par Katra, Aquila m'a entouré de ses ailes pour m'éviter le pire.

-De…de ses ailes ? »

Keyli se redressa et sourit d'un air complice. Lui, il le savait déjà. Et en plus il l'avait vu.

« L'aigle, Kity. Elle est l'aigle.

-Je suis une aigle ? s'exclama Kity avec joie. Géniaalll ! C'est mon animal préféré !

-Ca m'aurait étonné !

-Donc j'ai invoqué l'aigle de l'Albere ? Et ensuite ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Disons que Katra a fui Aquila. Tu es redevenue normal. Il semblerait que tu n'ais pas la même magie de guérison que Lupi a ! Kana, qui était là et qui s'était enfin montré, t'a soigné et moi aussi. Ensuite, comme tu ne te réveillais pas, on a décidé de continuer notre route. »

- On…on est à Icicle Lodge ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui. On est au village des neiges ! affirma Keyli. C'est génial, non ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait une bonne bataille de neige !

-HOUURRAAA ! LET'S GO ! hurla Kity en sautant du lit.

-Heu…

-Beh quoi ?

-J'te promets, c'est pas moi ! affirma Keyli en tournant la tête aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Mais de quoi tu…IIIIIKKKKKKKK ! » hurla la jeune fille lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin que même si la température ambiante de la pièce était agréable, qu'elle était encore une fois en sous vêtements.

Keyli disparut de la pièce sous ses yeux en foudre. Kity vit alors, après s'être calmé, la main de son ami être timidement tendu dans l'entrebail de la porte. Il y tenait le jean, le débardeur kaki et la veste de la jeune fille. Kity lui arracha des mains pour l'avertir de ne pas rentrer. Keyli resta alors penaud derrière la porte.

« Qui m'a déshabillé ? demanda soudain Kity à travers la porte.

-Hein…heu…à ton avis ?

-Rappelle moi de tuer Vinnie quand j'le verrais ! Cela fait combien de temps que je dors exactement ?

-Ca fait 7 jours que je veille sur toi. Tu m'as fait si peur.

-Toi…toi aussi…,avoua Kity.

-Tu étais si prêt de la mort cette fois…et puis…je ne voulais pas revivre ça !

-Pardon ? »

Keyli sursauta. Il n'avait pas fait attention à ses mots. Il commença alors à trembler en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait chassé de son esprit ces derniers jours. Si cette fois Kana n'était pas intervenu, il se serait passé exactement la même chose. Il aurait vu son amie mourir, tout comme il avait vu mourir la jeune fille aux cheveux blonds.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids. Il tomba, les genoux face contre sol, prit de tremblement incontrôlables. Une fois de plus, il avait peur de l'avenir, de ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

« Key ? »

Alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, il entendit des pas précipités. La porte s'ouvrit alors derrière lui.

« Keyli ? Qu'est ce que…mais…tu…tu pleures ! » s'étonna la voix de son amie.

Keyli sursauta. Deux bras venaient de l'entourer. Kity se tenait derrière lui et le serrait contre elle. Il se retourna, surpris. Il se retrouva face à elle. Elle le tenait dans ses bras, toujours en sous-vêtements. Il se laissa faire. Il calla sa tête contre la nuque de Kity, tel un enfant avec sa mère. Sa mère. Oui. Il se souvenait de ce temps là. Lorsqu'elle était encore vivante. C'était si bon de se blottir contre elle. Lorsqu'il était triste, ou lorsqu'il faisait froid. Il se rappelait de cette chaleur familiale qu'il avait si longtemps oubliée. Cette chaleur…lorsqu'on est près des personnes que l'on aime. «_C'est… bien d'avoir des parents ?_ » reposa la question dans sa tête. Il se souvenait. Il l'avait posé à Kity le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Maintenant il avait la réponse. Et mieux que des parents, ce sont les personnes que nous aimons qui sont aussi importantes.

Il releva timidement la tête vers son amie. Les larmes coulaient sur se joues, à elle aussi.

« Dis moi…pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

-Je pleure…parce que quelqu'un à côté de moi pleure aussi…

-Merci… »

Keyli se releva avec un sourire et essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Kity se releva à son tour et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Héhéhé ! A tout à l'heure, tête de linotte ! fit Keyli en sortant de la maison. Je t'attends pour la bataille ! »

Notes de l'auteur :

Salut ! C'est (une fois de plus) Kity. Vous y croyez, hein ? Vous y croyez que Kity et Keyli allait mourir ?

Bon la dernière partie est assez courte du fait que je voulais juste un épilogue sur ce qu'il s'était passé un peu avant.

Sur ses parties, je tenais à ce que Sephiroth devienne plus gentil que méchant. Mais bon, je voulais aussi que l'animal de Kity soit dévoilé ! Son animal légendaire est donc Aquila, c'est l'aigle. Sinon, je tenais aussi à ce que soit expliquer la raison de pourquoi Kity déteste Bonbon Rose. Beaucoup de personnes m'ont posé la question. J'en étais ravie ! Donc, je déteste Bonbon Rose car elle a cette punaise de facilité de dire à qu'elle point elle aime les autre, et ça, ça me rend jalouse car en temps normal, j'suis une pauv' p'tite timide. (Je souligne bien le « en temps normal » Donc, voilà !

Que dire sinon…ah ! Si ! Pourquoi la barrière de Katra cède-t-elle à la fin. Ben…ça vous le saurez en lisant le chapitre 7 ! Et oui ! Le chapitre 7 car ce chapitre est enfin fini ! lol

Je pense que la suite va principalement se baser sur le passé de Katra et Kana. Héhéhé

Allez, pour toutes questions sur des points que j'aurais oublié, vous pouvez m'écrire à samtribalyahoo.ca lol At'chaobonsoir !

KITY MIHINA


	7. Chapter 7

VERITE DES MONDES

Chapitre 7 :

Séquence 1 :

_Dans le cœur de la nuit, deux yeux noirs fixaient le ciel._

« Tu es là ? » demanda soudain une voix.

Armé d'un manteau d'hiver noir par-dessus ses vêtements d'origines, Keyli était à la recherche de Kity. Cette dernière devait s'être caché une fois de plus pour lui faire une farce, comme à son habitude.

Keyli s'arrêta de courir dans la neige. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'AVALANCHE, Vinnie, Kity et lui étaient descendu dans le glacier. Apprenant le réveil de Kity, AVALANCHE avait décidé de continuer sa route vers le nord. Sephiroth avait disparut sans laisser de trace, tout comme Katra et Kana.

« Kity ! continua à appeler Keyli. Kity, il faut rejoindre le groupe ! Il ne vaut mieux pas s'éparpiller ! On n'est pas dans le jeu, là ! »

Keyli n'obtint aucune réponse de son amie. Il soupira puis s'arrêta sous un sapin.

« Bon sang ! Elle me tuera un jour ! AHHH ! »

Alors que Keyli était occupé à parler tout seul, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains venait de lui sauter sur les épaules depuis l'arbre.

« Kikoo, Key ! lança Kity assise sur les épaules du bruns.

-Cela fait un quart d'heure que je te cherche !

-Duh ! Même pas drôle ! »

Kity éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami. Keyli l'attrapa dans ses bras et la fit descendre à terre.

« Allez ! Viens ! On a du retard sur les autres ! » remarqua Keyli.

Keyli attrapa la main de Kity et ils partirent en courant vers le chalet qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du glacier.

Non loin de là, deux yeux noirs les regardaient partir. Il attendit de voir leurs silhouettes se fondrent dans le glacier, puis se retourna pour disparaître.

Plus tard, dans le chalet du glacier :

« Bonjour tout le monde ! lança Kity à travers la pièce.

-Vous êtes encore en retard, vous deux ! remarqua Cloud.

-Tu connais Kity ! Elle faisait encore la folle ! expliqua Keyli.

-Ouais-ouais ! C'est ça ! Et qui ne nous dit pas que vous faisiez autre chose ! » ricana Vinnie.

« Paff »

Avec un parfait accord, Vinnie venait de se prendre deux tapes derrière la tête.

« Arrête tes conneries, Vinnie ! réprimanda Kity.

-Bon, on fait une pause pour la journée, et on repartira demain ! conseilla Cloud. On est assez fatigué comme ça ! »

Le groupe acquiesça. Bizarrement l'un du groupe faisait une tête bizarre.

« Aurais-tu un problème, Key ? plaisanta Kity.

-Moi ? No-non ! Absolument pas !

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que tu venais de te rappeler que nous allions devoir escalader la montagne de la grotte nord !

-………..

-Tiens ? Tu dis plus rien ? ;;

-Abstient toi de commentaire, s'il te plait ! J'aimerai réussir à dormir cette nuit !

-Hihihi ;; »

AVALANCHE commença alors à installer les différentes couvertures pour passer la nuit chez l'homme du chalet qui les avait si gentiment invités à dormir à cause du froid. Après avoir préparé leur campement dans l'une des pièces, ils préparèrent à manger.

Nuit, tout près du chalet :

Dans le cœur de la nuit, deux yeux noirs fixaient le ciel.

L'homme soupira. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne savais pas que tu méditais, lorsque tu ne comprenais pas quelque chose ! » fit une voix derrière l'homme.

L'homme ne se retourna pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour deviner qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi ta barrière a disparut, lorsque Keyli te combattait, n'est ce pas ? demanda la seconde personne.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Kana ! répliqua l'homme.

-Tu n'as donc toujours pas compris, Katra ? demanda Kana à son frère.

-Vas-t'en ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! »

Katra se retourna vers son frère et lui lança un regard haineux.

« Bon, explique, puisque tu es si malin ! finit-il par dire.

-Ah ? Cette fois tu m'écoutes !

-Alors ? répliqua Katra.

-Ta barrière…tu as bien dit qu'elle était faite de tous tes sentiments, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, et puis ?

-Tu n'as pas pensé, qu'il y avait un sentiment que tu avais perdu, depuis maintenant longtemps ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-C'est un sentiment que lui, il éprouve pour son amie. Ce sentiment à toi, il a disparut. »

Katra se tut devant l'explication de son frère. C'était donc ça ? Il attrapa une pierre qui traînait autour de lui et la lança avec rage sur la maison où dormait AVALANCHE. Il serra son médaillon qu'il portait au cou, puis disparut.

Kana attendit longtemps. Il regardait la petite maison où dormaient Kity et les autres.

« S'il vous plait, vous trois, garder ce sentiment dans votre cœur, et tacher de ne pas le perdre. Keyli, je m'adresse à toi plus que tout autre. C'est quelque chose d'important dans ton cœur, surtout comme tu le portes sur ton amie. C'est exactement le même que ressentait Katra avant. Mais lui, il l'a perdu à cause d'un accident tout à fait stupide, il y a longtemps. S'il vous plait…le plus important des sentiments…c'est bien l'amour. »

Kana disparut à son tour, laissant juste ses anciennes traces de pas sur la neige qui tombait doucement dans la nuit.

Keyli était en train de dormir, lorsqu'un bruit le réveilla en sursaut. Il releva sa tête et écouta. Le bruit ne se refit plus entendre.

« _Sans doute la tempête…_ » pensa-t-il en se rallongeant.

Son regard se posa alors sur sa voisine de droite. Kity dormait paisiblement, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Un détail fit sourire le jeune homme. Dans les mains de la jeune fille endormie se trouvait la petite peluche blanche du loup. Il émit un rire discret en la regardant blottie.

Il se remit sous sa couverture tout en regardant son amie dormir. Il se rapprocha d'elle un peu. Il calla sa tête contre celle de Kity puis se rendormit.

Le soleil venait juste de se lever dans les hauteurs des neiges. Un groupe de jeunes alpinistes en herbes s'amusait à escalader l'immense montagne qui leur faisait face. La falaise de Gaea.

Kity leva la tête.

« Wahh…c'est vachement haut !

-Merci de me le rappeler…, grimaça Keyli.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Keyli, on te le rappellera aussi quand tu seras tombé ! » pouffa Vinnie.

Une épée vola près du farceur. Ce dernier partit en courant pour éviter les foudres de Keyli. Le jeune homme brun ramassa son arme avec une grimace.

« Evitez ce genre de blague toi et Vinnie ! »

Kity lui sourit.

« Allez, fait pas la tête ! On y peut rien si tu as peur de l'altitude ! »

Keyli tourna la tête, vexé. Il fit une moue enfantine pour montrer son mécontentement…du moins jusqu'à ce que les mains froides de Kity viennent le chatouiller au niveau du ventre.

« Eh ! Arrête ! Tu es froide en plus !

-Normal, on est sans doute dans l'endroit le plus gelé de cette planète.

-C'est justement pas une raison pour me chatouilllleeeeeeeeeerr ! »

Kity lui tira la langue puis le poussa vers la montagne, lui faisait signe d'avancer. Keyli soupira puis commença à grimper la falaise, comme la plupart des membres d'AVALANCHE.

Après de nombreux efforts, surtout pour Keyli, les membres d'AVALANCHE s'étaient arrêtés dans l'une des grottes. Bizarrement, Kity s'amusait avec une sorte de chiffon.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Vinnie.

-Bah ! Y a pas de balai, donc j'vais utiliser un morceau de tissu pour chauffer la glace.

-Chauffer…la glace ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Non, rien ! Elle aime juste les parodies MP3 et le curling… »

Vinnie arracha le chiffon des mains de Kity.

« A main nue, le boss, à main nue ! Et arrête de plagier le parodieur d'FF ! »

Kity eut un sourire. Ce sourire s'effaça lorsque la terre commença à trembler.

« Cool ! Un monstre ! » s'écria-t-elle en fonçant tête baissée au combat.

Vinnie regarda la jeune fille avec un sourire amuser.

« Je crois qu'elle a oublié comment et quand il apparaissait ce fameux monstre…

-VINNNIEEE ! T'AURAIS PU ME PREVENIR ! »

La falaise de Gaea. Une immense montagne surplombant un cratère. Là où la « calamité des cieux » arriva. Là où commença le cauchemar de cette planète. Et surtout là où finissait la véritable aventure.

Les mains sur les genoux, Kity regarda le cratère. Dans sa tête, beaucoup de questions se mélangeaient. Qu'allait-il se passer pour Cloud, et quelle solution allait choisir Sephiroth. Aerith était vivante et les armes dormaient encore. Et puis surtout, qu'allait-il advenir d'eux, les sous-maîtres de l'Albere ? Et que cachait Katra ? Oui. Keyli avait expliqué les paroles de Katra à Kity. Une chose était sûre pour eux : Katra n'était pas rentré dans cette folie tout seul.

« Kity ? »

Kity se retourna brutalement. Elle était assise sur le sol froid du sommet du cratère. Vinnie se trouvait derrière elle, et visiblement le reste du groupe n'avait pas encore fini d'escalader. Le jeune homme brun s'approcha de Kity et s'assit près d'elle.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda Vinnie.

-Hum…à tout ce qu'il se passe.

-Dis moi, je voudrais te poser une question…

-Mais je t'écoute ?

-Qu'est ce que…qu'est ce qu'il se passera lorsque tout cela sera fini ? On rentrera chez nous ? »

La question de Vinnie surpris Kity. Elle cligna des yeux. Vinnie était sérieux lorsqu'il posait cette question. Il s'inquiétait. Kity dut réfléchir à deux fois pour répondre.

« Heu…bah j'en sais trop rien…je pense que, oui, on rentrera chez nous, non ? »

Vinnie acquiesça. Cependant, il posa une question dont Kity ne comprit pas le sens.

« Tout le monde…rentrera dans son propre monde…tous, sans exception, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kity cligna des yeux. Cette phrase l'avait marqué. Elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Elle se releva, un sourcil froncé.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Non, simplement que…on pourra sans doute plus jamais revenir ici. »

Kity était sûre que Vinnie mentait. Cela se sentait dans sa voix. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, puis afficha son sourire de jeune fille folle.

« Ouais, mais bon, on se sera bien amusé, non ? Et puis toi, Keyli et puis moi, on se souviendra tous de ce qu'il se sera passé, donc entre nous, on pourra se souvenir de notre passé commun, non ? »

Vinnie se tut puis afficha lui aussi un sourire.

« Oui, tu as raison… »

Kity se retourna. Les voix des retardataires venaient d'arriver à ses oreilles. Elle apercevait Lupi en première position. Kity leva un sourcil, sans comprendre. Lupi répondit à sa question muette avec un sourire.

« Il n'a pas tenu jusqu'au bout ! Il a paniqué ! »

Kity éclata d'un fou rire. Lupi se retransforma en Keyli. Ce dernier était rouge devant l'hilarité de son amie. Finalement, il attrapa une boule de neige et l'envoya à la rencontre de Kity, entraînant une bataille générale de tout le groupe d'AVALANCHE, car pour le moment, c'était l'heure de se reposer un peu.

Note de l'auteur :

Ahhh après quelques mois d'arrêt au grand regret de certains, je reprend la fic ! Enfin, veuillez être indulgent, j'avait mes brevets blanc à passer, mais maintenant, tout est repris ! Je reprend mon rythme normal, à savoir un chapitre en un mois.

Alors dans cette partie, qui était plus pour remettre dans le bain tout le monde après une grande frayeur, nous avons le droit à une discussion entre Kana et Katra. Une nouvelle surprenante, c'est sûrement le fait de savoir comment Keyli a passé la barrière. Et oui, comme c'est expliqué, Katra n'a plus d'amour dans son cœur (il est d'ailleurs préciser qu'il la perdu suite à un événement, mais ça, faudra attendre la suite) et que c'est l'amour de Keyli pour Kity qui permet de traverser la barrière.

Enfin, Kity a un doute sur l'une des paroles de Vinnie. A ce stade de l'histoire, cela ne vous apportera rien. Cependant, c'est l'une des phrases les plus importantes de toute cette fanfic. A vous de patienter pour comprendre.

Enfin, notre petit groupe va reprendre un rythme moins speed au niveau des problème pour le moment. En fait ce chapitre dévoilera quelques mystères cachés de l'histoire, surtout ceux basés sur le passé de Katra. ;;

Enfin, voilà ! A la prochaine !

Séquence N°2 :

Une étrange atmosphère planait sur le groupe qui descendait la montagne Gaea, vers le cratère. Personne ne disait mot. Pas même les deux surexcitées du groupe, à savoir Kity et Youfie. En réalité, tout le monde se posait des questions, bien que chacune était de différente nature.

Kity s'arrêta soudain. Le groupe la regarda : elle arborait un sourire.

« Je crois que…oui. Je crois que c'est par ici. » fit Kity, sans fournir d'avantage de renseignement.

Un mouvement vif, Kity commença à fouiller l'endroit, faisait de temps en temps quelques sauts rapides pour atteindre tel ou tel rocher. Finalement, elle disparut du champ de vision de ses camarades. Vinnie eut un petit rire de celui qui avait compris, et Keyli n'était pas non plus loin de la réalité. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de la châtain réapparut derrière un rocher, le sourire triomphant.

« Qu'est ce qui met notre chère demoiselle de si bonne humeur ? demanda Cloud à voix haute.

-Je crois savoir… »admit Keyli.

Kity se rapprocha d'eux à toute vitesse, montrant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Keyli sourit.

« Yeahhh ! J'AI BAHAMUT ZERO !

-…heu, c'est Neo Bahamut ! rectifia Vinnie en regardant la petite boule de cristal rouge.

-A…ah ? Heu...peut être Ca fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas…

-D'accord, Kity ! On a compris ! coupa Keyli avant que son amie ne fasse une gaffe.

-Ouups… » fit Kity en comprenant.

Keyli leva les yeux vers le ciel, pour montrer la stupidité de son amie. Seulement, son regard ne se décrocha pas des cieux. Il mit quelques temps avant de réagir. Kity leva ses yeux vers le ciel à son tour, pour regarder se qui avait stoppé la réflexion de Keyli. Au dessus du groupe, un énorme avion venait de passer au dessus d'eux.

« Le haut-vent…, souffla Kity.

-Oui…et Hojo est à l'intérieur. » finit Keyli.

Le haut-vent disparut dans les airs, en direction du cratère. Ils prenaient de l'avance. Keyli le regarda disparaître, médusé par l'ampleur du vaisseau. Lorsqu'il descendit son regard vers le sol, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et de stupeur. Kity venait de s'élancer à vive allure pour descendre la falaise et arriver là où siégeait le corps de Sephiroth.

« KITY ! hurla Keyli en commençant à la suivre. REVIENS !

-HORS DE QUESTION ! JE VIENS DE ME SOUVENIR DE QUELQUE CHOSE DE BIEN TROP IMPORTANT ! »

Kity disparut comme une flèche du champ de vision de Keyli. Il se retourna d'un bref mouvement vers AVALANCHE. Ceux qui le formait acquiescèrent.

« On doit rester en dehors de tout ça, c'est cela ? demanda Aerith.

-Pardonnez-moi, vous tous. Mais si c'est que je pense, il vaut mieux que vous restiez à l'écart de tout ceci. Vinnie, tu…

-On y go ! »

Keyli acquiesça. Les deux fondirent alors vers le cratère, essayant de rattraper comme ils le pouvaient leur amie.

En faisait attention de ne pas tomber, Kity sauta d'un rocher à l'autre. Elle venait de réagir à l'instant. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas y faire attention.

« Le corps de Sephiroth…Hojo ne sait pas où il est, mais lui le sait. Katra le sait ! Il peut donc le tuer ! Bon sang, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu y penser plus tôt ?

-Parce que beaucoup de choses s'était déjà passée. » répondit une voix familière.

Kity stoppa net sa course. Elle se retourna vers Kana, qui était apparut soudain derrière elle. Il avait un regard légèrement triste. Kity devinait pourquoi.

« Sais-tu, Kity, ce qu'il va se passer dans ce cratère ?

-Je n'essaie même pas de l'imaginer.

-Et bien, pense à ce qu'il se passe habituellement dans ton jeu. Imagine si…si Katra arrivait à avoir sous son contrôle…

-LES ARMES ! s'écria Kity.

-Pas seulement. S'il parvient à mettre la main sur le corps de ton ami l'ex-général, et qu'il arrive à manipuler celui-ci, ce serait catastrophique. »

Kity baissa la yeux. Kana avait raison. Il y avait de grande chance que les ennuis commencent à partir de maintenant. Elle tourna la tête vers le chemin, déterminée.

« Kana. Tu nous as choisi, Vinnie, Keyli et moi, pour être tes sous-maîtres. C'est de notre devoir de protéger les gens, les mondes, les univers, de ton frère. C'est cela, n'est ce pas ?

-Exact.

-Dans ce cas, même si je pense que nous n'avons pas pu éviter des choses dans son passé, il faut tout tenter pour en éviter d'autres maintenant. Quoiqu'il advienne de moi. Quoiqu'il se passe, je suis fière d'avoir été ta sous-maitre, et de porter le blason de la porte blanche. Tu m'as conduis dans le plus fantastique rêve que j'imaginais. Même si j'y perd ma vie, j'ai été très heureuse… »

Kity s'arrêta. Un boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle commença à suivre le chemin qui la menait à Sephiroth.

« …si j'en ai le pouvoir, je souhaite que tout cela s'arrête bientôt et surtout que Katra redevienne normal, même si je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'il agisse ainsi. Je souhaite te redonner ton sourire, en ne te blessant dans aucune parcelle de ton cœur. La véritable guerre vient de commencer. J'espère que tout le monde sera gagnant. »

Le cœur serré. Le regard fixe. La gorge nouée. Les yeux embués. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme continua sa route, sous le regard du Maître de l'Albere, tout aussi ému que la jeune fille.

« Deux portes…, murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître des yeux de son maître. Deux frères. Deux âmes liés. Deux groupes de sauveurs. Deux raisons de partager le pouvoir qu'il leur a été donné. Les deux frères Ego. Je veux qu'ils restent à jamais frère. Et j'aimerai qu'ils portent enfin un nom de famille unique pour qu'ils restent liés à jamais. Je te promets, Kana. Je te promet que je trouverai votre véritable nom de famille, et pas ceux qui vous étaient destinés en tant que frère de la porte…je te le promet. »

D'un pas incertain, Kity entra dans l'antre de Sephiroth.

Le regard de Katra fixait le corps du prisonnier. Sephiroth, son vrai corps, était congelé dans du mako pur. Katra eut un sourire. Il savait qu'il n'y en aurait pour pas longtemps.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait lorsqu'il entendit la voix cristalline de la sous-maitre de la porte blanche.

« KATRA ! »

Katra se retourna. Derrière lui se trouvait Kity, le visage affolé. Elle tenait dans ses mains Tena et Deneb.

« Tu n'as pas mis beaucoup de temps…et je vois avec plaisir que tu es seule, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Ne t'approche pas de Sephiroth…, siffla Kity.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais m'en approcher… »

Katra fit claquer ses doigts. Aussitôt, Dark et Lunadia apparurent. Kity sentit son cœur se serrer de peur, lorsque les deux s'approchèrent du corps de Sephiroth.

« Arrêtez ! ordonna-t-elle vainement.

-Et pourquoi t'obéirons-nous ? siffla Lunadia avec un sourire.

-Parce que je suis une sous-maître de l'Albere… » justifia Kity.

Kity ferma les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait invoquer. Au plus profond d'elle même, elle fouilla son cœur. Un écho lui répondit. Elle sourit. Son corps, ses doigts, sa peau, son visage changèrent d'aspect.

Katra eut un mouvement de recul. Il en fut pareil pour Dark et Lunadia. Les ailes déployées, le bec claquant, un immense aigle venait d'apparaître à l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune fille auparavant.

« Aquila…, siffla Lunadia.

-Elle même. » répondit calmement Aquila.

Katra resta immobile. Son visage reflétait plus que de la haine. Mais on pouvait décelé de la peur aussi. Il tourna son visage, pour ne pas croiser celui d'Aquila. L'aigle eut un rapide mouvement vers lui et se plaça devant lui.

« Regarde moi…, ordonna-t-elle.

-Non.

-Regarde moi ! »

Peu à peu, le visage de Katra se retourna vers l'animal légendaire. A l'intérieur de l'animal, à travers ses yeux, Kity aperçut un regard qui lui était inconnu. C'était comme si Katra était près à fuir.

Aquila le regarda fixement.

« Cela faisait longtemps…Katra.

-Disparaît à jamais de ma vue ! répliqua Katra en paniquant.

-tu n'as pas changé, incapable de voir la vérité en face. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop : Katra disparut soudain. Kity était sûre d'avoir vu une larme s'échapper de ce dernier. Mais impuissante de par sa position, elle ne put faire aucune remarque.

Aquila se retourna vers Dark et Lunadia. Ou plutôt, devait-elle dire, vers Anguis et Feles. Un voix résonna dans la tête de Kity.

'_Kity…si je suis blessée, tu le seras.'_

'_Dans ce cas, n'ai aucune crainte, je suis une sous-maitre de l'Albere.'_ Répondit Kity à travers Aquila.

Aquila ne répondit pas. Elle déploya ses ailes et prit de l'altitude autant qu'elle pouvait. Elle savait qu'elle devait avant tout protéger Sephiroth. Anguis siffla, prête à cracher son venin. Le combat des Titans allait commencer.

Notes de l'auteur :

Me frapper passsssss ! Je pensais pas que mes idées me conduiraient jusqu'à un grand combat comme celui ci…TT bon, ben j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'il y aura un peu d'action dans la prochaine partie…gomen, j'suis vraiment pas douée…mais comme j'écris souvent aux fils de mes doigts, c'est un peu difficile de savoir ou ça va me mener…

Enfin, donc que dire à part que ce sont de courtes parties…

Bon, pour la suite, faut que la petite étincelle surgisse dans mon cerveau…en attendant, je vais dormir sous le soleil en me tapant des rougeurs et en pensant à cette suite…faut que je trouve quelque chose de surprenant sniff…

Allez, Atcheufêtedepaques !

PS : edit de la fic : j'avais fait une erreur…j'ai appelé l'arme de Kity Altair à un moment, au lieu de Tena et Deneb…désolée, je suis très habituée à avoir une longue épée en arme, que j'ai mélangé pardon, j'ai rectifié ! Il pourra m'arriver de faire la même erreur…

Séquence 3 :

Le visage en sueur, Keyli arriva le premier dans la salle où trônait Sephiroth. Il chercha à droite à gauche sans voir l'ombre de son amie. Il commença à paniquer. Vinnie n'arrivait pas non plus.

« Kity ! Kity où es-tu ? »

mais son amie ne répondit pas. Pas plus que le grand ex-général ne plissa les yeux. Keyli se mit à analyser la situation. Il se passait la même chose qu'à Cloud dans le jeu : il était dans une illusion. C'était à lui que cela s'adressait. Mais qui, et surtout pourquoi.

'En ce monde remplis de mako…' souffla une fois à l'intérieur de lui.

« Lupi ? » s'étonna le jeune sous-maître de l'Albere.

'il veut te voir…'

« Qui 'il' ? »

Mais Lupi ne répondit pas à sa question. Sa voix venait de s'éteindre doucement. Keyli se demandait de quoi il voulait parler.

Un courant d'eau sur forma sur le sol. Un sol qui était devenu noir. Keyli voulut reculer, mais tout avait changé. Il se trouvait dans le néant à proprement dit. Du noir autour de lui. Sans lumière…sauf cette eau.

« Sous-maître de l'Albere, Keyli…, commença une voix.

-Qui est là ? »

Keyli ne connaissait pas cette voix. Ce n'était ni celle de Lupi, ni celle de Kana ou Katra. C'était une tout autre voix. Mais une voix d'homme, à la fois douce et tranchante.

L'eau qui coulait autour de ses pieds se matérialisa enfin. Keyli eut un saut de recul vif. Il voyait cette eau prendre le visage d'un homme…puis un corps. Un homme qui se tenait devant lui, formé uniquement d'eau. Il avait les cheveux qui lui arrivait au niveau des épaules. Keyli ne pouvait ni lui donner un âge, ni lui préciser quels couleurs étaient ses yeux et ses cheveux. Juste de l'eau.

« Keyli, c'est bien cela ? demanda la personne d'eau.

-Lui-même…

-Sais-tu qui je suis ? »

Keyli émit une réponse de tête négative. Pourtant, au fond de lui, Lupi répondait le contraire.

'Oliheus…' souffla l'animal légendaire dans le corps de Keyli.

« Oliheus…, répéta le jeune homme brun.

-Je vois que le loup t'as donné la réponse…va-t-il bien ?

-Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna keyli.

-Oui…à vrai dire…j'étais comme toi, lorsque je vivais… »

Le brun cligna des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait le « comme toi ». L'homme d'eau le remarqua. Il s'inclina alors.

« Je suis Oliheus…ancien sous-maître de l'Albere, et ancien corps de l'animal légendaire Lupi. En réalité, je suis le tout premier sous-maître. C'est de moi que l'histoire a commencé.

-Vous êtes un sous maître ?

-Ton alter égo…mort évidemment.

-Mais…pourquoi !

-Tout comme toi, j'ai goûté à la colère de Katra. Cela fait 200ans terriens environ. Mais moi…j'en suis mort, malgré que j'ai eu une très longue vie.»

Keyli vit l'ombre d'eau s'approcher de lui, et prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« tu es mon alter-ego, keyli…tu es le même sous-maître de l'Albere que je fus…pour une raison inconnu, je vis encore en toi, c'est comme ça que j'ai pu mettre le contact avec toi. Sache une chose…Katra…est tout sauf mauvais. Toi et tes amis devez le comprendre…nous sommes désolés que les choses ce sois passé ainsi. Il y a 200ans, nous n'avons rien put faire. Alors je t'en pris, toi et les autres sous-maîtres, sauvez la 'vérité des mondes'…

-Qu'est ce que la 'vérité des mondes' ? s'étonna Keyli.

-C'est un peu compliqué, Kana t'expliquera sans doute mieux que moi…mais il y a très longtemps, juste après l'évènement que tu peux appeler le big-bang, des mondes différents sont apparus. Certains naissaient à partir d'autre. C'est ainsi que le nombre de planète est indénombrable. Pourtant, pour régler cette création de monde en nombres restreints, cinq animaux, comparable à des dieux se sont réunis. Ces cinq animaux désignèrent la plus grande des planètes jusqu'à lors crée comme une planète mère. Là, l'une des familles d'humains y habitant fut porteur d'une grande magie. Cette magie donna naissance à une prophétie que tu connais sûrement. C'est celle des deux frères Ego. Deux jumeaux, qui à la naissance sont tout sauf semblable. On leur retire même leur véritable nom de famille, puis on les éduques séparément. C'est ainsi que Kana et Katra sont nés. Deux frères sans nom, qui doivent se partager tout un pouvoir. D'un côté, le frère blanc, celui de l'Albere, prend possession la lumière, tandis que son frère, le frère noir, celui de l'Ater, s'empare des ténèbres. Cependant, Katra et Kana ont été élevé normalement, entourer de leurs sous-maîtres. Il y a 5sous-maîtres. Deux de chaque côté…le dernier est aléatoire suivant les époques. Ces sous-maîtres peuvent vivre jusqu'à l'éternité, si aucun conflit ne se déroule entre les deux côtés du pouvoir. Les deux gardent leurs portes, afin d'éviter les changements de monde des humains. La porte est si fragile, que sans eux, rien ne serait plus. Seul le néant prendra la place aux mondes. Tout ce système. Tous ces gens. Toi et moi. Nous étions, sommes et serons…la 'vérité des mondes'. Ainsi est nommée toute cette prophétie, toute cette légende. »

Keyli se tut. Il comprenait beaucoup de chose à présent. La raison de sa venue ici. L'enjeu du combat. Jamais il n'aurait penser à tout cela. Et cet homme. Oliheus. Lui aussi avait combattu. Et lui aussi avait péri, comme tout les autres qui avaient suivit. Comme lui aussi, Keyli, dans un futur proche.

L'explication d'Oliheus n'était pourtant pas complète. Pourquoi.

« Je comprends. Pourtant, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi Katra est devenu ainsi. »

L'image d'eau tourna la tête.

« Pardonne moi…je ne peux pas te répondre, je ne connais moi même pas la réponse. Cependant, je veux bien te dire ce que j'ai su avant de mourir. Katra…Katra avait trois Sous-maîtres à l'époque. C'était à lui qu'était revenu la 5ème Sous-maître. Car quelque soit les époques, ce fut toujours une femme qui avait ce rôle. Cette femme…je ne l'ai pas vu avant de mourir, mais je sais que Katra et elle s'entendaient bien. Je pense qu'elle y est pour quelque chose. »

Keyli acquiesça. Il venait soudain de comprendre quelque chose.

« Si le 5ème sous-maître est toujours une femme…nous sommes trois Sous-maîtres de l'Albere en ce moment. Cela signifie que cette femme, c'est Kity, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ignore de qui tu parles, vu que je ne te connais que toi, mais si c'est la seule femme des trois de l'Albere, oui…elle est la 5ème Sous-maître. »

Oliheus s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

« Pardonne moi…je te redonne à ton temps…j'entend que quelqu'un à besoin de toi. »

Keyli cligna des yeux sans comprendre. L'homme disparut, le néant aussi. Les couleurs réapparurent autour de lui. Une grotte de mako. Sephiroth. Et surtout…Aquila face à Feles et Anguis, les plumes éparpillées, le corps en sang.

« KITY ! »

Keyli sentit quelque chose bouger au plus profond de lui même. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

« je te fais confiance…Lupi. »

Le loup blanc prit la place de son maître, et se rua dans la bataille. Avec une grande chance, un tigre venait lui aussi de sauter dans l'assaut, visiblement déjà amoché depuis quelques temps lui aussi. Lupi releva la gueule vers les deux autres animaux légendaires de l'Ater. Lui, il connaissait les réponses de tout cela. La « vérité des monde » était sous le point de s'ébranler.

Les cinq Titans de la prophétie se faisait face.

Le chat domine le gouffre des ténèbres.

Le tigre domine la terre qui fait face aux cieux.

Le serpent siffle à travers les marécages de laves.

Le loup blanc hurle pendant la pleine lune appelant le soleil au dessus d'un lac de glace.

Et enfin…en haut de tout cela, l'oiseau…l'aigle ne sait pas quel parti prendre. A lui de choisir s'il doit piquer vers les nuages, on se confondre avec les ténèbres.

Cinq éléments réunis. Dont un 6ème cachés. Les ténèbres, la terre, le feu, l'eau et le vent. Peut être un soupçon de lumière au plus profond du cinquième et dernier élément.

Lupi se plaça devant le corps désormais évanouie d'Aquila. Idis s'avança à son tour. Feles cracha et Anguis siffla.

« Cette fois, c'est vous qui avez la 5ème Sous-Maître. Ce n'est que de la chance. Un prochaine génération et elle sera à nous ! cracha le chat.

-Si un terme n'a pas été donné à ce conflit… » répliqua Lupi.

Le loup blanc sauta sur Anguis. Le tigre fit de même sur le chat. Mais finalement, comme ayant reçu un ordre, les deux animaux légendaires de l'Ater disparurent. Lupi frappa sur du vide. A part être lâche, les deux animaux de l'Ater n'était rien d'autre.

'Lupi ! je t'en pris ! Sauve Aquila ! Sauve Kity !' répéta une voix à l'intérieur du loup blanc.

Lupi acquiesça et se précipita sur l'aigle. Les plumes volaient autour d'elle. On ne l'entendait à peine respirer. Le loup se pencha sur elle, et une aura de couleur bleue apparue. Aquila claqua du bec, puis essaya de se relever.

« Aussi têtue que la sous-maître, dirait-on… »souffla Idis en regardant l'oiseau essayer de ses débattre du poids de lupi qui se trouvait sur elle.

En effet, le loup n'était pas décidé à faire prendre des risques inutiles à son amie. Devant l'impossibilité de bouger, les plumes de l'aigle disparurent, tout autant que le corps.

« Ce sera la même chose… » grogna le loup en disparaissant à son tour pour redonner vie à son Sous-maître.

Idis aussi disparut, redonnant l'apparence humaine à Vinnie. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol, un peu perdu.

« Je m'y ferai jamais, décidément. »

Un voix hurlante cassa le silence qui s'était soudain installé.

« LÂCHE MOI !

-Hors de question ! »

Vinnie tourna sa tête vers les corps de ses deux amis. Keyli essayait de retenir Kity sur le sol, pour la même raison que Lupi l'avait fait à Aquila. La jeune fille aux cheveux châtains était tout de même encore blessée. Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Je vais très bien ! grogna Kity en essayant de se défaire des mains de Keyli qui la tenait par les poignets.

-Reste calme, bon sang, tête de linotte ! Y a plus de danger, alors repose toi !

-Et Sephy ? On va le laisser longtemps encore dans son hibernation ?

-Ca suffit ! ET LA PROCHAINE FOIS NE PART PAS COMME CA SEULE ! »

Le brun au teint mat leva les yeux au ciel et se boucha les oreilles.

« Bon sang, vos scènes de ménage, allez les faire ailleurs ! »

Vinnie vit deux regards noirs le fixer. Il déglutit puis se leva. Il était blessé à la jambe, mais ce n'était qu'une égratignure. Il leva les yeux vers la voûte, regardant la stèle. Il faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était vide.

« Sephiroth ! Sephiroth n'est plus… »

Kity se leva sans demander l'avis de Keyli. Elle regarda le plafond avec stupeur. En effet, le corps de Sephiroth avait bel et bien disparut.

Kity regarda de droite à gauche, sans voir l'ombre de l'ex-général. Katra avait-il déjà fait son forfait. Etait-ce pour cela que Dark et Lunadia s'étaient enfuis ?

Quelque chose la fit tout de suite changée d'avis sur le sujet. La longue et fine lame en dessous de sa gorge.

« Ah…t'es déjà réveillé…j'ai eu peur ! » avoua-t-elle.

La lame se retira. La jeune fille se retourna doucement et aperçut la longue chevelure argentée de Sephiroth.

« A ton avis, comment j'aurai fais pour venir te voir en personne ces derniers temps, pour te battre vraiment, si je n'avais pas quitté cette prison de mako ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dit que tu ne te battrais que contre mon vrai moi.

-Oui, c'est vrai…j'avais oublié ce détail, je dois l'avouer. »

Sephiroth se tut. Il commença à avancer vers l'autre bout de la caverne tapissée de glace, passant devant Keyli et Vinnie, qui entre temps avait sortit leurs armes en extrême défense.

« Tu t'en vas ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

-Tu devrais, toi aussi…

-pourquoi ?

-Sais-tu ce qu'il se cache ici ?

-……

-Je vois que tu as compris. Cet homme aux cheveux bruns. Il vient de les réveiller à l'instant. Fuyez tant que vous pouvez… »

Les trois adultes restèrent déconcertés. Chacun savait très bien de quoi Sephiroth parlait. Il disparut finalement. Vinnie se retourna vers Kity.

« il parlait pas des…

-Si. Il parlait des Armes. »

Keyli déglutit devant l'affirmation de Kity. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen pour retourner rapidement hors de la grotte Nord.

« Rah ! Et Rufy est jamais là quand il faut ! s'exaspéra Kity.

-Hein, quoi ? Pardon ? j'ai cru mal comprendre ? » demanda une voix presque pinçante.

Les trois se retournèrent vers l'entrée de la grotte. Tout commençait à trembler autour d'eux. Pourtant, bel et bien là, Rufus Junior Shinra, accoutré de son éternel ensemble blanc, se tenait devant eux, avec son sourire charmeur habituel. Il s'inclina.

« Messieurs, Dames…je vous invite à bord de mon vaisseau, le Haut-vent. Enfin, surtout la demoiselle. »

Rufus ne dit rien d'autre, lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de Keyli. Il sourit et invita ses hôtes à se dépêcher.

« Allez, on embarque ! Départ de la grotte Nord pour Junon ! Attachez bien tous vos ceintures, il risque d'y avoir des perturbations !

-Elles sont déjà là les perturbations. » répliqua Kity en emboîtant le pas.

Cependant, une secousse déstabilisa la jeune fille. Elle se retrouva par terre. Elle avait encore un peu mal. Lupi lui avait soigné les blessures les plus importantes, mais les autres…

Elle sentit alors deux mains l'attraper par les côtés.

« Toi, je t'emmène. » fit Keyli avec un sourire.

Le groupe se précipita alors en dehors de la grotte de glace.

« Où sont Cloud et les autres ? demanda soudain Kity.

-Ils nous attendent. Cloud a failli me tuer à coup d'épée quand je lui ai fait l'offre que je viens de vous faire, répondit Rufus en courant vers l'énorme vaisseau volant.

-M'étonne… » ironisa Kity en imaginant bien la scène.

Les secousses redoublèrent. Kity croisa le regard de Keyli. Ce dernier venait de lui dire quelque chose, mais elle ne saurait dire quoi. Si. Elle avait peut être une idée, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle perdait le fil de ses idées.

« Morphée. »

Note de l'auteur :

PAS FRAPPER….

Ben quoi ? Oui, bon, je sais, mais il manquait un dernier événement que j'avais oublié dans mes prévisions : les armes !

Bon, évidemment, j'vais vous éviter le météore, car Sephy est un peu plus coopératif nyark !

Enfin, je dois aussi quelques explications : Le passé de Katra et tout le bordelon de prophétie. TT c'est compliqué, mais quand on y pense, pas tant que ça. Juste à titre d'information, je ferai une fanfic qui raconte entièrement le passé de katra et kana. (à votre grand désespoir )

Mais avant de commencer cette explication, je tenais à remercier Sandfox qui prend régulièrement le temps de m'écrire (merci à elle ) pour savoir comment ça avance, ainsi que Kaiyh-chan, Ryu64li, Jen131 et Jaef (mes reviewsers)! Sandfox m'a d'ailleurs donné la bonne idée de faire un blog spécial vérité des monde, avec plein de photo et de dessin. (Dont prochainement l'interview de monsieur Vinnie qui a la bonté de se prêter au jeu). Vous y trouverez des photos de certaines personnes de l'histoire, comme mes amis etc…ainsi que les premiers fanarts de Keyli, katra et Kana (et d'autre…dont la gamine blonde qu'on a un peu oublié ces dernières séquences) et malheurs à vous, deux photos de l'autrice qui tape ces lignes en ce moment TT…malheur…

Bon, récapitulons un peu toute cette histoire de prophétie. Je vais essayer d'être la plus claire possible. Il existe un lien entre tous les mondes. Ce lien (sorte de vortex ambulant) est divisé en deux : la porte blanche et la porte noire. (vous suivez là ?) A chacune des portes est attribuée des pouvoirs et un gardien. Si ces portes n'existait pas, on pourrait se déplacer librement d'un monde un l'autre rien qu'avec notre pensée. (Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire est purement fictif et tout lien avec la réalité serait fortuite, hormis pour certains personnages dont l'accord a été passé.)

Katra est donc le gardien de la porte noir, la porte des ténèbres.

Kana est le gardien de la porte blanche, la porte de la lumière.

La prophétie stipule que les deux sont donc frères (inutile de chercher, la prophétie en exactitude n'est pas encore dans la fic ). Ils sont appelés les frères Ego car ils se partagent le pouvoir avec égalité.

Chacun de nos gardiens a deux Sous-Maîtres qui sont possédés par des animaux légendaires. Dans cette partie de l'histoire, les Sous-Maîtres de Katra sont Lunadia et Dark. Ils sont possédés par le chat du nom de Feles (Cf : votre bouquin de latin que personne n'a quasiment, qui veut dire Chat dans cette langue morte) pour Dark, et le serpent nommé Anguis (cf : idem, votre bouquin de latin…bon, ça veut dire « serpent de grande taille ») pour Lunadia.

Pour Kana, il a aussi deux Sous-Maîtres, qui sont Keyli et Vinnie (pas Kity). L'animal de Keyli est Lupi, le loup blanc. Vinnie est quand à lui possédé par Idis, le tigre. (cf : votre bouquin de latin aussi, …Lupi signifie loup, et Idis, tigre, c'est pas compliqué, mais j'explique comme même s'il y a des moins doués que moi)

Le 5ème et dernier Sous Maître est toujours une femme, et elle a le choix de son parti à prendre. Kity a donc choisi la partie blanche. Son animal est Aquila, l'aigle.

Jusque là ça va ?

Bon, continuons. La partie blanche (Kana+ses sous-maîtres+animaux de ces derniers) forment l'Albere, la partie blanche.

La partie noire (katra+ses Sous-Maître+animaux de ces derniers) forment l'Ater.

Là où ça vient plus compliqué :

Dans le passé, il n'y avait aucun conflit entre l'Albere et l'Ater. Bien au contraire, les deux frères s'entendaient bien. Seulement, il y a 200ans (terriens) avant cette histoire, un problème est survenu. Ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne le sait pas encore (sauf moi bien sûr). Pourtant, un ancien Sous-Maître de Kana, Oliheus a réussi à se matérialiser devant Keyli, qui est son successeur. Il a expliqué ce qu'était la « vérité des mondes » (ce que j'explique en ce moment).

Un autre point : Katra est devenu fou. On n'en connaît pas la cause non plus, mais avant il était bel et bien saint d'esprit. Il parle à plusieurs fois de revanche.

Enfin, pour la suite, faut lire mes prochaines lignes qui fileront sous mes doigts.

C'est donc à partir de maintenant que tout va se reposer un peu.

Désolé de vous avoir endormit avec cette explication, bonne lecture !

Atchefêtedepaques !

Séquence 4 :

Endroit inconnu moment inconnu (les rêves vous devez le savoir maintenant) :

_Un doux vent me berce…c'est agréable. Je cligne doucement des yeux pour les ouvrir. Le soleil m'éblouie. Je suis encore dans la forêt. Je me redresse doucement. J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir dormie très longtemps. Je maudis Keyli de m'avoir infligé un Morphée._

_Je me lève. _

_« Kana ? » _

_Ma voix résonne. Personne ne répond. J'avance un peu. La stèle que j'ai vue lors de mon dernier rêve est là. Je veux m'en avancer, pour lire ce qui est écrit, mais quelque chose m'en empêche. Un champ de force je pense. Je pose mes doigts sur ce dernier. Impossible d'allez plus loin. Je soupire. J'entends enfin la voix de Kana._

_« Tiens…cela fait longtemps. »_

_Je me retourne et je sourie. Oui. C'est bien Kana. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont portés par le vent. Il me sourit à son tour._

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je rêve ? J'ai tout vu ce que j'ai à voir ici, non ? Du moins…sauf cette stèle…qu'elle est-elle ?_

_-A cela, je ne peux pas te répondre. Si tu ne peux pas y accéder, c'est que la force de quelqu'un t'en empêche. Tu ne peux pas tout voir tu sais. »_

_J'acquiesce. Kana répond à ma première question :_

_« Si tu es là, je crois que parce que quelqu'un veut te voir. _

_-Pardon ? »_

_Mais Kana a disparut. Une jeune fille apparaît à mes yeux. Elle a de longs cheveux châtains. Elle est très jolie. J'ai un sursaut. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu…elle ne m'ai pas inconnue. Elle n'a pas plus de 10ans je pense. _

_Elle s'approche de moi, avec un sourire. _

_« Bonjour. »_

_Je reste pétrifiée. Je sais très bien qui elle est._

_« Bonjour, moi… » répéta-t-elle._

_Oui. C'est moi. Lorsque j'avais 10ans. Je ne me reconnais même plus. Le temps dans le monde de Final Fantasy 7 m'a fait oublié beaucoup de chose je crois. Je ne me rappelai pas avoir les cheveux aussi longs, ni ce visage. On aurait du mal à croire que je suis la même personne. J'ai beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Je suis plus grande, le visage plus mince. Non, je ne lui ressemble vraiment pas. Je ne ressemble pas non plus à la Kity que j'étais lorsque je suis entrée dans ce monde._

_« Bonjour, je réponds._

_-Tu es moi…_

_-Et je suis toi._

_-Je ne suis pas réelle._

_-Je le suis…je crois. _

_-Je suis un rêve._

_-je suis dans un rêve. »_

_Elle me sourit. _

_« Tu es moi, je suis toi. Pourtant je n'existe pas. Je suis ce que je suis dans tes souvenirs. Pourtant je te parle comme une parfaite entité. Je connais ton passé ton présent. Je suis toi._

_-Pourquoi es-tu là ? je demande._

_-Juste pour te dire un mot de quelqu'un qui m'a parler dans ton cœur._

_-De qui parle tu ?_

_-Je ne sais pas moi-même._

_-Alors que veux-tu dire ? _

_-Je ne sais pas non plus. Mais j'ai tout de même un message. Tu l'as reçu, tu n'avais que dix ans à l'époque. Donc, comme je suis toi à dix ans, il est normal que je te le transmette. »_

_J'acquiesce. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle s'avance vers moi, et me sourit encore. Je souriais autant avant ?_

_« Voici le message : 'Ne le hais pas...tout est de ma faute.' »_

_J'enregistre le message sans vraiment en comprendre le sens. Qui est le « le » et qui est le « ma » ? Qui parle…et de qui ? Qui ne dois-je pas haïr ? Je ne sais pas. Seul le temps me le dira. _

_Elle me regarde et me salue d'un signe de main._

_« Je crois que quelqu'un s'inquiètes de ton long sommeil… » me dit-elle doucement._

_Je cligne des yeux. Tout tourne. C'est fini, je repars à la réalité._

Kity se réveilla. Elle mit un peu de temps à revenir dans la réalité, son esprit vaguait encore dans son rêve. Elle cligna doucement des yeux. Elle se trouvait allongée dans un lit, dans une petite chambre. Il y avait une porte sur son côté droit et deux fenêtres donnaient à l'extérieur. Elles étaient fermées par des volets. Kity ne voyait pas très nettement les contours des meubles. Elle devait avant tout s'habituer.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Elle se leva. Elle n'avait sur elle qu'un grand T-shirt blanc en guise de pyjama par-dessus ses sous-vêtements. Combien de temps avait-elle dormit ?

« Mal de tête incroyable en plus…et puis ce message. »

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de chasser la douleur. Finalement, elle opta pour sortir de la pièce. Elle marcha un peu et ouvrit la porte. La lumière l'aveugla. Elle plissa les yeux. Peu à peu, comme quand elle se trouvait dans le noir, les contours apparurent. Un grand couloir blanc se tenait devant elle. Où était-elle. Où était Keyli ?

« Ah ben c'est malin…j'me réveille, et j'suis déjà pommée…ah non mais d'accord…y a que moi pour se retrouver dans de telle situation. »

Elle marcha le long du couloir. Il y avait d'autres portes, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle trouva enfin le bout du couloir. Une autre porte. Elle voulut l'ouvrir, mais au moment ou elle posait la main sur la poignée, cette dernière s'ouvrit vers elle. Elle se prit alors le coin de la porte en plein visage et tomba part terre.

« Kyaa…itai… » gémit la jeune fille.

Elle passa la main sur son nez. Une vive douleur s'était formée. Quelqu'un l'attrapa dans ses bras en s'excusant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder, elle savait pertinemment qui s'était. Elle était soulagée de le retrouver.

« Kity ? Ca va ? Pa-pardon ? J'suis désolé ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais réveillée et derrière la porte en plus. Vraiment pardon…

-Nya…bobo au nez… » grimaça Kity.

Keyli restait penché sur elle. Il essayait de voir où elle avait mal, mais cette dernière refusait de bouger sa main de sur son nez.

« Fais voir !

-Nan, ça va… »

Elle se détacha du jeune homme et prit un air en colère.

« QUI ? Qui t'as dit de m'endormir ? Non mais oh ! J'allais très bien !

-Pardon, mais c'était préférable !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui ! Car une gamine qui se trouve dans les bras de quelqu'un, encore à moitié blessée et qui gesticule, je préfère la voir en train de dormir ! »

Kity tourna la tête, comme pour bouder. Elle se releva et commença à partir. Cependant, Keyli la retint par le bras.

« Dis moi, tu comptes aller où avec seulement un T-shirt ?

-J'en sais RIEN ! Je sais même pas où je suis, ni quel jour on est !

-Et bien pour ton information, on est à Junon, et tu dors depuis 2jours.

-Raison de plus pour que je me dégourdisse les jambes. On en est où ?

-Comment ça ? » s'étonna Keyli sans comprendre.

Kity frappa la tête de son ami comme on frappe à une porte.

« Je parle de dans le jeu ! On est où par rapport au jeu ?

-Ah…ben…les armes sont libérées, mais y a pas de météore…d'ailleurs, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Kity soupira. Elle regarda Keyli en face depuis le début de la conversation. Il paraissait fatigué.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute…

-C'est au sujet des armes…

-Oui, ben quoi les armes ? Un coup de nos animaux et elles sont mortes !

-Et bien oui…c'est ça le problème… »

Kity sursauta. Keyli semblait soudain beaucoup plus grave. Il tremblait presque. La jeune fille commença à s'affoler.

« Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Mais Keyli ne répondit pas. Il bredouillait des choses inaudibles. Kity dut se pencher sur lui, son oreille contre le visage de son ami pour entendre.

« …il…

-Qui « il » ? »

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Keyli. Il le savait lui. Ils n'avaient plus aucune chance. L'Albere était bientôt morte. Ils ne pourraient jamais surmonter cela.

Il empoigna Kity et la serra contre lui.

« …c'est fini…on a plus aucune chance…

-Mais…mais quoi ?

-Katra…ses Sous-Maîtres…

-Quoi ses sous-maîtres ! paniqua Kity.

-Il…il…ça fait deux jours que je me retiens de penser à ça…mais…

-KEYLI ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ! »

Kity avait passé depuis longtemps le stade de l'affolement. Elle voyait rarement son ami dans un tel état. Il la serrait toujours contre lui. Puis d'une voie presque inaudible, il expliqua.

« …ses sous-maîtres…les animaux légendaire de l'Ater…ils…ils…ils ont fusionné avec les armes…on a plus aucune chance de survie…à part fuir… »

Kity ravala ses larmes. Cette phrase. C'était l'annonce prochaine de leur mort. Les armes, en plus d'être les plus puissante chose de la planète, étaient invincibles. Leur histoire se terminait.

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon, comme vous le devinez, les prochains chapitres (je pense qu'il y aura en tout neuf chapitres : fin du 7 avec p'tit problème mineur…le 8 qui sera la situation finale, et le 9 qui expliquera une grande question) seront très coriaces Cela ne me fait plus grand-chose à écrire…sniff…dommage.

Je remercie cette fois Pierre (ou KolaKola) de m'avoir envoyé une review pour m'encourager. (sniff thanxxxx) en ce moment, j'suis super motivé par mes lecteurs et lectrices qui m'envoie régulièrement des mails, j'en suis ravie, j'suis donc à fond dans cette fanfic…je trouve que j'ai perdue la main, c'est peut être une impression…enfin, vous me direz…

Que dire sur ce chapitre ? Il est très court (j'suis dans les courts en ce moment, faut pas m'en vouloir) Avec très peu de chose : si ! un message que peu de personne pourront comprendre pour le moment…en fait personne ne peu comprendre loool.

ET UN GRAND PROBLEME : les armes ont fusionné avec les animaux légendaire de l'Ater, donc impossible de les tuer…même Lupi, Idis et Aquila n'y arriveraient pas, car ils sont vulnérables aux autres animaux légendaires. Donc catastrophe…il va y avoir quelques moment de calme…(fin du chapitre 7 NORMALMENT si une idée ne fait pas surface dans un coin de ma tête TT) nya enfin…

Je pense que ce chapitre sera plutôt court…pas moins de 40pages words, mais pas plus de 45 je pense…(ça m'en fait comme même 15 à 20 à encore écrire) car le chapitre 8 commencera droit dans les problèmes, donc attendez vous au pire. Et le chapitre 8 sera trrrèèèès long vu que c'est toute la fin normalement. Qui, pourquoi, comment seront dévoilés, sauf UNE SEULE question que l'ont me pose très souvent, à savoir l'identité de Keyli nyark !

Bon, je publie ce chapitre en avant première, sans avoir fini, mais c'est pour ne pas vous faire attendre TT désolée, je vais bosser tout ça ! Allez, je me motive et je trouve une suite ! (enfin, c'est trouvé, mais bon…j'veux dire écrire surtout )

Atchefêtedepaques !

Séquence 5 :

« Quel paysage si désolé sur lequel je marche. Quelle réalité si triste dans laquelle je vis. Je vous en prix, réveillez-moi de ce cauchemar. »

Le ciel était noir. Sur cette terre autrefois parsemée de verdure, régnait le chaos. Des habitations détruites, des arbres morts…des corps ensanglantés...tel était la vision du présent pour cette planète. Les armes se déchaînaient. Cela fait maintenant…

« Une semaine… »souffla Kity en regardant du haut du Haut-Vent un village détruit.

Une semaine. Cela fait une semaine qu'AVALANCHE, Rufus, Vinnie, Keyli et Kity parcourent les cieux. Deux armes étaient possédées : Rubis et Emeraude. Celle du désert et celle de l'eau. Terre et mer étaient sous leur contrôle…et surtout, sous le contrôle d'Anguis et Feles. Le chat avait pris possession de la Terre, tandis que le serpent serpentait les mers. Cette fusion. Comment avait-elle eu lieu ?

Fort heureusement, les deux autres armes ne se manifestaient pas. Le groupe avait eu l'idée de les utiliser de la même manière, mais elles n'étaient pas aussi fortes que les autres. C'était peine perdue.

En fait, tout était perdu.

Assise sur le pont de l'avion, Kity regardait les paysages défiler. Elle avait perdu sa joie. Elle ne souriait plus. Tout était de leur faute…

« Kity ? » demanda timidement la voix de Keyli.

Kity se retourna. Keyli venait d'entrer sur le pont. Il était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle ne dit rien. Keyli s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Ca va ? »

Kity émit un signe de tête négatif. Ils ne devaient plus se faire d'illusion. C'était fini. Cette terre allait mourir, et eux, Sous-Maître de l'Albere aussi. Comme les précédents…et les précédents encore.

Kity ferma les yeux. Comment la situation avait-elle tourné pour arriver à un tel résultat. Les villes principales n'étaient pas encore réellement touchées, mais leurs heures étaient comptées.

Kity sentit Keyli la prendre dans ses bras, pour la réconforter. Elle se laissa faire. Elle en avait tellement besoin.

« Où nous emmène Rufus ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Vers le sud, d'après un conseil d'Aerith et de Nanaki…

-Middel. » conclut Kity.

Oui. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Aerith voulait aller voir la rivière de la vie. Mais cette fois, la rivière de la vie ne serait d'aucun secours. D'aucune aide. Même Sephiroth ne pourrait rien faire. Personne ne pouvait rien faire. Pas même eux. C'était la fin.

Middel, quelques heures plus tard :

« Kity, tu vas où ? s'étonna Vinnie en voyant Kity courir dans la petite ville.

-Nul part ! j'ai juste besoin de bouger un peu. 5jours non stop sur le haut-vent, ça m'a engourdi !

-On est passé à Midgar tout de même…, rappela Keyli.

-Ouais, mais on a pas fait grand chose… »

Kity disparut alors dans la petite ville. Vinnie et Keyli restèrent seuls, tandis qu'AVALANCHE faisait les magasins pour prendre des provisions. Un silence se posa. Vinnie soupira.

« Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit ? demanda-t-il à Keyli.

-Non…ce serait une mauvaise idée, encore plus maintenant que jamais. Et puis j'ai déjà dit que je ne lui dirais pas…

-Tu es stupide.

-Je sais. » répondit simplement Keyli en avançant dans Middel.

Vinnie ne répondit pas. Il soupira simplement. Il suivit alors son ami.

« Dis…

-Quoi ? demanda Keyli.

-Si jamais…on réussissait…

-Là, je crois que même en rêve, ce ne serait pas possible…

-Imaginons le un seul instant ! Que ferais-tu ?

-A ton avis ? »

La réponse était claire. Vinnie baissa la tête. Keyli s'était arrêté. Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative.

« Elle ne le voudrait pas…

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière… »

Il était décidé. Et puis, quoi qu'il arrive, ils mouraient tué par l'Ater. Vivre n'était même pas une solution envisageable.

Vinnie allait s'apprêter à répliquer, mais il se tut soudain. Il venait d'entendre un tremblement. Il se retourna vers Keyli. Lui aussi l'entendait. Sur chacun des visages des deux hommes se forma la stupeur.

« Que…dé-déjà ? » s'étonna Keyli.

La terre trembla. Des cris se formèrent dans la petite ville autrefois si calme. Les villageois hurlaient de peur. Par bonheur, ce n'était pas les armes, mais bien la rivière de la vie qui bougeait. Keyli releva la tête. Les membres d'AVALANCHE revenaient pour sortir de la ville.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Cloud.

-Le cour de la rivière de la vie s'emballe ! expliqua Vinnie.

-Sortez tous de la ville ! » ordonna Keyli.

Le groupe s'en alla, pour rejoindre le Haut-vent. Ils étaient à mis chemin de la sortie du village, lorsque Keyli remarqua un détail. Un détail qui l'horrifia. Il s'arrêta net. Les membres d'AVALANCHE se retournèrent vers lui sans comprendre.

« Bon sang…KITY ! » s'écria-t-il.

Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer son absence plus tôt ? Il fit tout de suite demi-tour, courant vers le village.

« Courrez au Haut-Vent ! » ordonna-t-il aux autres.

Sa course à la recherche de son amie venait de commencer.

Non loin de là, dans le même village, les tremblements redoublaient. Une jeune femme châtaine courait pour rejoindre un avion, mais elle tombait sans cesse, déstabilisée par les secousses. La terre se craquela.

« Kyyyaaaaa ! Y a qu'à moi que ça arrive ! » cria-t-elle en retombant une nouvelle fois contre le sol.

Kity se releva. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle était piégée. Tout autour d'elle s'était formé des grands fossés. Elle paniquait. Elle voulait appelé Keyli au secours, mais la voix lui manquait.

Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol.

« KEYYY ! A L'AIIIIIIIIIDEEEEE-EEEEUHHHHHHHHHHHH…

-Calme toi ! Je suis là. » répondit l'appelé.

Kity se retourna. Keyli arrivait vers elle en courant. Malheureusement il était de l'autre côté du fossé. Lorsqu'il vit à son tour la fosse béante, il paniqua.

« Bon sang ! Kity ! Est-ce que tu peux te rapprocher ?

-Nan ! Ca bouge trop !

-Et tu pourrais pas invoquer Aquila ?

-Bah…si on tombe dans la rivière de la vie, on meurt pas normalement ?

-Qu'elle est le rapport avec ma question ?

-Ben que si je tombe c'est pas grave ! »

Keyli se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main. Il venait de comprendre ce que voulait Kity.

« Ecoute Kity…c'est vrai que la rivière de la vie regorge de mystère, mais crois-tu que se soit le moment ?

-Bah non, mais c'est quand même pas catastrophique au point d'en invoquer Aquila ! ..Kyyyyaaaa ! »

Les tremblements s'intensifiaient encore. Kity faillit tomber par dessus l'îlot où elle se trouvait.

« J'ai non plus envie de prendre une touche… » grogna-t-elle.

Keyli soupira en voyant son amie sur le point de tomber. Finalement il se releva et prit son élan. Tout risquait de s'écrouler à un moment où un autre, alors si Kity devait tomber, il tomberait avec elle. La terre de l'îlot se fendit. Kity eut un vif mouvement de recul en voyant la fissure se diriger vers elle. En bas, la rivière de la vie grondait. Elle se sentit tomber vers cette puissance. Pourtant, avant que l'énergie spirituelle de la planète ne l'engloutisse, elle sentit deux bras l'attraper.

« On y va à deux alors… »

Kity n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle n'était déjà plus dans le réel…

Une douce lumière traversait les paupières de Kity. Elle était si apaisante. Kity aurait pu se laisser inlassablement ballotter ainsi.

Une voix. Douce elle aussi. Elle s'étonna. Ce n'était pas celle de Keyli.

« Eh…petite princesse… » souffla la voix.

Kity battit des paupières puis les ouvrit. Qui lui parlait ? Elle semblait reconnaître cette voix, mais il lui était impossible de lui mettre un visage.

Ce qu'elle vit d'abord fut la lumière qui l'éblouissait à présent. Une lumière bleue pâle. Puis une ombre se forma près d'elle. Les contours d'une personne se formèrent. Puis les contours devinrent de plus en plus visible.

Kity eut un mouvement de recul. Cette personne. C'était un jeune homme âgé d'environ 18 à 19 ans, tout comme elle. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Keyli, hormis le fait que ses cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Il avait les yeux verts brillants. Il la regardait en souriant. Kity s'affola. C'était impossible. Elle recula comme pour fuir cet homme. Ce dernier la regarda surpris, mais ne se vexa pas.

« Je comprend ta réaction. » avoua-t-il lentement.

Kity tremblait. Elle voulait crier à l'aide de tout son corps. Cet homme. C'était impossible. Il était…

« …mort…tu es mort…c'est pas possible…, se persuada-t-elle elle même.

-Oui…c'est vrai…je suis mort. » affirma l'homme.

Kity sentit les larmes couler seules sur ses joues. Elle ne pouvait pas les retenir. Cela faisait 4ans que cet homme avait disparut de sa vie. 4ans qu'elle pleurait sa mort. Et il se tenait devant elle, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Comme s'il avait grandi lui aussi normalement.

« …Anthony… » sanglota-t-elle.

L'homme acquiesça au prénom utilisé par la jeune fille. Kity tremblait. C'était impossible.

« C'est impossible…tu es mort…

-C'est toi…qui dit que c'est impossible ? Toi, la célèbre joueuse de Final Fantasy du collège où nous allions ? Toi…qui est une Sous-maître, tu me dis qu'apparaître devant tes yeux est impossible ? Es-tu bien la même que je connaissais ? »

Les paroles de son ancien ami venait de rappeler Kity à l'ordre. Elle releva la tête. Elle sourit. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Désolée…pendant tout ce temps tu étais à côté de moi ?

-Oui…ici, très exactement… »

Anthony pointa le cœur de la jeune fille.

« Je ne suis plus vivant, mais disons que j'existe toujours quelque part ici…tu me conduis où tu vas, je disparaît quand je veux, mais je te regarde à l'occasion. J'aime beaucoup voir comment tu grandis. Je suis aussi heureux des paroles que t'on dit mes parents, lorsque tu es venu sur ma tombe. En fait, je suis content de t'avoir connu. »

Il sourit. Ce sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps que Kity ne l'avait pas vu.

« Ah ! Au fait, tu m'excuseras, j'ai volontairement endormie un peu plus ton ami…je voulais te revoir seule…

-Mon ami ? Keyli est là ? »

L'esprit montra de la main quelqu'un entendu sur le sol, non loin d'eux. Keyli dormait tranquillement. Kity sourit. Elle fit alors pour la première fois attention à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Exactement sur la même plate-forme que dans le jeu, lorsque Cloud se trouvait dans la rivière de la vie. Elle se retourna à nouveau vers Anthony.

« Tu n'es donc pas réel…

-Non. Pardonne moi…

-Dis moi…que veux tu me dire ? »

Anthony écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre. Kity émit un sourire malicieux. Il comprit alors.

« Tu es toujours aussi certaines quand tu penses de telle question ?

-Evidemment.

-Déjà, au collège, tu savais quand quelqu'un voulait te parler de quelque chose d'important. Tu n'as pas perdu ça, à ce que je vois.

-Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

-Ah bon ?

-Si tu n'avais rien à me dire d'important, tu n'aurais pas osé réapparaître devant moi, même sous cette forme. Tu as bien vu m'a réaction. Je ne pense pas que tu m'as fait pleurer pour rien.

-C'est vrai. Excuse moi. »

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son amie, comme il en avait l'habitude. Elle se laissa faire en riant. Elle le savait maintenant. Il était est et sera toujours avec elle. Jusqu'à la fin.

Il entama son explication.

« Bon…autant me jeter tout de suite à l'eau. Tu as rêvé, il y a quelques temps. Tu as rêvé de toi, enfant.

-Oui.

-Ce message, il n'est pas de moi.

-mais de qui alors ?

-Je crois…que beaucoup de monde remplissent ton cœur. Même des personnes qui te sont inconnue. Je lui ai donc demandé de te rencontrer.

-Qui ?

-La personne qui t'as envoyé ce fameux message. »

Près d'Anthony, une bourrasque de vent se forma. Kity passa ses mains devant ses yeux. Le vent se calma et se concentra en un seul endroit. En une seule forme très exactement. Cette femme. Elle avait les cheveux argentés qui lui arrivait aux épaules. Elle avait une joli sourire. Kity devait l'admettre, elle était très belle. Ses yeux étaient turquoises.

Kity se releva pour faire face à cette femme de vent. Cette dernière s'inclina alors.

« Bonjour, Kity.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda la châtaine.

-quelqu'un qui a perdue la vie il y a très longtemps. Je ne peux pas longtemps garder le contact avec toi. On dirait que l'énergie spirituelle de cette planète favorise nos liens, mais sans plus. Je vais donc faire vite.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je suis, ou plutôt j'étais comme toi. Une Sous-Maître. Comme toi, j'ai servi l'un des frère Ego. Seulement c'était lorsqu'il s'entendait vraiment comme des frères. C'était quand Katra n'était pas fou.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il l'a rendu ainsi ? qu'est ce qu'il l'a rendu fou ?

-Moi. »

la réponse était claire, nette et tranchante. Kity s'étonna.

« Tout est de ma faute. Ne blâme pas Katra, j'en t'en pris. Tu comprendras bien assez tôt si tu suis mes conseils.

-Je les suivrai…si je vis assez longtemps.

-Pardon ?

-Des êtres, crées par la planète et au pouvoir immense, ont fusionné avec les animaux légendaire de l'Ater. Nous sommes perdus.

-Dans ce cas, écoute d'autant plus ce que je vais te dire. Va au nord, trouve cet endroit où se cache Katra en ce moment. Je peux le sentir. Je sais qu'il est là bas. Je pourrais agir sur toi comme une boussole, si tu écoutes les anciens. Ecoute l'Origo, la langue originel, je te guiderai jusqu'à lui. Lorsque tu trouveras Katra…tout ce que je peux te conseiller, c'est d'avoir de la chance. L'affronter tout de suite est notre seul espoir. Surtout toi…invoque Aquila face à lui. Il la hais, il aura peur d'elle. Et si tu y arrives…fait ceci… »

L'être de vent se pencha à l'oreille de Kity. Elle parla et expliqua. Kity acquiesça. Elle s'inclina devant cette femme.

« Je ferais tout pour réussir ceci…

-C'est normalement un pouvoir réservé aux gardiens des portes. Si tu fais comme je t'ai dis, tu réussiras à ton tour. C'est le seul moyen. »

Kity s'inclina une nouvelle fois. Elle sourit. Elle venait de reprendre espoir. Cet espoir qu'elle avait tantôt perdu, cette flamme qui vacillait et qui était presque éteinte…elle se rallumait soudain. La femme sourit.

« Je te quitte. Peut être…nous reverrons-nous…

-Attendez…qu'elle est votre nom ? »

La femme hésita. Elle commençait à disparaître.

« Ca…tu le sauras bien assez tôt, si tu réussi. »

Note de l'auteur :

Nyark ! c'est encore moi

Bon, et bien je crois que dans ce chapitre le suspense coule à plein flot. Et ne croyez pas que je vais vous révéler ça tout de suite. '

Bon, je tenais à ce que le perso d'Anthony fasse une dernière apparition (comprendrez dans la prochaine et dernière séquence du chapitre 7)

Ceci était donc l'amorce du chapitre 8. La prochaine séquence sera basé sur du tactique ' ben oui, d'après cette séquence, on a quand même un espoir

Voili voilo…voici la suite.

Séquence 6 :

« Eh ! Ma miss ? Tu es bien pensive ? » résonna la voix d'Anthony.

Kity releva la tête. Elle était toujours dans la rivière de la vie avec Anthony. Keyli dormait toujours tranquillement.

La jeune fille n'avait pas cessé de penser aux paroles qu'elle avait entendu. Cela serait difficile, mais elle devait réussir. C'était le seul moyen. Si toutes les hypothèses qu'elle émettait étaient bonnes, tout serait bientôt fini.

Elle se retourna vers Anthony et sourit. Sa joie…elle était de nouveau là.

« Nyyaaa ! C'est génial ! Branle combat moussaillon ! On va sauver les mondes de Katra ! On a encore une chance.

-Cela fait du bien de te retrouver ! Tu es bien la Miss que je connaissais ! »

Kity tira la langue. Oui. Même si cette chance était infime, ils devaient tout faire pour la tenter.

Une faible voix fit sursauter la jeune fille. Elle se retourna. Keyli se réveillait.

« Tête de linotte…fait moi de bruit je t'en pris… »

Kity sourit. Keyli essayait de se relever. Visiblement, il était un peu perdu encore. Il regarda l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, remarquant qu'ils étaient dans la rivière de la vie. Son regard se fixa soudain sur Anthony. Puis de Anthony à Kity.

« Qu…qui ?

-Bonjour, Keyli. Je me nomme Anthony. Ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. »

Les yeux de Keyli s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Il regarda Kity avec peur, mais celle-ci souriait. Il en conclut que l'affrontement avec le passé s'était bien passé. Il était rassuré.

Anthony tendit sa main à Keyli. Ce dernier la lui serra.

« Enchanté. Je suis donc Keyli. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-Je sais. Je suis avec l'esprit de Kity à l'occasion, quand je ne pars pas me balader dans la rivière de la vie. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit depuis que vous êtes arrivés dans ce monde. A vrai dire, il y en a une aussi dans notre chère planète Terre, mais beaucoup moins développée. J'ai appris ici des choses incroyables. »

Keyli acquiesça. Kity sauta soudain sur ses épaules. Il s'en étonna, car la jeune fille avait perdu toute joie depuis une semaine.

« Nyaa Key ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle !

-Qu'est ce qu'il te met dans cet état ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Roh plein de chose d'abord mon p'tit Anthony ! Et puis, y a une femme qui est venue me voir ! C'était une…

-Ancienne Sous-Maître ? finit Keyli.

-Comment tu sais ?

-Moi aussi…un ancien Sous-maître m'a contacté. Je t'expliquerai ça avec Vinnie et les autres.

-Key ?

-Oui ?

-On a encore une chance.

-Pardon ?

-On a encore une chance…de sauver les mondes. »

Keyli la regarda, abasourdi. Il ne comprenait pas. Ils avaient tourné le problème sous tout les côtés sans trouver de solution. Kity lui sourit. Keyli acquiesça. Il lui faisait confiance.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, on se donnera à fond. Et qu'elle est cette chance ?

-Ca…tu le sauras plus tard ! Nyyaa Suffit juste d'écouter ce que je dis. En fait, je crois que je vais prendre les commandes du Haut-vent. On a un p'tit truc à faire avant tout ça.

-Et quoi ?

-Oh, ça aussi, tu comprendras bien assez tôt ! »

Kity descendit d'un bond des épaules de son ami. Elle se retourna vers Anthony. Ce dernier s'inclina comme pour affirmer le choix de la jeune fille.

« Totoca…je crois…que c'est le moment de te dire en revoir. Je reviendrais te voir.

-Non. »

Kity sursauta. Elle ne comprenait pas la réponse. Anthony baissa la tête.

« Pardon, la Miss, mais c'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit. Je t'ai assez monopolisé comme ça. Je dois te rendre à ton monde.

-mais…mais…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serais toujours un esprit, mais je quitte ton cœur. J'ai vécu assez de temps à l'intérieur. »

Kity acquiesça…avec regret. Une larme tomba sur le sol. Elle devait définitivement tourner cette page. Pourtant, elle montra la bague qu'elle avait reçu le jour de l'accident.

« Tu pars, mais elle, je la garde !

-Merci. »

Anthony s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Allez, la Miss, ne pleure pas…seulement…

-Seulement ?

-Je…j'aimerai juste rattraper quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu faire…tu pourras te fâcher contre moi si tu veux… »

Kity sursauta. Anthony venait de l'embrasser, l'espace d'une seconde. Elle ne dit rien. Anthony la relâcha.

« Allez, file petite ange… » souffla-t-il.

Il se retourna vers Keyli avec un sourire.

« Je te la rend… »

Kity acquiesça. Elle comprenait. Elle eut soudain l'impression de disparaître. Oui…elle remontait dans le réel. Sur la terre.

Keyli vit son amie disparaître. Il allait s'apprêter à la suivre, lorsque la voix d'Anthony l'en empêcha.

« Reste. »

Keyli se retourna à nouveau vers l'esprit. Il baissait la tête.

« J'ai…un service à te demander…, hésita Anthony.

-Je t'écoute.

-S'il te plait…promets moi…promets moi de rester avec elle, quelque sois tes intentions de partir. Je sais. Quand elle dort, je t'entend parfois. Je sais que tu as peur de quelque chose…mais je t'en pris, ne la quitte jamais. Elle ne le supporterait pas. »

Keyli se tut. Il baissa la tête.

« Pa-pardon…mais je ne peux pas te promettre une telle chose. Je…je la détruirai moralement si je restais avec elle.

-Et encore plus si tu partais.

-Non. Pardon, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. Je veux la protéger, alors pour ça, il faut qu'elle reste loin de moi.

-Mais tu l'aime. Et tu veux rester avec elle, pour qu'elle te sourit, pour qu'elle rit, pour qu'elle te regarde et te parle. Je sais. J'avais les même sentiments envers elle. Mais j'ai fait l'erreur de partir moi aussi. Mais elle…elle est vivante. Elle ne supporterait pas de perdre une nouvelle fois quelqu'un.

-Pardon…je ne peux pas… »

La voix de Keyli était cassée. Il était au bord des larmes. Certes, il voulait la garder rien que pour lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux, lorsque Vinnie ou Rufus sont près d'elle…mais il ne pouvait pas.

Anthony soupira.

« Dans ce cas…fais moi au moins la promesse de veiller sur elle jusqu'à la fin. »

Keyli acquiesça. Il commençait à disparaître à son tour. Anthony lui sourit.

« Prend soin d'elle…prend soin de la Miss que j'ai connu. Je te la confie.

-Je prendrais soin…de cette tête de linotte. »

Keyli disparut de ce temps irréel. Il se sentait remonter à la surface.

Haut-Vent, après le retour de nos deux imbéciles :

« NyAAAA ! TOUT LE MONDE M'ECOUTE ! » hurla la furie chataine.

A bord du Haut-Vent, Kity venait de débarquer le plus « discrètement » possible dans la cabine de pilotage. Elle avait sur sa tête un drôle de chapeau, style capitaine d'un navire pirate. Enfin bref, son entrée plus que bruyante avait fait sursauter tout le monde. Même Rufus avait eu peur d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qui rend de si bonne humeur notre chère demoiselle ? demanda Cloud.

-On a encore une chance ! »

Un silence se fit. Rufus regarda la jeune fille avec un sourcil levé.

« Tu veux dire qu'on a encore une chance d'échapper à ces monstres, de les tuer, puis de régler le compte à quelqu'un d'immortel aux grands pouvoirs et dont la localisation est inexistante ?

-Oui ! Parce que…

-parce que ?

-Parce qu'on a une memory card ! »

Un silence se forma. Deux gouttes de sueur se balancèrent en rythme sur les tempes de Vinnie et Keyli. Kity dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. AVALANCHE, quand à lui, la regardait sans comprendre.

« Non, rien, laissez tomber. Je disais donc qu'on avait encore une chance !

-Keyli, vérifie si elle n'a pas de fièvre…, fit soudain Vinnie.

-Eh oh ! C'était pas une blague cette fois ! On a donc une chance, mais pour ça va falloir s'organiser ! Tout d'abord, je prend les commandes du Haut-Vent. Et va falloir m'écouter à la lettre.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as mit un chapeau de pirate exprès parce que tu prends les commandes ? fit Vinnie.

-Heu…ben si »

Personne ne dit rien. Tout le monde la regardait. Kity s'en étonna.

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ben…on attend la suite des ordres, répondit simplement Tifa.

-Ah ? Désolée ! Dans ce cas, on va faire vite ! Rufus !

-Quoi ?

-Préviens tes Turks, on les embarque. Cid, cap Nord, Nord-Est ! Droit vers Midgar pour récupérer les zozios de Rufy !

-J'aime pas qu'on me donne des p£$& d'ordres, mais bon…si on a une chance, grommela le pilote.

-Merci, vieux ! Ensuite, il nous manque quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ah oui ? Qui ? » s'étonna Keyli.

Kity se retourna vers Keyli avec un sourire. Ce dernier la regarda en commençant à comprendre. Il recula d'un pas.

« Ah non ! Hors de question ! ordonna-t-il.

-Si ! On doit régler ça avant de partir.

-Non, mais ça va pas ! En plus tu n'es même pas sûre que…

-Bah ! Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ! SEPHIROTH-SAMA ! »

Un silence se forma dans la salle. Cloud se retourna vers Kity avec un visage haineux.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ?

-heu…j'ai juste appelé Seph', pourquoi ?

-Non, mais ça va pas ! Comme si on avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ça ?

-Pardon ? qui est un ennuis ? » grinça la voix de l'ex-général.

Sephiroth était soudain apparut dans la salle de pilotage, sans prévenir. Kity lui sourit.

« Impeccable. Tu resterais bien avec nous, le temps qu'on aille chercher les Turks et Reeve, non ? Ensuite, on prendra cap à l'Ouest !

-Pardon ? » demanda soudain la voix de Vincent Valentine.

Kity se retourna vers l'ex-Turk. Elle lui sourit. Elle savait qu'il connaissait l'endroit.

« Nous avons des choses à régler avant de partir à la recherche de Katra. Cette affaire est la plus importante je crois. »

Vincent se tut. Il ne pouvait rien dire. Il devait juste attendre…pour vérifier si son hypothèse était juste. Il devait vérifier l'endroit où cette fille les emmènerait.

« Nyaa ! REUNION GENERALE ! TOUT LE MONDE DANS LA SALLE DE CONTROLE ! cria Kity.

-NOS OREILLES ! » s'époumona Keyli en reproche.

Kity lui tira la langue et partit en courant vers la salle de réunion. Tout devait être mis en place. Cependant, elle ne dévoilerait pas tout.

Le lendemain, Midgar :

« Heu…boss ? Comment ça se fait qu'on pactise avec vos anciens ennemis ? » demanda Reno.

Les Turks venaient d'arriver sur le vaisseau. Le Haut-Vent était amarré sur la tour de la Shinra. Toujours accoutré de son look débraillé, Reno venait de s'asseoir, en buvant une canette de bière avec Rude. Steng parlait avec Reeve, qui était aussi de la partie en plus de contrôler Cait Sit. Près d'eux, Elena écoutait attentivement les conversations.

Reeve se retourna soudain vers le groupe d'AVALANCHE.

« Au fait…j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! commença-t-il.

-Ah bon ? Le saké est vendu à moitié prix dans tout Midgar ? demanda Kity.

-…pas exactement, Kity. Je parlais sérieusement.

-Grumf…pas drôle.

-Je disais donc que j'avais une bonne nouvelle…enfin façon de dire pour certains.

-On t'écoute…, répondit Cloud.

-Très bien…s'était juste pour signaler qu'Hojo avait disparut depuis plus d'une semaine, et que l'on a retrouvé son corps noyé dans du mako. Il est mort.

-Yeahh ! Bonne nouvelle ! Monsieur notre cher scientifique taré du ciboulot pourra enfin arrêter ses expériences plus qu'imbéciles sur des êtres vivants. En plus il paye pour les nombreux crimes qu'il a commis. A savoir ceux du professeur Gast et Ilfana, père et mère de notre chère Aerith, et celui évidemment de la personne que nous allons voir sur le champ !

-Pardon ? » demanda Aerith.

Kity se retourna vers la Cetra. Elle lui sourit. Elle avait volontairement donné les noms des parents de la dernière, pour faire aussi réagir l'ex-général qui se trouvait dans les hauteurs de la charpente à les écouter.

« Chaque chose en son temps, Aerith. Nous avons beaucoup de chose à voir ! D'abord, j'aimerai m'occuper du cas de Sephiroth et Vincent Valentine. Ensuite, nous irons à Nibelheim, pour régler le cas de Monsieur Cloud Strife ici présent ! Et enfin…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai ? » demanda soudain le Soldat.

Cette fois, c'était Cloud qui venait de réagir aux paroles de Kity. Elle se retourna vers lui. Il était visiblement énervé d'entendre qu'il y avait un problème avec lui à régler. Kity croisa le regard de Tifa puis celui de Sephiroth.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura pas trop de mal à t'expliquer…enfin…tu verras ça à Nibelheim. Je disais donc qu'ensuite on retournerait à Icicle Lodge. Pour terminer, je demanderai à Rufus de reprendre le projet d'aller dans l'espace…je dois aussi affirmer que la navette à bel et bien un défaut au niveau de la soupape numéro 7 si je me souviens bien, et que Sheera t'as sorti d'une mort certaine, mon cher Cid. En la sauvant tu t'ai sauvé. »

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Youffie.

« Toi, je te promet de te donner toutes mes matérias après ce combat final, auquel vous ne participeriez pas directement. Red, je n'ai rien de spécial à te dire, à part de bien t'occuper de ton grand-père. Barret, je n'ai rien à dire non plus…ton cas est déjà réglé depuis longtemps…Cait Sit, ou devrais-je dire Reeve, je te promet de faire un maximum pour sauver les gens de cette planète.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Barret.

-Et oui ! J'étais un espion de la Shinra ! avoua Cait Sit. Reeve me contrôlait depuis la base. Mais je ne suis plus vraiment utile depuis longtemps, car Kity m'a démasqué depuis le départ je crois.

-Mais comment vous savez tout ce que vous allez nous dire ou nous avouez, vous trois ? fit soudain Cloud en se retournant vers les trois Cetras du futur. On croyait que vous veniez du futur d'il y a 2000 ans ! Comment vous savez autant de chose ! Vous nous avez menti, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un silence se forma. Les trois « Cetras » étaient très mal à l'aise. Vinnie se défila d'entrée :

« J'ai…les chocobos à aller voir !

-Merci de ton soutient, Vinnie… » ironisa Kity.

Mais Vinnie ne fit pas attention à la remarque. Il venait de partir. Kity soupira. Il avait le droit. C'était elle qui les avait entraîné dans ce mensonge. Elle vit Keyli s'asseoir en la regardant. Il baissa la tête, donnant ainsi l'ordre d'expliquer. Kity acquiesça et se retourna vers AVALANCHE et les Turks. En haut de leur tête, Sephiroth écoutait attentivement. Kity prit une lourde inspiration.

« C'est vrai…on vous a menti. On est pas des Cétras du futur. On a jamais été des Cetras, malgré que l'on comprenne la langue des anciens.

-Alors ! Qui êtes vous ? Qui sont vraiment les personnes avec qui nous voyageons depuis le début et aux pouvoirs plus qu'incroyable ! s'écria Cloud.

-Qui êtes vous vraiment pour changer un cœur d'un homme ? » continua la voix de Sephiroth en haut de la tête de Kity.

Kity s'étira. Elle devait tout dire. Du moins, l'essentiel.

« Si on vous disait qu'on était pas de ce monde, vous réagiriez comment ? »

Cloud regarda la jeune fille avec effarement. Il eut un moment de surprise puis il éclata de rire.

« Je croyais que tu disais que tu ne mentais plus.

-Elle ne ment pas. » coupa Sephiroth.

Cloud leva la tête vers son pire ennemi. Il le regarda avec haine.

« Toi, on t'a pas posé de question ?

-pardon ? J'ai été invité, j'ai le droit à dire ce que je veux !

-On se calme, messieurs les Soldats ! réprima Kity. Sephiroth a raison. Je ne mens pas. Keyli, Vinnie et moi venons véritablement d'un autre monde, quasi identique au votre, seulement il est dénué de magie et de monstres. Lorsque nous avons changé de monde, on nous a…informé de ce que nous devions changé ici…sauf qu'on nous a omit de nous dire qu'on courrait à notre mort. Voilà, vous savez tout je pense. On a quand même évité pas mal de problème, on doit dire…entre autre la mort de plusieurs personnes ici présentes. Enfin…on a eu chaud pour éviter la mort d'Aerith surtout…Steng, y a pas eu de mal, car Reeve est un bon ami. Hum…on a sauvé qui encore ? Et bien Sephiroth, bien évidemment…et enfin Rufus !

-Ca, t'étais pas obligé de préciser…, grommela Keyli.

-…mourir ? s'étonnèrent en syncro Rufus, Steng et Sephiroth.

-Et oui Dans sa folie de tuer le monde, Sephiroth aurait tué Aerith sur la stèle de la capitale oubliée lorsqu'elle invoquait le Sacre…J'ai bien dis, QUAND il ETAIT dans sa folie Cloud, alors tu ranges ton épée…

-Et moi ? demanda Steng.

-Et bien, si Cait Sit, ou devrais-je dire Reeve, avait prit la clef qui ouvrait le temple au Gold Saucer, tu y serais allé, et Sephiroth t'aurais tué…(NDA : Kity n'a aucune connaissance de FF7AC et donc que Steng a survécu)

-Moi aussi, je devrais être mort ? s'étonna Rufus.

-Oui…tué par une attaque de l'une des armes, qu'on s'occupera d'ailleurs quand tout sera fini. (NDA : idem que mes dernières notes) »

Le silence se posa. Kity leva la tête vers la dernière personne qui n'avait pas demandé la raison de sa mort. Cloud avait un sourire victorieux. Kity croisa le regard azur de l'ex-général. Elle lisait en lui la soif de savoir. Pourtant il se retenait. Kity comprit alors. Il ne voulait pas qu'AVALANCHE le sache. Kity acquiesça. Elle se retourna vers le groupe.

« Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit…il y a sûrement d'autres questions, mais elles arriveront dans bientôt. Pour le moment, Cid, je te demande de faire cap vers Nibelhiem. Je t'indiquerai la route à suivre ensuite. Quelqu'un a des questions ? »

Personne ne répondit. Kity sauta alors de joie.

« Okaii ! Et bien alors on se motive ! On en aura plus pour longtemps. Rufus, je te charge de transmettre à tes Turks le plan dont je t'ai fait par.

-Okai, Boss ! répondit ironiquement le président de la plus grand société.

-Bon, ben je vais sur le pont ! Besoin d'un peu d'air frais ! ».

Keyli releva la tête. Kity venait de disparaître en courant vers la passerelle qui donnait dehors. Il s'en étonna. Il avait peur qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Cependant, il comprit lorsqu'il vit Sephiroth disparaître du plafond.

Accoudée sur les rambardes de sécurités, Kity regardait le paysage défiler une nouvelle fois. La désolation régnait encore, mais c'était la fin de ce long calvaire. Tout serait bientôt fini. Soi leurs vies, soi cette interminable histoire.

Elle sourit. Quelqu'un venait d'apparaître derrière elle. Elle l'avait sentit.

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

-…comment ? demanda uniquement l'homme aux longs cheveux argentés.

-A ton avis ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Comment aurais-je dut mourir ! répéta Sephiroth.

-Tué par AVALANCHE… »

Kity entendit la lame de la masamune fendre l'air derrière elle. Sephiroth n'acceptait pas. Elle s'en était douté.

« Calme toi…t'es vivant, non ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Je sais très bien que tu n'aurais rien pu faire si tu l'aurais voulu. Ta bataille contre cet homme brun se serait déroulée loin de nous, et alors tout serait passé comme ton soi-disant prévu, alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé, moi qui aurait du tuer tant de gens, moi qui a commis des crimes irréparables, moi qui vous détestes, moi qui suis…

-Humain. » termina Kity.

Elle se retourna vers Sephiroth. Il la regardait béatement sans savoir quoi répondre à la jeune fille. Finalement, il tourna la tête, vaincu.

« Si je te disais qu'on allait voir ta mère ?

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui. Nous faisons plein cap vers là où elle se cache. Cependant, ne t'attend pas à la voir longtemps. En te voyant vivant, elle se laissera peut être emporté par la rivière de la vie.

-pourquoi cet homme d'AVALANCHE est concerné, lui aussi ?

-Tu le sauras bientôt. Nous ne devrions pas mettre plus de deux jours avec le Haut vent pour atteindre la grotte. Là, je pourrais te prouver que je ne mens pas. »

Sephiroth rangea son épée sans rien dire. Kity eut un sourire puis se balança sur la rambarde.

« Eh ! D'ailleurs, on doit toujours se battre !

-Non, répondit simplement Sephiroth.

-Ben pourquoi ? s'étonna l'excitée.

-Tu es…bien trop forte. Aussi physiquement que moralement.

-……

-Quoi ?

-Non…j'étais juste étonnée d'entendre de telle parole. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Je l'ai déjà dis…tu m'as complètement changé. Tu es si innocente, que je commence à comprendre ta vision des choses. Tu fais une promesse…même au bord de la mort tu la tiens.

-Ca c'est mon caractère…je dis pas que c'est le meilleur, mais c'est dans cette vision du monde que je vis.

-Je crois…

-Oui ?

-Je crois que ton ami s'inquiètes. » finit Sephiroth.

L'Ex général disparut. Kity se retourna. Keyli venait d'arriver sur la passerelle. Elle trouva qu'il semblait beaucoup mieux que les derniers temps passés. Elle aussi d'ailleurs.

« Ca va, Key ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Ca peut aller…seulement j'aimerais que tu m'expliques.

-Je t'ai déjà dis non…s'il y a un problème, je veux être la seule à en payer le prix. »

Les yeux de Keyli s'écarquillèrent devant la phrase de Kity. Il n'en revenait pas. La colère monta en lui.

« Quoi ! S'il y a un problème, je refuse que tu sois seule, d'accord ! C'est hors de question ! Depuis quand tu as prit une décision aussi grave que celle ci ?

-Ca ira Key…de toute manière, je pense être la seule à pouvoir le faire.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Cette femme…elle m'a apprit quelque chose que j'ignorais.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis pas une véritable Sous-Maître de Kana. »

Keyli fixa la jeune fille. Elle le savait. Elle le savait qu'elle n'était pas comme lui et Vinnie. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu être de l'autre côté. Du côté de l'Ater. Elle avait donc des pouvoirs différents. Ce qu'elle voulait faire en faisait parti. Keyli baissa la tête. Kity s'en étonna.

« Tu le savais ? Tu savais que j'étais pas comme vous ?

-……

-Mais depuis quand ?

-Depuis la grotte Nord. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de t'en parler après. »

Keyli vit son amie frapper la rambarde d'un coup de pied brutal. Elle était en colère. En colère de ne pas avoir apprit avant quel était son rôle. Au plus profond d'elle même, elle était vexée. Finalement, elle pensa bien que ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de telle chose. Elle était cette Sous-Maître spéciale. Elle devait faire ce qu'elle avait prévue.

« Dans ce cas…tu sais que j'aurais pu être de l'autre côté.

-…oui.

-Bon, de toute façon, ça change pas grand chose. J'ai choisi mon camp. Hors de question que je me mette dans l'autre. De plus, on peut avoir cette chance de survie…si j'y arrive pas, je vous condamne tous. Je suis désolée. Hein ! »

Keyli venait de l'attraper dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Il la serra doucement.

« …je ne veux pas te perdre…alors promet moi de réussir. »

La châtaine sourit. Elle acquiesça.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas…je ne mourais pas. »

_En ce cœur qui battait,_

_Un espoir s'est relevé._

_En ce cœur qui battait,_

_Un sourire s'est envolé._

Note de l'auteur :

Nya encore moi. C'est donc la fin du chapitre 7 (enfin me direz vous, depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez ) P'tite dédicace à Sandfox qui prend toujours autant de mes nouvelles.

Parlons fanfiction !

Dans cette dernière partie du chapitre 7, Kity prend beaucoup de décision. Elle avoue donc ses origines d'elle, Vinnie et Keyli. Il fallait bien à un moment ou un autre. Au passage, elle avoue quelques événements qui auraient du se dérouler en temps normal. TT me demandez pas comment j'en suis venue là, mais je voulais que Sephiroth se pose des questions sur sa forces face à Cloud et les autres. Dans la première partie du dernier chapitre (enfin façon dire, y aura l'épilogue après qui fera aussi un chapitre), vous l'avez deviné, on va traiter du Sephiroth et du Vincent Valentine…on traitera aussi du Cloud. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important je pense. Ensuite, ben les choses sérieuses commenceront je pense. Je vous conseil d'attacher vos ceintures. Je démarre sur les fils de mes doigts le prochain et dernier chapitre sur le champ. Pour toutes questions, ben mon adresse c'est toujours samtribalyahoo.ca (j'suis toujours pas canadienne, précision ') Hem…il y aurait quelque chose que je demande, c'est que maintenant que vous avez pas mal de carte en main au sujet de l'histoire, j'aimerai entendre des hypothèses, car c'est pour moi toujours très drôle de voir comment vous ferriez évoluer l'histoire. A vrai dire, celle-ci est vraiment bientôt finie, vous n'aurez bientôt plus besoin d'attendre pour avoir mes chapitres. Enfin…je regrette un peu que ce soit déjà fini…c'est un peu pour ça que je ferrais sûrement beaucoup de fanfic annexe. ' J'en ai déjà une bien en tête, à savoir l'histoire de Katra et Kana, deux cents ans avant celle-ci. Je vous ferrais un repère chronologique pour tout les événements. (je serais étonnée de voir combien de jour mes persos sont restés dans le jeu…' j'en sais vraiment rien, faudra que je compte. Je dirais deux mois, à peu près. Enfin '…si vous avez d'autres points que vous voudriez que je mette en fanfic, n'hésitez pas. Je pense refaire aussi cette fic sous forme de journal intime, du point de vue de Kity. (Mais tout ne sera pas expliqué. Elle mettra ses doutes, ses questions, ses angoisses dessus je pense.) Je ferai BEAUCOUP de poème dessus aussi je mettrais à mon avis un chapitre bonus…

Je ferrais aussi un bêtisier, car certaines blagues que j'aurai voulut mettre et qui ne collait pas à l'histoire et aux persos ont été raté…(d'ailleurs, merci à Luuna Almasy dite Lulu (celle dont l'ordi plante toujours vous devriez la connaître, elle apparaît de temps en temps dans la fic) pour la blague de la memory Card que dis Kity à un moment. J'étais en train de lui raconté le passage (elle connaît la fin depuis un an déjà) quand lorsque je parlais, elle m'a sorti très naturellement « Nous avons encore une chance ! Nous avons une….MEMORY CARD !' »…j'ai trouvé ça très marrant, surtout que ça pouvait coller au perso de Kity.)

Hem…je crois que j'aurai beaucoup d'explications à vous dire. Entre autre, des passages de l'histoire que j'avais imaginé, mais que j'ai enlevé. (exemple : il y avait un problème juste entre le Gold Saucer et Gongaga qui devait faire un chapitre au moins…je l'ai remplacé par l'enlèvement de Kity à la cascade, parce que ça collait pas du tout à FF et qu'on aurait été sans un perso principal trop longtemps, à savoir Vinnie) Je vous expliquerais tout ça dans le chapitre bonus. Enfin voilà je parle encore trop. Je vais pas plus vous ennuyer avec mes idées stupides et vous inviter à lire (ou à attendre) le chapitre 8.

Atchefêtedepaques

(Mais avant de continuer à écrire, car là je vais m'y lancer sans m'arrêter, je dois finir mon travail pour mon cour de dessins…pardon gomen)

Kity Mihina

Tarée professionnelle.

(43pages Word )


	8. Chapter 8

VERITE DES MONDES

Chapitre 8 : Vérité…d'un cœur.

Séquence 1 : _J'ai tellement peur…que ça m'en donne mal au ventre._(Kity)

« Où sommes nous ? » demanda soudain la voix de Vincent.

Le Haut-Vent avait manœuvré de telle façon qu'il se pose juste à côté d'une grand cascade. Elle était gigantesque. Kity la regarda de haut en bas, sans répondre à la question de Monsieur Valentine. Elle était accompagnée de ses deux amis, ainsi que Sephiroth et l'Ex-Turk. Elle se retourna enfin vers Vincent pour répondre à sa question.

« Devant une cascade ! répondit-elle.

-…ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire. » fit Vincent en abandonnant.

Voyant que l'homme en rouge n'osait plus répéter sa question, Kity commença à se diriger vers la cascade. L'autre Vincent du groupe l'arrêta.

« Heu…tu vas quand même pas nous dire qu'on doit passé sous cette gigantesque cascade avant d'arriver dans la grotte ? demanda Vinnie.

-Ben…si ! A mes souvenirs, c'est ça ! »

Kity commença alors à examiner les murs trempés de la chute d'eau. Il y avait bien un mince passage derrière, mais il fallait faire vite pour éviter d'être trempé jusqu'aux os. Elle prit alors un grand bol d'air et fonça à l'intérieur. Elle sentit l'eau glacée ruisseler sur ses vêtements. Elle frémit puis se dépêcha d'aller de l'autre côté. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et se retrouva face à une entrée. L'entrée de la grotte de Lucrécia.

Les 4hommes qui l'accompagnaient arrivèrent à leur tour, tout aussi trempé, hormis Sephiroth qui s'était tout simplement téléporté.

Un silence se posa.

« Alors, pour répondre à ta question du départ, Vincent, nous nous trouvons dans une grotte. Une grotte où s'est réfugiée un esprit d'une morte. Une morte qui n'a pas pu supporter de ne pas pouvoir voir ou élever son fils à sa naissance. Le nom de cette femme, je crois que tu le connais Vincent. »

Vincent ne répondit pas. Il tourna sa tête vers l'entrée. Finalement, sa voix résonna alors qu'il entrait.

« Pourquoi veux-tu me faire voir mes propres pêchés que j'essayais d'expier ? demanda-t-il tandis qu'il franchissait l'entrée.

-Pour répondre à une question, et sauver l'esprit d'une femme. » fit Kity en le suivant.

Sephiroth suivit de près la jeune fille. Keyli et Vinnie firent de même. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire ici, mais ils voulaient veiller à la sécurité de leur amie.

Le groupe arriva à l'intérieur de la grotte. Devant eux se trouvait un petit lac gelé. Et derrière ce lac, un grand bloc de glace effilé. Kity ouvrit grand les yeux devant ce spectacle. A l'intérieur de ce bloc de glace se trouvait le corps d'une femme. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux châtains restaient figés dans la glace. Sur son visage, Kity pouvait lire la douleur…la douleur d'un mère sans son enfant.

« Lucrétia… , souffla Vincent.

-Oui. La mère de Sephiroth.

-Ma…mère ? »

Sephiroth s'approcha de la stèle de glace. Une forme apparut alors soudain devant lui, lorsqu'il atteint le rebord de la stèle. Il recula d'un pas. Une réplique quasi identique de la même femme venait d'apparaître. Elle avait la tête baissée. Elle la releva lentement.

« Sephiroth…, fit-elle comme par habitude.

-M…mère ? Mère, je suis là ! »

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme rencontrèrent ceux de l'ex-général. Ils s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

« Sephiroth ! Mon enfant ! Tu es vivant ! Tu as tellement grandi…moi qui n'ai jamais pu te prendre dans mes bras…oh Vincent avait raison…je n'aurai jamais du faire cela. J'aurais pu avoir cet enfant que je désirais tant…et l'avoir près de moi… »

Kity se retourna vers Vincent. Il ne disait rien. Il regardait Sephiroth face à sa véritable mère. La jeune fille de 19ans avança alors.

« Dans ce cas, la grande famille est au complet… Lucrétia, la mère, Sephiroth, le fils, et Vincent… »

Elle tourna sa tête vers Vincent, pour que Lucrétia le remarqua enfin. Elle eut un sourire.

« …le père… »

Vincent baissa la tête. Mais les mains de Lucrétia l'attrapèrent dans ses bras. Il fut surpris de l'étreinte. Il apercevait du coin de l'œil Kity partir avec les deux autres garçons. Il eut un sourire de gratitude. Puis il croisa le regard étonné de Sephiroth. Lucretia n'y faisait pas attention.

« Tu m'as remmené mon fils, Vincent…tu m'as remmené 'notre' fils. »

Keyli était assis face au lac devant la cascade. Vinnie s'était étalé sur l'herbe verte, tandis que Kity trempait ses pieds dans l'eau avec peu d'assurance. Le brun poussa un soupire.

« Et si tu t'étais trompée ? redemanda-t-il pour la énième fois.

-Tous les indices étaient pour. Je me disais bien qu'il était impossible qu'Hojo soit le père de Sephiroth. Lucrétia n'est pas folle je pense.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Hojo, c'est bizarre qu'il soit mort ! remarqua Vinnie.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit si bizarre que ça…, répondit Keyli en réfléchissant.

-Duh ? Comment ça ? s'étonna la châtaine.

-Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose. Vinnie, toi tu ne pourras pas comprendre, tu n'étais pas là.

-Alors ?

-Et bien, tu te souviens lorsque nous étions à la tour Shinra, au tout départ de cette aventure ?

-Oui, et bien ?

-Lors de la réunion que nous espionnions dans les conduits d'aération, Hojo avait dit quelque chose de bizarre qui avait attiré mon attention, avoua Keyli.

-Duh ? tu parles de la drôle de phrase qu'il avait dit ? Heu…s'était quelque chose du genre qu'on était perdu s'il réveillait des choses.

-Exact. Et bien, je crois avoir trouvé.

-Et bien, nous t'écoutons…, affirma Vinnie qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Je crois qu'il parlait de Dark et Lunadia. Je pense qu'il y avait dut avoir un problème avant notre arrivée avec eux.

-Peut être avec les anciens Sous-Maitres, qui étaient là avant nous.

-Je pense aussi. Ce qui viendrait à la conclusion qu'il s'est fait tué par ces derniers. Je veux dire, d'après les infos de Reeve, il a disparut au moment même où Lunadia et Dark ont fusionné. »

Kity acquiesça. C'était fort possible.

Un craquement survint. Les trois se retournèrent. Sephiroth était de retour avec Vincent. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait rien. Ils sourirent juste. Kity se releva alors.

« Bon, et bien, prochaine direction, Nibelhiem. Sephiroth, tu ne m'en voudras pas si j'ai encore besoin de toi ?

-Non. Je pense savoir pourquoi.

-Dans chaque esprit, j'aimerais remettre la vérité. Notre fameux Ex-Soldat risque d'avoir une surprise… »

Sephiroth acquiesça. Kity prit alors la direction du Haut-Vent en courant.

« CIIIIIDDDD ! ON VA A NIBELHIEM ! »

Plus tard, sous-sol du manoir à Nibelhiem :

Un Cloud très mécontent suivait Kity qui se défoulait au passage sur beaucoup de monstres. Sephiroth les suivait à nouveau aussi. Tifa avait bizarrement tenu à descendre avec eux. Et évidemment, éternels gardes du corps de Kity, Vinnie et Keyli surveillaient toujours leur amie.

« Vous avez peur que je me fasse tuer par un imbécile sanguinaire qui aurait perdu l'esprit ou quoi ? demanda Kity.

-En gros…

-Grumf… »

Kity descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. Cloud grognait de son côté, se demandant bien pourquoi ils devaient faire ça.

La châtaine ouvrit la porte. Elle fut la première à pénétrer dans l'endroit. Cloud la suivait de près. Il avait à peine mit un pied dans la pièce, qu'une violente douleur dans sa tête lui prit. Il tomba sur le sol à genoux.

« Ahh…qu'est ce que… »

Il se tut. Il avait fermé les yeux, comme s'il était entré dans un rêve. Et c'était le cas. Tifa se pencha sur lui pour le réveiller. Kity l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Non ! On attend qu'il se réveille. Il doit comprendre de lui même.

-C'est…par rapport à il y a 5ans ? hésita Tifa.

-Oui. Ce n'était pas lui qui était avec Sephiroth. Du moins, ce n'était pas le SOLDAT de première classe qui le suivait. »

Tifa ne répondit pas. Elle le savait. Elle baissa la tête. Sephiroth ne dit rien non plus. Lui connaissait la vérité. Maintenant, ils devaient attendre.

Assis sur les différents fauteuils du souterrain, ils attendaient. Kity lisait un livre traitant de JENOVA. Elle ne s'étonnait pas que Sephiroth soi devenu fou en lisant de tels textes.

Elle releva soudain la tête en entendant les gémissements de Cloud. Il se réveillait.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa en sursaut.

« Zack ! s'écria-t-il.

-Rebienvenue parmi nous, boss ! » ricana Kity.

Cloud se retourna vers elle. Sur son visage, on pouvait lire la honte.

« Tu as compris ? demanda la châtaine.

-……

-Oui…tu as compris.

-Puisque tu sais tout, explique moi…ce n'était pas moi qui était à Nibelhiem, alors pourquoi j'ai les souvenirs de cet homme ? Pourquoi ai-je les souvenirs de Zack ? »

Tifa releva la tête. Elle voulait savoir aussi. Kity ferma alors son livre. Sephiroth écouta attentivement à nouveau les paroles de la jeune fille. Elle commença alors.

« C''est vrai. Ce n'était pas toi qui accompagnait Sephiroth…du moins, tu n'étais pas le SOLDAT de 1ère classe. En fait, dis moi, quand as tu été Soldat de 1ère classe ? demanda la châtain.

-Qu…quand ?…je…je ne sais plus…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne cherche pas, tu ne l'as jamais été.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Tifa.

-Non, Cloud n'a jamais réussi à passer l'examen, et c'est donc retrouvé comme un simple soldat, à obéir aux ordres.

-……

-Continuons à présent mon explication. Sephiroth est bel et bien venu à Nibelhiem il y a 5ans avec un SOLDAT de 1ère classe, qui n'était donc pas Cloud…dans ce cas, où était Cloud ?

-……ne t'imagines quand même pas que je vais te donner la réponse d'une question que j'ignore.

-Oui, c'est vrai, on est pas dans ton subconscient. Je vais donc te répondre. Tu étais bien à Nibelhiem, aussi !

-Pardon ? mais je ne l'ai pas vu ! objecta Tifa.

-Tu…tu savais que ce n'était pas moi ? » s'étonna Cloud.

Tifa sembla hésiter. Elle inspira très fort puis expliqua.

«Oui, je le savais, mais je n'osais rien dire. Tu savais des choses que tu n'aurais jamais du savoir, alors que d'autre part, tu ne savais pas des choses que tu aurais du savoir. J'avais si peur qu'il se passe quelque chose d'horrible…

-…….

-Je continue donc, recommença Kity. Cloud était bien donc bien à Nibelhiem, mais comme simple soldat d'escorte à Sephiroth et à l'autre SOLDAT de 1ère classe.

-Je…

-Après, les réflexions ! Je finis d'expliquer. Lorsque Sephiroth est devenu fou, il a mit hors de combat l'autre SOLDAT alors que ce dernier voulaient l'arrêter. De même qu'il avait grièvement blessé Tifa, qui s'était aussi mise à sa poursuite. Plus rien ne pouvait entraver le grand Général. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'un simple soldat viendra le prendre par surprise pour le blesser. Ce même soldat qui avait tenu sa promesse faite à son amie d'enfance. Cloud, car s'était bien toi, a sauvé Tifa de la mort. Seulement, il s'est fait attrapé par Hojo par la suite.

-Quoi ? Par ce…type !

-Et oui. Le SOLDAT de première classe aussi. Sephiroth quand à lui, avait mystérieusement disparut…

-Dans du mako…, finit l'ex-général.

-Et oui. Mais revenons à Cloud et le SOLDAT de 1ère classe. Vous avez donc été transporté dans cette pièce par l'autre taré en blouse blanche, pour faire des expériences à partir de la mako. Cloud n'a évidemment pas tenu…ou presque. Le SOLDAT de 1ère classe s'est donc échappé avec lui. Ils étaient rendu devant les porte de Midgar, lorsqu'ils se sont fait retrouvé par les Soldats de la Shinra. Le SOLDAT s'est fait tué, tandis que Cloud a été laissé pour mort.

-mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai imaginé toute cette histoire ?

-tu ne l'as pas imaginé. Ton esprit étant affaiblie par la mako, tu as prit pour tes souvenirs ceux de ton ami le SOLDAT de 1ère classe. En fait, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu sais que si Vinnie, Keyli et moi n'étions pas venu dans ce monde, tu aurais toi même donné la matéria noire à Sephiroth sous un excès de folie du à ce mako ? »

Cloud baissa la tête. Il avait comprit. Il se souvenait à présent. Oui. Ce n'était pas lui ce SOLDAT de 1ère classe.

« Zack…

-Oui, c'est son nom. C'est aussi l'ancien petit ami d'Aerith. C'était ton meilleur ami. Pardon. »

La discussion fut close. Kity sortit alors de la pièce.

« Bon, ben , prochaine arrêt, Icicle Lodge…le village glaçon. »

Haut-Vent, plus tard :

Cloud avait donc expliqué son histoire à toute l'équipe. Il y eut quelques étonnements, mais sans plus. Ce qui étonna le plus fut la relation entre Sephiroth et Vincent.

« Kity ! fit soudain Cid à la capitaine du moment. On sera à ce foutu village de glace demain midi ! En attendant, on peut manger un peu et aller dormir.

-Okai Sir ! »

Tout le monde acquiesça à la nouvelle. Cependant Kity n'alla pas tout de suite manger, comme ses compagnons. Elle se dirigea vers une pièce que les Turks occupaient depuis leur arrivées.

« Hello Rufy, ça avance ? demanda-t-elle à peine entrée dans la salle.

-Ca devrait bientôt être fini…on a juste un petit problème…

-Hum…quoi ?

-Ben, l'un des ordinateurs ne veut pas marcher…on a en besoin pour l'opération. C'est le seul qui n'est pas programmé…

-J'vais m'en occuper ! Allez tous manger ! »

Les Turks, Reeve et Rufus ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Kity prit son sac qui était posé sur la table depuis quelques temps déjà. Elle commença alors à tout trafiquer pour l'opération.

Keyli s'était endormi depuis longtemps, lorsqu'un bruit le réveilla soudain. Des bruits de pas précipités venaient de passer devant sa chambre. Il se releva en sursaut, se demandant bien d'où provenait le bruit. Il se leva rapidement, en prenant quand même le temps de mettre son pantalon, parce qu'il était quand même qu'en caleçon, attrapa son épée, puis sortit de la pièce. Les bruits de pas s'éloignaient vers la passerelle qui donnait sur les airs. Lentement, il s'y dirigea. Il écouta attentivement. Un bruit de quelqu'un qui vomissait vint à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit alors doucement la porte. Il apercevait alors la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains penchée sur la rambarde, l'air mal, en train de vomir tout ce qu'elle avait mangé.

« Kity ! Ca va ? »s'étonna-t-il.

La châtaine eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle se retourna vers son ami, puis d'un vif coup se retourna vers l'autre côté de la rambarde, n'arrivant pas à se retenir.

Keyli se précipita vers elle, mais d'un geste elle l'arrêta.

« C…ça va…t'inquiètes pas…vas te coucher.

-Non, mais ça va pas ? Tu vomis tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, et tu dis que ça va bien ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien… »

Keyli attrapa son amie dans les bras. Il voulait savoir. Il remarqua soudain que son amie tremblait de tout son corps, à n'en pas s'en arrêter. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais finalement elle ne réussit qu'à tomber par terre, sous ses tremblements. Keyli ne comprenait pas. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Impossible de savoir de quoi souffrait son amie…du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se blottisse dans ses bras en pleurant.

« ..je…j'ai peur ! » expliqua-t-elle.

Keyli la serra tendrement. Il était le premier désolé. Lui aussi avait peur…peur de la perdre. Mais le poids que la jeune fille portait sur ses épaules était bien plus horrible, bien plus douloureux. Si elle échouait, elle condamnait tout ce monde, et les gens qui s'y trouvait.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas…quelque sois ton plan, je te suivrais jusqu'au bout.

-J'ai tellement peur…que ça m'en donne mal au ventre…

-Ca va aller maintenant…je suis avec toi…

-Tu…tu ne me quitteras pas…hein ? Tu resteras toujours avec moi ? »

La phrase frappa Keyli en plein cœur. Il n'aurait pas pu imaginer plus grand dilemme que celui-ci. Sa gorge devint sèche. Finalement, il sourit en riant.

« Bien évidemment…je ne te quitterai jamais ! »

Kity ne dit rien et se cala contre lui. Keyli regrettait ses paroles…il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas. Et pour encore plus en rajouter sur sa conscience, il rajouta pour calmer la jeune fille :

« Je te le promet… »

Lendemain, Icicle Lodge :

Les trois EX-Cetras du futur étaient à nouveau dans la ville de glace. Ils avaient évité une bataille de boule de neige de justesse, mais grâce à Keyli, Kity fut emportée de force dans la maison des parents d'Aerith. Cette dernière les avait d'ailleurs accompagné.

Une fois rentrés dans la petite demeure, les quatre s'assirent sur les chaises. Vinnie s'approcha de l'enregistreur vidéo. Il commença à passer les cassettes. Aerith était un peu nerveuse.

Le temps avait passé. Sous des décombres d'une bataille, le groupe avait retrouvé d'autres cassettes, dont certaines n'étaient pas de grande importance. Aerith, quand à elle, avait un peu de mal à emmagasiner ce qu'on lui avait dit, bien que cela ne l'étonnait pas autant qu'elle ne l'eut cru.

« Donc c'est Hojo qui a tué mon père…ma mère est morte à Midgar, après son évasion, d'après ma mère adoptive. Je sais que cela peut être méchant de ma part, mais je suis soulagée que ce scientifique soit mort.

-Oh ne t'inquiètes pas ! On partage entièrement ton avis ! »

Un silence se forma. Aerith se retourna vers Kity et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Merci pour tout, Kity.

-Mais c'est tout à fait normal ! Et pardon pour toutes les réflexions que je t'ai faite. »

Kity lui sourit. Elle ne la détestait plus, maintenant qu'elle lui avait dis ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle soupira soudain. C'était leur dernière escale.

« Bon…et bien maintenant, c'est l'heure. »

Haut-vent, plus tard :

« BON, REUNION GENERALE AVANT TOUTE CHOSE ! hurla la châtaine.

-On est tous là…, fit remarquer Vinnie.

-Parfait ! Les Turks, ça marche ?

-Impeccable ! répondit Reno.

-Génial !

-Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ne fait ? demanda enfin Keyli.

-J'avais chargé les Turks mettre un système pour savoir où était les armes contrôlés par Lunadia et Dark. J'espère qu'on en aura pas réellement besoin, mais vaut mieux prévoir.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-alors, où sont-elles ?

-Celle sous l'eau, est au alentour de Junon…on a peur d'une attaque…, expliqua Elena.

-Dans ce cas, on a pas de temps à perdre…et l'autre ?

-Vers Utaï ! là aussi on redoute une attaque.

-On a combien de temps si une attaque avait eu lieu ?

-Suivant la vitesse de cette bête, à peine une demi journée. Si elles sont avertis de votre présence, elles ne seront là que dans à peine 24heures.

-Okai, merci de l'explication Elena. Bon, je préviens tout de suite, à par Keyli, Vinnie et moi, vous resterez tous à bord du Haut-Vent. Si nous échouons, vous pourrez vivre plus longtemps. »

C'était son dernier ordre. Ils se trouvaient au dessus de la grotte Nord. Kity avait prit toutes ses affaires. Ses armes, son sac. Tout était prêt. Vinnie et Keyli aussi. L'assaut ultime pouvait commencer.

Notes de l'auteur :

Voilà…maintenant, ça risque de chauffer. Tout sera dévoilé bientôt. Tout sera bientôt fini. Sniff…ça me démoralise.

Sur cette partie, j'ai juste fait un récapitulatif pour le monde. On pouvait pas laisser nos héros bourrés de questions sans réponses. J'ai fait cours le passage d'Aerith. La relation père/fils entre Vincent et Sephiroth a été ouverte au grand jour. (j'fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fic, na)

Bon…ben…quand faut y aller, faut y aller…le début des problèmes. (mais d'abord je vais dormir car demain j'ai cour, et j'ai toujours pas fait mes devoirs alors qu'il est super tard…TT pas grave, j'ai une heure de Physique Chimie où je pourrais les faire ( très absorbée par ses cours de P.C, ça se voit))

Atchefêtesdepaques !

Séquence 2 :_ « Fais de beau rêve, Katra… » _(Kity)

Une jeune femme d'environ 19 ans sauta sur un rocher, descendant une interminable grotte. Finalement, tout pareil au jeu, leur histoire se terminait ici. Elle devait l'avouer, elle avait peur. Peur de se qu'elle trouverait. Mais elle devait arrêter d'inquiéter ses deux amis. Elle se retourna d'ailleurs vers eux avec un grand sourire.

« Heu…faut bien prendre par ici, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui. Enfin, de toute manière, tout nous y conduit, alors ne nous affolons pas. » répondit Keyli.

Il la rattrapa avec Vinnie. Kity avait prit un peu d'avance, rencontrant à son plus grand plaisir des monstres variés qu'elle aimait particulièrement pour les nombreux points d'expériences qu'ils offraient.

« Dommage qu'il n'y ai pas une petite fenêtre qui s'ouvre en nous disant le nombre de point qu'on gagne, ainsi que nos niveaux. Ce serait marrant à voir ! plaisanta Vinnie.

-Oui c'est vrai… » affirma Kity avec son entrain habituel.

Elle frappa avec ses armes deux monstres avec des chaînes et des boulets à leur bout. Après les avoirs tué, elle se souvint de quelque chose.

« Heu…rassurez moi, y a pas de tomberry dans le coin, au moins ?

-Si.

-Kyyyaaaaa ! On cours alors ! »

La jeune excitée partit à nouveau devant les deux jeunes hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Vinnie regarda Keyli en soupirant.

« Quel dynamisme !

-Et dire qu'au fond d'elle…elle est morte de trouille, soupira Keyli.

-…je m'en doute, à vrai dire…

-…la pauvre…

-Au fait, Keyli…cela te dirait un petit pari ?

-Pardon ? »

Keyli leva ses yeux vers son ami. Ce dernier venait de s'asseoir tranquillement sur le sol. Il souriait.

« Un p'tit pari, ça te tente ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, c'est simple ! commença à expliquer Vinnie. Ce n'est pas vraiment un pari, mais bon…lorsqu'on aura réussi…si on réussi…je repartirai sur la Terre. Tu t'en doute n'est-ce pas. J'ai cru entendre que toi, tu voulais rester dans ce monde ?

-Ca te dérange ? De toute manière, je ne resterai pas dans celui ci…j'aimerai en découvrir d'autres.

-La soif d'aventure…

-Ou tu veux en venir.

-J'en viens…à ce que Kity choisisse qui elle veut suivre. »

Keyli ne comprit pas ce que Vinnie voulait dire. Il le regarda sans bouger.

« Que…qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Nous irons évidemment pas au même endroit. Je pense qu'on devrait laisser à Kity de suivre l'un ou l'autre.

-C'est du tout vu…entre un ami d'enfance et un inconnu, qui choisi-t-on de suivre ? » ironisa d'un ton grave le brun.

Keyli se retourna et continua sa route. En lui coulait une colère. Il venait de se rendre compte de son infériorité certaine face à un tel pari. Il ne la verrait plus…il ne devait plus la voir. Vinnie soupira devant la réaction de son ami. Il se releva et le suivit.

« On verra bien. » souffla-t-il.

Les deux rejoignirent alors leur amie.

Au centre d'un énorme cratère entouré de glace, un homme réfléchissait. Il se trouvait en face du centre d'une large plaie, causée par l'arrivée d'un calamité des cieux. Un soupire. Il revoyait encore l'aigle de légende le regarder. Un regard froid, qui reflétait tout ce que cet être avait enduré.

Dans son palais de glace, cet homme allait et venait. Ses Sous-Maitres le tenaient régulièrement au courant des agissements de ses ennemis. Seulement, depuis qu'ils étaient sur se fichu avion, il était quasi-impossible de les localiser. Katra eut un petite rire. De toute manière, il était impossible à ses ennemis de le retrouver. Et s'il le retrouvait, pour faire quoi ? Il aurait tôt fait de disparaître loin d'eux en cas de problème.

Il s'assit sur un rocher. Bientôt ce monde allait être détruit à néant. Plus rien d'existerait. Il n'aurait plus qu'à aller sur un autre monde, et le détruire à son tour.

Une voix cristalline cassa le silence de la salle. Katra eut un vif sursaut.

« Dit donc, Monsieur le gardien…tu t'ennuierai pas un peu tout seul ? Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, on est venu te porter compagnie. »

Les pupilles de Katra se rétractèrent sur elle même en apercevant la jeune femme, Sous-Maître de l'Albere. Elle était seule, encore. Les deux autres n'étaient pas arrivés. Katra émit un sourire sournois.

« Tu es venue te jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Je m'étonne que tes amis ne soient pas encore là.

-Oh ' t'inquiètes pas, j'avance juste un peu vite lorsque je suis déterminée !

-Mais je ne m'inquiètes pas, rassure toi…bien au contraire, je ris. »

Lentement, Katra se leva. Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille qui se tenait debout, face à lui. Il lui attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux et commença à jouer avec.

« Quel dommage que tu ais choisie ton camp…une si belle femme, c'est dommage de la tuer, non ?

-J'aimerai te poser des questions, avant toutes choses, Katra.

-Tu es bien arrogante pour demander une telle chose…mais ça me plait…soit ! J'essayerai de te répondre. »

Katra eut un petit rire sarcastique. La témérité de cette jeune fille l'amusait. Et puis, si elle voulait connaître des choses avant de mourir, c'était son choix.

Kity prit son inspiration puis commença.

« Il y a douze ans, les anciens Sous-Maitres de l'Albere sont apparut, mais tu les as tué, n'est ce pas.

-Oui…c'était d'ailleurs dans ce même monde…après tout, la vie est un éternel recommencement, non ?

-J'aimerai savoir ce que sont advenus Dark et Lunadia, à la suite de ce combat. Il y a eut un problème, n'est ce pas ?

-…tu poses des questions bien intéressantes. Tu as donc réfléchit tant que ça à tout ce que tu savais sur nous ?

-J'ai eut bien assez de temps pour comprendre plus de choses…alors ?

-Et bien, suite donc à ce combat, un scientifique de cette planète à enfermé mes deux Sous-Maître avec un système d'hibernation je crois. Finalement, ce scientifique est mort il n'y a pas longtemps…tué par eux deux.

-Tu remercieras Lunadia et Dark pour avoir débarrassé la planète de ce déchet organique modifié.

-Tu le qualifies si bien… »

Le regard de Katra fixa celui de la jeune fille. Il se moquait d'elle. Elle était si faible devant lui. Il pouvait la tuer à tout instant. Mais il continua à tourner autour d'elle en jouant avec ses cheveux.

« D'autres questions ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Oui…

-Je t'écoute, ma toute belle !

-Que c'est-il passé il y a deux cen… »

Mais Kity se fit soudain couper la parole par les cris de ses deux amis qui arrivaient. Ils l'appelaient. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle irait aussi vite. En réalité, elle avait couru. Vinnie et keyli arrivèrent dans la sorte de grotte tapissée de glace. Cette salle n'existait pas dans le jeu. Elle devait être l'un des créations du gardien de la porte noire.

Katra releva la tête vers leur visage effaré de voir leur amie si près de leur ennemi. Sur son visage s'étira un grand sourire cynique.

« Bonjour, chers Sous-Maîtres de l'Albere. Vous m'avez manqué…surtout toi, Keyli.

-TAIS TOI ! Retire immédiatement tes mains de Kity ! hurla le sus-nommé.

-Non…je la trouve très bien où elle est. » répondit Katra en entourant la châtaine de ses bras.

Kity se laissa faire. Elle ne devait pas provoquer Katra. Elle devait savoir. Elle devait apprendre. Elle lança un regard réprobateur à Keyli. Katra lui lança un sourire victorieux.

« Ecoute ton amie, petit Sous-Maître…il vaut mieux pour toi.

-Mais…Kity…

-Ca ira…fais moi confiance. »

Le rire de Katra résonna dans la pièce. Il avait à présent les trois Sous-Maître de son frère à sa merci. Il contacta ses propres Sous-Maîtres pour les avertir du danger.

Un grésillement se forma dans l'oreille de la jeune fille piégée. Des voix, inaudibles, que seule elle pouvait entendre.

« Kity ! Tu m'entends ? Si oui, sache que les armes viennent brusquement de changer de direction. Elles se dirigent vers nous. »

C'était la voix de Rufus. Dans l'oreille de la jeune fille se trouvait un mince écouteur. Elle sourit. Elle croisa le regard de Katra.

« Tu prévois une réunion de famille ? ironisa la jeune fille à son ennemi.

-…… »

Un claquement dans la salle retentit. Katra venait de frapper la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Elle s'était retrouvée face contre sol. Ses mains s'écrasèrent contre la glace qui nappait le sol. Elle grimaça. Elle n'aurait pas du dire ça. Katra était furieux.

Keyli avait voulu réagir, mais il croisa le regard silencieux de son amie lui interdisant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir à nouveau.

« Co…comment peux tu savoir une telle chose ? s'écria Katra.

-News technologie, mon cher Katra…, plaisanta Kity.

-Réponds-moi… »

Katra attrapa la jeune fille par le col de son T-Shirt. Il la regardait avec une expression haineuse. Il remarqua soudain le petit écouteur tomber de l'oreille de la Sous-Maître. Il sourit. D'un geste, il l'empoigna et l'écrasa pour le rendre à l'état de poussière.

« Cela suffit, les combines idiotes…je commençais à sympathiser avec toi pourtant…

-Ravie de le savoir. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Katra la balança d'un geste vif contre un mur. Elle se le prit de plein fouet, en perdant connaissance.

« KITY ! »

Keyli s'était précipité sur le corps inanimé de son amie. Il se rassura de la voir vivante. Il l'allongea tranquillement sur le sol, en la recouvrant de son manteau. Il se releva et fit face à cet homme. Cet homme qu'il détestait. Vinnie aussi lui faisait face, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que Keyli devait régler des choses avec cet homme. Katra eut un sourire amusé en voyant le jeune homme brun s'approcher de lui, son épée en main.

« Keyli, Keyli, Keyli…, répéta Katra. Toujours pas remis depuis le temps ?

-Et toi, toujours pas remis d'avoir vu ta barrière tomber ? répliqua Keyli avec tact.

-C'est bien de me le rappeler. Tu passeras le premier, je m'en porte garant.

-C'est trop d'honneur…

-Tu crois ? »

Katra se rassit sur son rocher. Il fit tourner entre ses doigts des cartes. Il les tendit au jeune homme qui le toisait. Il y en avait 5.

« L'une représente la mort, une autre la vie indéterminée, une autre encore une question, la quatrième une punition et la cinquième et dernière carte un renseignement. Laquelle choisies-tu ? «

Katra fit défiler les cartes dans ses mains dos face à lui. Keyli pesta d'avoir à jouer à un tel jeu. Il regarda les 5 cartes qui lui faisaient à présent face. Il montra celle de droite, à l'extrémité du jeu. Katra eut un sourire puis la retourna. Une carte apparue. Elle formait un grand point d'exclamation.

« Un renseignement, donc…dommage que tu ne sois pas tombé sur la mort…tu as donc le choix de savoir quelque chose que je sais. Si tu étais tombé sur question, cela aurait été l'inverse. Je donne une réponse, ou je donne une question…tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance. »

Keyli réfléchit. Finalement, il trouva une question qui le tracassait.

« 'Elle'…elle est morte, n'est ce pas ? Cette fille aux longs cheveux blonds, qui m'a sauvé…elle est morte ? »

Katra regarda le jeune homme sans rien dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. De son côté, Vinnie regarda Keyli sans comprendre.

Katra répondit après quelques secondes d'arrêts. Il ne dit qu'un seul mot.

« Non. »

Le cœur de Keyli s'arrêta de battre. Avait-il bien compris ? Etait-ce « non » pour un refus de répondre à la question posé, ou était-ce vraiment la réponse.

« Que…elle…

-Je t'ai répondu, je ne dirais plus rien. Bon…cessons de jouer, je commence à m'ennuyer. C'était la dernière déclaration que tu entendais sûrement. Ah ! oui…j'avais oublié de préciser qu'à toutes les cartes, la mort était rattaché à une action. Bye ! »

Katra sortit de son long manteau noir un énorme fusil qu'il pointa sur le jeune homme, encore sous le choc d'une telle révélation. Il ne bougeait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force.

« Adieu, Sou…

-Katra ! » coupa soudain une voix hachée.

Katra allait appuyer sur la gâchette lorsque la voix de Kity l'avait arrêté. Il se retourna vers elle avec un sourire goguenard.

« Très bien…tu verras donc ton ami mourir devant tes yeux, puisque tu es réveillée.

-Katra… » répéta Kity sans se relever de sur le sol.

Katra regarda la jeune fille sans comprendre. Elle s'était à moitié relevée, assise sur le sol. Ses mains étaient jointes. Son esprit ne fit soudain qu'un tour. Une lumière s'était formée dans les mains de la Sous-Maître. Cette lumière. Il ne voulait plus la voir. Il voulut disparaître, tellement paniqué. Mais il était trop tard. Il était prit au piège. Il vit cette gamine lever enfin les yeux vers lui avec un sourire vainqueur.

« Fais de beau rêve, Katra… » fit-elle simplement.

Une lumière forte enveloppa les quatre personnes présentes. Katra hurla. Cria. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il était inlassablement aspiré par cette lumière.

La lumière des rêves…des souvenirs.

Notes de l'auteur :

Et oui, coupage suspense powwaaa…

Fin de la séquence deux donc. J'ai pas grand chose à dire. Cela parait assez clair. En ce moment j'écris une séquence par soir, ça veut donc dire que dans…3jours la partie principale de cette fanfic sera finie…OUUUIIINNN j'y crois pas…ça me stresse, j'ai vraiment pas envie de la clore…mais faut bien. Katra joue alors un peu avec nos persos. Je voulais que Keyli sache que la gamine blonde était vivante, avant le gros problème qui va arriver sur le champ, après ces notes. Ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est encore flou, mais là vous allez tout savoir. La prochaine se déroule dans les rêves du passé, comme certains doivent s'en douter. Vous verrez tout par Kity au présent. (comme chaque fois que je fais les rêves d'ailleurs, italique présent, et point de vue interne) Ce sera beaucoup de description et d'émotion. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela dura…ce sera peut être cour comme ce sera peut être long…en fait, je ne sais pas comment va vraiment se passer ce passage 'Je risque de rajouter des trucs que j'avais jamais pensé…enfin voilà ' je vous souhaite bonne lecture…

(Et à moi, bon dodo, j'ai encore cours demain…après ce sera le week-end, je mettrai le chapitre 7 sur car je l'ai pas encore mis…rassurez vous, ça arrive…le chapitre 8 aussi ')

Séquence 3 : « _Eyh ! Katra ! Si tu essayais de lancer l'un de tes sorts ! »_ (Mano, Sous-Maitre de l'Albere)

_Quelle étrange impression qui m'est si connue à présent. Je suis allongée, sur le sol. Je suis si fatiguée. Est-ce le fait d'avoir invoquer ce pouvoir ? Ai-je réussi au moins ? Je cherche mes souvenirs dans ma tête. Je crois. Je me souviens du regard effaré de Katra lorsqu'il a vu la lumière dans mes mains. Maintenant, je vais savoir. Katra…pourquoi es-tu devenu ainsi ?_

_J'ouvre lentement mes yeux. J'entends autour de moi des bruits. Je regarde la pièce où je me trouve. Une chambre. Pas du tout comme on pourrait l'imaginer : c'est une chambre très moderne. Rien à voir à celle de chez moi. Ecran tactile pour ouvrir les portes, fenêtres automatiques pour plus ou moins de lumière. C'est étrange. Il y a un lit. Je suis allongée par terre, à côté. Je me relève un peu, et y découvre quelqu'un d'endormi. J'ai un sursaut. C'est cette femme. Celle qui est venue me voir dans la rivière de la vie. Elle a cette fois de longs cheveux argent. Elle est vraiment belle. Elle dort. J'essaye de l'appeler, mais elle ne répond pas. Je me rappelle que je suis dans un rêve, du même type que celui que Katra m'avait fait subir sur mon passé. Je soupire. Je ne peux qu'attendre._

_Cela faisait sans doute un bon moment que j'attendais. Un bruit arrive à mes oreilles. Cela vient de l'une des fenêtres. On frappe doucement. Je vois alors la jeune femme relever la tête en souriant. Elle se lève, le visage heureux, et ouvre la fenêtre. Je le vois alors soudain apparaître devant mes yeux. Cet homme. Katra. Un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas. Un sourire…amoureux._

_« Lorianna ! appelle Katra assis sur la fenêtre maintenant ouverte._

_-Bonjour, petit oiseau ! » plaisante la jeune femme._

_Je vois alors Katra embrasser la jeune femme aux cheveux d'argents. Il a l'air si gentil. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Le sourire, l'air joyeux. Je secoue la tête. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu le changer en ce qu'il est à présent ? Je réagis soudain. Je comprends. Au fond de mon cœur, je comprends._

_Cette femme. Elle s'appelle donc Lorianna. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom…normal je pense après réflexion. _

_« Tu m'appelles 'petit oiseau', alors que l'aigle, c'est toi ? ironise Katra avec un sourire charmeur._

_-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis pendu à cette fenêtre. » rappelle Lorianna._

_Katra. Il rigole. Sous mes yeux. Il a l'air si heureux. Je comprends mieux Lorianna. Cet homme…a vraiment changé._

_Il entre dans la chambre, attrapant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Je les regarde. J'ai l'impression que je ne devrais pas être ici. Je sors. Je traverse les murs. Je suis un fantôme après tout._

_Les minutes ont passé. Au fond de moi, je crois entendre un sanglot. J'hésite. Je suis seule dans ce couloir. Ce couloir menant à la chambre. Je relève la tête. J'ose._

_« Katra ? »_

_Le sanglot que je crois entendre s'estompe. Je baisse la tête. Je le comprends. Mais que c'est-il passé bon sang !_

_Des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un arrive dans le couloir. Un homme. Ses cheveux bleu ciel s'arrêtent à ses épaules. Il a l'air plutôt jeune, tout comme Katra et Lorianna. Il frappe à la porte. Elle s'ouvre aussitôt. Debout sur le seuil, il sourit à Lorianna qui venait d'apparaître._

_« Bonjour Lorianna ! Tu vas bien ? demande le jeune homme._

_-Très bien, Oliheus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène ?_

_-Rien de spécial ! On pensait faire un tour dehors avec les autres ! Tu nous accompagnes ?_

_-J'arrive ! »_

_Lorianna ferme la porte et suis dehors le jeune homme. Oliheus. Je suppose que Katra est déjà parti. Je les suis à mon tour._

_J'étais dans un immeuble. On arrive enfin dehors. Je suis en plein dans une ville. Encore une fois, la technologie a prit le dessus. Je suis émerveillée devant un tel spectacle. Je me rends compte qu'il y a beaucoup de circulation. Je dois faire attention. Quelque chose me serre le cœur. Je ne comprends pas. La douleur disparaît. Je relève la tête. Je remarque que j'ai perdu de vu Lorianna et le jeune homme. Mais, dans mon champ de vision, je retrouve quelqu'un. Katra. Le vrai. Celui du présent. Il est assis par terre. La tête entre les mains. Je m'approche de lui en hésitant._

_« Katra ?_

_-Laisse moi…_

_-Mais…_

_-LAISSE MOI ! »_

_Il disparaît soudain de ma vue. Je baisse le regard. Il va revivre peut être son pire cauchemar lui aussi. De quel droit puis-je lui faire subir une pareille chose. _

_« Dans ce cas…ne regarde pas. Moi, je dois savoir. Pardonne moi… »_

_Je continue à avancer dans cette ville gigantesque. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. J'ai soudain ce sentiment d'apaisement. Kana est ici. Je le sais. Je le sens. _

_En effet, je l'aperçois, un peu plus loin. Je souris. Lui aussi était là ce jour là._

_J'ai un sursaut. Il vient de se retourner vers moi en souriant. Je ne comprend pas…il me voit ?_

_« Evidemment, Kity ! Je suis le vrai…celui du présent… »_

_Et en plus il lit mes pensées ! Comment ce fait-il qu'il soit là lui aussi. Je ne pensais pas que ma magie est autant d'effet._

_« C'est parce que moi aussi je devais revoir ceci. Je crois que moi aussi j'en ai besoin. J'ai entendu ta magie, j'en ai profité._

_-Je comprends._

_-Je dois te féliciter._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Cette magie, que tu as utilisée. Sache que seules les Sous-maîtres…qui ont le choix de leur camp, on ce pouvoir. Il n'y avait que Lorianna qui savait l'utiliser parfaitement. Tu es très douée._

_-C'est surtout parce que… »_

_Parce que je devais le faire. Je veux sauver ce monde. Je veux sauver Keyli et les autres. J'ai des pouvoirs. Je veux aider les autres avec. J'avais si peur._

_« Tu nous as fait revenir deux cents ans terriens dans le passé. Dans les souvenirs de Katra. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ?_

_Evidemment que non. J'ai suivis le conseil de Lorianna. Je n'en sais pas plus. Je dois juste attendre les évènements. _

_« Pardonne moi si je te fais répéter, mais tu as bien dis…je veux dire pensé…que Lorianna t'a donné ce conseil ? »_

_Oui. Evidemment. Elle est venue me voir. Je vois alors une expression étonnée sur le visage de Kana. Kana…qu'ai-je dis ?_

_« Kity…Lorianna est morte…c'est impossible que tu puisses l'avoir vue ! »_

_Je ne comprends. Les mots de Kana restent imperceptible pour moi. Ce n'est pas normal de l'avoir vu ? J'ai bien vu Anthony dans la rivière de la vie, alors pourquoi voir Lorianna est impossible ? Je recule. J'ai peur._

_« Je l'ai vue ! je répète. De mes yeux, dans la rivière de la vie ! Je sais qu'elle est morte, mais, ce n'est pas anormal que je puisse la voir._

_-Réfléchie un peu ! Lorianna a vécu 200ans avant toi, donc…_

_-200ans ? C'est exactement la date de…tu savais ? Tu sais pourquoi Katra est devenu comme ça ?_

_-Evidemment ! J'étais présent ! Mais cela ne vous serait servi à rien ! Mais…Lorianna…j'en reviens pas…c'est impossible._

_-Elle est dans mon cœur ! »j' explique soudain._

_Kana. Je ne le vois plus bouger. Il me regarde. Immobile. J'ai peur. Pour la première fois, j'ai peur de Kana. Partir. Je dois partir. Mes jambes courent toutes seules. Je fuis. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Ce n'est pas normal ? Keyli…à l'aide, je ne comprends plus rien. Keyli…KEYLIIIIIIIII !_

_Je cours. Inlassablement, je traverse les rues, les quartiers. Mais où vais-je ? A l'aide…je suis perdue. Je cours…je fuis…où est la sortie. Je veux sortir ! Je traverse les gens, comme un fantôme. MAIS JE SUIS UN FANTOME ! Keyli ! A l'aide !_

_Un choc. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre. Je me retrouve par terre. J'ai mal. Je cris._

_« Non, mais vous pouvez pas faire attention !_

_- Non, mais vous pouvez pas faire attention ! » fait exactement la même personne en même temps._

_Je ferme les yeux. Je n'essaye pas de comprendre. Je prends cette personne dans mes bras. Un rire nerveux, suivit de larmes, parsèment mon visage. Keyli. Ne pars pas. Je suis si perdue._

_« Ah…c'est toi, tête de linotte ! Tu m'as fais peur. »_

_Moi aussi. Je te trouvais plus. Je vais devenir folle. Je sens les bras de mon ami m'entourer, pour que j'arrête de pleurer. Je me calme. Je me relève._

_« Ca ne va pas ? » me demande Keyli qui se lève à son tour._

_Je croise son visage. Ses mèches brunes volent devant ses yeux verts. Je lui souris. Je ne réponds pas. Il le remarque et m'attrape par la main. Il commence à marcher, je le suis._

_« Je t'ai cherché partout, m'avoue-t-il._

_-…… »_

_Je ne réponds rien. J'ai peur. Que va-t-il se passer ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?_

'_Calme toi…'_

_La voix d'Aquila. Mon cœur fait un bon. Je ne m'y attendais pas._

'_Tu comprendras bientôt…Kana aussi…'_

_Je soupire. J'ai quand même peur. Je serre la main de Keyli._

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas…je suis là… »_

_Keyli. Merci. _

_Nos pas nous conduisent à un grand carrefour. Le plus grand de la ville sans doute. J'ai soudain l'impression que c'est ici que tout va se jouer. J'aperçois Katra, dos contre un mur. Nerveux, le visage en pleure. Plus loin, Kana est assis sur une tour d'un immeuble. J'ai peur. Je tremble. Moi qui voulais tant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, j'ai peur. Partir. Je veux partir !_

_Keyli doit sentir ma peur. Il m'attrape dans ses bras._

_« Profiteur… »souffle une voix familière à nous deux._

_Je tourne la tête. Le visage de Vinnie apparaît à mes yeux. Tout le monde est là. C'est un grand rassemblement. _

_J'entend alors la voix tremblante de Katra m'appeler._

_« …Ki…Kity…arrête…je t'en pris… »_

_Pardonne moi Katra. Moi aussi j'ai peur de ce que je vais voir. Je tremble, tout comme toi. Mais je dois savoir. Je dois voir. _

_J'entends un sanglot. Il entend lui aussi mes pensées. Après tout, c'est son monde. C'est normal. C'est un gardien._

_Des rires. Je relève ma tête. Un groupe de jeunes arrive. J'y vois Katra, celui d'il y a deux cents ans. Kana l'accompagne, ses éternels longs cheveux blonds dans le dos. Avec eux, se trouve Lunadia et Dark ainsi qu'un autre homme aux cheveux brun vif. Il les a coupé au niveau de la nuque. Ses yeux sont bleus. Je remarque que les yeux de Lunadia et Dark ne sont pas rouges. Ils sont or. Ils rient eux aussi. Je crois…je crois que je viens de comprendre quelques choses._

_Ils parlent, rient. Katra s'amuse. _

_« Eyh ! Katra ! Si tu essayais de lancer l'un de tes sorts ! fait soudain le jeune homme brun._

_-On ne doit pas jouer avec, Mano ! remarque Katra d'un air réprobateur._

_-Allez, juste un ! Un aléatoire !_

_-Tu t'imagines que c'est dangereux ?_

_-Bon…un aléatoire parmi les bienfaits ! » insiste le dénommé Mano._

_Katra soupire. Il se concentre. Une boule de lumière s'élève de ses mains. Elle parcoure le ciel avec rapidité. Elle atterri dans une autre rue._

_« Zut…dommage, on saura pas ce que c'était ! » grommelle Mano._

_J'entends soudain un appel. Plus loin, de l'autre côté de la rue, se trouvent Lorianna et Oliheus. J'entends la voix de Keyli souffler ce nom à mes oreilles. Je m'étonne. Comment le savait-il ? Je lui demanderai après. _

_« Ehh ! Katraaa ! » hurla Lorianna de l'autre côté de la rue._

_Un sourire se forme sur le visage de Katra. Ce même sourire que j'avais vu plus tôt. J'ai soudain un haut le cœur. Lorianna traverse la rue. Mon corps se crispe. Je ferme les yeux de peur. Un cri déchire toute mon âme. Un fracas. Des cris. Celui de Katra me brise les tympans._

_« LORIANNA ! »_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de rouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. J'entends la voix d'Aquila résonner dans ma tête._

'_L'innocence…est un bienfait dévastateur…c'est un sentiment semblable à la folie. C'est Lorianna qui avait reçu la magie que Katra avait lancé ce jour là. Elle est devenue folle d'innocence. En voyant Katra de l'autre côté de rue, elle a voulu le rejoindre, en oubliant tout…les voitures aussi…'_

_Sur mes joues, les larmes coulent. Je peux pas les retenir. Pardon Katra. Pardon. Je…je te comprends. Je comprend cette colère de perdre un être cher. Moi aussi._

_Le chaos. Les cris, les ambulances…tous ces bruits me frappent ma tête. Katra. Tu aimais Lorianna. A cause d'une erreur, elle est morte. _

_J'entends. J'entends la véritable voix de Katra. Celui du présent. Il hurle. Il hurle de douleur. Katra…Katra…PARDONNN…_

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me défais soudain des bras de Keyli qui m'entourent. Je cours…je cours jusqu'à Katra et le prend dans mes bras. _

_Mais…était-ce bien moi ?_

_J'ai…_

_J'ai l'impression…_

…_de disparaître._

_« Pardon Kity…j'utilise ton énergie… »_

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon…vous devriez avoir l'habitude depuis le temps que je coupe toujours à de tel moment.

Explicatiiiioooon time !

Dans cette séquence (un peu petite elle aussi), j'explique en gros, en grand et pas en large, ce qu'il s'est passé dans le passé de Katra. Reprenons depuis le départ : (j'vous donne plus d'info que dans la fic) Il y a deux cents ans, Katra et Kana s'entendaient très bien, Katra n'était pas fou, il avait trois Sous-maîtres sous ses ordres, à savoir Dark, Lunadia et Lorianna. Kana lui avait en avait deux : Mano et Oliheus. Suite à un accident (vu ci-dessus), Lorianna est morte…par un peu la faute de Katra. Bon, Mano y est pour quelque chose aussi, mais Katra s'en veux beaucoup…à en devenir fou Voilà…les événements d'après l'accident vont être expliqué après ces notes. Pour le moment, quelque chose de bizarre se passe, mais je vous laisse juger par vous-même…

Nous sommes aujourd'hui le samedi 3juin (soir)…j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que la première partie de la fanfic sera finie avant la fin de ce week-end…(en plus, on a le lundi de pentecôte) j'démoralise…le pire c'est que je fais que écrire, j'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je vais être très triste quand tout sera fini…TT bon…arrêtons de nous lamenter, et voici la suite…(je pense que ce chapitre sera en fait très TRES court, car j'ai plus rien à mettre…au maximum 35pages word j'en suis désolée)

Atchefêtedepaques…

Séquence 4 : _« Le…le sort de Katra…il…il est… » _(Dark)

Une drôle de sensation avait pris Keyli. Il revenait dans le réel. Il était un peu perdu. Il était étendu sur le sol. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Sa première réaction fut de chercher Kity. Il l'avait perdu. Il se releva brusquement, prit de panique.

« Ki… »

Mais il se tut. Il avait tourné son regard vers Katra. Il avait vu Kity se diriger vers lui…mais elle n'était plus là. A sa place, une étrange femme se tenait dans les bras de leur ennemi. Cette femme. C'était la même que dans le passé. C'était la femme qui venait de mourir quelques secondes auparavant devant leurs yeux. Elle avait des cheveux argents, coupé jusqu'aux épaules cette fois. Il frissonna. Elle tenait fermement Katra dans ses bras sans rien dire.

Katra resta immobile, assis sur le sol, les larmes encore ruisselantes. Il était pétrifié par cette apparition. Lorianna le regardait, dans ses bras.

« _Pardonnez moi…j'ai pris le corps de cette jeune fille, comme elle est mon héritière. _

-Lo…Lorianna… »

Katra n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La femme qu'il avait toujours aimé, qu'il avait vu disparaître devant ses yeux, _par sa faute_, se trouvait devant lui. Il recula d'un coup, apeuré. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. Il regarda autour de lui, pour trouver le moyen de fuir. Il croisa le regard de son frère, qui était là, et dont le visage exprimait ce même étonnement. Lui aussi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Lorianna se releva.

« _Pardonnez moi…je me suis trop longtemps cachée. J'ai pris le cœur de cette fille, lorsqu'elle est devenue une Sous-Maître. Cela avait duré trop longtemps. Je devais faire quelque chose. Pardon Katra…_ »

Les protagonistes présents regardèrent la jeune femme sans rien dire. Ce fut Keyli qui réagit le premier.

« Kity ! Où est-elle ?

-_Dans moi, tout comme j'étais dans elle…_

-Mais…

-_Je te la rendrais, c'est juste temporaire._ »

Keyli se tut. Il acquiesça. Il avait eut peur pour son amie. Il avait eut peur de ne jamais la revoir. Son cœur se serra. C'est ce qu'il se passerait bientôt.

La voix de Katra interrompit soudain les réflexions de Keyli.

« ….Lorianna… »

La jeune femme se retourna vers Katra. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

« _Je m'excuse de tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer, Katra. Sache que je ne t'en veux nullement. Cependant, cette peur que tu ressens, cette douleur…d'autres gens en souffrent aussi. Tu ne dois plus agir ainsi…_

-n…non ! Les…les anciens ont tors…je…

- Arrêtes Katra ! coupa soudain Kana qui était resté muet. Ils n'avaient pas tord. Avec les ténèbres, on peut faire la lumière, et avec la lumière on peut faire les ténèbres ! Seulement, après la mort de Lorianna, tu t'es persuadé que tu ne pouvais que détruire ce que tu touchais ! Réagis un peu ! Entre nous deux, entre les ténèbres et la lumière se trouve la fatalité. Tu n'y peux rien si Lorianna est morte ! »

Katra regarda son frère béatement. Ces mots que son frère avaient tellement répété, ces mots qu'il n'avait jamais voulu entendre. Il chercha du secours dans le regard de Lorianna. Cette dernière baissa la tête.

« _Non Katra…ton frère a raison. Tu n'y es pour rien. La preuve en est, c'est que…qu'on s'aimait. Tu n'es pas fautif de ma mort, tu ne l'as jamais voulu…et…_

-MAIS 'EUX', JE LES AI TUES !

-_On t'en veux pas non plus tu sais._ »

Une voix, inconnu à celle de Keyli, venait de sortir de la bouche du jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas. Katra le regarda sans rien dire. Il baissa la tête. Kana regarda Keyli avec effarement.

« C'est décidemment le rendez-vous de tout le monde, ici ! souffla-t-il. Bienvenue à toi, Oliheus. »

Keyli ne put s'empêcher de parler. C'est comme si l'ancien Sous-maître avait lui aussi prit son contrôle, avec un degré moins important que Lorianna avec Kity.

« _Merci…Katra, tu dois savoir que tu as commis une faute grave, en nous tuant par la suite, moi et Mano. Cependant, on ne t'en veut pas. Nous avions vécu bien assez longtemps, pour ne pas regretter ton geste. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas totalement mort. Nous sommes encore des esprits._

-_Et puis, je crois que moi, je méritais ma mort. C'est moi le fautif, dans toute cette histoire._ » rajouta une autre voix.

Le groupe se retourna. Cette fois, c'était de Vinnie que provenait la voix, qui n'était pas la sienne. Il s'étonna. Katra le regarda avec haine.

« Arrête de dire que c'est de ta faute ! C'était de la mienne, Mano ! Je n'aurai jamais du faire ça !

-_Alors, si c'est de la tienne, pourquoi blâmes-tu les mondes ?_ » firent Lorianna, la voix de Mano et celle de Oliheus.

Katra resta pétrifié. Là, assis sur le sol, il tomba en sanglot, tel un enfant que l'on réprimande après qu'il est fait une bêtise. Il se tenait la tête entre les mains. Il hurlait.

« JE T'AIME LORIANNA ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS TE PERDRE ! JE VOULAIS JAMAIS TE QUITTER ! JE VOULAIS QUE TU RESTES A JAMAIS PRES DE MOI, MÊME SI TU ETAIS UNE SOUS-MAITRE ! Je…je…suis devenu fou…de rage contre moi-même…

-_Sache que je suis très heureuse d'avoir été avec toi, Katra. Tu es un homme bon, et digne d'être gardien de la porte noire. Alors, ne te blâme plus, ni toi, ni les autres vivants._ »

Lorianna s'assit au niveau de Katra. Ce dernier tourna la tête sur le côté, pour éviter le regard de la jeune femme. Un silence se forma, puis il se jeta dans les bras de Lorianna. Sa respiration était saccadée.

« Ce que j'ai fait…est impardonnable…

-_Si…nous sommes ici les seuls à savoir tout cela. Les anciens sont morts, tué par ta main eux aussi. Personne d'autre que nous peut te raconter cette histoire. Et nous tous, ici présent nous te pardonnons…_

-…moi aussi… » fit soudain la véritable voix de Keyli.

Maintenant qu'il savait que la jeune fille blonde était vivante, il ne pouvait rien reprocher à Katra. Il l'avait hais, détesté…mais il lui avait di que cette fille n'était pas morte. Il lui pardonnait. Durement, mais il lui pardonnait.

« Maintenant, Katra…, reprit Lorianna. Je suis obligée de partir. Cette jeune fille a tout tenté pour te venir en aide, elle est vivante. Je dois lui redonner son cœur. Je partirais à jamais d'elle. Je lui ai offert un message pour vous. Elle souhaitait quelque chose, et je lui ai permit de l'atteindre. Moi, je vais redevenir un esprit à par entière…je…

-Dans mon cœur…, coupa Katra.

-Merci Katra. Adieu.

-Adieu… »

Lorianna disparut peu à peu. Katra ne dit rien. Elle disparaissait dans son cœur. Il sourit. Les contours d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains réapparurent. Elle tomba sur le sol, se réveillant soudain. Sa respiration était coupée. De sa gorge, trois mots sortirent.

« Katra…Kana…Coexistancia… »

Un silence se forma. Katra et Kana regardèrent la jeune fille qui souriait en pleurant à présent. Elle répéta ces mots.

« Katra et Kana Coexistancia ! »

Kana sourit. Katra aussi. Le premier s'avança vers la jeune fille, puis l'aida à se relever. Elle avait encore un peu de mal de retourner dans le réel. Il la remercia.

« Merci…d'avoir retrouvé notre nom de famille… »

Kity leur sourit à eux deux. Oui. C'était dans le cœur de Lorianna qu'était caché ce nom de famille. Il était aussi caché dans celui de la jeune fille de 19ans. Elle et Lorianna est et était deux des Sous-maîtres qui choisissait leur parti. C'étaient elles qui gardaient ce prénom, en temps que balance des pouvoirs. Elles étaient la clef de la cœxistance de l'Ater et l'Albere.

« C'est fini…, souffla Keyli.

-Non, mais tout a fait…on a encore un problème…, répondit lentement la jeune fille.

-Lequel ? s'étonna Kana.

-J'ai compris…pour Lunadia et Dark…leurs yeux sont rouges…ils étaient de couleur or, avant. Katra…libère les…je t'en pris. »

Katra se tut. Aussitôt, les deux Sous-Maîtres de la porte noire apparaissaient, les yeux toujours aussi rouge que le sang. Katra souffla des mots. Les yeux redevinrent soudain or.

Lunadia écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle regarda sur les côtés, sans comprendre. Dark avait la même réaction. Ils étaient libres.

« Le…le sort de Katra…il…il est…, commença Dark.

-Défait. »

Katra venait de finir la phrase.

« Frappez moi si vous le voulez, tuez moi, je vous comprendrais. Cela fait 200ans que je vous emprisonne à ma merci avec ce sort, pour que vous me suiviez, mais c'est fini…j'ai été trop loin…alors frappez moi… »

Lunadia et Dark le regardèrent avec étonnement. Finalement, ils sourirent.

« Bah ! Le principal, c'est qu'on soit de nouveau nous et que tu sois de redevenu lucide ! » fit Lunadia en riant.

Kity avait véritablement l'impression d'avoir d'autres personnes devant ses yeux. Lunadia était si chaleureuse. Quand à Dark, il ne disait rien. Il souriait juste.

« Tout est finit, maintenant…, fit Kity en se relevant. J'aimerai quand même poser quelques questions dont les réponses me sont encore inconnue.

-Quelles sont elles ? demanda Kana.

-Vous avez parlé d' « ancien »…

-Les anciens étaient de grands maîtres. Ils avaient le droit sur toute chose qui naissait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait craindre, était les animaux de la légende. Katra les a tués, juste après la mort de Lorianna, tout comme il avait tué Mano et Oliheus.

-Très bien ! Ensuite…j'aimerai savoir… »

Kity avait du mal à poser la question. Elle se l'était posée depuis longtemps, sans vraiment en connaître la réponse. Elle sourit.

« …qu'est ce que…qu'est ce qu'il va advenir de nous, maintenant que tout est réglé ? »

Un silence se posa. Kity regardait Vinnie et Keyli. Eux aussi se posaient la question. Son regard fixa à nouveau les deux frères. Eux-même ne s'avaient pas vraiment. Finalement, ce fut Katra qui répondit.

« On peut pas laisser la porte de la vérité de monde ouverte trop longtemps. C'est trop dangereux, des personnes risques de passer, et de créer des problèmes…par conséquent…

-pour la fermer, il faut que tout le monde rentre dans son propre monde. Nous, sur notre planète et vous, sur votre Terre. »

Kana avait fini l'explication de Katra. Cependant, il sourit aux trois Sous-maîtres.

« Mais, je veux bien vous donner un petit remerciement. Je vous offre le choix d'aller dans un monde que vous avez toujours voulu visiter avant de rentrer. Je vous y laisserai le temps d'une semaine, pas plus. Après, vous retournerez tous dans votre monde.

-Merci, Kana ! » remercia Kity.

Elle se retourna vers ses deux amis. Ils devaient avant tout régler tous les problèmes de ce monde. A savoir les armes, qui couraient toujours en liberté. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner vers la sortie, quand Kana ajouta quelque chose.

« Vous perdrez aussi tous vos pouvoirs…ceux d'aller dans les souvenirs de vous même, pour toi Kity, celui d'obliger quelqu'un à voir quelque chose, aller à d'autres endroits. Cela veut dire…que si nous ne sommes pas dans le même monde, à par moi et Katra, vous ne pourrez plus communiquer… »

Kity se retourna vers Kana. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi cela posait un problème. Keyli, Vinnie et elle serait ensemble. Elle aurait certes voulu continuer de communiquer avec les héros de son jeu favori, et même avec Lunadia et Dark, mais toute chose à une fin. C'était l'heure des adieu. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient tous rejoindre le vaisseau. Tout devait se clore pour toujours.

Notes de l'auteur :

Je m'étonne…j'ai pas coupé en plein suspense '

Hem…je comptais faire un grand chapitre 8, mais finalement, c'est fichu, car j'ai mal calculé mes idées. Pour cette fanfic, tout est clos…sauf toujours la même question : Keyli.

Enfin, vous verrez ça dans l'épilogue je ne sais pas s'il sera court ou long. Je tenterais pour court, si je calcule bien…enfin Voilà. Maintenant vous savez tout. Le problème est résolu. Katra était devenu fou de rage contre lui même, l'entrainant dans la folie. Etant donné que Kity était la Sous Maître égale à Lorianna, cette dernière a pu « revenir »…quelqu'un (qui a trèèèss souvent des problèmes d'ordis…regard vers le ciel) m'a dit que cela faisait FF10-2, pour ceux qui connaissent…je dois avouer que c'est un total hasard. Je prévoyais ça depuis longtemps (je crois même que je n'avais pas encore le 10-2 quand j'ai commencé cette fic…) En le faisant j'ai même pas remarquer la ressemblance, car pour moi, à par que (SPOILER FF10-2 ATTENTION SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS SAVOIR) Lenne sort de Yuna grâce à la Vetisphère, j'y vois pas de ressemblance TT ça m'a un peu contrarié quand on me l'a dit…enfin, voilà Jugez comme vous voulez.

Et bien voilà…voici l'épilogue de cette partie…c'est pas encore le gros épilogue final. Cette partie sera très courte je pense. A peine quelques pages…ça me fera un chapitre vraiment trèès court, démoralisant.

Nyaaa….c'est là FIIINNNNNNNNNNN…

Keyli : tu diras ça à la VRAI fin…

Oui…c'est vrai…

Atchefêtedepasque !

Epilogue de Vérité des mondes, première partie, Séquence 5 :

« On…doit vous dire en revoir…c'est ça ? »

La voix de Cloud Strife, EX-soldat de basse catégorie (précisons ), venait de retentir dans le Haut-Vent. Kity, Keyli, Vinnie, Katra et Kana se trouvaient devant tous les membres d'AVALANCHE, les Turks, Rufus Shinra et Sephiroth Valentine. Il était vrai que la petite troupe avait posé bien des problèmes, mais les trois Sous-maîtres avaient appartenu à leur monde pendant un moment. Ils les avaient aidés, sauvés, côtoyés, manipulés parfois. Ils avaient sauvé le monde, et maintenant, ils devaient partir. Loin de tout, dans leur planète.

D'abord gênée, Kity prit la parole.

« Et bien…je crois oui…mais pas tout de suite ! Nous devons vous débarrasser des armes, avant toute chose !

-Je…je peux le faire si vous voulez… » proposa soudain Katra.

Un silence se forma. Tout le monde le regarda. A part nos amis, les autres étaient effrayés par cet homme qui avait failli détruire sans scrupule cette planète et la vie qui s'y trouvait.

L'Ex-général au cheveux d'argent s'approcha de Katra, d'un pas lent. Finalement, il lui tendit la main.

« Si t'avais pas été là, je n'aurais jamais rencontré Kity. Elle ne m'aurait jamais aidé à sortir de ma propre folie, alors je sais ce que tu ressens. De même, d'autres meurtres auraient été commis de ma main, et grâce à ta venue, ces trois personnes ont pu les éviter. Je t'en remercie. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant. L'argenté et le brun ne sciaient pas. Finalement, Katra sourit et lui tendit la main à son tour.

« Si tu le prends comme ça…grand général…j'ai rarement vu d'homme se battre aussi bien que toi. Tu es d'un intelligence hors pair, et tu sais tirer une croix sur le passé.

-Si Kity ne m'aurait pas défié, je ne serai plus ici pour te le dire…j'aurai continué ma folie de tuer toute cette planète moi aussi. On se ressemble. Mais si je ne suis pas imbécile, nous n'avons pas agi pour les même raisons.

-Et ce n'est ni pour les même raisons que nous sommes redevenu normal. Je viendrai te voir de temps en temps, Sephiroth. J'aimerai amélioré mon coup d'épée. Je me suis lassé de mon fusil je crois. J'ai fait assez de dégât avec.

-Avec plaisir. »

Kity regarda la scène, souriante. Voir les deux ennemis numéro un ex æquo se serrer la main. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. Elle se retourna vers Kana. Lui aussi souriait. Et comme pour comprendre l'appel de la jeune fille, il prit la parole.

« Pas tout de suite, les adieux. Je les autorise à rester encore un peu de temps.

-Merci Kana. » remercia Kity.

Les membres originaux de la planète où tout le monde se trouvait acquiescèrent à leur tour. Ils voulaient encore rester avec les trois Sous-Maître.

Le temps passa. Plusieurs journées s'étaient déroulées sans le moindre problème. Katra, aidé par les 5animaux légendaires, avait terrassé les Armes. Rufus s'était soudain sentit plus à l'aise, à l'annonce de la mort de ce aurait du être sa meurtrière. Les jours passèrent, et plus Keyli savait qu'il devait faire un adieu définitif à son amie. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer….non, il ne pouvait pas.

En haut du Haut-vent, sur la passerelle, Kity regardait les paysages passer. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait. Elle avait heureusement prit de nombreuses photos souvenirs. Elle ne voulait jamais oublier ce qu'il s'était passé en ces lieux. Certes, elle pourrait tout se souvenir avec Keyli et Vinnie, mais elle voulait garder une trace sur ce merveilleux ordinateur portable qui l'avait suivit jusqu'au bout. Elle était même étonnée de le retrouver quasi intact. Avec tout les évènements, elle aurait pensé qu'il aurait subi de nombreux chocs. Mais non, ça allait.

Le long de la barrière qui entourait l'endroit, Kity soupira soudain. Elle baissa les yeux. Elle aurait aimé dire ses sentiments à Keyli, mais elle en était incapable. Elle avait un peu peur de se faire rejeter. Elle baissa les yeux…

« Key…

-Hum…je m'en doutais ! » fit soudain la voix de Vinnie.

Kity se retourna vers son ami. Ce dernier était posé sur l'entrée de la passerelle. Kity vit à son visage, un sourire goguenard, presque victorieux. Il s'approcha d'elle en riant.

« Je le savais que tu l'aimais…

-Arrête tes conneries Vinnie…Keyli est juste…

-Ton ami ! Oui je sais…excuse moi, j'oubliai qu'il t'avais sauvé un nombre incalculable de la mort, risquant sa propre vie pour la tienne…

-J'ai dit, arrête ! » répéta Kity furieuse.

A son étonnement, Vinnie soupira. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns par réflexe à cause du vent. Il semblait un peu triste.

« Lâche le pas, je t'en supplie…quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il pense, ne le lâche pas. Reste avec lui à jamais. S'il te rend malheureuse, je ne sais pas ce que je lui ferai. »

L'ami d'enfance de Kity était soudain devenu très sérieux. Il soupira à nouveau, puis sourit à nouveau avec son air malicieux, gardant son sérieux.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »

La gorge de Kity se noua. Finalement, elle répondit simplement.

« Oui.

-Alors ne le lâche pas…il n'est qu'à toi et tu n'es qu'à lui. Alors ne vous quittez pas !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu que Keyli parte ? On va rester tous ensemble, non ? »

Kity se figea. Vinnie avait tourné la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle paniquait.

« Tu rigoles, n'est ce pas, hein ! On va tous rester ensemble !

-Evidemment que non….

-Que…

-On va pas rester ensemble. Tu lui appartiens. Ton cœur lui appartient. Moi je ne suis que ton ami d'enfance. Une fille ne peut pas avoir deux hommes à ses côtés. »

La fragilité de la voix avec laquelle Vinnie avait parlé laissa la jeune femme sans voix. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Vinnie disait. Il se retourna vers elle, et lui sourit.

« Me regarde pas comme ça ! On sera tous les uns près des autres, mais il n'y aura que vous deux qui seront réelement ensemble ! »

Kity comprit soudain ce que voulait dire Vinnie. Elle lui sauta dessus en riant.

« J'ai dit : arrête tes conneries ! De toute façon, rien ne dis qu'on sortira ensemble ! Il est pas amoureux de moi que je sache ! »

Les yeux de Vinnie se plissèrent de rire. Il les ferma, tellement la remarque de son amie était fausse. Ou bien…est-ce qu'il les fermait pour éviter que Kity ne voit pas les larmes couler.

« On se connaît depuis qu'on est gamin. On a grandi ensemble. Certes, on a été séparé au lycée, mais encore aujourd'hui on est ensemble…

-bah tu vois, on restera tous ensemble tu viens de le dire toi même !

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Keyli a raison…t'es vraiment une tête de linotte. Il t'appelle comme ça depuis si longtemps, que j'en ai l'impression que c'est lui qui te connaît plus que moi. Et inversement. Enfin, je me comprend. »

Vinnie eut un rire gêné. Finalement, il ébouriffa de sa main la tignasse châtaine de son amie.

« Promets moi de pas le lâcher s'il te plait…par contre, avant que je te le donne, j'ai moi aussi le droit à un cadeau d'adieu ! »

Assise sur la balustrade depuis un moment déjà, Kity sentit les bras de Vinnie l'entourer. Elle eut peur, tellement peur qu'elle faillit tomber de l'autre côté. Vinnie l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Eh ! Mais… » commença la jeune fille.

Un bruit de verre cassé retentit, coupant la jeune fille en pleine phrase. Kity tourna sa tête vers l'entrée de la balustrade. Keyli s'y trouvait. A ses pieds se trouvait du verre cassé. Il avait du surprendre la scène sur le fait. Il se tut. Il regardait les deux amis. Finalement, il tourna durement la tête et repartit, le regard noir.

« Désolé de vous avoir déranger… » lança-t-il en s'en allant.

Kity voulut le suivre, voulant lui expliquer la méprise. Mais la main de Vinnie la retint par la manche. Elle voulut s'en défaire, mais elle croisa le regard du brun qui s'en allait. Il s'était retourné un instant. Son visage reflétait une tristesse, mais aussi de la haine. Kity ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression. Elle resta bouche bée. Elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée. Son ami venait de disparaître dans les marches de l'escaliers qui menait à l'intérieur de l'avion.

« Je voulais que tu sois à moi une dernière fois…, expliqua Vinnie. Maintenant, tu es à lui. »

Kity ne fit pas attention à ce que Vinnie lui disait. Elle avait mal au cœur…

Vinnie continua.

« Tu sais…nous avons parlé Keyli et moi. Nos prochaines destinations avant de revenir chez nous sont très différentes. C'est peut être un peu dur, mais tu auras le choix entre le suivre et me suivre. Tu ne connaîtras pas les destinations. Evidemment…je sais très bien laquelle tu choisiras. »

Vinnie releva la tête. Le regard de Kity le foudroya sur place. La mélancolie se lisait sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il rabaissa la tête. Il avait compris.

La porte de l'une des cabines claqua pour s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Keyli se laissa tomber sur son lit. Dans son cœur, tout allait de travers. La seule et unique chance de rester encore un peu avec la jeune fille venait de s'effondrer en un instant. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de doute. La jeune fille était à son ami d'enfance. Il ne la verrait plus à ses côtés.

De chaudes larmes coulèrent. Il voulait rester avec elle. Il ne voulait pas la quitter. Il voulait la chérir de jour en jour, la voir se réveiller près de lui le matin, la tenir par la main dans la rue, pouvoir pleurer dans ses bras. Mais rien…rien de tout cela ne serait possible. Son plus grand rêve s'effondrait par son passé. Comme toujours, comme tout le temps. Par son passé, tout disparaissait de sa vie. Les personnes qu'il aimait…même les simples personnes qu'il entrevoyait. Cette gamine aux longs cheveux blonds…s'il n'avait pas eu ce passé, elle n'aurait peut être rien eut, elle aussi, bien qu'elle soit en fin de compte vivante. Mais Kity…cette toute jeune femme qu'il avait put rencontrer…elle aussi, il n'allait plus la revoir. Il avait voulu la voir, lui apportant des verre d'eaux comme excuse. Il aurait voulu rester avec elle encore un peu. Mais la voir dans les bras de Vinnie l'avait achevé. Il aurait pensé son ami plus loyal, face au pari. En la prenant dans ses bras ainsi, lui disant de tels mots, la balance penchait de son côté.

Le temps passa, pendant lequel Keyli restait allongé sur son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à rester calme, tellement il avait peur. Il comprit soudain Kity qui se sentait mal le jour où ils avaient du se battre contre Katra.

Keyli releva la tête de sur l'oreiller du lit. Il ne percevait plus les rayons du jour à travers la fenêtre. La nuit était déjà tombée. Il n'avait pas bouger, incapable d'aller rejoindre les autres manger : il n'aurait pas supporté de revoir Vinnie et Kity côte à côte.

Un tintement arriva aux oreilles de Keyli. Il tourna sa tête vers la porte. Cette porte qui était grand ouverte. Au milieu, se trouvait Kity, un plateau repas dans les bras, tellement chargé que la jeune fille manquait de tomber à tout instant.

Par un certain réflexe, Keyli s'assura qu'elle était seule. Il fut soulagé que oui. Il se leva sans rien dire et attrapa le plateau que son amie essayait de tenir pour l'aider.

« Je…comme t'étais pas venu…ben je t'ai apporté de quoi… »

Keyli posa le plateau sur le petit bureau de la chambre. Kity eut un sourire maladroit. Il passa sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Merci, tête de linotte. »

Un sourire de soulagement se forma sur le visage de Kity. Elle avait eut peur de se faire renvoyer. Keyli examina le plateau repas, puis eut un petit rire amusé.

« Dis-moi, t'as apporté à manger pour un bataillon ?

-C'est que…même si cela fait longtemps qu'on se connaît maintenant, je ne connais pas vraiment tes goûts en cuisine…alors j'ai apporté un peu de tout…

-C'est gentil d'être venue…

-Qu'est ce que tu aimes alors ?

-……

-Allez, vas-y, dis !

-…ben…enfin…une tarte aux poires avec de la crème pâtissière en guise de pâte…on m'en faisait quand j'étais petit, j'adorais ça…

-Ouais ! J'ai plein de poire dans mon jardin, chez moi ! Je t'en ferai quand on sera rentré ! Et puis je te ferai visiter ma maison et mon appart' ! »

Keyli eut un sourire obligé devant la remarque de son amie. Au fond de son cœur, elle venait de prendre de la distance. Il regarda ailleurs, essayant de dissimuler sa gène.

« Pardon. »

La voix de Kity venait de résonner dans ses oreilles. Il se retourna brusquement vers elle. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle avait dis ça…ou plutôt si, mais il n'était pas du tout à ce sujet. Il avait oublié ce qu'il avait vu quelques heures auparavant.

Kity regardait le sol, un peu honteuse.

« Désolée, si le comportement de Vinnie te gêne…il est tout le temps comme ça, depuis qu'on est gamin, faut pas lui en vouloir…

-C'est pas ça Kity…ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, un rien m'agace. Désolé d'avoir parlé ainsi… »

Kity releva la tête, soulagée. Elle avait à peine relevé la tête que Keyli l'attrapa par la taille et tomba avec elle sur le lit. Elle eut un petit cri d'étonnement. Keyli s'était retrouvé sur elle, la tête calée dans le cou de la jeune fille.

« K…Key ?

-S'il te plait…juste un peu…permet moi de rester un peu comme ça…

-Mais…je…

-S'il te plait… »

Kity ne répondit pas. Elle acquiesça d'un petite signe de tête timide. Elle était très gênée. Keyli était allongé sur elle. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou. Elle était certes heureuse d'être près de son ami, mais elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans une telle situation. Elle se doutait que son ami n'allait pas très bien.

« Tu sais…s'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, parle moi s'en…n'hésite pas, je suis là…

-C'est gentil…mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi…c'est juste un peu de fatigue. Reste près de moi, ça me suffit…

-D'accord…

-Merci…Kity…pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi…

-Heu…ce ne serait pas à moi de dire ça ?

-…non…vraiment merci, Kity…

-…….

-…dis…tu te souviens…lorsqu'on est arrivé ici ?

-Oui…tu m'as sauvé la vie

-Je ne parlais pas de ça…lorsqu'on avait du dormir dans la même chambre…

-Ah oui ! Mémorable…quelle bataille de polochon ce jour là !

-Ce jour là…tu t'es endormi sur moi…

-Oui, c'est vrai, j'étais vraiment fatiguée !Mes piles étaient à plat.

-Pardon, mais je crois que cette fois ce sera l'inverse…

-Quoi ? »

Mais Keyli ne répondit pas. Kity tourna un peu la tête pour voir celle du brun, qui était toujours coincée contre son cou. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il ne dormait pas encore, mais il était si fatigué qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à bouger. Kity eut un petit rire discret. Finalement, elle se cala contre lui, essayant de trouver le sommeil elle aussi.

« bonne nuit, petit loup blanc…, souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille de son ami.

-Bonne nuit, petite aigle… » répondit l'endormi.

Lendemain, Haut-Vent :

Le soleil recommençait à briller haut dans le ciel. Quelques rayons arrivèrent aux yeux de Keyli. Il les ouvrit doucement. Il avait fait un si beau rêve, qu'il en méprisait qu'il n'était pas réel. Il voulut se relever de son lit, lorsqu'une présence lui affirma que son fameux rêve était finalement bel et bien réel. Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée. Il tourna la tête vers la personne qui dormait, juste à côté de lui. Il sourit.

Elle s'était finalement endormie près de lui, sans rien lui reprocher.

La jeune fille de 19ans était allongée sur le côté droit du lit, entre Keyli et le mur. Elle dormait encore. Seule sa respiration la faisait bouger.

Keyli s'approcha d'elle pour la contempler. Il avait put le faire un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il parcourait à nouveau chaque détail de son visage, comme pour l'immortaliser dans sa mémoire. Il passa doucement sa main sur le visage de la jeune endormie. Il regretta aussitôt son geste : les cils de la jeune fille battirent puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Les beaux yeux noirs apparurent aux deux yeux verts qui n'arrivaient pas à s'en détacher.

« Bonjour Key ! fit simplement Kity.

-Bonjour, tête de linotte ! » reprit Keyli.

Kity se releva de sur le lit, s'étirant les bras en baillant. Elle regarda le plateau qu'elle avait apporté, mais qui était toujours aussi rempli.

« Cool ! Tout est déjà là !

-Oui. » plaisanta Keyli.

Les deux se levèrent. Aucun ne voulait faire de commentaire sur ce qu'il s'était passé le soir précédent. Chacun se tut en mangeant un peu…

Haut-vent, après midi :

Assise devant son éternel ordinateur, Kity potassait et enregistrait tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son ordi. Elle grimaça un peu lorsque ce même ordi lui rappela la place restreinte que comportait le pauvre disque dur. Elle dut, à sa grande tristesse, supprimer quelques programmes de jeux. (citation : « NAAANNN ! J'veux pas désinstaller GW ! »…comprendra qui pourra)

Dans la salle de contrôle, tout le monde s'occupait de ses propres activités. Cloud et Sephiroth se battaient à l'épée, Cid instruisait ses pilotes, ainsi que Cait Sit et Reeve (normal me direz-vous). De son côté, Nanaki dormait tranquillement, à côté de Reno et Rude qui semblaient cuver leurs boissons alcoolisées (que Kity avait au passage « goûter » pour s'assurer de la bonne qualité). Vincent parlait avec Tifa de l'historique de Nibelhiem (très passionnant ). Rufus faisait une partie d'échec avec Steng avec Elena comme arbitre (mdr comprendra qui pourra). Youfie, supportant toujours autant les transports quels qui soient, avait trouver un coin tranquille loin de tout le monde. Et enfin, Barret et Aerith regardait les deux anciens ennemis se battre. Bref, tout le monde était bien occupé. Cependant, ni Keyli, ni Vinnie n'avait été vu.

Après 104 « hic ! », 4défaites de Cloud, 452 jurons de Cid, une table renversée par Rufus, et le plus long et grand juron qui figure dans le livre des records décerné à Mlle Kity Mihina à cause d'un plantage d'ordi, …les deux disparus arrivèrent soudain dans la salle. L'un et l'autre semblait mal à l'aise. Cet effet s'intensifia lorsque tout le monde les regardait. Keyli avait la tête baissé, Vinnie avait un grand sourire. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui prit la parole, après avoir retiré des mains de Kity le pauvre portable qui n'allait plus vivre longtemps sinon.

« Bon…et ben…, commença Vinnie.

-Vous devez partir, c'est cela ? » coupa l'ex-Général Sephiroth.

Un silence se forma. Kity cessa de vouloir récupérer son ordi. Elle déglutit.

« Qu…quoi ?

-C'est exact…, répondit Keyli.

-Kana vient juste d'aller nous voir, Vinnie et moi…on doit descendre à terre sur le champ…c'était notre dernier jour ici ! Désolé, mais tout ce qui est bon a une fin ! Cette fois se sont les vrais adieux. »

Les héros du RPG regardèrent les trois personnes concernées. Il y eut juste un « hic » sonore de Reno qui coupa le silence qui venait de se former. Toujours dans l'âme d'un chef, bien qu'il ne l'eut été pas réellement durant cette histoire, Cloud s'avança vers Kity, Keyli et vinnie.

« Bon, dans ce cas, je crois qu'il faut quand même vous remercier pour tout…on va faire un max pour tout reprendre ce monde en main…

-J'ai promis que la fusée de Rocket Town allait être changée par une nouvelle, je relance le programme spatial ! expliqua Rufus.

-On va reconstruire tout ce qui est détruit…, continua Reeve.

-Arrêter d'utiliser l'énergie Mako…, rajouta Steng.

-En fait, on va tout bien faire pour reprendre à zéro. »

Kity se retourna vers eux et sourit.

« Merci…hum…je crois que j'avais fait une promesse que je n'avais pas encore tenue…YOUFIE ! »

La brune rappliqua sur le champ. Elle essaya de cacher son mal des transport. Kity sortit de son arme les petites matérias, plus celles qui se trouvaient dans son sac. Elle en garda quelques unes, en souvenir. Elle tendit les autres à la jeune ninja.

« Tiens ! Je t'avais promis ! Je peux te dire quelque chose ? Tu ressembles vraiment à ma meilleure amie !

-Cooool des matérias ! » s'excita Youfie.

Tout le monde rit de la scène où les deux excitées se partageaient leur bien. Keyli releva la tête vers Cid.

« Bon…peux-tu atterrir ?

-P£$& ! C'est pas de bon cœur, p'tit gars !

-Merci. »

Cid ordonna au pilote d'atterrir. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir vérifié s'ils avaient bien toutes leurs affaires, Kity, Keyli et Vinnie firent un dernier en revoir aux personnages de leur jeu favoris. Vinnie avait insisté pour qu'ils repartent tout de suite sur leur avion et partent. Chacun avait compris (sauf Youfie, normal si elle a le QI de Lulu, nyark) pourquoi.

Assise par terre, Kity attendait. Elle se stressait de plus en plus. Bientôt, elle ne serait plus qu'un souvenir de ce monde. Elle soupira. La voix de Vinnie la rappela à la réalité.

« Au fait…je te rappelle que tu auras le choix entre deux destinations qui te seront inconnues. »

Kity bougonna un peu. Elle tourna la tête vers Keyli. Il s'était un peu éloigné. Elle croisa ensuite le regard de Vinnie. Ce dernier souriait.

« Alors, vous êtes prêts ? demanda soudain la voix de Kana.

-Evidemment ! » répondit Vinnie.

Kana et Katra étaient apparut sur le champ de vision de Kity. L'un semblait gêné de se trouvait là, l'autre souriait, comme à son habitude. Ce dernier s'approcha des trois Sous-Maîtres. Vinnie prit la parole.

« Ah ! Nous ne sommes que deux à choisir notre destination ! Kity a le choix de suivre l'un de nous deux ! Tu viens Kity ? Keyli, tu viens aussi ? »

Kity se releva d'un bond. Keyli sembla un peu plus traîner la patte. Vinnie lui savait pourquoi. Toutefois, il ne dit rien.

Kana les regarda un moment.

« Vos pouvoirs, ceux que vous avez eut en arrivant ici, vont être annulés dans leur majorité, lorsque vous reviendrez dans votre monde initial. Je vous donne une semaine dans les mondes que vous voulez visiter avant cela. On se verra encore, car nous irons vous voir après votre retour. Par contre, vous ne pourrez plus jamais changé de monde, car nous allons fermer, Katra et moi, les portes de la vérité des mondes. Il faut pour cela que chaque être revienne sur sa planète d'origine. Après, nous couperons l'accès entre les mondes. Pour vous faire passer ici, j'avais retirer la protection. Il est temps de la remettre, afin de préserver l'équilibre des mondes. »

Le groupe acquiesça. Vinnie attrapa soudain la main de Kity. Keyli fit de même avec l'autre main libre. Un pincement au cœur, ce dernier savait pertinemment que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la verrait. La dernière fois qu'il la touchait. Il prit la parole.

« On est prêt.

-Dans ce cas, bon voyage à vous tous ! Kity, je crois que tu as juste à penser très fort à la personne avec qui tu veux être pour l'accompagner. Je vous dis à plus tard tous…

-Salut, Grands Maîtres de Légende ! fit à son tour Katra.

-Grand quoi ? s'étonna Kity.

-Vous trois, vous êtes désormais devenus les Grands Maîtres de Légende. Vous avez sauvé la vérité des mondes ! expliqua Kana.

-Cool

-Allez, à la prochaine ! Si on a besoin de vous, on vous appellera. »

Kana disparut soudain devant les yeux des « grands maîtres de légende ». A sa place une immense ombre blanche était apparut. Kity sourit. Vinnie la traîna devant. Keyli marchait à reculons. Kity sentait sa main trembler dans la sienne. Elle chercha son regard, inquiète. Mais il la fuyait. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

« Go ! » fit simplement Vinnie.

L'ombre les engloutit tous les trois. Kity sentait les mains de ses amis la tirer de deux côtés. Ne penser à qu'une seule personne. Kity sourit. Elle lâcha l'une des mains. Tout était fini. Ils quittaient tous ce monde. C'était la fin…de cette page de l'histoire.

Notes de l'autrice :

Et voilà…vérité des mondes finit en partit, bien que vous restez encore sur plein de questions. verse une larme

Bon, et bien je crois que je dois maintenant faire la fin de la fin…le véritable épilogue, à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé après ces dernières lignes…je dois vous avouer les plus grands secrets de VDM que je cachais depuis si longtemps…

Allez, àtcheufêtedepaques !

Encore merci d'avoir lu ces pages !

Kity Mihina, tarée professionnelle !

(samtribalyahoo.ca)


	9. Epilogue

Vérité des mondes

Deuxième et dernière partie :

Epilogue

(Note de l'auteur : il n'y aura aucune note pendant ce chapitre, juste à la fin)

Face contre terre, Keyli pleurait. Il venait de lui dire en revoir à tout jamais. Cette femme, qu'il avait côtoyé pendant si longtemps. Ce sourire, qu'il avait vu un nombre incalculable de fois s'émaner de la jeune femme. C'était fini. Plus rien de tout cela n'allait se passer. Il ne prendrait plus de risque pour la sauver. Il ne l'entendrait plus le remercier pour une quelconque chose. Non. Il venait de l'abandonner. Plus jamais leur deux nez se toucheront à leur réveil par inadvertance. Plus jamais elle ne l'attrapera par la main pour l'emmener avec lui. Elle allait faire sa vie avec cet homme, avec qui ils avaient combattu. Elle était destinée depuis sa petite enfance à Vinnie. Il ne pouvait rien ni faire. Tout comme il ne pouvait rien faire à son passé, sous risque de ce tuer lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui en parler, sinon c'est elle qui se tuerait.

« Kity…oublis moi… »

Keyli ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Quel étrange réveil. Il se souvenait d'avoir vu pour la dernier fois son amie. Il la tenait par la main, Vinnie aussi. Elle avait du choisir entre les deux hommes. Elle devait être en ce moment très loin de lui, près du brun dragueur. Loin d'ici, oui. Il était arrivé à sa destination.

Il leva la tête. Il était allongé sur un lit. Les rayons du soleil qui traversait une fenêtre lui éblouit les yeux. Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour examiner la pièce où il se trouvait.

Une pièce assez simple à vrai dire. Un lit, avec à proximité un bureau avec une lampe de chevet. Les fenêtre étaient classique. Rien de bien extraordinaire.

Le jeune homme se leva. Un femme ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Elle fut étonnée de voir Keyli déjà debout. Ce dernier eut un sursaut en la voyant. Elle avait des cheveux courts châtains, Elle était habillée de bleu et blanc écru. Elle portait un mince foulard vert. Elle sourit au jeune homme, en lui faisait signe de se rasseoir.

« Bonjour ! fit-elle. Je m'appelle Ellone. Je t'ai trouvé évanoui sur le bord de la route. Tu vas bien ? Tu t'appelles comment ? »

Keyli regarda la jeune femme sans répondre. Il fit en sorte que leurs regards ne se croisent pas. Il avait peur. Il répondit d'une voix faible toutes autres choses de la vérité.

« Je…je crois que ça va. Je…je m'appelle…heu…Vincent…Je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…je vais partir. »

Usurper le prénom de son ancien ami. Keyli n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se leva et voulut sortir. Ellone le retint par le bras. Il s'en détacha sans rien dire, d'une manière un peu brutale.

« Très bien…, soupira la jeune femme. Fais attention à toi…

-Merci. »

Keyli s'en alla le plus rapidement de la maison. Il passa les escaliers avec hâte puis sortit par la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta. Il se trouvait dans un petit village de campagne. Inutile de se demander où il se trouvait. Il s'assit sur les marches d'un petit café. Il ne disait rien. Il était encore bien trop préoccupé. Kity. Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Il n'en savait rien. Il se souvint soudain de leur première rencontre.

« _Non, mais vous pouvez pas faire attention !_ » répétèrent les deux voix en même temps dans l'esprit de Keyli.

Il la revoyait encore, pour la toute première fois tomber par terre par sa faute. Le visage à la fois frustré, puis désolé. Elle avait éclaté de rire ce jour là. Un rire qui avait séduit le jeune homme, pour sa franchise et sa gaieté. Il l'avait vu ensuite s'enfuir en prétextant qu'elle était attendu. A ce moment là, il voulait à tout prix connaître son nom, mais elle était déjà partie. Ses doux yeux noirs l'avaient ensorcelé. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il l'avait suivi. Avec un chance, il s'était trouvé qu'ils étaient venu tout deux en moto.

Il se souvint lorsqu'il l'avait aidée pour la toute première fois, au moment où le pilier allait s'effondrer avec elle. Il allait partir, après avoir sauvé les autres membres d'AVALANCHE, lorsqu'il avait entendu des pleurs. Il était monté rapidement en haut, et l'avait vue. Par terre, le visage en pleures. Cette femme qu'il avait pourtant rencontré que très peu de temps auparavant. Il l'avait attrapée dans ses bras pour la première fois. Elle était si légère, si douce. Sous la peur, elle n'avait pas vu une autre chaîne métallique qui pendait.

Plus jamais, il ne la sauvera.

Il s'était pris régulièrement des blessures à sa place. Elle pleurait encore pour qu'il lui pardonne, alors qu'elle l'était déjà depuis longtemps.

Kity. C'était fini. Sa voix ne l'appellera plus. Il n'entendra plus de 'Key'. Il ne pourra plus se retourner en sachant qu'elle la suivait.

« Kity…

-Oui, Key ? » fit une voix féminine derrière le jeune homme.

Keyli se releva d'un coup. Mais finalement, il retomba par terre rapidement, une jeune femme âgée de 19ans accrochée au cou. Il tomba part terre, elle sur lui.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, un peu sonné. Son regard croisa les deux yeux noirs de son amie qui la serrait dans ses bras.

« Ki…Kity ? »

Kity. Oui, c'était bien elle. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Le cœur de Keyli se mit à battre à une allure insoutenable. Si elle était ici…c'est que…

« Qu…qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Question idiote ! On m'a donnée le choix de suivre la personne que je voulais ! Je t'ai suivi ! »

Keyli devint rouge. Elle l'avait donc préféré à Vinnie. Son cœur battait à n'en plus s'arrêter. Kity. Elle était là…pour lui, pour rester avec lui.

Il remarqua soudain qu'elle était devenue rouge pivoine. Elle s'enleva de sur le jeune homme en s'excusant.

« Désolée ! J'étais si heureuse de te trouver. J'étais un peu perdue, même si on est dans le monde de…

-Final Fantasy 8… » finit Keyli avec un sourire.

Kity se releva avec un petit saut rapide. Keyli resta assis sur le sol, étant incapable de se relever, tellement il était stupéfait. Elle lui tendit sa main pour l'aider.

« C'est trop cool ! Eh ! Dis ! Tu sais qui m'a récupéré ?

-Heu…je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir…

-Par Laguna ! J'étais chez Laguna ! C'est lui qui m'a trouvé par terre évanouie ! Ensuite il m'a dit qu'Ellone avait trouvé un jeune homme brun, dans le même cas que moi ! J'ai couru pour te trouver ! Quand je t'ai vu, j'ai sauté de joie ! Mais je me suis faite discrète, car tu avais l'air de réfléchir… »

Keyli eut un petit rire amer. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille pour se redresser. Il était à peine de nouveau sur ses pieds, que ses jambes fléchirent d'un coup. Kity s'étonna et faillit tomber par terre avec lui.

« Que…ça va Key ? »

Keyli ne répondit pas. Ses jambes tremblaient. En fait, tout son corps tremblait de peur. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait peur de son amie. Il avait peur qu'elle découvre ce qu'il avait toujours caché.

La jeune femme se pencha sur son ami, inquiète.

« Tu as l'air malade…tu…tu veux que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ? Ne bouge pas, je vais essayer de retrouver Laguna ! »

Kity se releva et commença à partir vers la maison qui l'avait accueillie. Mais un cri de désapprobation l'arrêta net.

« NON ! cria son ami.

-Hein ? Tu vas quand même pas rester comme ça ! il faut que tu te reposes ! Laguna est très gentil, tu verras ! Un peu « pas doué » comme dans le jeu, mais je suis sûre qu'il trouvera quelque chose pour que tu ailles mieux !

-…non… » répéta Keyli.

Le jeune homme brun se releva d'un coup. Il luttait contre sa peur. Dans son esprit, deux questions se confrontaient : devait-il faire face à sa peur…ou bien devait-il…

« Fuir… » souffla Keyli.

Obéissant à sa peur, Keyli se mit à courir. Kity écarquilla les yeux et voulut le suivre.

« Key ! Que…

-NE ME SUIS PAS ! »

Kity s'arrêta net. La dureté avec laquelle Keyli lui avait parler l'avait clouée sur place. Elle le vit partir, courir à travers le petit village. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il disparut entièrement de son champ de vision. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui tomba les genoux contre le sol. Elle était si heureuse de pouvoir être avec son ami, mais il la fuyait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait rien.

« Key…qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Les minutes passant, Kity n'arriva pas à se relever. Il lui fallu beaucoup de temps pour se ressaisir. Elle releva la tête. Elle se trouvait à Winhil, dans le monde de FF8. Désormais seule.

Plus tard, toujours dans Winhil (j'espère que c'est ça le nom, car ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas touché à FF8 )

« Madame ? » demanda une voix à l'oreille d'Ellone.

Assise à un table, en train de concevoir un bouquet, Ellone releva la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait d'entrer. Elle avait les cheveux châtains qui lui arrivait un peu en dessous des épaules. Un sac était accroché à son dos, ainsi que deux armes blanches.

« Ellone, s'il vous plait…, rectifia le personnage du jeu vidéo.

-Heu…Ellone…auriez-vous hébergé un jeune homme brun ?

-Exact ! Il avait l'air gentil, mais très peu sociable avec les autres. Il me rappelle quelqu'un, c'est fou !

-Ah…heu…et bien d'habitude, il n'est pas comme ça…est-ce que vous sauriez quelque chose sur ce changement ?

-Non, désolée, il s'est réveillé et il est parti aussitôt. Je m'excuse de ne pas être utile, Mlle… ?

-Kity. »

Un silence se forma, pendant lequel Ellone regardait la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit.

« Vous pouvez rester dans ma maison, le temps de retrouver votre ami, si vous voulez. Et puis, j'ai un ami qui va venir me voir tout à l'heure, vous pourriez lui aussi lui poser des questions, peut être connaîtra-t-il votre ami.

-Ah non…ça il y a peu de chance…

-Hum…il pourra alors lancé une équipe de Seed à sa recherche, vu que c'est lui, le chef des Seeds. »

Kity réagit alors. Ellone parlait de Squall. Elle sourit.

« Merci beaucoup !

-Il va se faire tard… »

Une sonnerie coupa Ellone dans sa phrase. Elle se leva et alla décrocher le téléphone qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la maison.

« Oui, allo ? Ellone à l'appareil ?…oh bonjour Squall !…comment ? Tu arriveras plus tard car quoi ?…hahaha c'est bien lui ! Donc tu arrives quand ?…demain ? D'accord, pas de problème ! Nous aurons une invitée…oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Linoa vient aussi je suppose…pas de problème !…non promis, je ne dis rien à ton père, on lui fera la surprise !…d'accord, bon voyage alors ! A demain ! »

Ellone raccrocha. Elle regarda son invitée suprise.

« Mon ami est le fils de la personne qui t'a recueilli, donc si tu le vois, ne dis rien !

-Ok, pas de problème ! Au fait, pourquoi il arrive plus tard ?

-L'un de ses amis a fait une indigestion de bretzel ! »

Kity éclata de rire. Elle se calma finalement rapidement en repensant que Keyli était toujours introuvable. Ellone comprit, et lui indiqua l'étage.

« Va te reposer, pendant que je prépare à manger…

-Ah nononon ! Je t'aide à faire la cuisine j'adore ça, et il faut en plus que je me change les idées.

-D'accord, si tu veux ! »

Kity la remercia. Ellone était très gentille. Elle lui ressemblait un peu à vrai dire. Après s'être lavées les mains, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à la cuisine.

Soir, maison d'Ellone, anciennement celle de Raine :

Allongée sur un lit, Kity ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle essayait désespérément de dormir depuis plusieurs heures. Elle cherchait pourquoi son ami avait soudain fuit. Pour aller où ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Elle se rappela des nombreuses fois où Vinnie avait fait allusion de ne pas perdre son ami. Elle soupira. Vinnie était au courant, elle en était sûre.

« Et puis impossible de dormir…oh ! J'ai une idée ! »

Kity se leva et fouilla dans son sac. A côté de bricoles en tout genre, Kity dénicha quelques matéria qu'elle avait gardé. Elle prit celle d'état et la mit dans son arme. Elle se recoucha, en espérant que les matérias fonctionnaient dans n'importe quel monde.

« Morphé »

Avec reconnaissance, elle s'endormit d'un coup.

_Un long couloir. J'y vois quelqu'un marcher. Je plaint cette personne, on dirait que ce couloir ne se termine jamais. J'essaye de m'approcher un peu d'elle. Elle court sans cesse pour atteindre l'autre bout du couloir…s'il y a un autre bout._

_J'ai un sursaut. Cette personne qui court…c'est Keyli. _

_« KEYLI ! » j'hurle._

_Il ne s'arrête pas. Mon cœur se serre. Je me mets à le suivre. Je cours à mon tour._

_Le temps a passé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je cours ainsi. Je n'arriva pas à rattraper Keyli. Quand je crois que je peux le toucher, il disparaît encore plus loin. _

_Je tombe soudain, épuisée. Je cris, je hurle. Keyli ne réagit pas. Je me laisse allongée sur le sol, mes yeux en pleure. Pourquoi…pourquoi part-il comme ça ? Est-ce…moi qu'il fuit ?_

_Je sursaute. Le sol tremble en dessous mes mains. Le couloir disparaît. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je suis dans la même petite forêt depuis que je fais mes rêves. Keyli est assis sur le sol. Il pleure. Je cours pour le rejoindre…mais tout disparaît à nouveau. Je…j'ouvre les yeux…_

Kity ouvrit ses yeux en sursaut. Le visage en sueur, elle s'était réveillée de son rêve. Ce n'était pas un rêve qu'elle avait fait grâce aux pouvoirs, mais bien un rêve normal (tout est relatif ).

La jeune femme se leva. Sa tête tournait. Il fallait qu'elle prenne un peu l'air. Elle leva la tête et aperçut un escalier qui devait mener au toit. Elle s'y dirigea, puis ouvrit la porte qui séparait le toit à la maison. Un petit vent souffla sur son visage. Elle qui avait si chaud à cause du rêve qu'elle venait de faire, elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle s'assit sur les tuiles. Elle repensa à son rêve.

« Keyli…dis moi ce qu'il se passe…je t'en pris, je n'arrive pas à comprendre… »

Elle soupira. Les larmes coulèrent sur le sol. Elle venait de s'effondrer en sanglots.

« Key…je veux pas être toute seule…je veux être avec toi…tu es la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi…je ne veux pas reperdre une personne qui m'est chère. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos, essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de main. Finalement, elle s'endormit.

Le réveil de Kity se fit doucement. Elle entendait des voix au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Elle se leva de son lit et s'étira. Elle s'arrêta soudain nette. Elle se souvenait de s'être endormie sur le toit, et non dans son lit. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un l'avait ramenée. Elle en déduit que c'était Ellone.

Après être rapidement passée à la douche, Kity arriva au rez-de-chaussée où Ellone discutait avec un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs qui restait scotchée au premier. Elle eut un sourire. Squall et Linoa. Elle s'approcha timidement.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour Mlle ?

-Kity !

-Enchanté, Squall Leonheart, et ma femme, Linoa Leonheart !

-Enchantée. »

Kity eut un petit rire intérieur. Voir les deux tourtereaux mariés. Hilarant.

Ellone se retourna vers elle.

« Pardon de te demander cela, Kity, mais peux-tu aller chercher Laguna ?

-Pas de problème ! »

Kity se dirigea vers l'entrée de la maison et en sortit. La maison de Laguna se trouvait juste à côté de celle d'Ellone. Elle frappa timidement à la porte. Un Laguna semi réveillé lui ouvrit.

« Voui ? Ah salut Kity !

-Bonjour Laguna. J'ai un message d'Ellone pour toi. Elle aimerait que tu viennes chez elle.

-Okai, pas de problème ! Je finis juste d'émerger…merci de m'avoir prévenu ! »

Kity repartit alors. Elle se retrouva dans la rue. Une ombre bougea dans la ruelle. Elle releva la tête. Quelqu'un venait de disparaître sur le toit d'Ellone. Kity eut un sursaut. Elle venait de trouver qui l'avait ramenée. Elle sourit. Il est à côté d'elle finalement. Elle se sentit mieux.

Laissant retrouvaille père-fils surprise, Kity avait décidé de sortir pour explorer les environs que Winhil. Après avoir fait le tour de la ville, et acheté un rose blanche chez la marchande de fleur, la jeune femme commença à déambuler dans les prairies alentours. Elle y resta une bonne partie de la journée. Elle avait un peu perdue la notion du temps, qu'elle en avait oublié de manger. Sacrilège pour la jeune fille qui, quand son ventre la rappela à l'ordre, alla chercher un sandwich dans un petit magasin du village. Il était déjà trois heures et demi.

Kity avait fait le Nord, le Sud et l'Est. Elle se dirigea vers l'Ouest cette fois. Elle rencontra sur la route une pancarte. Elle lut à voix haute.

« 'Monstre dangereux, ne pas s'aventurer seul. Deux personnes ont disparut déjà.' Ben c'est d'un rassurant ! »

Kity leva les yeux aux ciels. Elle emprunta tout de même le sentier. Une voix la rappela à l'ordre.

« C'est marqué dangereux. » répéta la voix.

Le cœur de Kity fit un bond. Sûre de la personne qui venait de prendre la parole, elle se retourna. Le brun qui la fuyait venait à nouveau de disparaître devant ses yeux. Elle essaya de le suivre, mais comme dans son rêve, elle n'y arrivait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle dut abandonner.

Assise sur le sol, Kity soupira. Keyli prenait tout de même toujours soin d'elle, même s'il la fuyait.

Trois jours avaient passés. Kity n'avait pas revu Keyli. Elle restait la plupart du temps chez Ellone, l'aidant à diverses tâches. Elle avait refusé l'aide de Squall pour retrouver Keyli. En fait, elle n'osait pas en parler.

« Kity ? appela Ellone.

-Hum ?

-Il est déjà tard. Tu devrais aller dormir !

-Oui…merci Ellone. Merci pour tout.

-Aucune nouvelle de lui ?

-Non.

-Il n'y a pas de moyen de le faire revenir ?

-Ben…je… »

Kity eut un tilt. Ellone venait de lui donner une idée. L'hôte le remarqua. Elle sourit.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé quelque chose. Bon, et bien bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit Ellone ! Merci ! »

Kity monta dans sa chambre à l'étage. Elle regarda l'heure. 23h34. La nuit était déjà tombée. Elle sourit.

Montant les escaliers qui menaient au toit quatre à quatre, Kity rallait contre elle même de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle arriva sur le toit, où elle s'assit. Maintenant, elle devait attendre, faire semblant de réfléchir. Pleurer aussi. Il ne fallait pas que son ami se doute de quelque chose.

Allongée sur les tuiles froides, les yeux fermés pour faire semblant de dormir, Kity tremblait de froid. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'elle attendait ainsi, les yeux fermés. Elle luttait chaque seconde pour ne pas s'endormir. Elle soupira. Son plan avait échoué. C'était raté.

Un voix faible et douce la fit changer d'avis. Elle garda ses yeux fermés, et ne bougea pas.

« Kity…tu dors ? » demanda la voix.

Le cœur de Kity s'accéléra. Cela avait marché. Elle sentit une présence près d'elle. Elle avait un peu peur de ce qu'il allait se passer.

« Pardon Kity…pardon de te fuir…mais j'ai si peur… »

Sur son visage, Kity sentit une larme couler. Son cœur se déchira. Elle voulait lui venir en aide. Elle resta pourtant immobile, comme si elle dormait. Elle sentait la présence de plus en plus près. Deux mains l'attrapèrent. L'un par les jambes, et l'autre au niveau du dos. On voulait la relever, sûrement pour la remettre dans son lit, comme la première nuit. Mais cette fois, Kity était réveillée. Son 'piège' avait marché.

D'un geste vif, la jeune fille se retourna vers la personne qui venait de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la fit tomber sur le sol, maintenue par les poignets. Elle croisa alors les deux yeux verts plus qu'affolé de Keyli, qui était maintenant prisonnier de la jeune fille, elle sur lui. Il essaya de se débattre, mais sa position ne lui permettait pas.

« Que…tu…tu dormais…

-Evidemment que non, que je ne dormais pas ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Je veux savoir ! s'écria la jeune fille.

-Lâche moi !

-Non ! Explique moi ! Ou alors si tu ne m'expliques pas, arrête de fuir !

-N…non ! Je t'en pris, laisse moi !

-Pas temps que je ne saurais pas ! On s'était promis, non ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on ne se quitterait pas ! »

Keyli resta sans voix devant la dernière phrase de Kity. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il voyait sur les joues de son ami, les larmes couler. Il en était pareil pour lui. Il tourna la tête, incapable d'aligner deux mots.

« TU M'AVAIS PROMI ! hurla Kity en larmes.

-Je…je…je ne peux pas…tenir la promesse…pardon… »

Kity s'effondra en sanglots. Elle lâcha peu à peu les poignets de son ami et se laissa tomber sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle voulait rester avec lui à tout jamais. Elle pleurait de toutes ses larmes.

Impuissant, Keyli tenta de ravaler ses larmes. La tristesse de la jeune fille était le prix à payer pour son bonheur futur. Pourtant, il s'en voulait. Lui aussi voulait rester avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant qu'ils reviennent dans leur monde. Deux jours…deux derniers jours à la voir, même si c'est de loin.

« Pourquoi… , demanda la voix faible de Kity.

-Je…je ne peux pas…t'expliquer… pardon… »

Keyli tenta à nouveau de se dégager de la jeune fille. Cette fois, se fut plus facile, son amie étant en pleure. Il devait partir loin d'elle. Il se releva. La petite main de son amie tenta de le retenir par la manche. Mais il s'en défit, brisant son cœur en même temps. Il avança sur les toits. Il était inutile de courir. Son amie était bien trop abattu pour le suivre cette fois.

Pourtant, les pas de quelqu'un qui court arrivèrent à son oreille. Il se retourna. Kity s'était relevée.

« JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU PARTES ! Je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste…mais…mais je…je veux pas… »

Keyli recula. Les mots qui auraient du combler son cœur venaient en fait de le déchirer de par en par. Il se retourna à nouveau et commença à fuir la jeune fille. La course poursuite démarra.

A travers les toits, la jeune fille courrait tant qu'elle pouvait. Elle sauta sur un toit pour suivre son ami. Elle ne devait pas le perdre cette fois. Elle trébucha à de nombreuses reprises, tombant sur les tuiles la plupart du temps. Ses genoux et ses mains lui faisaient mal. Mais elle continuait à le suivre. Elle essayait parfois de le devancer en prenant d'autres direction en sautant de toit en toit. Elle arrivait presque à le toucher parfois.

La jeune fille sauta sur le toit d'une maison à droite d'elle. Elle atterrit dessus. Elle se crispa soudain. La tuile venait de glisser sous ses pieds. Elle tombait inexorablement en arrière…elle tombait du toit. Elle cria. Elle aperçut le regard affolé de Keyli qui s'était retourné et arrêté. Comme dans le rêve. Elle tombait. Mais cette fois, elle ne pourrait plus essayer de le suivre. C'était fini. Elle venait de le perdre. Elle ferma les yeux.

Deux bras l'attrapèrent durant sa chute. Elle rouvrit ses yeux sans comprendre. Keyli venait de sauter à son tour dans le vide. Il la tenait. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de tout assimiler. Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur le sol, après une chute d'environ 5mètres. Keyli avait prit la plupart des blessures pour lui, après de nombreux rouler-bouler. Il avait fait en sorte que son amie ne soit pas trop atteinte par la violence de la chute. Il ne la sentait plus près de lui par contre. Il voulut bouger. Il avait du mal. Il releva la tête. Kity était allongée sur le sol. Elle essayait de se relever. Elle croisa le regard de son ami.

« Pourquoi ? » demandèrent ensemble les deux amis.

Un silence s'installa. Ni l'un, ni l'autre de savaient qu'ils se demandaient la même réponse. Kity se rapprocha de son ami.

« Je veux pas…que tu partes… »

Adossé contre le mur de la ruelle où ils étaient tombés, Keyli attrapa son amie dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui. Lui non plus, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Mais…ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi son amie avait le même rêve de rester ensemble. Il répéta sa question.

« Pourquoi… »

Il rencontra le regard de Kity, implorant. Elle sur lui, et lui sous elle. Elle baissa les yeux un instant, puis fixa à nouveau le jeune homme.

La raison, pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas le quitter…

« Je t'aime. »

Immobile sur le sol, le corps entier de Keyli n'arrivait plus à répondre. A croire que son cœur venait d'arrêter de battre. Il vit le visage de son amie s'avancer doucement vers le sien, hésitante. Finalement, les lèvres des deux se touchèrent. Keyli n'arrivait pas à refuser se qu'il se passait. Il restait immobile, sur le point de déverser toutes les larmes de son corps. Ces mots. Ces mots qu'il avait toujours voulu dire, c'était elle qui les disait. Pourtant, dans son cœur, il voyait tout se déchirer. Cette fois, elle ne devrait plus se séparer d'un simple ami…mais de la personne qu'elle aimait. C'était encore pire pour elle.

Les yeux fermés, Keyli sentit le baiser s'estomper. Il rouvrit ses deux yeux verts. Son visage était toujours près du sien. Il commença à s'approcher à son tour, pour répondre. Du moins, c'était son corps qui agissait seul.

« Je…je t'… » commença Keyli.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta. Il ne devait pas. Ce serait encore pire. Lui répondre serait la pire des choses, pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne reverrait jamais. Sa gorge devint sèche.

« Je…te déteste. »

D'un geste, il se releva. Il se détacha de l'étreinte de la jeune femme qui n'arrivait plus à bouger. Ses blessures le faisaient souffrir. Il avança quand même. Il ne se retourna pas vers son amie. Non. Cette fois, peut importe ce qu'il se passait, il ne se retournerait pas.

Une pluie fine commença à tomber. L'eau de pluie se mélangea aux larmes qui coulaient sur le sol. Les trois mots résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger. Rien…rien ne la laissait s'imaginer de tels mots sortir de la bouche de son ami. Il la détestait. C'était pour ça qu'il la fuyait. Comment avait-elle pu un seul instant croire que ses sentiments soient réciproques. Mais…de tels mots. Son cœur venait de mourir en trois mots. Trois seuls et uniques mots.

La pluie fine devint averse, en même temps que les larmes devenaient flots. Trempée jusqu'aux os, Kity restait immobile, assise sur le sol.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi…très longtemps.

Le petit matin était là. Ellone ouvrit les volets de la maison. En allant à l'étage, elle remarqua que la personne qu'elle hébergeait n'était pas dans son lit. Elle s'étonna un peu. Finalement, elle redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte au même moment. Ellone alla ouvrir. Elle eut un sursaut et un recul lorsqu'elle apercevit, sur le parvis de la porte, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Cette dernière était trempée, comme quelqu'un qui avait passé la nuit sous la pluie. Ses yeux étaient rougis pas des pleures.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'étonna Ellone.

-Rien…strictement rien…

-Tu es dans un état !…mais tu es couverte de bleu en plus ! Tes mains…tu es tombée ?

-Oui…de mon nuage.

-Enlève moi ces vêtements et va vite te coucher au chaud ! Ne t'étonne pas d'avoir de la fièvre, si tu es restée toute la nuit ainsi !

-Je…ça…ça va…je… »

Kity ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle tomba évanouie sur le sol, fatiguée et brûlante de fièvre.

Le temps…combien de temps la jeune fille était restée alité. Longtemps. Sa fièvre, en plus d'être forte, en tombait pas. Ellone commençait à s'affoler : Kity n'avalait rien, ne buvait qu'un petit peu, lorsqu'elle était lucide. Passant de l'état de tremblement, à l'état de transpiration, Kity avait l'impression de devenir folle. Elle l'était parfois. Elle répétait des mots, sans vraiment faire attention.

Laguna, Squall et Linoa aussi étaient impuissant devant l'état de la jeune fille. Bien que les magies de soin soient répétées, cela n'emportait pas la fièvre pour autant.

A un moment, Kity réussit à entendre Ellone lui dire qu'elle l'avait récupéré il y avait seulement deux jours. Mais le temps lui paraissait si long, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une semaine entière était passée.

La nuit, ou le jour ? Kity ne savait pas. Elle ouvrit fébrilement les yeux. Aucune lumière ne vint lui taper les yeux. Personne n'était près d'elle non plus. C'était la nuit.

Presque nue sous ses multiples draps, Kity avait des monter de chaleurs, puis des coups de froid. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Les secondes lui paraissaient des minutes. Elle gémit à la fois de douleur physique et morale. Les larmes coulèrent.

« K…key… »

Kity se blottit au mieux qu'elle put dans ses draps qui épongeaient ses larmes.

Une main froide se posa soudain sur son épaule. Kity essaya de l'attraper avec l'une de ses mains, mais elle ne réussit pas. Une autre main se posa sur son front, comme pour prendre la température. La main se retira aussitôt, étonnée de la chaleur qu'émanait le front. Kity entendit un soupire. Une petite voix souffla un mot à l'oreille de la malade.

« Pardon. »

La jeune fille entendit le froissement de vêtements. Après quelques instants, elle sentit les mains l'entourer sous les draps. La personne qui était près d'elle s'était dévêtu et ne portait juste qu'un caleçon. La jeune femme frémit. La personne était froide. Elle aussi n'était qu'en sous-vêtements. Elle sentait le froid de la peau encore plus.

Le corps de la personne enveloppa entièrement la jeune fille. Peu à peu, la froideur devint chaleur. Kity se blottit contre la personne pour se réchauffer.

« Key… » répéta la malade.

La personne resserra l'étreinte, comme pour répondre. Kity se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle se rendormit.

Matin, maison d'Ellone :

« KEY ! »

Kity s'était soudain réveillée en sursaut. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais personne n'était là. Elle se leva, cherchant le jeune homme. Elle soupira. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Ellone arriva avec une bassine. Lorsqu'elle vit Kity debout, elle s'affola.

« Reste couchée ! Tu es malade ! »

Kity sursauta. Sa fièvre. Elle toucha son front. Elle n'avait plus rien. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Je…j'ai…j'ai plus de fièvre…

-Quoi ? Mais tu avais encore 42° hier soir !

-42 ? s'étrangla Kity.

-Ca disparaît pas comme ça une fièvre ! Fais voir ton front. »

Kity laissa Ellone prendre sa température. Elle n'avait plus rien, en effet. Elle eut soudain un doute.

« Dis moi…est-ce que tu as vu quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre ? Ou même entendu ?

-Non…mais…

-Mais ?

-Regarde sur la table de nuit. »

Kity se retourna vers la dite table de nuit. Dessus, se trouvait une lampe et un vase rempli de rose. Kity ne comprit pas ce qui n'allait pas.

« Quoi ?

-Ce vase…il est vide d'habitude. »

Kity cligna des yeux. Elle s'approcha des roses. Elles sentaient bon. Elles étaient de couleur verte. Kity n'en avait jamais vu de tel couleur. Elle baissa les yeux. Keyli…était bien venu la voir pendant la nuit. C'était lui, en dormant avec elle, qui avait fait baisser sa température. Même s'il la détestait, il était là quand même. Elle eut un sourire triste.

« Kity…ces fleurs…

-Hum ? »

Kity s'aperçut qu'Ellone la fixait sans ciller. Elle ne comprenait pas.

« Quoi ?

-Je m'en doutais à vrai dire…Mlle Kity.

-Quoi, Mlle Kity ? Tu m'appelles bien Kity d'hab… »

Mais Kity s'arrêta nette. Une voix venait de résonner dans son esprit.

_« Que tu arrêtes de me dire "Vous" et "Madame", d'accord ? Appelle moi Kity ! D'accord ?_

_-D'accord Mlle Kity ! »_

Kity resta sans voix. C'était la même appellation que le petit garçon brun de ses rêves l'appelaient. Tout ce passa en un instant dans esprit. Tout venait de prendre fil à un même idée. Elle comprenait soudain tout. Elle savait maintenant.

Ellone la regarda avec un sourire.

« Je crois que tu as trouvé. Vous êtes deux à avoir disparut ce jour là. Deux. »

L'adrénaline parcoura le corps de Kity. Elle s'habilla en vitesse et commença à sortir de la maison. Elle hurla à Ellone.

« MERCI ! TU M'AS DONNEE LE DERNIER MORCEAU DU PUZZLE SUR LEQUEL JE BLOQUAIS !

-PAS DE QUOI ! »

Kity sauta dans ses chaussures et attrapa ses affaires. Elle sortit de la maison et commença à courir dans le village. Elle avait pris la direction Ouest.

Après plusieurs minutes de courses, Kity arriva à nouveau devant le panneau qui indiquait les monstres dangereux et que deux personnes avaient disparut. Kity eut un sourire.

« Tu parles…disparut…j't'en foutrais des disparus. »

Cette fois, Kity avança. Après quelques minutes de marche, la jeune fille arriva devant un grand forêt. Elle sourit. Alors c'était ici qu'elle se trouvait, cette fameuse forêt.

« Et bien…me voilà donc au point de départ. »

Kity mit un pied dans la forêt. Facilement, elle s'y repéra. Plus elle approchait du centre, plus ses pas et le rythme de son cœur s'accéléraient. Elle sentit soudain une présence tourner autour d'elle. Elle commença à courir. Non de peur, mais de fuite. Ou du moins, pour ne pas être rattrapée. Un sentier se dessina. Elle le parcourut à grandes foulées. D'autres pas arrivaient. Devant, derrière, elle n'en savait rien. Ils se rapprochaient. Elle comprit que trop tard qu'elle courait droit vers ses pas. Quelqu'un se jeta contre elle, pour la plaquer contre le sol. Elle voulut se relever, mais cela lui était impossible. La personne lui défendait tout mouvement. Elle sentit soudain la respiration saccadée de la personne.

« Ne…ne va pas là bas ! ordonna faiblement la voix.

-Keyli, je…

-N'Y VA PAS !

-Keyli…je sais. »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Il se défit de la jeune femme qu'il avait violemment plaqué sur le sol, et qui restait impassible.

Kity lut la peur dans les yeux de son ami. Il recula d'un bond. Effrayé.

« Que…qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? balbutia le jeune homme brun.

-Je sais…pourquoi tu as peur…

-N…non ! Tu…tu…c'est faux, n'est ce pas ! tu ne sais pas ! »

Le désespoir. C'était exactement se que ressentait Keyli à cet instant. Il aurait tout fait pour que Kity lui dise qu'elle se trompait, qu'elle avait ne savait pas. Tremblant, il toucha le visage de son amie avec sa main, implorant.

« Tu…tu ne sais pas…hein ? Dis…dis moi que tu ne sais pas…

-Pardon…c'est Ellone qui m'a fait comprendre.

-N…non…je…

-Vinnie…le savait, n'est ce pas ? »

Keyli ne répondit pas. Il attrapa son amie dans ses bras, incapable de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Kity essaya de le calmer comme elle pouvait.

« Ne me dis pas…que tu croyais que j'allais mal le prendre ?demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Je…je veux pas que tu souffres à cause de ça.

-Je crois qu'on a passé suffisamment ensemble pour que tu connaisses la réponse…

-Tu…tu veux dire que…tu…

-Evidemment que je le prend bien ! C'est cool, bien au contraire ! Et puis, si tu t'obstine à croire l'inverse, réfléchit un peu…qu'est ce que ça change ? »

Keyli se répondit pas. Il était trop heureux. Cette peur qui venait de le rattraper, venait de disparaître d'un coup.

Kity se releva. Keyli ne comprit pas pourquoi.

« Viens…on doit aller voir… »

Avec un sourire, elle attrapa par la main son ami. Il se releva à son tour et la suivit à travers la forêt. Il savait où elle l'emmenait.

Ils y étaient enfin arrivé. Silencieux, ils regardèrent la petite clairière de la forêt. Celle des rêves. Celle ou Kity avait pour la première fois rencontré Kana. Là où elle avait été poursuivi pas Katra. C'est ici qu'avait eu lieu de nombreux événements.

Kity aperçut la stèle. Celle qu'elle n'avait toujours pas pu approcher. Elle comprenait qui l'en empêchait, à présent.

Elle tira son ami par la main. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la stèle. De loin, kity aperçut des écritures. Keyli tourna la tête. La jeune fille s'assit juste devant la stèle et commença à la lire à voix haute :

« Dans mon cœur, pour l'éternité

Mon fils s'est en allé.

Dans mon cœur, pour l'éternité

Mon frère s'est envolé.

Cette personne qui a disparut,

Dans ton long voyage, tu ne nous verra plus.

N'oublis pas qui tu as été

Hais celui qui t'a emmené.

Maintenant c'est toi, après ta mère

Qui s'en va loin, qui vient de disparaître.

Cette sépulture t'es dédié

Afin que tu ne puisse nous oublier.

A toi mon fils, disparut sans nous dire en revoir.

A toi mon frère du nom de… »

Kity s'arrêta. La main de Keyli tremblait dans la sienne. Pourtant ce fut lui qui finit.

« 'A toi mon frère du nom de…Keyli Loire.' »

Kity baissa les yeux aux derniers mots de la stèle. La signature des deux personnes qui avaient écrit le poème. Keyli continua de lire la fin.

« Signé 'Laguna Loire et Squall Leonhart, père et frère du défunt disparut'… »

Loire. Un tel nom qui avait du obliger Keyli de mentir à son amie depuis le début. Il se rappela encore de son exclamation la première fois qu'il s'était présentée à elle : « T'es bien des pays de la Loire ! ». Non. Son prénom ne venait pas de là. Il était comme les personnes qu'ils avaient rencontrer pendant plusieurs moi. Il était le fils d'un personnage de jeu vidéo.

Kity le prit dans ses bras avec un sourire.

« Merci, fit lentement Keyli.

-heureuse d'avoir pu réussir à t'aider. J'aimerai que tu m'expliques quelques points qui me sont sombres maintenant.

-Je vais essayer…

-Très bien…tu me connais depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas…tu ES le petit garçon brun de mes rêves. Tu étais donc avec ton frère Squall, et la fillette, c'était Ellone, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui…j'ai été si surpris quand tu m'en as parlé…

-Je t'ai laissé à Kana, dans mes rêves. Il savait que j'avais besoin de toi, Keyli Loire, dans le présent. Il t'a donc fait venir, en passant la porte blanche. Que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Je…je me suis réveillé sur ta Terre à toi. Kana m'a aidé à m'en sortir, à faire comme si j'étais de ce monde depuis toujours.

-Mais…pourquoi lui en veux-tu ?

-Je…enfin…quand je suis arrivé…Katra a essayé de me tuer…et…il s'est passé quelque chose que je n'ai jamais pu pardonner à Kana, hormis à ce jour, car je connais la vérité maintenant. J'aimerai la revoir…

-Qui ? demanda jalousement Kity.

-Cette gamine…aux cheveux blonds. Celle que j'ai dessiné. J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il lui est devenu.

-Ca peut être possible ! fit soudain une voix.

-Même très possible. On te dois bien ça ! fit une autre voix.

-Kana ! Katra ! » s'écria Kity.

Kity et Keyli relevèrent la tête. Les deux frères se tenaient devant eux. Kity croisa soudain le regard de Kana. Elle venait de comprendre quelque chose qui lui fendit le cœur. Elle le pria des yeux d'attendre encore un peu. Il acquiesça en comprenant.

Katra prit la parole.

« Kity…Keyli…on va vous emmener revoir une scène que toi, Keyli, tu connais bien. Il faut que tu comprennes ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Keyli acquiesça. Il était près. Il voulait savoir. Il se retourna vers Kity.

« Tu vas voir…ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis arrivé ici. C'est pour ça, que j'ai eu peur que tu saches qui j'étais.

-Ok.

-La scène continuera que jusqu'à là où nos souvenirs communs peuvent aller…nous sommes avec vous, évidemment. Même si…on risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure suite à cela. »

Keyli et Kity ne comprirent pas ce qu'avait voulu dire Kana. D'un geste, ce dernier les emmena dans les mondes de rêves.

(Pour une totale compréhension, nous ne passerons pas au mode italique et première personne…cela ne serait plus drôle sinon )

Kity se réveilla peu à peu. Elle avait toujours autant du mal à passer du monde normal à celui des souvenirs. Keyli était allongé près d'elle, encore endormi. Elle releva la tête. Elle se trouvait dans un champ. Elle croisa les regards des deux frères qui eux étaient debout. Ses yeux posèrent une question muette. Les deux frères lui répondirent à leur tour sans rien dire. Elle acquiesça.

Elle vit son ami se réveillé enfin. Comme chaque fois, ils n'étaient que spectateur. Keyli se releva et sourit à Kity.

« Surtout, n'ai pas peur.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le petit garçon brun qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves. Il était allongé sur le sol. Un poney s'approchait de lui.

« Roh…il est mignon quand il dort » plaisanta Kity.

Keyli leva les yeux aux ciels. La gamine aux longs cheveux blonds arriva, son ballon de basket à la main. Kity comprit pourquoi Keyli lui avait un jour demandé si elle aimait le basket.

La scène se déroula. Le réveil de Keyli. La partie de jeu. Puis l'arrivée de Katra. Kity regarda tout en détail. Elle eut tout de même un sursaut lorsque la gamine se prit la balle à la place de Keyli.

Ce dernier regardait la scène. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Le sang coulait bel et bien au niveau de la poitrine de la jeune fille blonde. Comment avait-il survécue ?

« Je crois…que je sais ! fit soudain Kity.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Keyli, tandis que devant eux la scène continuait à se dérouler.

-Key…lorsque j'étais dans les rêves du passé, et que je te voyais, lorsque tu étais avec ton frère et Ellone. Tu m'as soignée, tu te souviens ? »

Les yeux de Keyli s'ouvrirent de stupeur. Il se retourna vers Kana et Katra. Ces derniers acquiescèrent à l'hypothèse de Kity.

« Tu fais parti d'un monde de magie. Tu avais encore à l'époque cette magie de soin. Tu l'as sauvé, sans même te rendre compte.

-Qu…quoi ? Mais…et après ! maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

Keyli regarda la scène qui se déroulait. Kana venait de partir avec lui. Le souvenir allait se terminer…

Les secondes passèrent, mais rien ne se passa. Bien au contraire, tout continua. La mère de la gamine blonde arriva sur la terrasse. La jeune fille était allongée par terre. Sa mère s'en étonna. Elle s'approcha d'elle. La yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent alors. Les beaux yeux châtains clairs reflétèrent à la lumière du soleil. Keyli ne comprit pas pourquoi tout cela continuait. Il vit la gamine blonde se relever en un saut rapide.

« Maman ! J'ai fait un drôle de rêve !

-Ah bon, ma Chérie ? Qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Un petit garçon de mon age tout mignon est venu, et on a joué au basket. Et puis, après, un homme a voulu le tuer, mais c'est moi qui me suis pris le coup ! Drôle de rêve, non ?

-Ah…j'avais dis à ton frère de ne pas te faire voir des films violents à la télé ! Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu fasses de tel rêve ! C'est plutôt un cauchemar !

-je…je connais pas son nom.

-A qui ?

-Au garçon !

-Arrête avec ce rêve ! Maintenant, va vite faire un brin de toilette, tu es couvertures de poussière ! »

Keyli vit la mère de la jeune fille s'en aller. Si revoyait cette gamine, maintenant, elle ne le reconnaîtra pas. D'ailleurs, il ne savait toujours pas comment ils arrivaient à voir la suite de l'histoire.

La gamine resta seule assise par terre un moment.

« Petit garçon, si tu m'entends, je te jure que je te retrouverai pour savoir ton nom ! »

La gamine resta assise. Kity se retourna vers Katra.

« Il y a un moyen pour intervenir ? demanda la jeune fille.

-pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? s'étonna Keyli.

-Oui. Je t'autorise. »

Kity ne répondit pas à Keyli et remercia Katra. Elle disparut un instant. Elle réapparut assise près de la gamine blonde. Keyli voulut lui dire de revenir, mais il n'arrivait pas. Les mots qu'il entendit le frappèrent jusqu'au sang.

La gamine blonde regarda Kity sans rien dire, juste étonnée de la voir apparaître. Kity regarda le soleil.

« Oublis jamais ce que tu viens de voir, petite…tu veux savoir comment retrouver ce garçon ?

-Oui…

-Dans ce cas, demande à ton grand frère de t'acheter des jeux du nom de Final Fantasy. Surtout le 7…ainsi que le 8 ! Okai ?

-Final fantasy.

-Oublis pas, hein ?

-Non…je veux le revoir !

-Tu le reverras, fais moi confiance. Et surtout, quand tu l'auras retrouvé, ne le lâche pas ! Ne le lâche jamais, jusqu'au bout. Bats-toi pour découvrir qui il est réellement.

-KITY ! » appela soudain Keyli.

Kity et la gamine blonde se retournèrent. Keyli venait à son tour de rentrer dans le souvenir. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Kity était en train de faire.

« Qui vous êtes ? demanda la gamine blonde à Kity et Keyli.

-Lui…c'est le garçon que tu as sauvé…mais dans le futur !

-Et toi ? Tu t'appelles Kity ? Qui es-tu ? »

Kity lui sourit et attrapa les petites mains de la jeune fille.

« Je m'appelle Kity Mihina. Mihina. N'oublis pas, d'accord ?

-Non, j'oublis pas…ça te dérange si je me surnomme ainsi ?

-Non, j'en suis ravie, parce que… »

Kity s'arrêta. Elle sourit. Un sourire chaleureux. Elle ébouriffa affectueuse les cheveux de la petite gamine blonde puis finit sa phrase. Cette phrase que Keyli n'aurait jamais cru possible.

« …parce que je suis toi…et tu es moi. »

Keyli et Kity disparurent du souvenir. En fait, tous revenaient dans le monde normal.

Allongée par terre, Kity mit quelque temps à se réveiller. En fait, ce qui l'avait réveillé était l'exclamation de Keyli.

« QUOI ! »

Kity releva la tête en sursaut.

« Gneh ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de lui DIRE ! répéta Keyli encore sous le choc.

-

-Pas la peine de me regarder avec cet air d'imbécile heureuse.

-Désolée, je suis trop contente de réaliser que ce que j'avais vécu ce jour là n'était pas un rêve. Je me rappelais plus comment j'avais trouver ce surnom ! Maintenant je sais ! Franchement, j'avais vraiment oublié. Mais…je crois que je m'en souvenais pour certains truc. J'étais sûr de t'avoir vu lorsque tu étais petit, lorsque j'ai fais le premier rêve du passé.

-Non mais attend, là ! Y a plein de truc qui sont pas normal !

-Bien sûr que si j'ai un grand frère qui m'a acheté des jeux vidéos Final Fantasy, j'ai deux poneys du nom de Copain et Dragibus, ma mère s'est coupé les cheveux quand j'étais un peu plus vieille je crois, j'ai fait un rêve qui était exactement celui là…enfin, même si c'était pas un rêve !

-Attends ! Je parlais pas de ça ! Tu as les cheveux…

-Châtains, mais ils deviennent presque blond l'été, car j'habitude à côté de la mer !

-T'es blonde ?

-Nan, je suis surfeuse !

-Ah…oui…c'est vrai…syndrome des surfeurs…

-C'était encore pire quand j'étais gamine enfin, t'as bien vu là !

-Mais…ses yeux…ils étaient châtains…

-Idem pour mes yeux. Je dis que j'ai des yeux noirs, mais en fait ils sont marron foncés. Il se passent la même chose en été pour eux, il deviennent très clair.

-…… »

Keyli se tut. Il n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. La jeune gamine blonde avait été devant ses yeux depuis toujours, depuis tout le temps. Il se retourna vers Katra et Kana.

« Vous le saviez ?

-Oui…mais tu ne nous as jamais écouté…, répondit Kana.

-Et puis…il est bien dis dans la prophétie de la vérité de monde que tout est lié, non ? » rappela Katra.

Keyli se frappa le front.

« On a tous nos secrets à ce que je vois…

-Tu as hais Kana et Katra pour un meurtre qui n'a jamais été commis, et dont je suis la responsable…oui chacun ses secrets.

-Tu ne fais plus de basket comme avant…

-Oui…j'ai grandi, et mon attirance vers le vent et les arbres a commencé à se former. Bon, évidemment, étant près de la côte, deux km seulement, j'fais aussi du surf, mais bon… »

Keyli rit devant l'explication de la jeune fille. Elle se mit à rire à son tour. Ils se connaissaient finalement depuis si longtemps.

Une voix coupa ces rires, ramenant à la dure réalité.

« Kity…, commença Kana.

-Oui...je sais..., soupira la jeune fille en se levant.

-Qu…quoi ? » s'étonna Keyli sans comprendre.

Un silence se posa. Keyli ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il vit son amie baisser la tête sans rien dire. Il s'étonna.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Le jour de notre arrivée, le jour où tu m'as reconduit pour la première fois dans ma chambre lorsque j'étais sur le toit, trois jours sans qu'il y ai quelque chose, le jour…où je suis tombée…et deux jours avec ma fièvre. Plus…aujourd'hui…

-Cela fait 9 jours déjà…au lieu de 7 convenus, finit Kana.

-Que…

-On a laissé à Kity le temps qu'elle sache ce qu'il se passait. On doit fermer les portes de la vérité des mondes maintenant. C'est trop dangereux. »

Keyli n'arriva pas à aligner deux mots. Cela signifiait que…

« Je dois y aller…, finit Kity.

-N…NON ! Pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant que…tout est réglé…, implora Keyli.

-Tu dois rester ici, n'est ce pas ? demanda Kity, sans savoir où se mettre.

-Oui…il doit rester ici…et toi tu dois repartir dans ton monde. » affirma Kana.

Kity ne dit rien devant l'explication. Elle s'y attendait, lorsqu'elle avait Kana et Katra arriver. Elle se doutait que c'était pour elle.

Keyli chercha le regard de son ami. Elle fixait le sol. Cette fois, il la perdait. En plus, il n'était plus une énigme pour elle. Perdu, il attrapa la main de Kity. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle retenait ses larme.

Keyli chercha de l'aide dans les yeux de Katra et Kana. Mais rien. Son amie devait partir.

Dans le regard de Katra, Keyli réussit à trouver tout de même une aide. Il lui avait fait un petit signe de tête que Keyli avait compris.

Kana s'avança.

« tu es prête ?

-Oui. »

Kity s'avança. Keyli tenta de l'arrêter en agrippant sa main. Finalement, la détermination de Kity le fit céder. Il l'accompagna tout de même jusqu'au frère blond. D'un signe de main, Kana disparut et réapparut sous forme d'ombre blanche.

La peur au ventre, Kity commença à s'avancer. Mais la main que tenait toujours Keyli l'obligea à se retourner : Keyli venait de l'attraper dans ses bras.

« Ke… »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Keyli venait de l'embrasser. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de surprise. Les larmes coulèrent doucement. Elle avait changé d'avis. Elle ne voulait plus partir. Elle s'agrippa à son ami, tandis que le long baiser se terminait. Keyli lui sourit.

« Pardon pour ce que je t'ai dis…mais maintenant que tu sais, je peux te le dire. Moi aussi, je t'aime. Depuis la première fois où on s'est rencontrer dans le magasin. J'irai même jusqu'à dire…depuis la fois où tu t'es penchée sur moi, et que j'ai dis que tu étais un ange…»

Kity sentit Keyli avancer avec elle dans ses bras vers l'ombre. Elle commença à se débattre.

« JE NE VEUX PAS PARTIR ! KEYLI, ME LAISSE PAS, JE T'EN PRIS !

-Adieu…tête de linotte. »

L'ombre blanche engloutit la jeune fille, contre son grès. Elle essaya de rester près de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais elle se fit entièrement avaler. Elle vit une dernière fois son visage. Un visage qui lui souriait.

« Key…on s'est promis que l'on ne se quitterai jamais… »

Dans un appartement, Nantes :

Un téléphone sonna. Kity grommela et se leva de son lit. Elle attrapa le téléphone et répondit.

« Kity Mihina, j'écoute ?

-Salut Kity, c'est Lulu !

-Ah...tiens, salut !

-Dis donc, tu devais pas venir chez moi, il y a déjà une heure de ça ?

-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu… »

Kity s'arrêta nette. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Sa chambre. Celle de son appartement à Nantes. Elle commença à paniquer.

« Kity ? Kity ? Tu es toujours là ? »

Mais Kity ne répondit pas. Le téléphone tomba sur le sol. De l'eau coula sur le sol. Ses larmes. Elle venait de se réveiller dans la dure réalité. Elle était rentrée. Elle était de retour dans son monde natal. Au combiner du téléphone, son amie s'inquiétait.

« Kity ! Tu vas bien ? Tu pleures ? »

Une heure. C'était le temps qui s'était déroulé dans le monde réel. Elle se demanda d'abord si ce qu'elle avait vécu n'était pas un rêve. Impossible. Son sac était près. Elle l'ouvrit, laissant son amie sans réponse au bout du téléphone.

Dans le sac, elle trouva son ordinateur. Puis, une petit chose blanche apparut à ses yeux. La peluche d'un loup blanc.

Dans sa gorge, un sanglot éclata. Elle ne le reverrait plus.

« KITY ! » appela une nouvelle fois son amie.

Kity ramassa, tremblante, le téléphone.

« Lulu ? P…pardon, je vais…je vais pas pouvoir venir…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Rien…rien…je vais très bien…je suis juste un peu fatiguée… à plus. »

Kity n'attendit pas la réponse et éteint le portable. C'était un hiver, en plein moi de Janvier qu'elle venait de se réveiller. Seulement une heure après son départ. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, perdue.

Il se faisait tard. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Kity. Elle n'ouvrit pas. Elle ne voulait voir personne. La voix de sa meilleure amie résonna.

« Kity, je sais que tu es là ! Dis moi ce que tu as ! »

Rien. Elle n'avait rien. Elle n'avait plus rien. A croire que sa joie et sa bonne humeur était restée près de Keyli. Keyli. Elle ne le reverrait plus.

« Kity, si tu ne m'ouvres pas dans les 10secondes qui suit, j'ouvre avec le double que tu m'as donnés quand on a emménagé. »

Kity se releva d'un coup. Elle ne voulait pas voir son amie. Elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle se leva. Une autre voix derrière la porte de l'appartement de Kity retentit.

« Oh, bonjour Lulu !

-Vincent ?

-Oui, je cherche l'appartement de Kity.

-C'est celui-ci, mais elle ne veut pas ouvrir.

-Elle est dedans au moins ?

-Oui ! Je l'avais au téléphone cet après midi, et elle pleurait ! Je suppose qu'elle est toujours là.

-Elle…pleurait ?

-oui… »

Le sang de Kity se glaça. Vinnie aussi était là. Elle paniquait de plus en plus. Surtout en entendant ces mots.

« Kity ! Ouvre ! C'est à propos de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui lui ? s'étonna la voix de Lulu.

-Tu comprendras quand elle voudra te le dire. Kity ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas réussi !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Non…ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi…c'est parce que…

-Mais…explique !

-Kity…il n'a pas pu revenir, c'est ça ? »

Kity éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Elle entendit le soupire de Vinnie derrière la porte. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

« …pardon…je le savais… »

Kity entendit soudain la clef de son double dans la serrure. Son amie ouvrait. Elle devait fuir à tout prix. Elle coura dans son appartement. Elle était en débardeur et en simple jean. Elle n'avait rien d'autre sur elle, et elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher…

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa fenêtre. Elle ne regretta pas de n'être qu'au premier étage. Elle sauta et atterrit sur le sol, pied nus. Elle commença à fuir. Tout comme Keyli l'avait fuit.

Cela faisait longtemps que Kity courait à travers les rues de Nantes. Elle était frigorifiée. Avec seulement 2° en température, un unique débardeur et sans chaussure ni chaussette, Kity se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps.

A sa grande surprise, ses pas l'avaient conduit devant un grand magasin. Elle trembla. C'était là où elle avait rencontré Keyli. Elle commença à pleurer. Il était tard à présent. Plus personne ne se promenait dans la ville.

La jeune fille s'assit sur un banc. Elle comprenait la détresse de Keyli, pourquoi il tremblait au moment du choix entre lui et Vinnie.

Un flocon de neige tomba sur le nez de la jeune femme. Elle releva doucement la tête. La neige tombait. Chaque flocon de glace la frigorifiait d'avantage. Elle se blottit contre elle même, sur le banc. Elle regardait sans bouger le grand bâtiment.

Le sol était tapissé de blanc depuis un moment. Kity s'enlevait les flocons qui tombaient sur elle.

Les flocons s'arrêtèrent de tomber sur la peau de la jeune fille. Elle s'étonna, car il neigeait toujours. Elle releva la tête vers le ciel. Un parapluie la protégeait.

« Ce n'est pas un endroit où il faut rester, lorsque l'on est mal et si peu vêtu… »

La personne qui tenait le parapluie déposa un manteau sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci se retourna brusquement. Le manteau qui se trouvait sur ses épaules à présent était lui aussi noir, et très long.

Kity croisa le regard du porteur du parapluie. Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour être sûre de la réalité.

« Je savais que je te trouverai ici… » fit doucement le porteur du parapluie.

Kity resta immobile. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. La personne fit le tour du banc et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il regarda le magasin à son tour.

« Tu sais…après que tu sois partie, Katra m'a dit quelque chose. »

Il se tut. Il offrit un sourire à la jeune fille qui était toujours tétanisée.

« Il m'a dit…que pour que la porte soit fermée, il fallait que toutes les personnes aillent vivre avec leur famille. Ce n'était pas réellement une question de venir d'un autre monde. Juste…d'être là où notre famille est. Trouver son propre 'chez-soi'.»

Kity voulut parler…crier…rire…pleurer…temps d'impression, qu'aucune n'arrivait pourtant à décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Le jeune homme finit.

« Il m'a dit aussi…quand avouant mon amour envers toi à la dernière minute, j'avais créer un lien. Il a rajouter qu'entre vivre avec sa famille qui nous a mise au monde, et celle que l'on va fonder, c'est celle que l'on va fonder la plus importante, car elle est la source de bonheur. Ce que je veux dire…c'est que…enfin… »

Il ne réussit pas à finir son explication. Kity s'était jetée à son cou et l'embrassait. Il sentit les douces lèvres gelées sur les siennes. Il attrapa son amie dans ses bras. Au bout d'un long moment, Kity eut enfin la force de s'écrier :

« Bienvenue chez toi, Keyli ! »

Keyli se leva de sur le banc, attrapant son amie par la main. Il lui ajusta son manteau.

« Je vous raccompagne, Mlle Kity ?

-Ah non Enfin, ça c'est toi qui vois en fait ! Disons qu'il y a deux personnes chez moi…

-Tiens…appelle chez toi, que tu préviennes que tu es vivante ! »

Kity attrapa le téléphone de Keyli. Elle composa son numéro. Un fois cela fait, Keyli lui prit le portable des mains.

« Je m'en occupe ! »

Keyli entendit le téléphone décrocher.

« Allo ? Bonjour, je m'appelle Keyli Loire…, commença le jeune homme.

-Désolée, je ne connais pas ! fit une voix féminine qui fut aussitôt coupée.

-KEYLI ! VIENS ICI QUE JE TE TUE ! TU SAIS DANS QUEL ETAT EST KITY ! QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIS, IMBECILE ! JE PEUX PAS TE LA CONFIER UNE SECONDE SANS QUE LA FASSE PLEURER ! hurla la voix de Vinnie.

-Heu…elle est avec moi…, tenta Keyli après avoir éloigné son téléphone portable de son oreille.

-ET HEUREUSEMENT, SINON JE SAIS PAS CE QUE JE T'AURAIS FAIT !

-On peut m'expliquer ? demanda la voix de Lulu.

-Non, tu comprendras pas…la seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que Kity a un petit copain !

-Quoi ! KITY SI TU M'ENTENDS, JE VEUX LE VOIR DANS 5SECONDES CHRONO !

-Elle vous entend, Mademoiselle, mais je doute qu'elle puisse exaucer votre vœux.

-Et pourquoi, Môssieur ?

-Car elle reste avec moi, jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! expliqua Keyli.

-Hum…et tu vas l'emmener où ? demanda la voix de Vinnie toujours aussi sournoise.

-Ben, chez moi, pourq…ah non Vinnie ! Tu vas pas recommencer !

-Waaaaaahhhh ! Je le savais ! Bonne 'nuit' ! ironisa le drageur.

-En revoir, je l'emmène ! Et surtout, arrête des conneries ! » finit Keyli.

Le brun raccrocha.

« Dis donc…t'en a des amis bizarres…

-Oh oui, je sais, m'en parle pas… »

Keyli déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amie, puis la souleva du sol pour l'attraper dans ses bras.

« Maintenant, notre promesse va tenir… »

Rattrapons le temps perdu, puisque la vie nous le permet.

_"Soi-disant humain"_

Tu m'as donné

Tout l'amour que tu possédais.

Tu m'as fait sourire

En engendrant un simple rire.

Tu m'as aidé

Sans savoir ce que tu faisais.

Tu m'as tendus ta main

Sans penser au lendemain.

Sans savoir que c'était ma fin

Moi, le soi-disant humain.

Un sourire forcé parfois.

Un geste obligé sans fois.

Je ne t'ais jamais retourné

Tout ce que tu m'as donné.

Sans savoir que c'était ma fin

Moi, le soi-disant humain.

Te souviens tu de moi ?

Moi, l'homme de l'émoi ?

Moi, le soi-disant humain ?

Moi, l'homme de la fin ?

Je ne suis ni ce que je suis,

Ni ce que tu crois.

Je suis juste une enveloppe morte sous la pluie

Morte sous la pluie, les bras en croix.

Tu m'as tendu l'épée de la victoire

J'ai refusé de la voir

Si ce n'est qu'une seule fois dans ma vie

T'avoir eu près de moi me suffit.

Je t'ai pourtant mentit.

Mentit, pour que tu souries.

Mais moi, le soi-disant humain,

Je te souhaite un joyeux lendemain

De la vie, de la joie

Mais ne pleures pas une seule fois

Car je ne suis qu'une marionnette

Une qui a juste eu la chance

De tiré le cordon de la sonnette.

Sans savoir ce que tu en penses

Je te laisse de nouveau seule

Face à la vie, comme une feuille

A la fois fragile et forte

Tandis que moi, je franchis la porte

La porte de la vérité des mondes

Celle qui empêche ses derniers de se fondre

De se mélanger entre eux

Et tout sera pour le mieux

La porte de la vérité

Sera à jamais refermée.

Te souviens tu de moi ?

Moi, l'homme de l'émoi ?

Moi, le soi-disant humain ?

Moi, l'homme de la fin ?

Je ne suis ni ce que je suis,

Ni ce que tu crois.

Je suis juste une enveloppe morte sous la pluie

Morte sous la pluie, les bras en croix.

Tu vas pleurer

Je ne peux rien pour tes pensées

Sache que les mienne vont mourir

Tout simplement pour te voir de nouveau sourire

Mais plus j'y pense

Plus il y a de chance

Que tu ne sois plus jamais souriante

Ou alors se sera qu'une variante

De ce que tu étais autrefois

Sans que tu repenses à la loi

Moi je vais rester seul

Au bord de ce recueil

De joie, de larmes et de sourire

Et un jour je vais mourir

Mais je te promets

De repenser à tout ce que nous avons fait

Tout ce que nous avons vécu

Et à la fois de ce que j'ai reçu

Je te dis alors adieu

Et promet moi de faire de ton mieux

Oublis moi

Ainsi que tout les autres comme moi

Te souviens tu de moi ?

Moi, l'homme de l'émoi ?

Moi, le soi-disant humain ?

Moi, l'homme de la fin ?

Je ne suis ni ce que je suis,

Ni ce que tu crois.

Je suis juste une enveloppe morte sous la pluie

Morte sous la pluie, les bras en croix.

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire

Une chose qui te dessinera un dernier sourire

Mais je ne le dirais pas

Car cela te réfrénerai d'un pas

Ainsi que tout ce qui a établi ta loi

Mais sache que moi

Moi, le soi-disant humain

Je rouvrirais la porte le lendemain

Kity Mihina

Le 14 mai 2005

A 19h39

NOTES FINALES DE VOTRE AUTRICE TAREE :

effondrée en larmes OUUUUUUIIINNNN C'EST FINIIIIIIIII !

Sniff…et voilà…maintenant vous savez tout. Keyli Loire, fils de Laguna Loire et Raine Leonhart. Kity Mihina, blonde l'été (vrai)…enfin, voilà…

Bon…je dois avouer que j'ai donné de nombreux indices…surtout parmi les pensées de Keyli. Après, il y a quelques gaffes de Vinnie, du style « J'ai un sens de l'orientation pitoyable » (keyli) « Ca m'étonne pas ! » (Vinnie)…c'est pas ça les phrases exact, mais un truc dans le genre.

Enfin voilà…c'était la fin. Vous savez tout…(ou presque)

En effet, car de nombreuses parties annexes vont arriver ! Nyaaa

Allez, c'était mon dernier Atchefêtedepaque pour cette fanfiction. Merci à tout ceux qui l'on lu, ceux qui m'on encourager, aux personnes qui prennent toujours de mes nouvelles. Voilà. Je remercie Lulu, aussi, qui j'ai eu l'honneur de faire apparaître dans ma fic. Je remercie aussi Vincent, un ami à moi, à qui j'ai pris l'exact caractère et a qui j'ai donné le même passé. Je remercie aussi Anthony a qui j'ai à lui aussi emprunter son caractère et son nom. (Pour autant, ce ne sont pas eux)

Je remercie aussi quelqu'un de caché à qui je pense toujours beaucoup, et qui est mon Keyli à moi.

Je remercie aussi Monsieur Keyli Loire, à qui j'implore aussi son pardon de lui avoir fait subir une telle histoire.

Keyli : …subir est le mot, oui…

M'en fou, tu sors droit de mon imagination, p'tit gars

Désolée par contre à toutes les personnes qui m'ont réclamer Inverso Ombre, dont je viens de commencer le remake (qui sera bientôt en ligne d'ailleurs) Enfin voilà…

Merci aussi à Lulu de me faire des dessins de mes persos qui seront bientôt en ligne sur mon skyblog, dont je vous donnerai l'adresse si vous m'envoyer l'e-mail me le demandant.

Merci surtout à l'ordi portable qui a travaillé énormément ces derniers temps, même en période de révision pour le brevet.

Allez, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire pour cette fanfiction tout de même.

ATCHEFETEDEPAQUE (final)

Kity Mihina

Tarée pro.

Dernière précision : le poème date d'il y a longtemps. (1ANS !)Je connaissais déjà la fin…je savais déjà ce qu'il allait se passer…Voilà…c'est la fin de Vérité des mondes. Bas du formulaire


	10. Bonus rien que pour vous embeter

VERITE DES MONDES

Chapitre spécial : Bonus

Cher lecteur bonjour. Ce chapitre va comporter plein de petits secrets, délires, informations et explication sur Vérité des Mondes. Tout va être un peu en désordre, veuillez m'en excuser…enfin, voilà Bonne lecture !

**Un grand secret : **

Vérité des mondes aurait du comporter un chapitre de plus, mais à cause du non rapport avec Final Fantasy, j'ai totalement changé mes plans.

Voici le contexte : Kity, Keyli, Vinnie et AVALANCHE devaient sortir du Gold Saucer, pour rejoindre Gongaga. Seulement, ils devaient passer le désert avec le Buggi. Un petit (gros) incident aurait du se produire. En pleine nuit en train de camper dans le désert, suite à un curieux tremblement, Kity et Keyli seraient tombés on ne sait pas trop où, seule indication, sous la terre.

A son réveil (car ils auraient du faire une grande chute…pour tomber dans l'eau, j'ai un peu gardé cette idée pour le passage de la cascade), Kity se serait retrouvée seule, dans une grande ville souterraine, inconnue de FF7, remplie uniquement de femmes. (Aucun homme, nyark) Venant du « dessus », elle aurait du avoir un rôle important dans cette société de femme, et y vivre quelques jours sans aucune nouvelle de personne. C'était seulement en allant visité les « prisons » qui regroupent en faite tout le genre masculin, qu'elle aurait retrouvé Keyli (puisqu'ils ne sont que deux à être tombés). Après divers problèmes, quelques coups et blessures, espionnage et délivrance d'une prison, Kity aurait du réussir à faire changer d'avis les femmes de ce pays sur les hommes. La ville serait redevenue normale et aurait disparut comme par magie, laissant Kity et Keyli ébahi devant les étranges phénomènes magiques de la planète. Ils seraient ensuite remonté sur la terre du dessus, retrouvant tout le monde.

C'était en fait une idée qui m'était venue à cause de l'arme Rubis. (celle du désert avec ses grande pattes). Je m'étais toujours demandé comme une si grosse chose pouvait se terrer dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Cela m'a donné l'idée de cette ville souterraine.

Mais bon, y avait aucun rapport à l'histoire normale, j'ai donc abandonné l'idée, et j'ai remplacer cette action, par le kidnapping de Kity par Dark, et le passage de la cascade.

**Secret :**

Les origines de Keyli étaient prévue dès le départ. J'appelle souvent Laguna « beau papa » d'ailleurs Je voulais que Keyli est un problème envers Kity qui l'empêcherait d'être tout de suite avec elle (en plus de rajouter Vinnie, mais j'expliquerai ça plus tard) J'ai donc commencé cette histoire en me disant : « cool je suis entourée de perso Ffien dès le départ » Les rêves étaient fait en sorte pour coïncider avec Ellone, Squall et Keyli. De même que la stèle était représentative de celle que l'on voit à la fin de FF8 avec marqué Raine Loire.

**Secret deux qui vient à la suite de ce que je viens de dire :**

Pourquoi ai-je rajouter le personnage de Vinnie, qui je dois l'avouer, apparaît très peu et est un perso un peu secondaire. Et bien simplement pour mettre parfois du piquant entre la relation Keyli/Kity, de même que j'ai voulu qu'Aerith est un penchant pour Keyli. (Idem pour Rufus)

**Secret sur les personnages :**

Pour le personnage de Katra, je voulais en fait l'exact réplique de Keyli, mais qui à l'inverse de ce dernier aurait mal prit la mort d'une personne chère. Son côté « sadique » est né d'une personne que je ne citerai pas…enfin si ça vient de certaines blagues de Lulu, ma meilleure amie. La première fois que j'ai fait la description de Katra à Lulu, elle m'a sortit toute souriante « Il est trop bien ce mec ! »…ce qui engendrera un prochain secret…

Pour Kana, je voulais un homme très calme, posé, un peu plaisantin, mais sans plus. Pour son physique, j'ai fait l'exact contraire de Katra.

Pour Lorianna, je l'ai toujours imaginée la peau très mat, style indou, avec des cheveux argents pour ressortir. J'ai d'ailleurs sur l'un de mes cahiers d'anglais, un petit croquis d'elle. (Croquis que je vais mettre sur mon blog) Pour son caractère, j'ai pris sur celui de Kity, étant la même sous-maitre. (J'ai d'ailleurs hésité pendant un temps à mettre les même visage, mais cela aurait crée des quiproquos, Katra n'aurait jamais pu avoir la moindre haine envers Kity, si elle ressemblait à Lorianna comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

Pour Keyli…et bien Keyli, c'est tout simplement les bishos comme je les aime : les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts …enfin je me comprends.

Pour Vinnie, j'ai simplement pris sur mon véritable ami d'enfance. J'ai juste changé quelques bricoles à son sujet, mais en gros, c'est son personnage. Il faut bien comprendre que le Vinnie de l'histoire n'est cependant pas le même que celui de la réalité.

De même pour Anthony, j'ai pris sur l'un de mes trois meilleurs amis…j'aurai pu prendre n'importe lequel, mais le caractère d'Anthony convenait mieux je trouve. J'ai donc fait un perso qui lui ressemblait. Je voulais que Kity montre sa plus grand peur (et par conséquent un peu la mienne aussi) à savoir la perte d'un ami.

Pour Lunadia et Dark, je les ai fait jumeaux (bien que cela ne soit pas exactement bien explicité dans le texte). Je ne voulais pas Dark vraiment méchant, juste un peu plus costaud au sort de Katra, et donc moins violent. J'ai fabriqué le personnage de Lunadia sur le model du double de Lulu en méchant. (elle me sert beaucoup, ma Lulu )

Et enfin pour Kity…ben c'est moi en plus vieille. Elle est un peu plus excentrique que moi par contre. Enfin…

**Secret d'un autre épilogue :**

Le fait que Lulu m'ai dit « Il est trop bien ce mec ! » au sujet de Katra, je me suis demandée un instant si dans l'épilogue, je ne faisais pas devenir Katra et Kana des personnes « normal » sur notre bonne vieille terre ou nous vivons. Suite à quoi, j'aurai voulu que Katra tourne la page en rencontrant Lulu…cependant, je ne parlais pas souvent d'elle durant l'histoire, et cela fait déjà assez bizarre de la voir plein de fois à la fin du vrai épilogue. Donc, j'ai abandonné le projet, en la faisant quand même apparaître…

**Secret au sujet de la prophétie :**

Bon…je dois vous avouer qu'à l'origine, Dark et Lunadia étaient des créatures qu'Hojo avait fabriqué, et qu'il n'y avait rien au sujet de « Sous-Maître ». Cette prophétie à évolué de jour en jour, j'inventais tout un tas de truc supplémentaire. Au tout départ, il ne devait y avoir que Katra et Kana, et je ne savais pas vraiment comment arrêter Katra. Il aurait sans doute du mourir, mais au fur et à mesure que j'écrivais, je me suis dit « Non, je peux pas le faire mourir, il faut bien une raison pour qu'il agisse ainsi, c'est sans doute pas de sa faute… ». Cette réflexion a entraîné la naissance du personnage de Lorianna.

De même que les Animaux Légendaires n'existaient pas au tout départ, c'est simplement qu'il me fallait un moyen de survivre face à Katra lorsque Kity et Keyli tombent du mont Nibel. Si vous voulez la vérité, j'ai réfléchit pendant UNE SEMAINE ENTIERE pour trouver un moyen, car j'étais bloquée à la fin du chapitre 6…je devais faire fuir Katra, car je en voulais pas que mes persos meurent. J'ai pensé aux Animaux légendaire, et au combat titanesque qui s'en déroulerait. J'ai trouvé ça bien. Comme quoi, on peut souvent sortir de notre sujet initial…

**Secret sur la fusion arme/animaux légendaire.**

Pareil de ce qu'il y a marqué au dessus…il me fallait un truc dramatique qui fasse perdre tout espoir, j'ai donc trouvé ça, et c'était là aussi du dernier moment…

Keyli : t'es tarée comme écrivaine !

T'es pas le premier à me le dire, rassure toi…et puis c'est « écrivain », car écrivaine ça existe pas dans le dictionnaire ! Tout au plus, ça me fait une ligne rouge quand j'écris ça sur mon traitement de texte…(MDR xD)

**Secret…secret… :**

Je vous annonce qu'un bêtisier de VDM est en cours…je reprend certaines scènes, et je les fais à la manière d'un tournage d'un film, Lulu me l'ayant proposé car elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait s'éclater à faire des Ficarts. Elle m'en a déjà fait un que vous comprendrez bientôt, à savoir « Sephy-chou à Costa Del Sol »…j'ai trouvé ça très bon, j'ai gardé l'idée. Cela devrait normalement suivre ces notes.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que la plupart de ces remakes en betisier sont du à Lulu et moi, dans la cours du collège, les midis en attendant d'aller manger…c'est pas mal…ça donne de belle conneries, surtout quand sa dégénère…

**Betisier Numéro un** : (je rappelle que les betisiers sont sous forme d'un tournage d'un film et donc un peu de théatre aussi.)

1er jour du tournage de Vérité des mondes (on peut toujours rêver nyark), visite des locaux par les acteurs.

Kity, qui arrive enfin dans le monde de FF7 : Yeaahhhhh ! FF7 ! FF7 ! paf AIIEUUU ! QUI M'A BALANCE UN POLOCHON ?

Vinnie : un mec qui vient de filer en courant là bas…doit faire parti de l'équipe de tournage…

Kity, furieuse : MATTEO ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LA ! T'ES PAS DANS LE BON FILM !

Le dit Matteo que vous comprendrez après un nouveau secret, hurlant à l'autre bout des studios shinra inc. (financé par Rufus) : M'EN FOU ! C'EST EN AVANCE !

**Secret que l'autrice pas douée avait oublié** :

Ah ! Au fait, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une suite de Vérité des Mondes est en cour ! Et oui, j'aime vraiment trop le contexte, et Luna Draven, une amie qui lit VDM depuis bien longtemps, m'en a donné l'idée.

Pour une petite intro en avant première, cela se passe bien des années après VDM (environ 70ans je pense). Pourquoi ? Ben pour le cliché fiction, avec jeu vidéo contrôlable par la pensée (chacun son rêve lol ).

Ce sera l'histoire des prochains Sous-Maître en fait, une jeune fille de 17ans, antipathique de première, et un mec du même âge qui a un caractère assez proche de Kity, avec une pointe de sadisme parfois. Ils se nommeront Lylianna et Matteo. (ça, c'était pour comprendre la blague du dessus) Et Matteo a la fâcheuse tendance d'envoyer des oreillers ou des polochons en pleine tête de tout le monde

Mais bon, tout ça c'est en cours, vous verrez bien !

**Betisier numéro deux, tournage à Costa del Sol :**

Kity, Vinnie, Keyli sont en train nager en pleine mer. Kity essaie désespérément de rattraper les deux garçons à la course, mais impossible. Elle se heurte soudain à une grosse bouée jaune avec un canard.

Kity : Duh ? C'est pas prévu dans le film, ça !regarde la personne qui nage avec la bouée heu, scusez m'sieur, mais…silence

Personne sur la bouée en forme de canard :….rouge

Kity :….

La personne :…

Kity : WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Sephiroth ?

Sephiroth, avec sa bouée canard : mais…on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?encore plus rouge

Vinnie, qui arrive avec Keyli : Ben, le jour du tournage de la scène à Costa del Sol, si on est là !

Sephiroth, s'en va en courant : RAAHHHHH J'ME SUIS PLANTE DE JOUR ! J'VOULAIS ME BAIGNERRRR !disparaît au loin

Kity : J'ADORE TA PETITE BOUEE ! NYARK ! ET PUIS TON CALCON AVEC DES P'TITS POIDS DESSUS ! C'EST MAGNIFIQUE !

Sephiroth, hors de la plage : VA MOURIR KITY ! J'SUIS HUMILIE A VIE !

Keyli : ON CONFIRME !

(désolée, les bétisiers sont pas dans l'ordre)

**Spoiler chapitre 6, lorsque Kity et Keyli tombent du pont coupé par Lunadia :**

Kity : waahhhhh adieu monde crueelll ! Lulu, je pourrai jamais te dire en face que c'est moi qui avait piqué tout tes sachets de café parce que je voulais t'embêter, je pourrai pas te dire que s'était moi qui avait prévu ta fête d'anniversaire surprise, et que c'était moi qui avait commandé ta superbe peluche de Kyo en chat….déééssooolléééeeeeee…

Lulu, en train de regarder le tournage : Ah désolée, moi je pourrais pas te dire que c'était moi qui avait mis des cendres de cigarettes dans ta chambre alors que je savais que tu étais allergique !

Kity : ESPECE DE TRAITRE !

Lulu : -- bon, t'as fini de t'amuser avec le trampoline maintenant…ça fait un peu con de te voir monter et descendre du bas de la montagne jusqu'au niveau du pont.

Keyli : TT franchement, heureusement qu'il est là se trampoline, on serait mort sinon.

Rufus : Vous venez de me donner une idée pour arrêter le tournage…si les acteurs principaux sont blessés, on aura du mal à continuer.

Kity : Essaie Rufus, et je t'apporte plus tes p'tits chocolats dans ta chambre tous les matins.

Keyli : QUOI !

Rufus : ahaha…mort de rire…comment peux-tu arrêter de faire quelque chose que tu ne fais pas.

Kity : Bonne question

Keyli : -- malades !

**Poèmes en vrac :**

Quand je regarde autour de moi, je ne te vois pas  
Pourtant, quand je regarde au fond de mon coeur, je sais que tu es là.  
Tu me souris, le regard plein de confiance  
Je ris, aucune peur sur ma conscience.  
Tu t'approches de moi, sans trop te soucier  
De tout ce qui te tracasse à ton sujet.  
Regarde moi, souris moi, réconforte moi.  
Je veux avoir l'impression que pour une fois, tu es là.  
Même si au fond de ton coeur  
Je sais que tu as peur  
De ma réaction  
Lorsque j'entendrai ta raison.

By Kity Mihina,  
for the fanction "Vérité des mondes"

Bon, quelques petits trips qui seront régulièrement rajoutés. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette page sera mise à jours, avec de nouvelles petites anecdotes, pour la plupart oubliée de moi

Atchefêtedepaques !

Kity Mihina, tarée pro.


End file.
